


28 Blades

by Stingythefish



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Intrigue, Mystery, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Secret Organizations, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 143,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stingythefish/pseuds/Stingythefish
Summary: (Repost from Fanfiction.net) The former students of Class E are separated now, living their normal lives. What happens when a mysterious organization suddenly appears and draws their seemingly unrelated lives together?





	1. Chapter 1

Ritsu frowned. Or, she would have, if she'd had actual eyebrows. Or an actual body. Whatever. She felt like she was frowning, an existence in the digital world though she was. Before her—all around her, actually—data extended, a perfect display of information represented by zeroes and ones. To the untrained eye, it would appear to be a confusing series of numbers, indecipherable and incomprehensible. But to Ritsu, it was a beautiful painting: a logical, perfect piece of art.

Except for _that_ part. It fit into the binary painting, yes, but something was…suspicious about it. Ritsu subconsciously did a scan around her. Good. So far, no one had detected her trespassing into this database. It would only be a small issue if they did, of course; Ritsu could easily leave if the need arose. In that case, however, she'd be leaving behind this conspicuous-looking piece of data—and that wouldn't sit well with her at all. Confident no one knew she was there, Ritsu took a closer look at the data.

Strange…it was a transcript, though about what Ritsu couldn't say. Curiously, despite the openness of all the other transcripts she'd found in this database this far—from log entries to daily reports—this specific record was encrypted. Several times over, in fact. What could this database—one seemingly belonging to a simple medical research facility—have to hide to this degree?

It all seemed too suspicious. For the last few months, Ritsu had been scouring the internet in search of illegal activity, helping to root out many digital criminals. But ever since last month, she'd been intrigued by a particular case—one that seemed to have something to do with one Kotaro Yanagisawa, a man who had, seven years ago, tried and failed to kill the superbeing known as Korosensei. The mention of the man had instantly piqued Ritsu's curiosity. How was she to have known how far it would lead her? Now, a month and a half later, she was still searching for the source of all this suspicious activity surrounding Yanagisawa and what had happened to him. She felt like she was so close. Somehow, this seemingly unassuming research facility was part of it. This transcript had to mean something. It had to.

Of course, trying to encrypt it now could mean setting off a bunch of alarms. Perhaps she could try to take over or disable the antivirus programs installed in the database. Of course, if this research facility really was hiding something big, then their security would probably be a lot tighter than the exterior would suggest. But why, then, hadn't they already detected Ritsu? Sure, she was brilliant at what she did, but this deep into their systems, higher level detection software would have long since noticed her arrival. As it stood, it all seemed too easy.

Ritsu backed off, leaving the transcript where it was. There was no need to know what was there just yet. She'd wait, bide her time, research what defenses this database had before recklessly decrypting—

Around her, everything began to go into shutdown mode, a virtual alarm sounding throughout the database. Ritsu froze. Distantly, she could sense antivirus programs scanning every inch of the database, looking for her. Evidently they'd noticed she was here, but didn't know exactly where. Great. Fine. She'd have to pull back for now, maybe investigating later when things had calmed down—

She couldn't get out. What? Somehow, the database was now surrounded in a layer of defense that hadn't been there when she'd gone in. Where had that come from? And how was she supposed to get out now?

And then it hit her. It was a trap. They'd planned this. Lure her in with the guise of low security and the prospect of an uncovered secret, then block her escape route and eliminate her. They must have known she'd come here, from her previous actions. She was used to getting out of bad situations with little difficulty. It had made her sloppy.

Well, no matter. She was one of the most powerful artificial intelligences out there. Even with the higher than normal security, there was no way they'd—

A sudden pain shot through her. Whirling around, Ritsu found the antivirus right beside her. How—? No, there was no way it had snuck up on her so easily. Indeed, as she dodged another of its attacks, she could tell. Someone was guiding this thing.

Virtual heart pounding, Ritsu dashed off, but found her path blocked the by antivirus. She turned around frantically, trying another route, but it was no use—she was cornered from all sides, all exits blocked. Growling, she lashed out furiously at one of the antiviruses. A few went down, defeated, but as she fought others came up from behind and jumped up on her back.

Pain erupted in a million spots all over her as the antiviruses swarmed, under the direction of the unseen human pilot. Even as she felt herself dying, Ritsu spared a moment of hatred for whoever was doing this to her. Hate quickly turned to fear—not for herself, oddly enough. If whoever was behind all this felt the need to eliminate Ritsu, they couldn't be up to anything good. As much as she didn't want to involve anyone else, especially not anyone she cared about, she knew someone had to see this mystery to its end, bring these people to justice.

As she began to lose herself underneath all the pain, Ritsu composed an email—one containing the encrypted transcript. In her final moments of lucidity, she just managed to send it out before dying.

.

With fluid movements that came from the expert training of an assassin, Nagisa sketched out the chemical equation on the blackboard, bringing the chalk down with a last satisfying stroke to finish it off. With a spin, he turned to the class.

"To end off today's lesson, I want you all to write down this chemical equation and figure out what's wrong with it. You'll have to look into the next lesson in your textbooks to figure it out; that's chapter 2.3, page 55." As the bell rang, Nagisa gave the class a smile. Everyone slowly filed out, students returning his smile or saying goodbye or asking a quick question, which Nagisa was happy to answer. Finally, the room was empty save for him. Smiling and humming quietly to himself, he grabbed his laptop and bag from his desk and prepared to leave. Normally he'd stay and take care of any students returning to inquire something of him, but he had to get to his tutoring job; a session was scheduled soon after the school day ended.

Heading down the hallway, various students lingering to chat, Nagisa was reminded how short he still was, even at twenty-two years of age. It seemed every student, most at least seven years younger then him, looked over him, though at least most had the courtesy to never mention it, instead waving to him or saying a terse hello. Even the delinquents were polite with him, and though many still made teasing remarks, they were generally good-natured. Yes, he'd found good students, despite their originally hostile exterior.

Striding into the faculty room, populated by several teachers, Nagisa headed for his desk, meaning to grab what personal effects he'd left there and leave. However, a pretty face stopped down to meet his surprised eyes.

"Hey, Nagisa," Omori greeted him, her smile pleasant. A fellow teacher, Akiko Omori was pretty, brilliant and tall—a whole embarrassing foot taller than Nagisa himself. With flowing black hair tucked up in a high ponytail and glasses that only accentuated her smarts and heightened her beauty, it wasn't difficult to see why the male staff were enamored by her.

Of course, with her having to bend down to level with his eyes, Nagisa wasn't entirely happy with her being there. Still, he smiled as she stood upright. "Miss Omori. How was your day?"

She smiled. "Great. The students did excellently on their test, just like I knew they would." She paused, noticing Nagisa hastily stuffing books into his bag. "You're…heading somewhere?"

Nagisa nodded. "Sorry; I'd love to talk normally, but I have a tutoring lesson with a student."

"Ah, I see," Omori said. "I hope they don't give you too much trouble. I know how difficult kids can sometimes be." She gave a sympathetic smile.

_Yeah, but you don't have to look up at every one of your students, _Nagisa thought. "Not this one. She's a good kid."

Omori nodded as Nagisa slowly stepped for the door. "Well, have a good night, Nagisa. See you tomorrow!" She waved warmly as he left, and as he returned the wave, he noticed a few hateful glares from the other male teachers.

Shaking his head, Nagisa got in his car and drove towards a nearby library, the one he and his student always met at. She seemed to like it best; why, though, Nagisa wasn't sure. He was happy for her being happy, though; her grin seemed to be infectious. And she really was a splendid student; so earnest and eager to learn. It reminded me of his days in Kunukigaoka. Was this how Korosensei felt about Class E? About Nagisa?

Heading to the table they normally met at, he sat down, pulling out his laptop while he waited for his student. As he powered it on, a tiny ding rang out from the computer; he had mail. Still waiting, Nagisa checked it quickly. Typical, typical, services he'd signed up for, ads, a notice for all teachers—and something from Ritsu. Nagisa frowned. He hadn't talked with Ritsu in quite a while, though the A.I. did usually talk with him every few months or so. Not by email, though. He moved the mouse to open it, when…

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa looked up. Ah, there she was. Sakura Kiyashiki strode over to him, a bright, broad grin on her lips as she took a seat next to him. She was in her last year of middle school now, the same age Nagisa had been during his year with Korosensei, now that he thought about it. A talented, smart, and passionate girl, Sakura was Nagisa's favourite student, though he'd never admit that to anyone. Just what future did she have in store? No doubt a bright one. As her teacher—well, tutor, really—he felt honored to help guide her on her path.

"Good afternoon, Sakura," he greeted, returning her contagious smile. "You had a good day at school?"

She nodded, pulling out her books from her bag. "Yep! We're starting a unit on water in science. I've always been intrigued by the ocean. I'm really excited to learn about it!"

Nagisa laughed. "Well, you'll really find an 'ocean' of cool facts there."

Sakura rolled her eyes, sliding her notebook atop the other books in front of her. "What did I say about stupid puns, Nagisa? Anyway, we're going over math today, right?"

Nagisa nodded as Sakura pulled out her math textbook, flipping it open alongside her notes. They delved into the material, Nagisa happily explaining the things Sakura didn't understand to her, Sakura absorbing it all with a fervent love for learning. Nagisa still didn't know where she'd gotten that love of learning from; when he'd first met her she'd been disdainful towards the whole process to say the least; but it only made him want to teach her more, to teach her better. As he explained some of the lessons, he felt his mind drift as it sometimes did to those days as Korosensei's pupil, and he without even at first realizing it began employing the odd yet effective analogous explanations of his former teacher, comparing a mathematical principle to the way tentacles worked. Sakura teased him as always about his strange explanations, but took it all in anyhow, using his words to help her figure out various problems.

By the end of the lesson, Sakura seemed confident she'd be able to ace her next math test, and her capabilities in other areas had improved plenty as well. As she left him with a smile and a wave, Nagisa felt satisfied. A great end to a good day, as his tutoring sessions with Sakura usually were.

He almost got up to head home, before he remembered the out-of-the-ordinary email he'd received from Ritsu. Pulling out his laptop, he maneuvered to the mail application and opened the email. _Odd,_ he thought. No subject, no actual words. Just an attached file. Clicking on it, he received a message saying the file was encrypted. _Great, Ritsu. You're the tech savant, not me. How am I supposed to open this?_ Sighing, he composed a brief email telling her he couldn't open the file, sending it after he was satisfied.

Finally done for the day, Nagisa rose, ready to finally return home.

.

The white glow of the computer screen was the only thing to brighten Sakura's otherwise dark room, apart from the moonlight streaming through her window. Her fingers danced atop the keyboard, quickly typing a different search into Google. Her brow furrowed as she scrolled down through the results, studying each site. Nothing seemed too promising; everything looked as useless as what she'd already found.

Sighing, Sakura stretched back, her eyes trailing on the items on her desk. The mini assignment Nagisa had given her after their tutoring session today. A picture of her and Nagisa together—she'd taken that one in seventh grade, much to his chagrin; still, he let her take it. A karate certificate. Her hair pins, taken out now that she didn't feel the need to look pretty.

Below, she could hear her father yelling raucously at the television. Ignoring him, she returned to her computer, and the search term she'd entered in: Class E Octopus. Every result was one she'd either checked before or didn't look to be of much use. More articles talking about how a mysterious entity with incredible speed had terrorized Kunukigaoka's Class E students seven years ago. Sakura could probably recite some of the articles by heart at this point.

She scowled, resting her head against her hand, eyeing the picture of her and Nagisa on her desk. _What happened all those years ago, Nagisa?_ She thought. She was sure there was something more than the news always seemed to hint at. Whenever she broached the topic with Nagisa, he'd never give her a straight answer. Yet whenever Sakura had tried a subtler approach, she'd always gotten the sense that there was…something about that year. It sat in the back of her mind on nights like this.

Leaning back, she closed the tab. No luck today, either. Maybe one day she'd find something, but not tonight.

Shutting down the computer, Sakura rose, pushing the rolling chair under the desk. She glanced at the clock: 10:00 at night. She should probably get to bed or else feel sleepy all day tomorrow at school, but she was feeling restless. Glancing at her pillow, she felt an idea forming. Sakura strode over to her bed, snatched up the pillow, and propped it up atop her dresser, so it leaned against the wall. Then, getting into position, she readied her body. Karate wasn't the only martial art she'd become familiar with, though it was, as of yet, the only one she'd fully mastered. Still, she was a near expert on a number of styles of fighting, just in case she should ever need to defend herself. After all, she was fairly short, easily underestimated—even shorter than Nagisa, who seemed to wilt at any mention of his height. With the skills she'd garnered, she was confident she could defend herself against any attacker.

And tonight, she felt like lashing out. Her father had been drunk again when she'd come home from her tutoring lesson. He rarely got violent, physically speaking, but with liquor in his stomach he tended to feel the need to express his anger—usually by getting into an argument with Sakura. Those verbal battles always left her mad and scared, and needing to let it out somehow. She'd never tried using her pillow as a punching bag, but maybe it could work.

Getting into a stance, she let loose a series of attacks, battering and beating the pillow into submission. It took the hits like a champ, receiving every move she'd learned. A few times Sakura thought she might have hit hard enough to tear a hole through the wall, but luckily there were no marks each time she checked.

She finally stopped a half an hour later, not satisfied, but needing to call it quits for the night. Besides, her dad was going to notice the racket eventually, and when he did, another argument would undoubtedly ensue. Breathing hard, her heart pounding, sweat pooling in various areas across her body, Sakura at last jumped into bed.

As she closed her eyes, ready to go to sleep, her mind raced with thoughts of Nagisa, as they often did. Sakura wouldn't deny it; she loved him. Of course, a relationship would never work, what with him being twenty-two and her being in her final year of middle school. Still, in the silence of her room, Sakura allowed herself to dream of her and Nagisa holding hands, or of him embracing her gently, or laying his lips gently on hers—

A banging followed by a series of muffled curses from downstairs interrupted her thoughts. Her dad must stubbed his toe or something.

Sakura tried to ignore him, tried to return to her wishful, blissful thoughts, but an itching began to root itself into the back of her head. The Class E mystery. It still bothered her. She really wanted to know what was going on there; lately, the curiosity had been getting more and more powerful, and the fact that Nagisa so often avoided the topic altogether was even more frustrating. But what could she do? Tonight was no different than any other of the nights she'd tried to find answers.

She sighed. She wished she was back in elementary school, the year the whole incident had happened. That year, for whatever reason, Class E had decided to lend a hand to old Matsukata and his school, fixing up the place and helping manage the kids. That year was the year Sakura had met Nagisa. If only she'd thought to ask him then...maybe he'd have been more willing to tell her what was going on. But she'd never even thought about why they were helping out; she had just been a kid.

Sakura frowned. Why _had_ they helped out that school? The act of kindness may have been just that, but it seemed unlikely that the students of Class E would have had time to bother helping out a random school right when they ought to have been studying for exams. Not to mention that it didn't seem like the sort of thing students dealing with a crazy octopus creature as a teacher would have had time for. As a kid, Sakura hadn't ever thought about it, but she recalled always thinking that Matsukata seemed to know something she hadn't—

"That's it!" Sakura cried, sitting upright in bed.

Ripping off the covers, she dashed over to her computer booting it back up. She bounced her leg in anticipation as it slowly woke up. Hurriedly logging on to her email, she composed a brief message, before recalling she didn't even know Matsukata's email. Actually, was he even alive? The thought was sort of morbid, but it was pertinent. With a quick search, she found him on Facebook, still active. Luckily, his email was listed there. Grinning, Sakura returned to her composition, entering his address and finishing up the email.

She sat back once it was sent. Her itch wasn't fully scratched, but this helped a million. She replayed the brief message in her head as she finally got to bed for real: _Dear Mr. Matsukata. This is Sakura Kiyashiki. I used to go to your school seven years ago. I was wondering if I could talk with you about something that happened that year. Please get back to me as soon as possible. Thanks, Sakura._

.

Okano held her breath, though she had to take another one before long. Her chest heaved, her body shaking with both adrenaline and exhaustion. Still, she stood proudly before the judges, preparing herself. Her performance hadn't been awful, but there were a million tiny things she could have done better. Would the judges notice? How badly would she get scored for it?

After what felt like an eternity, the table of judges held up their scores: 9, 8, 9, 9. Okano breathed out. It wasn't as good a score as she had gotten in the past, but it would serve her well here. Hopefully with a score like that, she'd make it into the next round of the gymnastics tournament.

Bowing to the judges, Okano walked off the stage, heading for the locker room amid a shower of applause from the spectators above. Inside the locker room, she stripped off her skintight gymnastics suit, changing into a skirt and shirt combo, complete with a mini jacket. Heading out, she climbed a flight of steps up to the area where gymnasts who'd completed their runs sat. Once greeted by a series of compliments and congratulations from her fellow competitors, Okano glanced down below into the stands where the regular spectators sat. Hiroto met her gaze, waving with a grin. She returned it, before turning her attention to the next gymnast.

Soon enough, the competition was over. Eight gymnasts, Okano included, would proceed onto the quarter finals. She couldn't help but smile as she left the building, swinging Hiroto's hand in her own gleefully.

Hiroto smiled at her. "You seem happy."

She raised a brow, though she still beamed broadly. "Of course I'm happy. I just got into the quarter finals!"

"Yeah, but…well…" He trailed off, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

She frowned. "What?"

"You…didn't get as high a score as you normally do." He put his hand up suddenly. "Not that you did bad; actually you blew me away. I just thought maybe you'd be dissatisfied."

_Huh…so he noticed._ "Nah. Well, I do wish I could have done better, but I'm fine with what I gave. Again, I'm just ecstatic to be going to the quarter finals!" It would be the first time she'd gotten that far in all her years of trying. Truth be told, Okano was almost nervous about it all, despite the fact that gymnastics came like breathing to her.

"Heh," Hiroto grinned. "Well, I'm happy for you." He leaned in close near her ear, nipping at it with his teeth. She stifled a moan. "And I know just the way we can celebrate, once we get back to the apartment."

Okano could barely wait until they'd arrived. As soon as Hiroto, keys still in hand, had closed the door behind him, Okano tackled him, lips furiously battling with his, her arms wrapping around his muscular frame with fervour. They grappled with each other, stumbling through the apartment, bumping from wall to wall down the hallway until they arrived at their bedroom.

Pulling her lips off Hiroto's, Okano pushed him down onto the bed. He grinned, stripping off his jacket and tossing it to the side. Okano crept onto the bed as he lay back, crawling up to meet his lips with her own. She then moved down his neck, planting kisses down to his collarbone. Blushing brilliantly, Hiroto stripped off his shirt before his hands pulled her in for another kiss, their tongues dancing together. As Okano felt his muscular torso, she registered Hiroto's fingers working their way under the hem of her shirt, feeling her skin. Moving down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses, she began to unbutton his fly—

The phone began to ring. Okano ignored it, but Hiroto sat upright suddenly. "Shit! That's probably Yuma!"

He slid off the bed, buttoning his pants. Okano frowned, glaring at him in dissatisfaction. He shot her an apologetic look before heading off. Okano heard him pick it up on the last ring and begin talking with Isogai.

Sighing, she lay back on the bed. Hiroto…why did he always do those sorts of things? Okano loved him to death, but sometimes he completely misread her, or ruined the mood, or was just oblivious in one way or another. It was just so…frustrating.

Eventually, Hiroto returned. "Sorry about that, babe. You know Yuma—he works all day, right? He said he'd probably get a chance to call me tonight, though. About when I might want to hang out with him this weekend. I was thinking about heading to the gym with him Saturday. Would you…want to come?"

Okano chewed her lip. Should she dig into him for interrupting their time for Isogai? No…Hiroto wouldn't take it to heart. Stifling another sigh, she sat up. "Sure, but only if Megu comes."

Hiroto rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I can call him back. Don't know if he's available—the guy works ever waking second, I swear—but I'll definitely try." Pocketing his phone, he strode over to Okano, bending down and pecking her cheek. In a low voice, he murmured, "Now, where were we?"

Okano stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a light kiss. "Sorry, Hiroto—let's leave it tonight. You kind of killed the mood earlier, and I think I need some…time. By myself. If that's alright."

He frowned. "Time? What for?"

She let her hands fall from his shoulders, sliding them down his chest before she gave him another peck. "Don't worry. I'll come back soon enough, and we can have the night to ourselves."

And so Okano left him, not bothering to see his reaction. Right now, she wasn't happy with him, but she didn't know how to tell him. Couldn't a call from Isogai have waited? Damn it…Hiroto was just so…annoying sometimes!

And she really did want some time to herself. To think about Hiroto, and the gymnastics tournament, and…things. Sometimes, Okano just felt like…like life was a ring puzzle: complicated, confusing, without a visible solution. And all she did was just go through the same strokes every day: practise her gymnastics, teach a group of kids on the mountainside by the old Class E building, spend time with Hiroto…get mad at Hiroto…get confused at Hiroto…go back to loving him…

Maybe she just needed something different. As she strode through the hallway, turning into the living room area and flopping down on the couch, she pulled out her phone, scrolling through social media. More boring updates from people she didn't even know…why did she bother?

Something caught her eye. Squinting at the screen, Okano read the words over again. A party…and nearby, too. She hadn't been to a party in ages. Could this be what she needed to change up her life?

Feeling a smile tugging at her lips, she wrote down the address and time before slipping the phone into her pocket and heading back down to greet Hiroto.

.

_I don't trust this one,_ Okuda decided as she stared across the room. The reason for her distrust, a tall man with a pointed nose and slicked back hair, stood talking quietly with several facility managers, his entourage of business-suited men quietly giving off an air of authority and intimidation behind him. From this far away, Okuda couldn't hear their conversation, though latent training pushed her to casually position herself someplace she could inconspicuously eavesdrop. She ignored those urges, glancing at Takebayashi as he stopped beside her.

"Think those are guys from Re-Core?" Takebayashi asked, his voice a whisper. Okuda eyed him; he hadn't changed much from their days together in Class E. With those oval glasses and that nerdy haircut, he still resembled closely his younger self, though the lab coat and taller stature did provide an added level of maturity.

"Who else?" Okuda whispered in reply. Re-Core. The mysterious company had suddenly, almost out of the blue, bought up the small research facility Okuda and Takebayashi worked in. Almost overnight, money had been pouring into their lab, as well as orders to finish up whatever studies they were working on to make time for the new assignments they were to be given. To Okuda, it all seemed fishy. Why would Re-Core have suddenly taken interest in their tiny facility? Why so much money for a place with such little accomplishments, all things considered? And why the ambiguity about what it was they were to be working on? Perhaps she was being paranoid, but the whole thing just didn't sit right with Okuda.

Her troubled thoughts must have shown on her face, because Takebayashi gave her a sidelong frown. "You think something's off, too, don't you? I know that look."

Okuda nodded. "It just doesn't make sense. Why us? And why all the hushing up? Whenever I talk to Kawamoto about our mysterious assignments, he just gives me vague replies." Kawamoto was the meek head of the research facility, one step above Okuda and Takebayashi. Currently, he was chatting with the hawk-nosed man at the back.

Takebayashi pushed his glasses up. "I'm sure we'll see what it is we're to be doing soon enough. If we're pivotal to whatever it is they want done, and I imagine we are, then they won't be able to keep it a secret from us for very long."

Okuda sighed, and was about to return to her work, when she noticed the hushed conversation at the back finishing up, Kawamoto and the hawk-nosed man and his entourage breaking apart. The tall Re-Core representative then walked into the middle of the main lab area, hands clasped behind him. That calm, condescending smirk sent an uncomfortable chill down Okuda's spine.

"Attention, everyone," the man said in a loud voice, addressing the room of scientists. Everyone stopped their work and turned to face him; clearly they'd been watching him for the last few minutes as well, likely anticipating this moment. "Good afternoon. I trust you are all almost ready for your new assignments. I am a representative from Re-Core; my associates you can see are behind me there." He gestured to the suits. "To prepare you all, I'd like to…outline what this research facility is being tasked with. A certain sample was recently procured, and has been in our possession for some time. However, only now do we believe it is prudent to begin to dissect it. You all will be given parts of this sample. We want you to analyze it, do tests on it, find out all that it can and will do. Perhaps in time we will add to this, but for now, suffice it to say this is your assignment. You will receive the sample next week. Good day."

With that, the hawk-nosed man turned and gathered with his associates, talking in quiet whispers.

"Well, that doesn't give us much," Takebayashi said, crossing his arms. "What's the sample? What are we testing for?"

Okuda shook her head. "I don't know. But we'll find out in a week, I guess." And whatever it was, Okuda had a feeling it wouldn't be anything like what they normally studied. Still, it couldn't be that bad, and certainly not illegal. These scientists were ordinary people, and in direct contact with whatever this sample was. If they thought anything was amiss, or breaking the law, they would say something, either to Kawamoto or to the police. Or, at least, Okuda would.

Takebayashi eyed her with a frown. "You're not…gonna try investigating that Re-Core guy, are you?"

Okuda paled at the idea. "No. If it comes to confrontation, I'm dead." Okuda could easily handle conversation with people she was friends with, like Takebayashi, and even people like Kawamoto to a certain degree. But strangers? She could barely nod or shake her head. It was something she still hadn't gotten over from even her days as a child.

"Good." Takebayashi nodded. "I know it's tempting to want to upend this whole thing and get to it's bottom, but chances are, if this really is as shady as it seems, they won't have any trouble burying our silence one way or another if it comes to it."

Okuda frowned. Were they just being paranoid about all this? Takebayashi was talking about it all like it was already a confirmed illegal operation, but what evidence did they really have? Only suspicions. Perhaps it was all innocent, perhaps their new assignments would be as ordinary as a small research facility like theirs should expect.

And yet, when she looked at that man's face, the hawk-nosed Re-Core representative, all she could feel was unease. Maybe it was the way he seemed to regard Kawamoto with disdain, with condescension and disregard. Maybe it was the way he held himself, almost militarily, the same way Karasuma had, completely unlike how a manager or a scientist would. Maybe it was the tone of his deep voice when he'd talked to them, like a parent giving some half-assed excuse to their child. Whatever it was, it seemed to crack open a burning, smoldering fire of unease and anxiety in Okuda's stomach. Somehow, she knew, even if this man turned out to be completely ordinary, she'd never get along with him.

As she returned to her work, Takebayashi moving off to return to his, Okuda kept an eye and an ear on the man and his group at all times, as though he was an assassin under cover, and might strike at any moment. He always stayed near the back, away from the scientists in the lab, shooing away even Kawamoto. At various points Okuda tried getting near him, pretending to be seeing to one mundane task or another, but almost as if on purpose he would always avoid her, never staying within earshot. All she ever heard were distant, slurred whisperings. It aggravated her to no end.

But in the end, she never confronted him. She couldn't, by nature and by logic. As she drove home for the day, Okuda reflected bitterly that the only thing she could do was wait…and see.

.

_I swear, if I have to carry these bags for another five minutes, I'm gonna pass out,_ Terasaka thought vengefully. In his hands, plastic and paper bags alike hung from his fingers, their combined weight turning his fingertips purple. His arms ached from having lugged the stuff around a dozen blocks, and sweat beaded on his forehead and stained the pits of his dress shirt. Breathing heavily, Terasaka stared daggers into the back of the head of his boss.

"Oh, look there! Wouldn't that look wonderful on me?" His boss cried joyously, pointing a manicured finger towards a shop across the street. Eyes gleaming, she faced Terasaka with glee, and he was forced to put on a smile. At this point, it likely looked like a grimace, but he was too tired to care.

Without waiting for an answer, Terasaka's boss dashed across the street, heedless of cars, forcing him to follow at his own risk. How had he gotten stuck as this horrible woman's secretary, again?

Of course, the universe decided Terasaka's torture was not finished by the time they'd finished with that store. It seemed almost as if his boss was determined to set the record for most stores visited in one day, and by the time they were finished, his fingers had gone numb. He could only conclude they had fallen off.

He finally breathed a sigh of relief, though, when he set the bags down in his boss's private room near the top of the office tower, a room dedicated to her things. Already there were piles of stuff there from previous trips out. Terasaka sighed exasperatedly as he prepared himself for another task, weaving through halls back to her office. Sometimes, he could hardly believe he had a boss like her. But, he supposed, she had an eye for business. There was a reason she was high up on the ladder at Akiyama Insurance. _I guess I should be grateful for even getting the opportunity to log around her bags,_ Terasaka thought. This was probably the highest position a meathead like him would ever get to. He just wished it didn't hurt so much.

Flexing his fingers, which bore tiny red lines where the bags had practically cut into them earlier, he walked into his boss's office, ready to receive another task. To his surprise, however, a tall, elderly man in an expensive-looking suit stood there, talking with Terasaka's boss. Their conversation cut off abruptly as he entered, his boss smoldering angrily, the man standing up straight and striding over to Terasaka.

"Mr. Terasaka," the man said, extending a hand.

Terasaka shook it, and suddenly it dawned on him who this was: Ichirou Akiyama, head of Akiyama Insurance. Paling, Terasaka struggled to speak. What could this man want with him? "Mr. Akiyama," he at last managed, bowing.

Akiyama chuckled, as though Terasaka's discomfort amused him. "No need to be worried. You're not in trouble. There's simply been a change. You may not know this, Terasaka, but recently one of our new hires rose in the ranks drastically. Just last week he was promoted to a position just above your current boss," Akiyama inclined his head to the sullen woman at her desk, "and is in need of a competent secretary. I have interviewed your various previous bosses, and all of them have attested to your ability."

Terasaka frowned. "Sir?"

"Congratulations, Terasaka. You're being promoted."

Terasaka felt his jaw go slack. How was he to respond to that? "Promoted?"

"Well, I suppose it's not _truly_ a promotion," Akiyama said. "But your new boss will be higher up on the chain. To put it frankly, you're being transferred. But a higher position is always a good thing." Walking around Terasaka, the elderly man motioned for him to follow. Terasaka hastily scrambled after him, and they headed down the hall together.

As they got into the elevator, Terasaka frowned. "Hold on, sir. What about my things? They're all still downstairs."

Akiyama waved a dismissive hand. "Not to worry. I'm merely introducing you two. After you are acquainted, you can grab your personal affairs."

Terasaka rubbed the back of his neck as the elevator rose. "Um…no offense, sir, but why are _you_ of all people personally escorting me to my new boss? Isn't your time better spent doing other things?"

Akiyama breathed in sharply. "Well, you see, I have a sort of…debt, of sorts, to pay to your new boss. He asked that I do this for him, so I obliged."

Terasaka frowned. A debt? To his new boss? Just who was this person?

The elevator stopped, and Terasaka and Akiyama walked out, striding down the hall. They were in one of the highest floors of the tower; Terasaka had rarely been up here. Passing a few doors, they arrived at a one with space for a nameplate. It was empty, of course—likely someone had been kicked out to make room for this new guy, or else they'd given him this empty office to use. Doubtless he'd have Terasaka put the nameplate in soon enough.

Opening the door, Akiyama lead Terasaka inside. The office was fairly empty, housing a desk with a computer, as well as a few boxes piled in a corner. A tall man was standing by the window at the back, the glass making up the entire wall. At the sound of their entry, he turned.

And that's when Terasaka felt the blood drain from his body.

Karma Akabane grinned. "Well, well, well. Haven't seen you in a while, Terasaka. You're doing pretty well, for a muscle-brain. Already working as an underling for one of the best businessman in this entire building."

Terasaka could barely believe it. Here, after seven years of having not seen the bastard, after having been _glad_ for having not seen the bastard, Terasaka was being made the secretary—no, the pawn—of Karma. _Again_. It was almost enough to make him want to quit right then and there.

Akiyama, oblivious of Terasaka's internal agony, patted him on the back. "It seems you've met before. Well, should make working together all the more smooth. Good luck, Terasaka. Good day, Mr. Akabane." And with that, the old man departed.

Karma strode over, an obnoxious, malevolent grin plastered on his lips. Terasaka scowled at him. Karma laughed. "Oh, this is too good. When I found out you were working here, I knew what I had to do. You know, you should thank me. I got you into a higher position." Walking past him, Karma patted his shoulder. "Don't look so gloomy. You and I are gonna have loads of fun." His grin was shark-like.

.

There was something comfortingly familiar about Japan, Rio reflected. After having spent three years in a completely different country, she would have thought she'd be more accustomed to _it_ rather than the home country she'd left behind, yet somehow, everything seemed to be the same as before. The same house she'd grown up in, the same neighborhood she'd played in, the same Japan she loved. It almost made her glad for having dropped out of college.

Almost.

"I can't _believe_ you _actually_ dropped out!" Her father screamed. "Are you insane? Your _future_ was at Harvard! Your _life_ was at Harvard! And you threw it all away?"

Her mother somehow hit Rio harder than anything her father might have thrown at her. That quiet look of disappointment almost drove Rio to tears.

Her father wasn't finished yet, however. "Rio! Are you listening to me?"

She met his eyes, and sparks of deadly fury flee between their gazes. "Yes," Rio replied with all the contempt she could manage to squeeze into the single word.

"Do you realize how you've affected us?" He shouted, his voice rattling the house. "Do you realize that we poured _years_ of our lives into scraping up the money to afford to send you to school? And to Harvard, no less! That sort of stain doesn't just wash out with an 'I'm sorry'. I expect you to pay us back _in full_."

Rio's eyes widened at that. He wasn't…serious, was he? There was no way she could pay that back, not anytime soon, at least. With an ordinary job, she would have to spend decades setting aside money to pay up that kind of debt.

"Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Her father fumed, while mother looked away, her expression unreadable, save for the lingering disappointment.

Rio glared daggers at him. "Yeah, I do. I don't give a _fuck_ about that school. It's _my_ future; _I _make the decision! And I decided I didn't want to go to that stupid school any longer. So you're not even getting an 'I'm sorry' out of me. I'm _done_ with Harvard."

Her father frowned. He didn't even seem any angrier over her outburst, just confused. "Why?" He asked, bewildered. "With Harvard on your resume, you could get one of the highest paying jobs in the world. Why would you throw that away?"

Rio crossed her arms. Her voice was quieter now, she reflected, as she started speaking. "Maybe I didn't want that future. Maybe I didn't want to be stuck in a job, no matter how big the salary, if it meant I didn't get to enjoy what I do." Her father scowled, and she returned it. "You think I want to spend the rest of my life in some boring desk job, slaving away the rest of my life, working, doing something I hate? Hell no! I want to _love_ my job! I want to enjoy each day! Not be some corporate bigwig stuck up in a building all day! No paycheck is enough to make me want that!"

Her father simply shook his head. "I see." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Then get out."

Rio blinked. "What?"

"Get out. Leave. I don't want to see you here again." Her father's eyes were ice.

Rio stood frozen for a moment. Then she threw up her arms in rage. "Fine! Fuck this place! I don't even want to live at this house if _you're_ here!" As she stomped away from their doorstep, she shouted angrily, "I'll get a job I love, you'll see!"

The sound of her parents shutting the door behind her was distant as Rio stormed away, grumbling profanities and insults and arguments and accusations. Why couldn't they see? Why couldn't they realize how much this meant to her? Her future…that was for _her_ to choose! Not them! Sure, they'd paid for it…but she could pay them back! She could scrape up the money, if that was what they were so concerned about. And she would do it using the money she earned from doing something she loved. Maybe she could climb cliffs. That was job, right? Or maybe she could try painting. Art wasn't her forte, but she enjoyed it, and she could always learn. Or maybe something to do with English? The language had always fascinated her. Yes, she could become an interpreter! Maybe she could look for listings online. Oh, she'd need to by a computer, though. And internet to go online in the first place. And a house.

_I have no money,_ she remembered sullenly. All her hopes died. She'd spent most of what she had made in England buying a plane ticket back to Japan. How was she supposed to afford a nice-looking suit to go to a job interview in, much less an apartment?

She needed to find someplace to stay, first. Somewhere to crash, to get her bearings. Who else did she know nearby? Well…maybe some of her friends still lived around here. Not that she'd talked to any of them in years. Would anyone even take her in? Especially after dropping in so suddenly.

She scrolled through her contacts; her phone wasn't the one she'd had before she left, but when she'd gotten it she'd copied all her contacts. The familiar names of friends from high school shone in the dark of night as Rio walked aimlessly, keeping only half her attention on where she was going while she scrolled through her phone. Her suitcase rattled noisily as she towed it along, the culmination of everything she had owned in England.

Eventually, she stopped almost instinctively on a single name in her contacts. She breathed it softly in the darkness. "Nagisa." How long had it been since she'd seen him? Class E felt a world away, something she could never return to. But Nagisa…he always felt like the one person she connected most with, the one person she might have stayed in contact with after middle school. Could she…_should_ she ask to stay at his place? Did he even live here anymore?

The thought of staying with him made her heart feel squishy, but finally she shook her head. There was no way she could do that. Even if the other problems weren't massive obstacles to hop over, there was still the fact that Rio…just couldn't. Seeing him again would wreak havoc on her heart. Nagisa was not an option.

But…neither were many of her other contacts. Where was she to even go? Hell—even if she _did_ work out someplace to sleep, she might not even be able to get there tonight. Would she have to visit a homeless shelter? Had she really fallen so low?

Tears came unbidden to her eyes, but she forced them back. No. She would not cry. She had to be strong. She had to—

A shadow moved ahead of her. Instantly, with reflexes quicker than a cat, her assassin's training kicked in, and she leapt back, assuming a defensive pose instantly.

The figure in the dark stepped closer, and Rio could make him out a bit better. A tall man, he wore a dark suit. He grinned at her. "Heh. I can see your days of being an assassin haven't worn off. That's good."

"Who are you?" Rio growled, glancing around to see if there were any other assailants lurking unseen.

"A friend," he replied. "But come, there's no need to be so hostile." He stretched out a hand, as though he expected her to shake it. "Ms. Nakamura…as I understand it, your are in dire need of money, correct?" She said nothing, but her expression must have betrayed her affirmation. "Wonderful. We…may be able to help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Hey, all. It's me. Fanfic number three on the way. Hope you all like it!
> 
> So wow look at me, actually writing something in less than three months! Yeah, I realized that I get easily burnt out on stuff I write for a long time. But this one I'm excited about and gives me some variety in the many perspectives, so hopefully I'll want to write each time I start a new chapter. For now, expect me to be at least more frequent in my chapter uploads than before.
> 
> As for this fanfiction…wow, it's another 'seven years later' deal. Yeah, I know, I did that last time…but it really makes for some interesting stories. And in this case, it allows me lots of room to do whatever I want, without being limited as much by the original circumstances of the series. That'll be important, considering what I have in mind for this story…
> 
> You might be asking, "What's up with all these perspective jumps? Don't tell me this whole series is going to be mini segments with eighteen characters where I can't keep track of what's going on!" Well, worry not. The tiny portions you see here are just for this chapter. For future chapters, the segments will be much longer, allowing for much more to happen. As well, I probably won't do all six of these characters every chapter, to avoid overwhelming anyone. So think of this chapter as a sort of appetizer, a taste test to start things off.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

With a spring in her step, Sakura strode through the doors, happy it was Friday. Around her, a river of students flowed out, steadily dispersing as they passed the gates. Most kids would either be going home, heading to cram school, or staying to attend club meetings. Sakura was doing none of that. Instead, she was going to her tutoring lesson. To the ordinary kid, that wouldn't be something to be excited over, but Nagisa made it all worth it. Sakura's heart leapt as she thought of spending the rest of her afternoon with him.

A brutish shove from behind broke Sakura from her thoughts and sent her stumbling amid the now spread out crowd of students. Regaining her footing, she glared behind her.

"Hey, Sakura," Amari grinned. Behind her, Funai chuckled evilly. "Where you headed? Off to hang out with your friends? Oh wait, you don't have any. Sorry, I forgot." She laughed cruelly.

Sakura fumed. "I do too have friends."

"Oh, that's right," Funai piped up. "You've got that fatty. What was her name? Shit-for-brains?"

"Shibata," Sakura growled. Damn it. Why did these two always have to wreck her perfect mood?

Amari and Funai. The twins, as they were called colloquially. Beautiful, smart, socially adept, they were the most perfect girls in school—and for reasons Sakura had yet to identify, they seemed to love spending their free time making fun of her. And they always knew just how to push her buttons, too. Targeting Shibata, Sakura's best friend, was their favourite—and, frustratingly, most effective—way of getting her riled up.

"Well, don't let us keep you from your important appointment. Going home, right? Say hi to your father for us—that is, if he's sober enough to understand you."

"Oh, fuck off," Sakura muttered, turning on her heel. She wanted to kick their teeth in so bad, and she could, too, but the trouble she'd be in would be bad enough to make even her father pay attention.

"Hey, now, that's no way to talk to your senpai," Amari chuckled.

Sakura shot her daggers of ice. "You aren't my superiors. We're in the same year!"

"We're superior in intelligence," Funai said.

"And beauty," Amari added.

"And basically everything _but_ our year." Funai grinned. "I'd say that qualifies us as your senpais. So why don't you quit being so insolent and show some respect, huh?"

Sakura tried to ignore her, though it was hard, Striding away, Amari called after her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry? Got a date? Ha! Like anyone would want to go out with _you_."

Feeling unbidden tears forming in her eyes, Sakura broke into a run, and the twins' derisive voices disappeared among the chatter of the student body. Damn it…_damn it!_ Why? Every time Sakura thought she was strong, she was pulled down. Reminded she was weak. She had karate. She had a boatload of other martial arts. So why couldn't she handle two stupid middle school girls who'd probably never even _stretched_ before?

Grinding her teeth together, trying to will the sadness away, Sakura headed to the nearby bus stop. It didn't take long for the bus to arrive, and once on, thoughts of meeting Nagisa returned, filling her mind with images of his pleasant, warm smile and her heart with a soft, fluffy feeling. Well, no matter what those two bitches said, Sakura was going to spend an hour with a handsome, nice guy. What negative thoughts could stand against that prospect?

Eventually, the bus arrived at the library. Already, people filled it, taking up many of the available seats. Scanning the faces, Sakura searched for that familiar blue hair. Spotting it, she broke into a grin, and strode over to meet Nagisa.

"Hey, Nagisa!" She greeted, setting down her bag and pulling out her things. "How's it going?"

Nagisa looked as cheerful as ever, wearing his teacher's vest and white-collar shirt. With his comforting smile, he replied, "Not bad. A couple of delinquents were causing some trouble outside my classroom, but I took care of them."

Sakura frowned. "Delinquents? That doesn't seem like something you could have taken care of, Nagisa." She squinted at his slight frame and small stature. He was so meek-mannered, Sakura doubted he could have told off the delinquents at her _middle school_ to any avail.

Nagisa chuckled. "I think you'd be surprised at what I can do. You of all people should know that size doesn't necessarily equate to strength."

Sakura nodded, though even she wasn't sure if she could legitimately take down an opponent if it came to that, even with her martial arts training. Sure, she might take her hypothetical assailants off guard at first, but if it came to brute force, she'd be a goner.

Nagisa didn't notice the uncertainty on her face, instead motioning to her notebook. "Speaking of size/strength ratios, we're going to be going over some common deep-ocean organisms today. You've got a science test soon, right? How about we review the sorts of adaptations they use to survive down there…"

The rest of the tutoring session went swimmingly—though Sakura cringed at herself for making the pun inside her head. Nagisa was an amazing teacher, she reflected. His voice was calm, comforting, and clear—and more than that, he made even the most complex of concepts easy to understand. Ideas that her teachers had explained over and over again to Sakura after class were broken down, simplified, and by the end of Nagisa's explanations, Sakura was breezing through practice problems. It still amazed her that someone like that was settling for a simple high school teaching position, even tutoring on the side. She'd asked him before; if he wanted, he could easily become a university professor, with the vast reservoirs of knowledge he held. Why didn't he?

And yet…it seemed to make more sense to Sakura, as she watched him, why he didn't. He taught her, explaining things, and as he did his expression lit up, his eyes brightening, his smile broadening. He _loved_teaching, especially one-on-one, individually connecting with his student, helping them learn and grow. That was something you couldn't get from university, with enormous classes, and too many students to really bond with. That had to be why, despite the many years they could have drifted apart, Nagisa had stayed Sakura's tutor. It was true; the really did share a bond, something Sakura didn't really have with anyone else, not even her father, as ashamed as she was to admit that. But it made her feel happy. Nagisa was hers—and she was his. They had a special relationship, one she couldn't describe. Maybe it would grow into something different, eventually. Sakura could only hope.

Eventually, they neared the end of the tutoring lesson. Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall with a sigh; well, time didn't stop just because she wanted it to.

"Well, I think that about covers everything," Nagisa was saying, smiling contentedly at Sakura's textbook. "You should ace that test, if you make sure to study up on those areas we've talked about today. " He paused. "Sakura?"

She blinked. "Oh, uh, sorry. Lost in thought there."

Nagisa nodded. "Well, I realize we are a bit early. Hopefully your dad is fine with picking you up at 4:45 instead of the usual." He smiled. "And if not, what's a few more minutes with me, right?"

_I'd spend the rest of the day with you,_ Sakura thought with a blush. Idiot…she shouldn't be thinking those sorts of things. Shaking her head, she almost didn't notice the buzzing in her pocket. Slipping out her phone, she saw a message from her dad.

"Oh great," she groaned, reading it. "My dad's getting held up at work. He can't pick me up." It was probably true, but that didn't mean her father wasn't going to head to the local pub afterwards anyways. He typically couldn't survive without at least a drink a day.

Nagisa frowned. "Well, I can drive you."

Sakura felt herself redden. "Um…no, that's okay. You're probably very busy, and I take transit all the time…"

Nagisa chuckled. "Busy? I rarely ever have anything planned. The only thing I do at home is plan for new lessons." He blushed as he said that. "I'm probably the biggest loser of a teacher you've ever had."

Sakura laughed. "Not the _biggest_…but Nagisa, if you're lacking in things to do, why don't we do something this afternoon? We could go to a movie or do some karaoke…ooh, or go shopping! There have been some outfits I've been wanting to try on lately…"

"Shopping?" Nagisa asked hesitantly. "But that's besides…is your dad gonna be okay with you being alone with me outside a tutoring session?"

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll just tell him I'm hanging out with Shibata."

Nagisa sighed at that. "Man…this totally goes against what teachers and students are supposed to do, you know?"

"I know, but you're still gonna go with me, aren't you?"

He frowned at her. "You know me too well, Sakura."

And with that, they left. Sakura couldn't help but feel giddy as she directed Nagisa to her favourite shopping district. Once there, she immediately dashed from store to store, quickly using up her allowance on a myriad of clothing. Though she felt her body heat up as she did, whenever she could Sakura would show off an outfit to Nagisa. As usual, all he'd say was 'it looks nice'—but that was enough to make her heart soar. After seeing several shirts she thought might look good on him, Sakura got the brilliant idea to make Nagisa into a model. Clearly embarrassed to the point of being red in the face, Nagisa endured it, trying on all manner of outfits for Sakura. She eventually chose three shirts, two pairs of pants and a nice jacket for him. Despite her insistence on paying, Nagisa, ever the gentleman, bought his clothes himself, and even sneakily paid for Sakura's choices.

By the time six o clock rolled around, Sakura found herself not wanting to go home. Home was boring, frustrating, saddening and confusing. Here, she had Nagisa. He seemed to automatically make her day better, just by being there.

Just as Sakura had almost forgotten her worries in the mesmerizing blue of Nagisa's eyes as they strolled down a more empty street, a few menacing forms stepped in their way.

"Well, well, a couple on a date, eh? Bit young for you, pal."

A stab of fear pierced Sakura's heart. She took in four or five guys standing in their way, each exuding intimidating malice. She gulped. _Muggers._

"That's adorable," the tallest of them said. "And they've already stocked up on goodies."

"Must be nice, having so much cash," a larger guy said. "We're down on our luck, can't buy nothing good lately."

The taller one slid a hand into the inside of his jacket. "You two look like good, altruistic people." With a devilish grin, he produced a switch knife. "Mind shelling out a bit of cash for a few poor souls?"

Nagisa tried pushing Sakura behind him, but she resisted, instead walking right up to the tall one and striking him with quick movement, planting the heel of her palm into his stomach. He grunted, dropping the knife, and stumbled away in pain.

"You little _bitch!_" The larger one pulled out a knife of his own, snatching Sakura's wrist quicker than she expected. Trying to pull away, she aimed a kick at the mugger—but one of his friends pressed a blade to her side.

"Now," a beefy guy with a scar across his cheek said, grinning, as he pressed the blade closer to Sakura's skin, "why don't we all calm down? Hand over your wallet, and the girl walks away. Alright?"

Sakura tried struggling further, but the blade pressed through her blouse, threatening the break her skin. She resisted tears. _Damn it. They're going to rob us, and all I did was make things worse!_ Wasn't this what her martial arts training was for? She should be able to handle situations like this! Now Nagisa—

Nagisa strode forward, a wan smile on his lips, as content as though he was going to see a movie. No one moved, the muggers simply staring at him as he walked up to them, almost as hypnotized by him as Sakura was. He almost seemed friendly in his demeanor as he brought his hands together in a swift, fierce clap.

It was a thunder strike. It had to have been. Nothing else could have caused as much carnage. Sakura watched as the five men fell to the ground, twitching, their mouths agape, their eyes dull and terrified.

Nagisa grabbed Sakura by the wrist before she could say anything. With strength she didn't know he had, he pulled her down the street and around the corner. They continued along until they were far from the unconscious muggers. At last, Nagisa let her go, glancing over his shoulder warily.

Staring, half indignant at being forced around, half still in awe, she crossed her arms at him. "Nagisa, what the hell was that?"

"Language," he admonished absently, still glancing around.

"You just knocked all of them out with a _clap!_ How is that possible? More importantly, since when could you do…whatever it is you just did?" That itch seemed to return to Sakura, a soft prodding in the depths of her mind, though not about the strange octopus case this time. Now, in the busier street he'd hauled them to, Nagisa looked completely ordinary. And yet, just moments ago, he'd seemed a completely different person, something otherworldly. How could that be, though? Confusion infected Sakura's brain like a poison as she watched her tutor apply his usual gentle smile.

"Can't a man keep his secrets?" Nagisa's answer was delivered with a frustratingly calm look.

"But—" she began.

Nagisa put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Now, you're not hurt, are you?"

Sakura frowned, flexing her wrist. "Well, no, but—"

"Good. I should probably get you home now. Your father's probably worried half to death, and I don't want any angry parents banging on my doorstep." He gave her a sad smile. "Sorry to cut it short. But…I had fun, Sakura. Thank you."

Sakura blushed.

"Ah, Mr. Shiota Nagisa." A voice came from behind them. "It has been a while."

.

Nagisa could barely believe who strode up to him. Clad in a familiar-looking dark cloak, with a slightly more wrinkled face than in years passed and graying hair came Lovro, master assassin and trainer of assassins-to-be. He looked much the same as he had the last time Nagisa had seen him seven years ago, though he was noticeably older. Still, he carried himself with the bearing of one of his profession, confident in posture and without the weakness usually found in those his age, thanks to the assassin's training regimen.

"Lovro?" Nagisa frowned as the man stopped before him, extending a hand. Nagisa shook it, still confused. "What are you doing here?"

"An…assignment, you could say. But I wanted to speak with you. It has been too long, and besides, I have something…important to discuss with you." There was a gleam in the old Russian's eye.

Nagisa was about to ask him to elaborate, when he remembered Sakura. "Uh…Sakura, why don't I drive you home now?"

The girl folded her arms with a scowl, stubborn as ever. "Hold on, Nagisa. Just who is this?"

"An old friend," Nagisa replied. "Sorry, Lovro. I'll be with you in about ten to twenty minutes. Why don't you wait at a nearby café? I'll try to hurry."

"Please, take as much time as you like," the old assassin replied.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, but graciously shrugged. "Fine. Whatever. I'll just ignore the weird old guy along with that strangeness from before. Oh, and Nagisa? You don't have to drive me. I'm not a kid. I can take the bus. I do it every day, after all."

Nagisa opened his mouth to object, but Sakura's expression was firm. He sighed, nodding. "Alright, if you insist. See you at school, Sakura."

Sakura gave him a wan smile in goodbye, striding off with her clothes, leaving Nagisa and Lovro alone.

The older assassin started to walk, prompting Nagisa to do the same. Lovro said nothing for a while, before at last speaking, his voice still as heavily accented as it had been years ago. "So…you are a teacher now. I had heard you were aspiring. You enjoy your profession?"

Nagisa nodded, frowning, unsure of what Lovro was getting at. "Certainly. I love guiding my students to excellence. It's…fulfilling, to see them grow."

Lovro stroked his chin in thought. "And yet, you clearly retain your assassin's skills, judging by the encounter from only a moment ago."

Nagisa shot him a look. "You saw that? Why didn't you help?"

The assassin shrugged. "I was prepared to intervene if it became necessary, but as I saw it, it presented a fortunate opportunity to judge your skills."

Nagisa frowned. _Could have intervened once Sakura had a knife placed to her side._ "Alright. Yes, I'm still skilled in all the things I was taught in Class E. What's your point?"

Lovro again didn't speak for a while as they turned a corner, steadily making their way back to Nagisa's car, he noticed. "The organization which I work for is centralized in Russia, my homeland. However, we have operatives all around the world. Japan is no exception; you know this. Currently though, this country has caught my and my associates' interests. You see, there have been some…concerning events occurring about Japan's underground. Concerning one particular yellow octopus."

The shock that jolts through Nagisa's body at the mention of his former teacher almost causes him to stumble to a stop. What? Korosensei? Concerning him? How could anything possibly concern him anymore? Wasn't that chapter of Nagisa's life closed? A jumble of other questions bounced around inside his head, but eventually he settled on one.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Lovro shrugged as they both turned onto the block leading to the parking lot where Nagisa had parked his car. "You and the octopus were very close. I thought you ought to know." The old man chuckled. "Well, I suppose that's only half the reason. Truthfully, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to perhaps…take up your knife again. Maybe consider doing some jobs for my organization?"

The answer at Nagisa's lips was immediate. "No. I'm sorry, Lovro, but that part of my life is over. I'm glad for the skills I obtained from E Class, but I'm a teacher now. Sorry."

Lovro nodded. "I understand. I won't force you to; the choice is completely yours. However, I will say this: if you do agree to help us, your efforts would not go unrewarded. Of course, perhaps money is not a primary concern of yours. So I will add: these people are doing something related to your old teacher. You help us, and you see what they are doing firsthand, learn more about the octopus, perhaps." He seemed to notice the unchanged expression on Nagisa's face, because he went on. "And…you would gain protection from my people."

"Protection?" Nagisa repeated. "Why would I need protection?"

An flash of uneasiness crossed briefly over Lovro's face. "There are strange things about, Nagisa. Strange things revolving around the events of seven years ago. I would be cautious in these times. The protection of my people could be valuable—and not only to you. For one, your young pupil there seems reckless. Some eyes keeping a lookout for her might be prudent, yes? And I'm sure you have other loved ones. Should anything happen, they could be at risk."

Nagisa bit his lip at that. The way Lovro was talking made him feel anxious. Strange things? What strange things? It seemed even Lovro himself didn't quite know, which made Nagisa nervous. If the older assassin was unnerved by even vague details, there was reason for Nagisa to be terrified.

Still, his heart had not ultimately been swayed, not when he remembered what he'd have to give up, what he'd have to do in order to gain the protection Lovro was talking about. "Sorry, Lovro. My answer is the same. I can't return to being an assassin. That isn't me anymore."

Lovro chuckled at that. "I would think, based on earlier, that it is _very _much so a part of you." He held his hands up. "But it is not for me to say. You have given me your answer, and while I hate to lose the cooperation of such a talented assassin, I will respect your decision."

They stopped at last in the parking lot, right next to Nagisa's car. Unlocking it, Nagisa held out a hand to Lovro. "Well, it was nice seeing you. Sorry you're here on business; I would have liked to chat more. I hope you find someone more skilled to take on this job of yours."

Lovro shakes his hand. "Perhaps another time. Oh, that is right. I would like to give you the number of a burner phone of mine. I realize you are adamant in your refusal, but it wouldn't hurt to be able to contact me just in case you do change your mind." Without letting Nagisa respond, the old assassin whipped out a sticky note and wrote the number down before handing it to Nagisa.

He accepted it reluctantly. "Well, good luck, Lovro." With that, he hopped in his car and drove home.

By the time he'd reached his tiny house, the sun had already started setting. Turning off his car, Nagisa grabbed the various bags full of clothes from the passenger's seat and hauled them up the steps. Glancing up at his house, he stopped. Even now, the place still made him smile. It was a simple home, small and compact—and for that reason cheap enough that even on a teacher's salary he could afford it. But he also loved it for that very reason. The quaintness of it was charming, and it really felt entirely his own. On nights like this, with the sun tossing out vibrant colours like waves on the beach, he was reminded of why he loved it.

After unlocking the door, he hauled his bags inside, and stripped off his teacher's garb, removing the vest and tie entirely and undoing the bottom button of his shirt. After around nine hours of wearing it, he was ready to wear something a little looser.

His eyes almost naturally drifted over to the bags sitting haphazardly in a pile off in the corner. _Well, I bought them to be worn,_ he thought. Nagisa wasn't one for caring much about fashion, particularly when he wore about the same thing every day to work, but as he stared at the bags, he found himself wanting to try them on, to see how they looked on him.

Memories of Nakamura and Karma's teasing from years ago sprung up suddenly in his mind. He recalled when Nakamura had unexpectedly stripped him of his trousers and swapped them for her own skirt. Yes, his almost feminine figure had made for unending teasing, though for an assassin the ability to portray yourself as either gender was an invaluable skill. But, he wasn't an assassin. He was a teacher. Would the clothes Sakura had made him buy even look good on his strange body?

Nagisa found out soon enough. With a few changes, he'd soon tried out every article in the bags. Funnily enough, Sakura really did have an eye for clothes. She'd chosen for him a variety of styles, and they all fit well on him, and as well looked really good. He found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. One of the outfits was even alright to wear to school, though somehow more fashionable than the professional-looking suits Nagisa already wore.

After getting a hold of himself, Nagisa headed to his little kitchen, pulling out a few ingredients, ready to make a quick meal after a long day. Grabbing a pepper and a cutting board, he drew a knife from his knife block before stopping.

His own face shone in its edge. In that moment, he saw a snake-like precision, vicious skill, and a deathly glare. Nagisa nearly dropped it, his heart pounding. His hand shaking, he brought the knife closer. Glimpses of memories from days in Class E flashed in his mind, days where he'd wielded a knife almost every day. Once, he'd even brought it up to a man's neck. His classmates and his teachers alike named him the best assassin. Nagisa wondered…could he still brandish a knife like he had in his youth?

Cautiously, hesitantly, he bent into the stance Mr. Karasuma had taught him. His body relaxed into it, almost naturally, like this was the position it was comfortable in. The techniques returned to him instinctually, and with fluid, elegant movements he slashed the knife through the air, driving back an imaginary opponent. With grace and poise he followed up on the initial attack with flowing strikes, eventually dealing the killing blow to the assailant in his mind.

Then he stood upright, holding the knife up again, examining himself in it. The eyes of a killer shone back at him, bloodlust palpable. Earlier, Nagisa had told Lovro he wasn't an assassin. And yet, how could he truly say that? Even now, all these years later, his killer's instincts and training were still ingrained in him, like second nature. His profession might be teaching, but deep down, could he really deny he was an assassin?

But it was true that he didn't want take up Lovro's offer; Nagisa was sure of that much. To potentially endanger his loved ones, just for the sake of knowledge? Sure, the fact that some dangerous people were doing something related to Korosensei intrigued him, but he wasn't about to risk mercenaries coming after Sakura if these people found out he was privy to whatever it was they were doing. No, Nagisa wanted no part of the underground—

_Ritsu._

The thought came unbidden to his mind suddenly. He frowned, thinking back. The last time he'd talked with Ritsu, hadn't she said she was infiltrating some underground criminal sites? It seemed so unlikely, and yet…what if she was going after the same people Lovro was? Could that email be…no, surely not.

And yet, the thought wouldn't get out of his brain as he ate, no matter how hard he tried to banish it. Eventually, he pushed his meal away, pulling out his laptop, checking his email. Sure enough, Ritsu hadn't replied to his email. It had been several days; Ritsu, living almost entirely online, would have responded in at least a few hours. What was wrong? Had something happened to her?

A bad feeling took root in Nagisa's stomach. He pulled out his phone and found her contact quickly. Putting it up to his ear, he waited through several anxiety-inducing rings before a message told him that the number he was trying to call had been disconnected.

_Shit,_ he thought, the bad feeling worsening. Something was definitely wrong. But how to deal with it? If something had happened to Ritsu, it wasn't like he could just call the police and report her missing. She was an A.I. And he didn't know how to even begin going about tracking her down online. But…maybe the email had something to do with it! Did it detail how to find her? But why was it encrypted, then?

Damn…Nagisa had to do something about this. Ritsu was his friend; he couldn't just ignore when she was in trouble. But the email was his only clue, and he couldn't open it. Perhaps he could consult the internet?

With a few searches, Nagisa located a number of explanations. Yet, everything he tried didn't work. Was it because he wasn't using the right terms in his searches? Or was it his incompetence with technology? Many of the guides people gave were really tough to follow. It _was_ encrypted, right? He'd gotten that right, right?

Groaning, he sat back. This wasn't working. He needed to try something else. Maybe he could try calling someone? Someone who knew something about technology?

A name popped into Nagisa's head. _Well, I guess I could give it a try,_ he thought. He scrolled through his contacts, finding the desired name, before sending a text and clicking his phone off.

Pinching his brow in exasperation, he sat back, trying to will this strange, underground business about Korosensei away. Damn it…his life had been normal up until an hour ago. _Well, hopefully I can find out what happened to Ritsu, locate her, and be done with all of this._ Yeah. This would be over soon enough.

Somehow, Nagisa knew he was only lying to himself.

.

The night was a colder one than usual. It was true that it was spring, yes, but they'd had a good streak of warmer days lately. Now, Okuda, clad in a jacket far too light for the temperature, had to keep her hands in her pockets and her hood up over her head.

Clicking her keys to turn off her car, she strode up to her apartment, opening it with a sigh. Inside, most of the lights were off, except the kitchen, where the muffled sounds of cooking could be heard. Beyond that, bright, flashing lights from a dual monitor computer lit up the darkened living room. Feeling relief at the warmth of the room temperature apartment as she shut the door behind her, Okuda stripped off her coat and shoes and walked in.

"Hey, Okuda!" Kanzaki greeted from her seat at her gaming station, not looking up from whatever it was she was playing.

"Hi Okuda!" Hinano chimed in at the sound of Kanzaki's voice, her voice soon devolving into helpless cries as the sounds of food frying on a pan surged in volume and a plume of smoke went up from behind the wall dividing the kitchen from the living room.

"Hey, guys," Okuda returned. "Hey, Hinano, how many times do I have to tell you to lock the door when you're at home? What if there's a break-in?"

Hinano's only reply was a shriek as a burst of flame shot up from her pan.

"Don't worry about it," Kanzaki responded for her. "We knew you were coming home soon. Now you can lock it yourself!"

Okuda rolled her eyes, but did so, walking in and flopping down on the couch, exhausted from work. In the dark of the room, Kanzaki's game was the only thing providing light. Okuda eyed the dark-haired girl from her seat. It was sometimes amazing that she could make gaming her job. Right now, now that both Okuda and Hinano were back from work, she probably was just gaming for the hell of it, but Okuda knew when she was alone Kanzaki would stream for hours at a time, getting plenty of donations while she did it. Sometimes she even competed in official matches, winning prize money. It was actually really incredible.

Unfortunately, Okuda couldn't do what she loved all day long—it was something she and Hinano shared. Currently, the redhead was cooking, an activity which obviously wasn't her strong suit. Well, it _was_ her turn today. Hopefully the food wouldn't be too destroyed.

Hinano had a great job as well. On top of doing a mountainside tour up by the old E Class building, she worked at an animal shelter, helping injured strays and giving them new homes. However, even with two jobs, she didn't make enough to live off of by herself. Similarly, Kanzaki, while popular, still claimed a streamer such as herself didn't make all that much. Okuda was in the same boat; her small research facility wasn't all that well-funded—although that had recently changed. With limited salaries, the three had banded together to pay the rent for the apartment. So far, two years in, it was working out pretty well, though Okuda usually was the one who had to deal with figuring out costs and talking with the landlord. The three girls had a kinship that remained strong, even years after their first meeting each other in Class E.

And it was that kinship that made Okuda roll her eyes as Hinano emerged from the kitchen, face blackened with smoke, grinning triumphantly and holding a plate of tempura. "Dinner is served!"

_If you can call it that,_ Okuda thought to herself, examining the tempura closer as Hinano rounded the couch and jumped into the seat next to Okuda, brandishing the dish proudly. It was blackened and burnt in patches, and smelled thoroughly unappetizing. But Okuda couldn't bring herself to point that fact out even to Hinano, so she resigned herself to eating it silently.

As Hinano flicked on the TV, already on her favourite movie channel, Kanzaki turned from her computer, pulling her headphone off one ear and glancing at Okuda. "So? Updates on that guy at your work? Didn't you say he was giving you guys your first assignments today?"

The hawk-nosed man. He still hadn't given his name, even now, several days into him working directly with their lab. And, as expected, he was as infuriating as ever, never once giving Okuda any hints as to what he might really be up to. Today, despite putting on a ditzy outwards appearance, he'd masterfully maneuvered around every one of her seemingly innocent questions. Despite Takebayashi's insistence on waiting and watching, Okuda had found herself wanting to do some further digging all week. Well, today she'd had enough.

She got up, replying to Kanzaki as she pulled out her personal laptop from her bag and returned to the couch, setting it up on her lap. "We haven't gotten whatever this mysterious sample is they keep talking about yet. I've tried to get Kawamoto to fess up about what it is, but he hasn't let anything slip. Probably that Re-Core guy scaring him into silence."

Kanzaki raised a brow as Okuda's fingers danced across the keyboard. "What are you doing now?"

"Looking up stuff about Re-Core," Okuda replied absent-mindedly, clicking on what looked to be their official website. It seemed official, even displaying some of their current projects. Were any of them the assignment Okuda's research facility would be undertaking? But the things Re-Core was supposedly doing here seemed far too ambitious for that to be the case, unless theirs was only a small part of an overall project. It would help if Okuda could get any information regarding their future endeavors, but everyone who seemed to know things had been adamantly tight-lipped. Well, then maybe Okuda could figure it out on her own.

"Ooh, I love this scene!" Hinano leaned closer to the TV, munching on tempura, oblivious of Okuda's research. Okuda tried to ignore the sounds of gunshots and explosions coming from the screen, instead delving through what the official website said about Re-Core. Unfortunately, like a lot of official sites tended to, it gave her very little useful information. Just vague claims about important work and meaningful contributions to the scientific community.

Eventually, fed up with Re-Core's website not actually saying anything of value, Okuda moved on to the other results. Most were articles about the company (which only painted it as an ordinary business devoted to the pursuit of science) , affiliations and collaborations with other companies (of which there were few) , and online forums discussing the place. The forums were what Okuda found most interesting; none of the photoshopped descriptions making the place look good. Just cold, hard facts from real people.

She browsed several for a while as Hinano's movie and Kanzaki's games ran into the night. A general topic often brought up seemed to be the fact that the company _was _very vague about what it actually did. It wasn't merely the typical case of a bland, nondescript company website—Re-Core genuinely appeared not to have done anything. From what people could find, they'd only done one or two specific things, the same one or two things always brought up in articles…as though they'd just made something up to keep people from getting suspicious.

Of course, the fact that Re-Core was a rather young company was sited often whenever this speculation appeared. Okuda did some quick research of her own; indeed, the company had only been around for three years. Still, though, it was standard for most young companies to have at least a few noteworthy accomplishments under their belts, and the handful Re-Core touted about were small and nonspecific. Indeed, most of their history was irregular, at least from what Okuda could find. There wasn't much readily available to the public, and what she could find had been difficult to track down in the first place, but eventually she got some records. Apparently, they'd made a number of purchases from larger companies, the exact items remaining undisclosed, as well as from a few obscure, smaller ones, the details of _those_transactions even less available.

But there were gaps. Massive ones, in fact. Large periods of time over the course of the company's timeline where seemingly nothing happened, where nothing got done. Perhaps it was simply the lack of information regarding Re-Core's history, or perhaps they were simply doing things that companies like theirs did that just never got recorded. But to Okuda, it seemed like holes neglected to be filled with the appearance of a history. Somehow, no one ever mentioned the gaps on forums she visited, but perhaps that was simply because she'd delved deep to locate what she'd found, and put in substantial effort to compile dates into one cohesive timeline.

In fact, no one ever mentioned anyone who might be the hawk-nosed man working with them. Images or physical descriptions of important Re-Core employees were few and infrequent, and besides, in the company hierarchy, it was entirely possible the man wasn't even important enough to be worth mentioning in any of the few cases in which names of employees were given. Indeed, the only names Okuda got were of the president, the CEO, and various other high-ranking executive officers, all of which had portraits to match, none of which were her hawk-nosed man. It made sense, she supposed. Why would he be so high up the corporate totem pole, when his job was on the ground level, working directly with their tiny lab?

Eventually, Okuda reluctantly forced herself to shut the laptop, when it became clear no more relevant information was presenting itself. Hinano was fast asleep, her tempura cold and abandoned beside her, the movie on the TV an entirely different one than the one Okuda remembered seeing earlier. Kanzaki was still gaming, though when Okuda glanced at her watch, she paled. She had been researching for _four hours?_ It hadn't felt nearly that long.

She stood up, her legs aching in complaint, prompting Kanzaki to give her a brief glance. "Going to bed already? It's only ten."

Okuda nodded. "Just because you don't have a sleep schedule doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

Kanzaki shrugged. "Alright. In that case, wanna drag Hinano to bed?"

Okuda sighed, but gingerly took the redhead in a princess carry and carried her to their collective bedroom. The room only contained two beds; typically Okuda and Hinano were the occupants, while Kanzaki stayed up into the small hours of the night. Okuda would usually find the gamer laid out on the couch in an unflattering position in the morning.

Laying down Hinano, Okuda changed into what might pass for pajamas and slipped beneath the covers of the other bed. As she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifted back to Re-Core, and the hawk-nosed man, and the all too obvious fact that something was clearly happening with the company, something that couldn't be good.

.

A mall food court didn't exactly seem like the sort of place a high-ranking businessman and a wealthy client would meet to discuss the terms of a business deal to Terasaka, but he every time he'd said so, the ever infuriating Karma Akabane would simply wave a dismissive hand and reply that 'being him meant he could meet with people wherever he damn pleased'. Then he'd made Terasaka go out and buy him a meal from every restaurant in the mall.

The order had baffled Terasaka, but he'd fulfilled it, even despite the weird looks he garnered once people started noticing he was piling the food up on one table. Karma would eat it at an agonizingly slow pace, too, and by the time Terasaka had indeed purchased from every place at the food court, his boss was still picking at the fries of his first meal.

That was it. Slamming his fist on the table loudly, he glared at Karma. "Alright. Mind telling me why the hell you're acting like you're dining on hors d'oeuvres when you've got a damn buffet in front of you?"

Karma sipped his fountain drink, his grin aggravatingly sly. "Careful now, Terasaka. Don't want to get fired on your first week, and from backtalk, no less."

Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Like you'd actually fire me. You've barely messed with me at all yet."

The redhead grinned devilishly. "You got me. As to your question—well, why do you think?"

Terasaka ground his teeth together. He knew full well why Karma was eating so slow. Because it baffled Terasaka, and thereby irritated him to no end.

Sitting down and sighing in resignation, Terasaka rested his weight against his elbow. "Alright. Fine. You're an eccentric, annoying guy. That much obviously hasn't changed. I'm full aware of this, but I don't think your client will be so accepting. He might not even show, considering just where you're meeting. Just what makes you think you'll actually make a deal today?"

Karma just chuckled. "Maybe with the average company. But, as it happens, I'm meeting with a bit of a smaller business. They have no choice but to meet me here; Akiyama Insurance is huge enough for them to be forced to accept whatever absurd demands I make."

Terasaka frowned. "You're meeting with a _small_company? But all of Akiyama's clients are big, corporate monsters. Why waste your time?"

Moving from the fries to a burger, Karma shrugged. "Call it intuition. A gut feeling, if you will."

Sighing, Terasaka shook his head. "I don't know how you managed to climb up to such a high position so quickly with business sense like _that_."

"It's called risk taking, big guy," Karma replied. "And besides, you know me. I've always excelled at everything I do. Why should a simple insurance conglomerate be any different?" He sipped the fountain drink noisily, causing Terasaka to grind his teeth together again. "Honestly, I'm more impressed _you_ got to the position you're at. Your former boss was damn high up in the company, and I don't just mean from the ground floor. How'd someone with an empty skull like you get where you are?"

Terasaka elected to ignore the insult. "You might not have heard of it; it's called hard work. It's what everyone else on the planet has to do in order to get anything good." Karma didn't react to the jab, simply sipping loudly again. Terasaka resisted snatching it from him. "Ugh…I put up with bullshit. That's how I rose so high. Ridiculous requests from strict bosses got me on everyone's good sides. People liked having me as a secretary. Before I knew it, I was one of the highest in the whole tower." He scowled at Karma. "Do I even need to ask how you got here? Probably just bullshitted your way through university, then threatened to beat Mr. Akiyama's head in if he didn't let you have the job." _I joke about it, but I wonder if something similar to that actually happened, _thought Terasaka. Akiyama _had_ said he had a debt.

Karma smirked, although there was less humor in it than normal. "Let's just say I have my ways…and my reasons."

The answer seemed to convey some deeper meaning, but Terasaka didn't pick up on it. Shrugging, he helped himself to some of the Chinese food among the pile. "Damn it all…can't believe I got stuck as your secretary. Seven years of doing my own thing, free of you, and here we are again. Right under your thumb, no matter how hard I try to avoid it."

The redhead chuckled. "Oh, come on, Terasaka. What happened to those days when you would actively _invite_ me to order you about as I wished?"

Terasaka slammed his fist against the table. "Hey! That was one time, and under the circumstances—"

He cut himself off as a figure stepped up to the table. Clad in the typical fancy grey business suit Terasaka had become so accustomed to, the newcomer wore his hair slicked back, with a long face and thin glasses. His expression was one of calm collectedness, betraying no hint of emotion, despite the large pile of food on the table. Stopping before him, the businessman set his small black briefcase down on the ground before him.

"Ah, you must be my client-to-be," Karma greeted him with a snake-like smile. "So sorry about the food; I thought I might try a few samples, but I think I got carried away…Terasaka, clear it away, would you? We wouldn't want to be a nuisance to our guest."

Gawking, Terasaka glanced around. There were a number of vacant tables the two could have moved to! He was about to say so, when Karma gave him a sharp look and he remembered that technically, the redhead was still his boss. Growling quietly to himself, Terasaka got up and began moving food to a nearby table, cursing Karma all the while. No doubt this was the true reason he'd bought all this food. It must give the bastard so much pleasure to see Terasaka do so much needless work for him.

It took several minutes for Terasaka to move it all, the client simply standing there patiently. He didn't even look awkward or uncomfortable, he just stood with his unreadable expression. Finally, when Terasaka was done, he gave a grudging bow to the two of them and backed away, taking a seat at the table now covered in uneaten food. _What a waste, _Terasaka thought, regarding the food.

Karma motioned for the newcomer to sit across from him, and the man obliged. He shook Karma's outstretched hand, and when he spoke, his voice was cold, calm, devoid of humour. "Good day, Mr. Akabane. My name is Hideki Seo. I represent the company Re-Core."

"Good to meet you," Karma replied. In his eyes, there was that familiar bloodlust that Terasaka had seen many a time before, although this time it was different. Not a desire to kill…but a drive to do business—and succeed. It was clear; Karma _would_have a deal today. Of course, Terasaka didn't see why he needed his bloodlust. This 'Re-Core' was a small business, as previously established. A little pressure, a little maneuvering, and he'd have this guy in the palm of his hand. Re-Core would have no choice but to go along with whatever demands Karma made.

"So," Karma began, sitting back. "Let's review what your company is and does, first of all. A science research company?"

"Less research, more execution," Seo replied. "We fund other research facilities and see their findings put to good use. For example, we revolutionized the medical industry due to the discoveries of one lab we were funding. These are the sorts of things Re-Core accomplishes." He handed him a paper matter-of-factly.

Terasaka couldn't tell what was on it, but Karma stared at it for a while. "I see. Alright. In that case, what sorts of things were you hoping Akiyama might help you insure? As you likely know, we insure anything for our clients. The best deserve the best, as it were."

Seo pulled out another sheet of paper, sliding it to Karma. "That is a list of the items we would like insured. You see, we are in the midst of a very big project, with a lot of money at risk. It would harm the company greatly if something were to go wrong and we simply lost everything."

"An extensive list," Karma noted, staring at the paper. He returned his gaze to Seo. "A valid concern, Mr. Seo. But…I do have a question. I did some research, you see, and I discovered your company was already insured. Why the switch?"

Seo inclined his head. "The stakes were raised. Our company was small, undertaking smaller projects, requiring only smaller insurance companies. But we hope to grow above and beyond, thus the larger, and riskier, project. With such money and assets in danger of putting our company out of business with their loss, we felt it necessary to put them in the hands of someone more…accustomed to weightier responsibilities."

Karma nodded. "Well, your company's credentials all seem to be in order…but I will say, Mr. Seo…your company, despite its aspirations, is still small. Surely you realize that Akiyama Insurance is an enormous conglomerate. We insure many of the leading companies in many industries. I decided to take a risk, like Re-Core is, and interview you. I myself know what it is like to not ever be given an opportunity to grow and excel, to show what you can do. So I am willing to make you an offer, but, of course, I cannot simply bypass the ways of business. If I agree to insure you, I need to know your company can afford to pay."

Seo's expression remained unchanged. "Re-Core has certain…benefactors supporting us. I can assure you that we have an abundance of money at our disposal. Of course, misusing our benefactors' gifts will mean a loss of their support, thusly the requirement of your insurance. I trust Akiyama Insurance will not fail us should we elect to enlist your services?"

Terasaka tensed up. He glanced over at Karma. The redhead had lost his humour, his smirk gone. Now he stared calculatingly at Seo, a dangerous look in his eyes. Despite his inherent stupidity, Terasaka understood exactly what was going on. The way Seo had phrased that last sentence made it sound like he had Karma under his thumb, like it was Karma who was at his mercy. Clearly Karma didn't like this; he was used to being in control. Sparks of tension seemed to fly between the two businessmen's eyes, but neither one faltered. It was like there was a silent contest going on between the two of them.

Eventually, Karma spoke. "Akiyama has the highest of standards, and we pride ourselves on going above and beyond. That being said, we will not just take the word of any potential clients. I will require proof that you truly do have this money at your disposal."

Seo nodded. "You will have it. I take it, though, that this does not mean we have a deal just yet?"

Karma's gaze was hard, unyielding. "Not yet, Mr. Seo. To be frank, I'm simply no longer certain this risk of insuring your small company will pay off. I will consider in my own time, while you prepare your documents."

"I see," Seo said. He stood up, and straightened his suit. Extending his hand, he spoke, his voice almost emotionless. "Then I look forward to seeing you again. Re-Core will send you an email regarding our next meeting."

"_I_ will send you an email," Karma answered, shaking his hand. "No need to trouble yourselves."

Seo nodded, bowed and left, taking his small briefcase. As he disappeared in the mall's crowd, Terasaka got up and walked over to Karma.

"What was that?" He asked. "That was scary…like a wrestling match between demons. What exactly happened there?"

Karma simply stared in the direction where Seo had vanished. "That was troublesome…I thought applying my usual manipulations would work just fine. But he never even flinched. Barely reacted. It was like he was in control over the entire conversation. I had to back out in the end, just to get a little breathing room. This one…I definitely can't underestimate him from now on."

Terasaka frowned. There seemed to be an underlying implication in Karma's words that he couldn't understand. "Karma…just what is it you're up to?"

But Karma didn't answer. He just kept staring at the place Seo used to be, gazing off, his eyes hard, his expression never betraying whatever enigmatic thoughts floated about inside his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Here's chapter two. Hope you like it!
> 
> So, as you can see, I've stretched out the lengths of each character's segment. Doing this should allow me to actually do more with each of them. I didn't do Okano and Rio for this chapter (sorry if you were hoping for them) both to avoid making the chapter lengths monstrous and to not force myself to write tons more than I'd like.
> 
> For each chapter you're probably going to see a different combination of characters, depending on what's most important for the story at that point, but generally speaking I'll probably stick to 3-5 character segments per chapter. (But you can look forward to updates on Okano and Rio next time)
> 
> Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

The van rattled as it went over a particularly brutal bump in the road. Its occupants—one driver, two men in suits and sunglasses, a tall man with black hair dyed a fiery red at the tips, and Rio Nakamura—bounced roughly as the vehicle ran over a pothole. No one said a word, and silence permeated the cabin.

Rio tried to act calm, but her eyes kept drifting over to the tall man across from her. He simply sat casually, legs crossed and arms laid over the top of his seat, an unconcerned smile on his face. So far, he'd said nothing since taking her into the van, and Rio hadn't mustered up the courage to ask anything. Her heart pounded in her chest. What was she doing? This was crazy! Getting into a van with a bunch of guys whose association she didn't even know? She was probably going to die! Of course, she could do nothing now. She was locked into this course of action. She wanted badly to get answers, to grab the tall man by his collar, slam him up against the wall of the van, and demand explanations, but the men in suits about him intimidated her to great effect. All Rio could do was hope for the best.

Eventually, the tall man leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We'll be at our destination soon, Miss Nakamura. I wouldn't want to give you any disquiet about our intentions, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to get you to wear a bag over your head as we take you inside."

"Well, you've already given me plenty reason to worry about your intentions; what's a little more?" She replied dryly, despite her better judgement.

The man laughed. "Too true, Miss Nakamura. Terribly sorry about that. My guards are simply used to putting on a scary face for strangers. But trust me, if I haven't completely destroyed that possibility, when I say that you will receive an explanation soon. For now, please put on this bag." He produced a bag, and handed it over. "Our location is secure, you see, and if you refuse our deal, we wouldn't want you revealing where it is."

_So I can refuse their deal,_ Rio thought in suspicion. _Or is he just saying that to put me at ease?_ She had no choice but to hope. Sighing, she put the bag over her head. A pair of hands tightened it around her neck, and briefly she panicked, but the rope was only tight enough to prevent seeing anything from below, the hands gentle and soon pulling away.

The van pulled to a stop. Rio heard doors open as well as a deal of shuffling, before firm hands pulled her from her seat and directed her through the van door. About her, she heard birds, cicadas, and other sounds of nature. There didn't seem to be any noises suggesting a city surrounding. Made sense—from what Rio could tell, though there had been no windows in the van, they had likely driven well outside the city.

The hands still on her shoulders guided her along a path. Blades of long grass brushed occasionally against her legs. _A path_. Someplace well worn? The ground beneath her feet certainly wasn't concrete. Rio continued analyzing what she could before she heard a metal door open and felt the outside air disappear. Her helping hands vanished from her shoulders, and a voice said, "You can remove the bag now, Miss Nakamura."

She did so, finding the rope come loose easily with a hard tug. Her vision now returned to her, she glanced about. The building she was in now was large. A warehouse, though seemingly empty, apparently abandoned save for the white lights far overhead. The only windows were high up near the ceiling, giving her no clues to her location besides the dark night sky. _Well, we definitely aren't in the city,_ Rio thought. _I'd see tall buildings in the windows._

"Come, if you would," the tall man gestured towards a metal door off to the side. She followed, still uncertain as to how safe she really was right now, tailed by the handful of suites guards. Through the side door they entered a long hallway dimly lit with yellow lights. Doors appeared periodically, their contents not obvious.

Eventually they arrived at a door like all the others. With a knock, the tall man stepped back. A call of "come in" came from behind it, and the man produced a set of keys. Once it was unlocked, he led the party inside.

The room beyond was strikingly different from the dingy, metal warehouse and hallway. A lavish, expensive-looking study greeted them, decorated corner to corner with what Rio imagined rich people would put in their homes. Paintings of high quality decorated the walls, accompanied by beautiful sculptures and vases on pedestals below. Shelves packed with books of multifarious size and form stood against the walls when paintings didn't take up the space, tall and made with lacquered wood. A visually complex chandelier hung above a large wooden desk, the surface of which was covered in papers and folders as well as a lamp and a paperweight.

And at the desk sat a woman. She had a mane of flowing black hair, large and wavy, and she wore a suit that looked like it cost as much as everything else in the room, yet was still fashionable. With a generous bust and a curvaceous body, her beauty was immediately apparent, especially when combined with her face, which bore big eyes, plump lips, and a perfect nose. All in all, she looked to be the ideal woman.

Rio forced herself to stop staring, and followed the tall man forward until she was standing beside him before the woman.

"Miss Tsutsumi, this is Rio Nakamura," the tall man said, bowing. "Miss Nakamura, this is Rin Tsutsumi."

"Uh…nice to meet you," Rio managed, extending a hand.

Tsutsumi took it. Even her hands were delicate and soft. "Miss Nakamura. It is so good to finally meet you. I had long hoped we might get the chance to talk."

Rio frowned. "Um…you know me?"

"Know of you," Tsutsumi corrected. "Ever since seven years ago, you and your former classmates have been rather famous, isn't that right?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Rio tried to laugh, but it came out as a barely audible chuckle. "I barely ever get recognized. I think it's more all of us together that catches people's attention."

Tsutsumi nodded. "I hope Daisuke didn't treat you too roughly on your way here. Sometimes he forgets what it means to be gracious to a guest."

_So his name's Daisuke, then,_ Rio thought, giving the man a glance. He stood casually, a perpetual smile on his lips, regarding the two calmly. Turning back to the woman, Rio responded. "He was fine. Really, I'm just kind of confused as to what exactly is happening. He said you could help me with money?"

Tsutsumi shot Daisuke a sharp look. "He didn't explain anything, did he?" The woman sighed exasperatedly, while Daisuke just shrugged. "Well, I suppose I can do it. Yes, we can help you with your financial problems. Just like in any other case, you would work a job. Just a bit of a more…demanding job. In turn, we would give you an accordant amount of money."

"A job?" Rio repeated dryly.

Tsutsumi nodded. "You might not be privy this, Miss Nakamura, but not everyone is as unaware to the true nature of your Class E as the media would have you believe. In some corners of the dark web, circles actively chat about the special training you and your former classmates underwent."

A chill went down Rio's spine. _She knows about that? _People online _know about that?_

Tsutsumi continued, either oblivious of or unconcerned with Rio's shock. "You are already trained, thusly, as an assassin. No time needed to waste on teaching a new initiate, and I don't even need to hire someone. I will still spend a pretty penny on you, but any other mercenary would cheat me far worse. You are the ideal candidate for this job. The only question is your capability. Have the years worn away your skill? Daisuke has informed me even _he_ had a hard time sneaking up on you, which is saying something. But I will not trust your skills until I see them for myself."

Rio put her hands up in front of her. "Hold on, lady. What sort of job? Sure, assassination is still in my blood, but are you asking me to actually _kill_ anyone?" It was something Rio had never done, despite knowing full well how to. Could she actually do that? End a life?

"Not necessarily," Tsutsumi replied. "More likely we'll just have you infiltrate, sneak around, go on reconnaissance missions, collect information. Of course, if it comes to killing, it will be fortunate you have the ability."

A question suddenly popped into Rio's mind, one she probably should have asked well before now. "Wait a minute…just who are you guys, anyway?"

Tsutsumi smiled, although Rio couldn't tell why. "Let's leave that until you make a decision. On whether you want to take the job. First now, I'd like you to demonstrate your skills. You see, the sorts of places you'd be going will put you in all kinds of danger. I need to know you can get the job done regardless, and take care of any assailants should it come to that."

With that, Tsutsumi motioned to Daisuke. The man nodded, and stripped off his suit jacket. Next came his white dress shirt, which he discarded on the floor. Rio reddened, while her eyes were drawn to the distinct markings across his chest. Red tattoos matched the dyed tops of his hair, the lines elegant, sweeping along his torso. They didn't form anything in particular, though the design was mesmerizing.

Forcing her eyes away from him, Rio stared at Tsutsumi. "You want me to…fight him?"

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "Yes."

"Here?" Rio took a glance around at the lavish décor.

"Yes, dear. You will find Daisuke an adequate opponent. He has trained since early childhood, and could dispatch you with ease, but still, a match against him should give me a good idea of how capable you are."

Rio just stood there, until she realized she was really going to have to fight him. Hesitantly, she removed her jacket and her hoodie beneath it, leaving her in just a t-shirt. Her eyes once again went to Daisuke's chest, noticing the raw muscles beneath the tattoos. He wasn't bulky, just lean. But he looked strong enough, plenty capable of taking her down based on strength alone. And if Tsutsumi wasn't exaggerating, he could easily do so regardless of raw power. If Rio wanted to beat him, she had to be careful, and skillful.

Daisuke got into a battle position, one plenty familiar to Rio. She dropped into the same position, wishing for a knife. In Class E, she'd always had one on her, or else a handgun. It had been comforting to know it was there. Weapons didn't fail you; one well-placed blow and your assailant was finished. In a brawl, however, you had to land many well-placed blows, and the simple fact that your opponent might be larger than you meant you could be doomed from the start.

_Size wasn't a problem for Nagisa,_ the thought came to her. Nagisa was the last person Rio wanted to think about right now, but there was some truth to the assessment. He'd beaten the tank Takaoka two times with out even having to throw a punch. _But he also had the techniques to do so. _Rio had never learned how to disable an opponent with just a clap, or with two weapons, or even with nothing but a smile. Her method had always been more direct, less cloak and dagger.

Directness would not suffice in this situation. But neither would attempting to pull off one of those techniques; having never tried them before, she was bound to fail, and then Daisuke would be on her. Only skill would win this fight. Digging into her memory, Rio tried desperately to drudge up everything she could on how to handle a fistfight, how to dodge or block your opponent's jabs, how to land decisive blows. Her eyes drifted to his crotch. One hit there might be enough to take him out.

Tsutsumi didn't give Rio any more time to think. Her voice calm and unconcerned, she sat back. "Begin"

Daisuke launched forward like a rocket, swinging at Rio with wicked force. She barely had enough time to lean out of the way, and only did so because old instincts she didn't even know were there pulled her out of the punch's trajectory. A second fist came instantly after the first one, and this time Rio managed to bring an arm up to block it. Pain shot through her arm like an earthquake, and she staggered back. Daisuke was moving again, not letting up for a second.

_Focus._ Suddenly she recalled a lesson, one-on-one with Mr. Karasuma. His voice came back to her, deep and in control: _Watch your opponent's movements. Know what he's going to do before he does it. Then, counter._

Daisuke's eyes were on her side. His right fist twitched. _There_. Rio moved swiftly, catching the blow with one hand, swinging her leg up at his side in the same instant. It connected, shaking her bones.

She felt a moment of joy, but it died as she realized Daisuke had only caught her leg with his free hand. "Sorry, Miss. I'm not that easy."

Rio headbutted him.

Blood flowed from his nose as he staggered back, releasing her leg. Anger flashed across his eyes, but he only smiled, wild and eager. Rio returned it with a grin of pride, coming at him on the offensive. She rained several blows on him before he adjusted, soon dodging each punch with a grace Rio rarely saw. She tried to mix up the way she threw each fist in the hope of catching him off guard, but it was clear he was just playing with her now.

Eventually, before Rio could try another tactic, Daisuke launched into the offensive again, landing vicious blow after vicious blow. Rio did her best to block each shot, but the pain rattled through her, causing her head to swim. Then, gripping her by each shoulder, he slammed his knee brutally into her stomach, and Rio dropped, pain and exhaustion keeping her down.

"That's the match," Tsutsumi said, the calmness in her voice strongly disjointed against the energy of the fight. Daisuke backed away, bowing to Rio. Unable to move without pain shooting through her, Rio just lay there, her head throbbing.

"Did…did I fail?" She almost didn't want to hear the answer. As shady as this whole thing sounded, Rio needed the money desperately, at least just to help her survive until she could realistically go after a job she actually wanted to work. If she was denied here, she didn't know what she would do.

Tsutsumi laughed, hearty and warm. "No, Miss Nakamura. In fact, you fared far better than almost everyone I've seen fight Daisuke one-on-one. With the skill that he wields, most opponents go down quickly and succumb to his brutal, powerful attacks. But you not only blocked his advances, you actually landed a hit. It's always a rare occasion when Daisuke draws blood in a fistfight."

_It's uncommon for people to _hit_ this guy? _Rio frowned, glancing at Daisuke as he pulled his shirt back on. Just who was he?

Tsutsumi stood up, striding over to where Rio lay, still recovering. "I am very pleased by this test. It's clear you haven't lost any of your skill. You are exactly the sort of person we want for this job. You have it, if you want it."

Rio did, desperately. But instead of saying so, she voiced a thought. "Hold on…why not just send Daisuke to do this job? He's obviously more skilled than me."

Tsutsumi inclined her head. "True. But he is needed elsewhere currently. And there are many who might recognize his face. And…well, suffice it to say there are other reasons you are the preferred choice. Why, would you rather he take the job and leave you still broke?"

Quickly shaking her head, Rio propped herself up on her elbows despite the pain. "I want it. Please."

Bending down, Tsutsumi held out a hand, helping Rio to her shaky feet. The dark-haired woman smiled lightly. "In that case, welcome to the organization."

.

Hiroto and Isogai were competing to see how many push-ups they could do in one minute when Megu and Okano left the gym. The cold hit Okano like a hammer as she and Megu walked onto the sidewalk, sweating and wearing just their gym wear. She cringed. It was spring, yes, but today wasn't the warmest of the season. Hurriedly as she and Megu crossed the street she pulled her hoodie over her head and felt its insulation warm her. The sweat beading her brow disappeared as they went into the nearby café.

In the café's relative cleanliness, Okano scrunched up her nose at a pungent odor. She sniffed an armpit reluctantly. "Oh, fuck, we stink!"

Megu sighed. "Well, that is generally what happens when you're active."

Okano scowled, giving her friend a light punch on the arm. "Oh, stop being such a smart aleck."

The taller woman looked down. "I…sorry. I've been in a bad mood lately."

Okano waited for her to go on, but Megu just stared at the floor pensively. Shrugging, Okano walked over to the counter, ordering two biscuits. They soon were brought to her, warm and tantalizing after having expended so much energy at the gym. Taking them in hand, she turned and scanned the tables available. Megu had already chosen a table, sitting and staring out the window.

Okano joined her, handing her a biscuit. Megu still seemed gloomy.

Okano sighed. "Alright. What's wrong?"

Megu shook her head. "It's…Yuma. We've been…having issues."

"Tell me about it," Okano replied, chuckling bitterly. "You should've seen me and Hiroto the other day. We were…uh…" She blushed despite herself. "Making out…and the phone rang, and then he just _pulled away_ and went to pick it up! And he told me it was cause he was waiting on a call from Isogai! Don't those two know how to text? I swear, I love Hiroto, but sometimes, he just…" As she trailed away, she frowned at Megu. "What happened with Isogai?"

Megu traced the table absently, taking a slow bite of her biscuit. "Well…I don't know. Maybe I'm just being petty. When we're at work, he basically ignores me. And that's fine, I mean, I understand…don't exactly want to be flirting in the workplace or anything. But he won't even chat with me. He just gets so absorbed with his work. Sometimes I just…worry about us. And about him. He gets way too focused on work. He does four hours of overtime some days. It's…" She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Okano stretched a hand across the table, laying it on her friend's. "Hey. Maybe you can talk some sense into him. Isogai's reasonable. If you explain things to him, maybe he'll realize what he's doing. Especially if it concerns you. He loves you, you know. He wouldn't let work get in the way if he knew how it was affecting you."

A wan smile appeared on Megu's lips at that. "I can try, I guess. It's just kind of hard to bring it up. He barely has any free time. The weekends are the only free time he gets, and he always spends it all on me. I mean…at least Maehara has time for both you and himself, right?"

Okano shook her head. "He…he doesn't get it, sometimes. He can't catch a hint, and sometimes he'll be rude or just do something stupid and he can never tell that it bothers me. I mean…I don't know. I wish I thought I could try to get it through his skull, but he's just so…dense. At least Isogai listens."

Megu laughed. "I guess we both have boyfriends with problems."

Nodding, Okano took a breath. _Now or never,_ she thought to herself. "Maybe…we all just need a break. What if we all went to a party? I bet that would really help us loosen up."

Her friend's brow furrowed. "What are you getting at?"

Leaning forward almost furtively, Okano couldn't resist grinning a little. "I was going to a party tonight. My gymnastics friend is going, and she says it'll be totally awesome. I haven't told Hiroto yet, but I'm sure he'd love to go. I was wondering…would you and Isogai like to come?"

Megu's lips drew into a line. "A party? What kind of party? Like a rave?"

Okano shook her head. "No, I think it's like a house party. With a punch bowl and drinks and snacks and stuff? Yeah. But wouldn't that be fun? We could totally just have a night to ourselves! No need to worry about work or relationships! We could just get wasted and stuff!"

There was a dry look on Megu's face. She sighed. "Sure. Why not? Maybe Yuma really will lighten up. And it's not like either of us really had plans. He'd probably have fallen asleep halfway through whatever movie we were going to watch anyway."

Pumping her fist, Okano stuffed her biscuit into her mouth and looked at the time on her phone: 6:00. The party was starting at 9:00. If they left for her and Hiroto's apartment, they'd have enough time to get showered and ready before heading out. Okano wondered what Megu and Isogai's casual attire would look like; the two always seemed to be in business mode.

Giggling happily to herself, Okano led Megu back across the street, heading back inside the gym. Hiroto was bench pressing, Isogai spotting him, when the two girls approached. After Okano had pitched the party proposal, Isogai responded with great enthusiasm, seemingly excited at the prospect of having a night to let loose. Okano breathed a sigh of relief; she'd been worried Isogai might be too focused on work to bother with a party. Hiroto, of course, was all too eager to party the night away. The two finished up at the gym, before joining their girlfriends and setting out.

It didn't take long for Hiroto and Okano to arrive back at their apartment. Okano was first in the shower, making sure to get extra clean after having been at the gym for several hours. Sure, she'd likely just get sweaty again at the party, but it would be nice not to feel gross walking in. After scrubbing her body clean, she selected an outfit she thought would be appropriate for a party: a blue t-shirt with a purposefully misspelled "fcuk" in broad, bold letters, its hem short enough to reveal a little bit of stomach; ripped jean short shorts that left her legs most uncovered; bright red sneakers with too-long laces; various colorful bracelets and necklaces; and a pair of magenta sunglasses which she wore resting atop her head.

Okano admired her outfit in the tall, standing mirror in the hallway just outside the bathroom. A small smile crept onto her lips. She wasn't one to boast, but the outfit looked damn good. Okano appeared ready to take anything the party might throw at her.

"Nice!" Hiroto said, grinning as he stepped up to her, examining her attire. "That looks really good, Okano. Sexy, cute, and hot. I'll have to be on my guard all night; all the guys at that party won't be able to stop staring at you!"

The comment made Okano blush. She wrapped her arms around Hiroto's neck, giving him a brief peck on the lips, before motioning towards the bathroom. "I guess you'll have to try and show me up, then. At least regarding the stink."

He nodded, winking, and headed into the bathroom. The sounds of the shower came muffled from behind the door as Okano threw herself onto the bed, laying on it with her arms splayed and her legs having half off the edge. She couldn't help but smile to herself. For once, things seemed to be going well for her. She was advancing in the gymnastics competition, Hiroto was being his lovable self again, and maybe tonight Okano could have a good time. Who knew, maybe somehow she would finally get Hiroto to understand how frustrating he could be at times? Unlikely, though…and besides, that would probably take a more serious setting to pull off. For tonight, she would be content with Hiroto's dorky, exuberant self. Serious issues could wait.

Eventually Hiroto stepped out of the bathroom. His hair was still damp, and water droplets still beaded his skin in various spots, but he'd changed into a suitably vibrant outfit. Over his torso he wore a red tank top with fire patterns covering the lower half, complimented by dark green cargo shorts. While Okano had opted for a myriad of bracelets, Hiroto had adorned his wrists with black and white wristbands. On his feet he wore a simple pair of sandals.

Okano furrowed her brow at the footwear. "Really? Sandals? It's spring, but it's not _that_ warm out."

"You'll change your mind once the party's swinging full force!" He replied. He walked over to the bed as she sat upright on it, and their lips met tenderly. "Now, what do you say to getting out of here?"

"What, with no supper?" She whispered against his lips.

"We can pick up something on the way," he said, pulling away. "It's only at 9:00, right? That's plenty of time. What did you want?"

"Hmm…dunno. Fast food, I guess."

Hiroto guffawed at that. "I thought women ate healthy! What happened to watching your figure or whatever?"

Okano pulled off a shoe and threw it at him. He dodged, laughing. Okano rolled her eyes, though she couldn't resist smirking. "I mostly eat healthy. But we're going to a party anyway, so what's a little indulgence for one day? And besides, I pretty much exercise every day. If anything, you're the one who needs to 'watch his figure'."

He laughed. "Maybe you're right. You showed me up at the gym today; I couldn't best you at anything. I'm just lucky Yuma's too nice to make fun of me for it." As he spoke, he walked over to the door, grabbing the car keys from their hook. "Well, fast food it is, then. Let's ride!"

The ride to the nearest McDonald's was a short one. Arguing that they had plenty of time, Hiroto ignored the drive-thru and decided to go inside, though Okano was somewhat embarrassed to be wearing the type of clothing she was out in public. She followed him inside anyways, and they ate leisurely. Okano checked with Megu as they ate; she and Isogai were just leaving his house.

Once Okano and Hiroto had finished eating, they drove off again. Squinting at the map on her phone, Okano attempted directing Hiroto to the house, though she proved somewhat inadequate, and they got lost a few times. But they made it at last, Hiroto pulling up to a large house in a fancy, rich part of town. As they struggled to find a spot, they got a clear view of the house; it was clearly decked out for a party. Cars lined the street on either side, making it hard to find a place to park.

"Wow," Hiroto remarked as they stepped out of the car and made their way up the walkway. "This is certainly an…expensive-looking house party. Who's hosting this thing again?"

"A friend of a friend," Okano replied, equally impressed with the display.

Music could be heard muffled as they approached. It loudened into clarity as they knocked and a young woman opened the door for them.

"Hey! I'm Kumiko! You're here for the party, right?" The woman was very exuberant, with curled hair complimented by a number of streaks. Her party attire was even more boisterous than Okano's, and even more revealing. Beyond her, inside the house, a DJ was blasting dance songs from a set of large speakers, while colourful lights overhead lit up a dozen or so people dancing. Off to the side, a table was laid out with snacks of all sorts, and a bar manned by an actual bartender was serving out drinks. Those who weren't dancing stood or sat about, chatting pleasantly.

"Yeah," Hiroto answered while Okano stared, "I'm Hiroto Maehara. This is my girlfriend, Okano Hinata."

"Cool!" Kumiko replied, her voice cheerful and bubbly. "Just out of curiosity, how'd you guys get invited?"

"My friend Maya said she was going," Okano replied. "Originally I saw people talking about it online, and when I brought it up, she recommended coming."

"Oh, I know Maya!" Kumiko swiveled around, cupping her mouth to be heard over the music. "Hey, Maya! Your friends are here!"

A tall girl with short hair wearing a tank top and jeans strode over: Maya Sunada, professional gymnast, professional socialite. She nodded coolly to Okano as she stopped beside Kumiko. "Hey, Okano. Made it here all right?"

Okano nodded. "Got a little lost on the way, but we found it eventually."

Kumiko stepped aside, gesturing for them to come in. "Well, welcome to the party, guys. Feel free to have anything from the snack table. Drinks do cost, but it isn't that bad! AND ENJOY THE NIGHT!" She grinned broadly as her cheers were swallowed up by the dance music.

Maya chuckled as Okano and Hiroto shut the door behind them. "You'll get used to Kumiko. She's very…exuberant. I think these parties are just a way for her to let out that raw energy bouncing around inside her. I swear, the girl doesn't know the definition of the word 'quiet'."

"Is that what this is, then?" Hiroto asked as the three made for the bar. "A way for her to 'let out energy'? Or are we celebrating something?"

"Not as far as I know," Maya replied with a shrug, "but you'd be better off asking Kumiko herself. Long Island ice tea, please."

As the bartender nodded and began to make the drink, Okano raised an eyebrow at him. "Must be pretty rich to be able to afford hiring a bartender."

"Well, have you looked around?" Maya grinned, gesturing to the lavish house. "Yeah, I think Kumiko's the daughter of some big corporate magnate. Guess that's how she can afford to throw a party every other week."

Okano and Hiroto both ordered a drink of their own, Okano sitting with her back to the bar and staring at the dancers by the DJ booth. She didn't recognize anyone here; Maya was the only one who she'd even known was coming. Maybe she should chat around, meet some new people? After all, sometimes it got bothersome to be friends with gymnasts you were competing against.

Her drink came, and she took it, sipping idly. Just as she was about to get up and head to the snack table to start up a conversation, Isogai and Megu walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Isogai called, his face breaking out into a smile as he shut the door behind them.

"S'up, Yuma?" Hiroto grinned as the two walked over to him, Okano and Maya. "Found your way here alright?"

Yuma shrugged. "It was fine. We had more troubles with deciding what to wear."

Okano raised her eyebrows at his rather plain attire; Isogai wore a plain striped polo shirt and a pair of gym shorts. "Really?" She asked dryly.

He laughed. "Not me."

Megu blushed. Her dress was fashionable, yet also classy, appropriate for the party while still giving off a sense of stylish lavishness. "I…I don't usually go to these sorts of things, alright?"

Maya laughed good-naturedly. "You guys are a riot." She took another long sip of her drink, before sliding off the bar stool and gesturing off into the crowd. "Well, I'm gonna greet some other people. Anyone's welcome to join me."

The perfect chance to meet new people! Okano jumped off her stool. "I'll come. I've been wanting to meet people. Sometimes it's hard to have a good time when all your friends are gymnasts you compete with."

Maya's mouth drew into a line as she ostensibly went into thought. "Well, if you want to have a good time…come with me."

Okano frowned, but followed, waving goodbye to Hiroto, Isogai and Megu. Maya led her deeper into the house, curiously passing the dancers next to the DJ as well as the snack table, where groups of people were chatting. They even ignored Kumiko, who was apparently making out with some guy off in a corner. Maya led Okano into a hallway, where she opened a side door.

A bedroom lay beyond. Several people laid about on chairs and couches sat up at their arrival. There was a distinct smell in the air, one Okano immediately recognized. _Weed._

"Hey, Nori," Maya nodded to one guy.

The man, Nori, stood up lethargically. Strangely, he didn't look or act high, soberly looking Okano up and down. He wore an enormous jacket, far too thick for the weather, completed with baggy pants and a beanie over top of his long, tussled black hair. His face was handsome, and though his expression was lax and unconcerned, there was a certain gleam in his eye.

It disappeared when he spoke, addressing Maya. "Who's this?"

Maya smiled at Okano. "Someone looking to have a good time."

"Well, you've come to the right place for that," Nori replied. His tone was friendly enough, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I've got weed, of course, but we're trying out this new thing. Only got out recently. It's pretty good. No negative side effects, pretty light, and it's a totally different experience than weed."

"You've gotta try it, man," one of the guys splayed out on the couch put in.

Okano hesitated. She'd had plenty of experience with weed; it was a great stress reliever; but new drugs she was always uncertain about. She'd tried new stuff before, of course, as long as it was light, but all the same, it was a risk any time she did so. But Maya seemed unconcerned, even eager to join in, and her nonchalance towards the situation persuaded Okano a little would be okay.

Of course, this wasn't exactly what she'd wanted to do in the first place. Maybe Maya had thought Okano might be able to make friends with the strangers in here? It would be a different experience while they were all high, but perhaps it would work all the same.

A sudden surge of recklessness passed through Okano, and she strode forward, extending a hand towards Nori. "Okano Hinata."

A small smile appeared on Nori's lips. "Eager, are we? Well, take a seat, Miss Hinata. I've got just the thing." Taking a small cylindrical canister from the table, he handed it to Okano. It was ostensibly filled with a powdered drug, packed into a container around the size of a pen.

Not letting herself think about it any further, Okano stuck the canister up her nose and inhaled deeply.

.

Fury fueled Sakura's fists as she let loose on the poor boy before her. Tact, grace and strategy were abandoned as she wailed on him, taking advantage of every opening, never letting him even touch her. She barely felt the sweat beading her brow or the exhaustion permeating everywhere but her head.

_Stupid Amari. Stupid Funai. Stupid muggers on the street._ She imagined the irritating twins with each sock to the stomach, envisioned the men who'd drawn a dagger on her in every brutal kick. She was so involved with demolishing her nonexistent opponents that she almost missed the call regarding the real one.

"Stop, stop! Time out!"

Sakura made herself drop the next punch, though an energy that flowed through her made her want to hit anything, even the wall.

Seito stepped angrily onto the mat, a vein bulging on her forehead. "Kiyashiki! What are you doing? That poor boy is just starting out! You're supposed to test his skills, not beat him up! Get over here! And someone make sure the poor thing isn't hurt too bad."

Sakura, sullen and fuming, reluctantly pulled herself off the mat, walking away with Seito while the unfortunate victim of her anger was attended to elsewhere.

A concerned look replaced the irritation on Seito's face as she scrutinized Sakura's expression. The martial arts master sighed, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Kiyashiki? I can tell something's happened; you wouldn't have gone berserk on the boy otherwise." When Sakura didn't answer, Seito gave a wan smile. "You can talk to me, Sakura. Don't keep it to yourself."

_What's wrong?_ Sakura thought sullenly. _Oh, just the fact that despite all the martial arts training I've taken, I still can't do shit against the two biggest assholes in my school, as well as the fact that in the one case when my skills might have actually helped, I only made things worse._ It was humiliating, that she'd gotten herself put into such a position. A knife to her side? She should have been able to grab his wrist. But she'd been focused on the other mugger, and had forgotten about any other potential adversaries. _Idiot_. And Nagisa had been forced to step in thanks to her mistake.

What _had_ he done, anyway? The answer still eluded her. She only recalled that he'd walked forward, clapped, and suddenly the muggers were unconscious, twitching on the ground. And then that strange old Russian man had arrived, not five minutes after the incident. The strangeness of Nagisa's life that had up until this point seemed only to be a subtle reference, a background detail, was now being brought to the forefront. It filled Sakura with a longing to discover what exactly Nagisa was hiding, but at the moment, her own frustration with her failures to stand up for herself overpowered it, ignited into a fire of rage by the spark that was the mugging.

She said none of this to her martial arts instructor, though. "It's…not something I can really explain." She hoped that would be enough to get the middle-aged lady to stop prying.

Seito graciously backed off with a sigh. "Alright. But this mood of yours is interfering with the class. Why don't you head home for the day? We're nearly finished up here anyway."

Normally, Sakura would have objected, but today she agreed with her instructor. She knew she'd have a hard time keeping a leash on her anger, and that keeping it bottled up would only exacerbate it further. Either she'd cause an even bigger scene than earlier or she'd walk home in a fouler mood than when she'd started.

So she nodded, and Seito smiled comfortingly and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Whatever it is, hang in there. You'll get through it." With that, the martial arts master walked past her, heading off to see the boy now covered in bruises.

Sakura sighed, and made for the changing rooms. After changing into something more comfortable and less soaked with sweat, she headed into the lobby, where Shibata was sitting on one of the chairs, a notebook perched on her knees, her brow furrowed as she wrote something down on it. To her side a textbook was splayed open on a chair. Sakura couldn't help but smile when she saw her best friend. Shibata had a weird way of making everything better just by being there.

"Oh! Sakura!" The chubby girl exclaimed once she looked up from her studies. "You're out already? Don't you go until five thirty usually?"

Sakura shrugged as she approached, grabbing her bag from where it sat on the floor by Shibata's feet. "I kind of beat up a kid. Seito got mad. Suggested I go home early."

Shibata frowned as she closed her notebook, put it away, gathered the rest of her things, and stood up to join Sakura as they made for the exit. Idly, Sakura recalled another comment made by Amari and Funai today, again insulting Shibata for her weight. It had made her furious at the time, and remembering it only inflamed the anger already permeating her system. Examining her best friend as they left the building, Sakura noted that she wasn't even all that fat. She was a bit chubbier in areas, but she was pretty, in her own way. It only made Sakura more angry with the twins.

"Sakura," Shibata said as they headed in the direction of their houses, "you still look angry. You've been like this all day. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you still don't know how to put together a proper outfit," Sakura teased, pinching Shibata's round cheek. In truth, her best friend's outfit wasn't that bad, but the comment combined with the pinch made Shibata forget about Sakura's mood.

Laughing, the plump girl pushed away Sakura's hand. "Hey! Stop that!"

"Why are you laughing, then?" Sakura said, unable to avoid chuckling as well.

The two continued to walk, and as Shibata brought up a story about something that happened to her the other day at her house, Sakura idly slipped out her phone. She sighed. Nothing from her father. Of course. The man couldn't even be bothered to sit in for Sakura's martial arts practices. It was why Shibata often agreed to go with Sakura instead. Sakura hated making her best friend sit around for an hour or so, but the truth was she really appreciated her support. With her father mostly absent from her day, Shibata had become something of a constant in Sakura's life. Still, Sakura often tried to persuade the plump girl from boring herself for an hour, but Shibata always replied that she just used the time for studying.

The walk to their houses didn't take too long, another reason Shibata was fine with accompanying Sakura. The martial arts place was rather close to the both of their houses, which themselves weren't too far apart from each other.

By the time they reached the intersection where Shibata had to turn off for her place, there would only be a few minutes left for Sakura to walk.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday, then!" Shibata waved, smiling as she walked off.

Sakura returned it, waving as well. "Bye!"

And yet, as she continued on her walk, the happiness that Shibata seemed to automatically bring with her presence dissipated, leaving only the smoldering anger and the intense curiosity underneath it. Her thoughts returned back to that day, replaying the scene where the muggers had gotten the better of her. It still choked her that she'd been overpowered so easily by a few ostensibly untrained men. Incidences like those were what her training was for, and yet a simple blade had overpowered her.

But Nagisa had done something about it. Him, such a small, seemingly incapable man. _You of all people should know that size doesn't necessarily equate to strength._ It was a comment he'd made earlier that day. The short, thin-framed Nagisa had taken down five beefy muggers. Clearly, his comment was referring to the skill he kept hidden. But…just where had he gotten that skill from?

Sakura thought for a moment on it, but she could only come up with one solution: seven years ago. The strange creature that had kept Class E hostage for a year. There didn't seem to be any direct correlation, but it was the only thing Sakura could think of that might have somehow endowed Nagisa with those abilities he'd exhibited. It didn't exactly make much sense that being a hostage should have given him such skills, but that didn't mean it wasn't the case. The government had been very close-lipped about the whole situation; very little was actually known about what had happened that year.

At any rate, the events of her pseudo-date with Nagisa made her more than ever want to find out what exactly happened with the fabled Class E. She'd been waiting on the email from her old daycare principal, but so far had received nothing. She knew one thing, though. The instant he agreed to meet with her, she'd rush out and see him.

Her house quickly came up. Heading up the steps, she noted her father's car, actually in the driveway for once. That was strange. Had he opted not to take his daily trip to the pub today? Or maybe something happened with his work. He'd said he was working the weekend this week, but maybe they didn't need him anymore.

Shrugging, Sakura made to pull her keys from her pocket, but realized her father might have left the door unlocked. Trying the doorknob, she found her suspicions confirmed, and walked inside. Dropping her bag off and sliding off her shoes, she looked around for her father. She couldn't see him, but his boots and coveralls were sitting in a pile off to the side.

Striding into the house, Sakura called out. "Dad? Are you here?"

The sound of shuffling feet came from the kitchen. Her father appeared around the corner, and instantly Sakura knew something was wrong. There was a look of pure anger on his face, and from his movements and his breath as he drew closer, Sakura could tell he was drunk. In his hand he held a bottle of vodka, opened and a quarter empty.

He advanced on Sakura, his large form suddenly intimidating in the dark of the house. "Sakura…you're back early."

Sakura tried to swallow the fear rising in her throat. Was he going to start another fight with her? Belittle her until she felt like nothing? She forced herself to speak. "D-Dad? Have you been…drinking? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He shook his head, muttering and growling to himself unintelligibly before taking a swig of the vodka. Wiping his mouth, he glared down at Sakura, a mix of fear, sadness and anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Got no…they told me they couldn't afford to keep me on…I tried to explain. Said I got a daughter. Wouldn't have it…laid me off, like I was nothing. Haven't I been…I worked there years! They just…hic…"

Her father trailed off into further murmurings, but Sakura stood there, paralyzed as she pieced together what her father had said. "They…fired you? Laid you off?" Holy shit…if that was true, what would their family do? While her father looked for a new job, which would be hard enough and it was, they would have to scrape and save just to get by. Sakura might even have to get a job herself, just to support them.

At the moment, however, that wasn't what scared her most. Her father took another gulp of vodka, hiccuping again. He was drunk, dangerously so. At times like this, Sakura usually holed herself up in her room, ignoring his drunken ravings. But he had her here now. Would he let her go, or force her to stay and listen to his ramblings? Would he be content to ramble on, eventually passing out on the couch, or would he work himself up to the point that he'd start yelling at her?

Sakura knew she couldn't provoke him. She watched unmoving as her father continued, swinging the bottle wildly as his voice rose. "Those…fucking business guys…think they know any…fuckin…thing! How'm I supposed to afford food? How…hic…do I afford to send my…daughter to college?!" His eyes locked on her as he spoke her name. Sakura paled. Her father bent down, pulling Sakura into a hug. "You'll support me, Sakura, won't you? I…hic…you'll help keep your father afloat until he gets another job, won't you?"

"Of course, dad," Sakura made herself say.

He pulled away, a smile on his lips, before the expression dropped and his brow furrowed. "Hold…hic…hold on. Why are you here early? From…from…karate, I think? Why…how come?"

Sakura tensed. She tried to come up with a lie, something that might put him at ease, but her mind wouldn't work. The truth came spilling out before she could stop herself. "I…I'm sorry, dad. I accidentally beat up a kid, and the instructor pulled me aside, and she told me to go home early, and I did, and…I'm sorry…"

Slowly, wordlessly, her dad pulled away, and instantly Sakura knew he was angry. His knuckles whitening around the vodka bottle in his hand, he glared down at her, his face reddening in fury. "Sakura…you…why did you…you're supposed to be good, I raised you…to be good. Hic…why did you…how'm I supposed to pay for…your karate…now you get kicked out? Hic!"

"I didn't get kicked out, dad; just sent home early," Sakura tried to explain.

But her father wasn't listening. He just kept rambling on, fueling his anger with a downward spiral of negative thoughts, until she thought he'd hit something. When he spoke again, his voice was low, a growling intensity, the sort of voice he used when they got into fights.

"Sakura…you fucking…I raised you better…I hope you know I won't…do you…hic…aren't you gonna apologize? I won't stand for—hic—this sort of behavior. Sakura?! Are you—hic—listening?! Sakura!"

Sakura cringed as his temper steadily rose. She tried to say something, but she was paralyzed, and besides, he was past the point of no return. Her father was too angry to be calmed down. As he began to yell incomprehensibly at her, spit flying from his mouth and his eyes deadly with anger, he slowly brought his right hand, the free one, up, until he held it in a fist in line with his chest, as though he was a boxer. And then, with a horrible dread, Sakura realized he was going to hit her. _No…_she thought desperately. _He's never hit me before. Yelled at me, yes, talked down to me, yes, but never hit me…_

The blow came swifter than she expected, and Sakura's head snapped with the force of it. She stumbled back, bringing a hand up to feel the spot on her face he'd struck, the area stinging with pain. Tears formed unbidden in her eyes, and she could only stare up at her father as he opened his fist and stared at it in horror.

"No…I…didn't mean…" His wide eyes went from his fist to his daughter, his look of rage replaced with one of regret. "Please…Sakura…I'm sorry…don't…"

Suddenly, feeling returned to her legs, and before she could stop herself Sakura was bolting for the stairs, her father's cries of dismay growing distant as she raced up the steps. She reached her door in two bounds and slammed it behind her quickly.

Her chest heaved as she let her body lean back against her door. The tears that had welled in her eyes were disappearing, but the fear from earlier was still all too present. All Sakura could do for the next few minutes was breathe, willing her fear away. _No. I am strong. I can get through this._

Eventually, numbly, she pulled away from the door and walked slowly, shakily over to her computer. Still struggling to recover from the events of the last few minutes, she sat frozen as she waited for the device to turn on. Once logged on, she almost robotically checked her email, a habit worn into her after each day at school, despite the fact that today was the weekend.

She almost didn't register the new message in her inbox. Finally, she blinked at it, and read who it was from: Mr. Matsukata. A dull sense of excitement crept to life inside her and with hesitant eagerness she opened the email, reading fervently.

_Ms. Kiyashiki. If you want to talk with me, you can come to my countryside cabin._ An address was listed below the taciturn message.

Sakura allowed herself a wan smile at the terseness of the old codger's reply. Just like how she remembered him. Pulling out her phone, she quickly recorded the address. She almost put it away, prepared to convince her dad to let her go see the old man some other time, until an idea popped into her head. Unable to resist a grin at the lunacy of it, she hurriedly looked up the address in reference to her own. By foot, the old man's countryside cabin was barely a few kilometers outside the main roads of the city; ultimately, a two hour walk from Sakura's house, which itself was on the proverbial outskirts.

It was five forty-five now. Sakura eagerly found Shibata's name in her contacts and called her. After a few rings, her best friend picked up.

"Sakura? What's up?"

"Grab a few snacks and tell your parents you're having a sleepover with me," Sakura said, a smile creeping across her lips. "We're going out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Chapter three complete!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm really excited about the direction I'm sending some of these characters, and I hope you guys are, too. There'll be some big things happening next chapter, so get ready for that.
> 
> Anyways, hopefully I'll continue writing with as much passion as I did this chapter to get you the next one quickly.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Terasaka frowned at the tiny quantity of alcohol sitting pathetically in his glass. Idly he spun the glass around, swirling the liquid within. His eyes drifted to the drinks of his friends, which were all heartily filled. He sighed in irritation. _I hate being designated driver_. It didn't help that he'd had to park his car nearly two blocks away. But Yoshida's motorcycle shop was located deep within the throbbing heart of the city, and parking was a commodity there. Honestly, they should've just gone to some other pub.

Across the table, Yoshida was drinking eagerly, a dumb grin on his face, his cheeks flushed. Muramatsu seemed just as dizzy with drunkenness, and the two broke into slurred, incoherent song, their arms around each other's shoulders. Beside Terasaka, an equally unimpressed Kirara sat with her arms crossed. Of course, she'd drank way more than Terasaka had, though it wasn't obvious just by looking at her.

"I thought hanging out in a bar with friends was supposed to be fun," Terasaka chided, sitting back, holding his glass by its underside, continuing to swirl the alcohol inside around. He eyed the taciturn librarian. "Why don't you join those two idiots?"

"You're one to talk," she replied coolly. "In fact, you're more an idiot than I am."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the one who's already had two drinks." He frowned disappointedly at his glass. "Don't drunk people do stupid things like sing songs incorrectly?"

Kirara took a sip of her drink, a mocking smile playing at her lips. "What? Don't you know how being drunk works? Guess you really are an idiot."

Yoshida and Muramatsu's song had broken off, and they seemed to have noticed the sour mood of their two friends. Pulling his arm off the blonde's shoulder, Yoshida pointed an accusatory finger at Terasaka. "Hey, what's going on with you two? C'mon, it's the weekend! Drink your problems away! Tomorrow's another day; tonight is ours!" He hooted far too loudly, downing the rest of his drink.

Muramatsu, luckily, seemed more sober than the number of drinks he'd had tonight would suggest. "Yeah, Terasaka. I mean, Hazama's always unhappy, but what reason have you got to be upset? Didn't you get promoted?"

"Yeah, under _Karma Akabane,_ if you'll recall," Terasaka replied. The truth was, he knew full well the source of his foul attitude. His thoughts seemed to always return to Karma, and the exchange he'd shared with the mysterious Seo Hideki. There was something going on there, especially with Karma, but Terasaka didn't know what, _couldn't _know what. And it bothered him to no end. Worse still, it seemed like whatever antics Karma was getting himself into, the redhead was determined to drag poor Terasaka down along with him. Weren't promotions supposed to bring good things? All his seemed to bring was problems.

Yoshida slammed his drink down on the table, wiping his mouth. "How's the devil, anyway? Same as middle school?"

"Worse," Terasaka snorted. "Guy finds it unendingly hilarious to mess with me. Honestly, I may have broken my fingers trying to carry my old boss's bags around, but at least she didn't make fun of me while I did it."

Kirara actually chuckled at this. "Well, let's be honest, Terasaka. You _are_ really fun to make fun of."

"Not helping," Terasaka muttered sullenly, downing the puddle of alcohol at the bottom of his glass in one pitifully quick swig.

Muramatsu punched Terasaka in the arm good-naturedly. "Cheer up, Terasaka. At least you make enough to afford things like a car. I barely scrape together to keep the shop running. Course, my old man's partially to blame for that. Never remembers to stick to my recipe." The blond shook his head in dismay, before taking a sip of his drink.

"I could get you a bike for real cheap, Muramatsu!" Yoshida replied, shaking Muramatsu's shoulders vigorously.

"Not cheap enough," Muramatsu lamented.

"So…" Kirara began, leaning on her elbows, clutching her glass around the rim. "_Is_ Karma up to anything? The guy never could be bothered to do as he was told. Even in a giant insurance building, I wouldn't be surprised if he had the entire place under his thumb."

Terasaka chuckled. "Believe it or not, the head of the company was indebted to him, apparently. Don't even ask me how that happened."

A pensive looked passed over the librarian's face as she stared up at Terasaka. At last, she spoke. "It's about him, isn't it? Your…disgruntled-ness."

Terasaka snorted. "That's a ten dollar word."

"That's a non-existent word," Kirara said, rolling her eyes. "Well? It's Karma, isn't it? That's why you're being so grouchy. But it can't be standard run of the mill mockery; you're too used to that. There's something happening with him…what is it?"

With a dry look, Terasaka slowly clapped his hands. "Way to go, detective." He left his response at that, though, not actually wanting to reveal his feelings and thoughts to Kirara. She was a good friend, but the idea of her knowing what was going on in his head unnerved him.

Kirara wasn't letting up, though. "That's it? Wow, it must really be something if you don't want to tell me. Did—"

"Okay, that's enough out of you," Terasaka said, standing up suddenly and forcing his way past Kirara. "It's late enough anyways. We should be heading home. Especially the two idiots, before they pass out."

Yoshida scowled at that comment. "Hey! I'm not that drunk. And the night's still young!"

"It's eleven o clock," Terasaka replied, walking for the pub's exit.

Kirara, sighing, stood up and followed. Yoshida gave a cry of dismay, before reluctantly rising. He gave Muramatsu's hair a tussle as he passed. "You've got the bill, right, Muramatsu?"

"H—what?" Muramatsu seemed ready to argue, but as the three quickly shrank in the direction of the doors, he hurriedly pulled out his wallet, pulling out the correct cash and leaving it splayed across the table. Then, calling after his friends, he ran after them in a drunken lack of coordination.

Terasaka breathed deeply the spring air as they left the pub, the temperature making it already feel like summer. Overhead, the night sky was pitch black, without even the slightest hint of the sun's setting lingering on the horizon. Yawning, Terasaka led the other three down the sidewalk in the direction of his parked car, ready to hit the sack already. Behind him, Kirara's light footsteps intermingled with Muramatsu's chidings and Yoshida's exuberant laughter.

Quickening her pace, Kirara quickly walked alongside Terasaka, staring up at him, much to his irritation. As they crossed the street, though, surprisingly, she didn't say anything, and the two walked in silence, Yoshida and Muramatsu following a distance behind.

Glancing idly at the woman beside him, a thought slowly formed in Terasaka's head. _I wonder what she's thinking?_ The dark librarian clearly seemed to care for Terasaka, despite her mocking exterior. And it was true that she'd become more of a friend to him than the others in their group, with Itona spending less and less time with them as he focused on his company. But despite their closeness, Terasaka could never figure out what was going on behind her apparently uncaring eyes.

He was about to say something, maybe an attempt at figuring out what thoughts might be floating in Kirara's head, before a sudden cry split the night as the two turned a corner down the street where Terasaka's car was parked.

Suddenly alert, Terasaka scanned the smaller, less populated street. The cry came again, slightly more subdued, and then Terasaka identified it as coming from an alleyway branching off from the thin road. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Kirara, Yoshida and Muramatsu quick on his heels, he dashed for the alley, another cry echoing out.

He stopped by the alleyway's mouth, taking in the scene. Only a few feet before him, a woman with long hair wrapped in a ponytail and glasses was standing shakily, a look of horror plain on her face, her hands over her mouth, her legs clearly weak. Beyond her, a scene of carnage sent waves of fear through Terasaka. Blood covered the ground, pooling around an unmoving body. And, standing still just above the corpse, a tall man stared at them in the darkness, a small, blood-stained knife in his hand. His features were somewhat obscured in the dim alleyway, but the bright red dying the tips of his hair was striking.

Resisting the urge to gag, Terasaka quickly took the woman before him by the shoulders and gently moved her behind him. "Hazama, call the police."

Leaving the woman and the cops to Kirara, Terasaka stepped forward, forcing down his fear and approaching the man. "H-Hey…mind telling me what the hell—"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence. The tall man dashed at him, knife flying straight for his neck, and it was only Terasaka's instinctive assassin's training that saved him. Reacting instantly, he dodged out of the way of the weapon, responding with a punch aimed for the man's stomach. To Terasaka's shock, the man caught the punch with his free hand, swinging the knife with his other. Bending backwards, the knife grazed Terasaka's cheek, a small spurt of blood catching on the blade.

Before the man could follow through with a third attack, a loud yell sounded behind Terasaka. Yoshida leapt over Terasaka's bent form, delivering a brutal axe kick directly onto the man's shoulder. The assailant fell to the ground with the raw force of the blow, dropping his knife, but quickly got to his feet, just in time to dodge a fist from Yoshida. Terasaka joined his friend, and the two men unleashed a rain of kicks and punches onto the man. But, to Terasaka's shock, the man easily caught or dodged every attack, handling them almost as Karasuma had back in the day. The killer began to throw in punches of his own, painfully striking Terasaka in the side and eliciting a curse from Yoshida. As Terasaka continued to trade blows with the man, he noticed his friend was breathing hard, taking more hits than giving them. _He's drunk,_Terasaka remembered. Yoshida had gone into the fight at a disadvantage, and now the alcohol mixed with their assailant's skill was taking its toll.

Muramatsu came out of nowhere, propelled superhumanly into the air ostensibly by Kirara. While the man was occupied by Terasaka and Yoshida, the blond came crashing down, both of his knees plowing into either of the killer's shoulders. The man crashed to the ground, Muramatsu pinning him down and slamming punch after punch into his jaw. Blood flowed from the man's nose and mouth under the attack, but before Terasaka and Yoshida could join in, the man kneed Muramatsu's unprotected crotch, getting a squeal of pain from the blond and momentarily stopping his attacks. The killer pushed Muramatsu off of him while the blond pressed his legs together and whimpered, quickly getting to his feet and striking Terasaka directly in the throat.

Terasaka stumbled back, choking briefly, while the man turned on Yoshida, who looked as though he was suffering the effects of his drunken state even worse than before. The assailant took full advantage of this, wasting no time in sweeping Yoshida's legs out from under him and sending him crashing to the ground.

All three of the men momentarily taken care of, the man bent and grabbed his knife from the ground, swiftly sending it for Yoshida's throat.

Kirara appeared suddenly, a can of pepper spray in her hands. Pressing the trigger hard, she blasted the man straight in the face. The man cried in pain, stumbling back.

"Don't bother fighting with us," Kirara said, her voice icy and firm. "The cops are on their way, and you're cornered. Just surrender now."

Terasaka, recovered from the throat shot, put up his fists, ready to attack the man again, though he paused upon Kirara's assertion, opting to wait and see whether the killer would indeed yield. The tall man, hand and knife at his side, stepped back, eyes still watering. His stony expression displayed repressed anger, but before any of them could react, he suddenly leapt up the brick walls of the surrounding buildings, using the gaps between the bricks and the pipes to help him climb the three story building.

Starting for the pipes, Terasaka made to climb after him, but a yell from Kirara stopped him. "Terasaka!" He turned, frowning at her. She shook her head. "Don't bother. He'll be way faster than you."

He was about to argue, but upon recalling his downed friends and the shaking woman behind Kirara, conceded. Extending a hand to help Yoshida to his feet, he threw a glance at Muramatsu. The blond still wore an expression of pain, but seemed alright, limping his way over to them. Terasaka made his way over to the terrified woman behind Kirara.

"Hey. You alright?" He wasn't sure how you were supposed to handle trauma victims.

The woman just nodded, though, slowly standing fully upright. "Thank you…you saved my life."

"And nearly lost our own," Yoshida added, rubbing his shoulder. "Damn, who _was_ that guy? I mean, he was handling all three of us like it was nothing, and we're _us_."

As Kirara gave Yoshida a warning look telling him not to reveal too much, Terasaka again regarded the woman. "So who are you, anyway?"

The woman frowned at the question, almost uncertain how to answer it, before replying. "Omori. My name's Omori. I'm a teacher."

_A teacher?_ Terasaka mused to himself. _Nagisa's a teacher._ He shook his head, trying to focus. "Well, we'll have you sorted once the police get here. Just hold tight for now."

The woman nodded, the smallest hint of a grateful smile creeping onto her lips. Terasaka turned away, staring first at the bloody body lying forgotten to the side and then up the two buildings that made up the cramped alleyway, up in the direction the mysterious man with the red-tipped hair had fled. Somehow the red in his hair reminded Terasaka of Karma.

_But that's stupid,_ he thought, and left the matter aside to further attend to the thoroughly shaken Omori.

.

Nagisa hesitantly parked his car in the lot of the seemingly unoccupied building. The only thing that suggested anyone might be inside was the bright white light above the main door illuminating the ground outside it. But the sign posted high up on the building's wall proved this was the place, and if the earlier call Nagisa made still held true, then the man he was looking for was still inside, despite the late hour. As he got out of the car, he shut the door behind him, and squinted up at the dim sign: _Horibe Tech._

Striding up the walk over to the big metal door, Nagisa felt unsure as to whether he should be using the employee's entrance as opposed to the visitor's. But this was how he was instructed to enter. Ringing the doorbell, he stood patiently, laptop under arm.

Itona Horibe soon opened the door. He looked much the same as he had seven years ago, right down to the headband he wore over his messy white hair. He had grown several inches, still able to call himself taller than Nagisa, though compared to most others he could be considered short. With a lengthy lab coat and a nametag marking him as the head of the company, he looked especially professional, though the stolid expression on his face somewhat undermined the effect.

"Nagisa," was his only greeting, stepping back and making space for Nagisa to come in.

The teacher did so, smiling slightly at his former classmate. "Hey, Itona. Sorry to interrupt you when you're working."

"I'm always working," Itona offered in reply. The tech savant spoke in deadpan, making it hard to be certain what tone he was trying to convey, but he seemed to always speak in deadpan, something which Nagisa had learned to get used to back in Class E.

As Nagisa followed Itona down the hallway, he glanced through an open door into a room full of machines and tools. "Looks like your tech company's doing well."

Itona nodded, guiding Nagisa through a door into what looked like his office. "It's steadily growing in size and income. Various investors have already spoken with me. It seems, though, that I'm the only one willing to work to any degree of overtime to make growth happen." Though he said it as though he were spiteful, the hint of a smile danced across his lips, like he was happy for the overtime.

The tech savant rounded his desk and sat down in the large chair while Nagisa slowly inspected the office. It was filled with various knickknacks and trinkets sitting on his desk or left on a shelf, all very high-tech and complicated-looking. Various photos hung on the wall, most of Itona and workers in lab coats. One photo stood out: Itona, Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida, and Muramatsu raising their drinks at a pub. The tech savant actually seemed to be smiling in the picture.

Quickly pulling himself away from his examination, Nagisa took a seat at the desk, setting his computer on his lap. "So…about the matter I discussed with you…"

Itona nodded. "If it's an encrypted file, I should be able to access it. It depends on how heavy the encryption is, though. I'd need time besides; I've got a lot on my plate right now to take care of. Of course, if Ritsu really is in trouble, I'll be sure to take care of it soon." He extended a hand, gesturing to the laptop. Realizing what he wanted, Nagisa quickly opened it, turned it on, typed in his password, and accessed his email before handing Itona the computer.

The tech savant nodded at the file. "I'll just send it to my email and take a look at it tomorrow." His fingers rapidly tapping a series of keys, Itona sat back, closing the laptop and handing it back to Nagisa. "I'm a tech guy, not a computer junkie, though, so don't expect any miracles."

Nagisa inclined his head. "Yeah…Ritsu normally would have been the person to go to about this, but obviously I can't. I only hope she's doing alright, whatever's happened to her." A silence cut into the conversation as Itona stared expressionless at Nagisa and the teacher avoided his gaze awkwardly. _Damn it…I never know how to talk to Itona._

It almost seemed like Itona felt like he was having a hard time speaking as well. After a time, he seemed to fumble for a topic. "So…you're a teacher? I'm surprised you didn't become an assassin."

The remark bit into Nagisa. _Why does everyone say that?_ "Yeah, well, teaching just feels right. Assassination is definitely in my blood, but between that and teaching, I prefer not risking my life and being arrested." He chuckled at his joke, but it died away as Itona didn't react. Nagisa, his eyes flitting about in search of something to talk about, recalled the picture on the wall. "So…you still hang out with Terasaka and company?"

Itona nodded. "I haven't come to the weekly pub visits recently, though, with all the overtime. They invited me tonight, but I was working, so I had to decline. They're probably leaving now. I—"

Nagisa's phone suddenly rang, and he almost groaned in relief. _That conversation was just a series of lulls and awkward silences._ He slid his phone out of his pocket, checking the caller ID. It was Omori, his fellow teacher. Why was she calling him? Despite the closer status as co-workers they shared when compared to the other staff members, she'd only ever called him once or twice. In fact, the only reason they'd exchanged phone numbers in the first place was in the case that there was a work-related emergency.

He put the phone up to his ear. "Omori? What's up?"

"H-Hey, Nagisa…" she answered. Her voice somehow sounded frightened, and Nagisa became more alert. "So, um…sorry to bother you so late, but, uh…I need you to come to the police station."

He frowned. "The police station? Why, what happened?"

"Um…they'll explain it to you there." She gave the address, which Nagisa wrote down on a spare sticky note with one of Itona's pens. Omori continued once he'd written it down. "They say they need you to come as soon as possible. Um…I guess I'll see you there."

"Wait, Omori!" Nagisa cried. A million questions were running through his head. "What…are you alright?"

A small chuckle met his ears. "See you, Nagisa. Try to be quick, alright?"

His mind racing, dread coursing through his body as horrible possibilities entered his imagination, Nagisa stood up quickly, knocking his chair back. "I…have to go. Sorry. It was nice talking with you, Itona."

Without waiting for a response, Nagisa, laptop under his arm, dashed out of the office, down the hallway, and out the door, tripping and almost falling over himself as he quickly stopped at his car. With hurried movements he opened it, got in, turned it on and drove off.

His GPS mapped out a route which he began to follow, his speed recklessly surpassing the limit. As Nagisa drove with an abandon he never though himself capable of, he thought of what might have happened. Was Omori hurt? Did she get robbed, or mugged? She'd sounded frightened. Did something horrible, like a shooting, occur? Had she witnessed it, and was now dealing with the shock and trauma? Or…had _Omori_done something, and gotten arrested? Nagisa hadn't considered the sweet Omori possible of it, but really, did he honestly know all that much about her? Sure, they were closer than other teachers, but if he had to name her favourite things to do or anything meaningful about her personal life, Nagisa didn't think he could.

The drive seemed to flash by. Trying to ignore the possibilities as his heart raced, Nagisa turned into the parking lot of a police station deep in the heart of the downtown area. Rushing inside, he was greeted by an unexpected face.

"Ki…Kimura?" Nagisa exclaimed, halting in the doorway.

Masayoshi Kimura stood before him, clad in an officer's uniform and looking not very surprised at all. Striding forward, he put out a hand, which Nagisa shook in bewilderment. "Hey, Nagisa. You're here cause of Omori, right?"

Nagisa nodded. "You're a police officer…" The thought sounded stupid coming out of his mouth, as he remembered what Kimura's parents' profession was. Of course he'd become a police officer. The fact that Nagisa hadn't seen the guy in several years made him forget his sense. Regaining his composure, he put on a smile. "Sorry; that probably sounded idiotic. I just didn't expect to see you here, Kimura."

He laughed. "Well, I _am_ a police officer. There's only a few places I could be!" The smile on his face faded as he stared at the ground. "Just wish your friend hadn't been at the place _she_ was at tonight."

Fear stabbed through Nagisa. He started forward. "Why? Did something happen to her? Is she alright?"

Kimura waved a hurried hand of dismissal. "Oh, no, she's fine. At least physically. She's still a little shaken over what she had to witness, though. Seems fine enough in the brain to talk with you, but that sort of shock doesn't just go away." He motioned for Nagisa to follow, heading for a door at the far end of lobby while Nagisa trailed behind. "She's just in here. When asked for her emergency contact information she gave your number." The police officer shrugged, giving Nagisa a questioning look. The teacher just shook his head in confusion. _I'm the emergency contact for Omori? Why? We're not _that_ close._

He didn't have time to dwell on the matter further as Kimura lead him through the door. Inside, Omori was sitting on a plastic chair, a worried expression on her lips. Around her, to Nagisa's surprise, were Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida and Muramatsu. _Just how many former Class E students am I gonna meet today?_ He thought weakly.

Before he could question the idiot squad's presence, Omori shot up to her feet, rushing over and embracing Nagisa. The teacher was taken aback by the sudden action, but returned it until Omori at last pulled away and looked down sheepishly.

"Omori…what's wrong? What happened to you?" Nagisa spoke softly, but firmly.

She shook her head. "I…don't want to say. They'll tell you."

Looking past his colleague, Nagisa met eyes with Terasaka. "And what are you guys doing here?"

Terasaka rolled his eyes. "Trust me, we didn't want to be here. I was planning on heading home and having a nice, well-earned sleep."

"But…what happened?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice. No one was telling him what was going on!

"Someone was killed," a deep voice responded. From across the room, a tall figure stepped through a doorway. His features marked him as an older man, and were distinctly hard, calloused from years of facing tough things in life. His short cut black hair was graying, and his eyes were a pale, metallic blue. Just looking at a person made them feel judged by this strange older fellow.

"Um…who are you?" Nagisa gave in reply.

"Detective Shinji Masuda," the man said, stopping before them. "Nagisa Shiota, yes?"

Nagisa nodded.

Masuda inclined his head. "You weren't there. I'll fill you in. You see, your friend Miss Omori there was the unfortunate witness of a murder."

_A murder?_ Nagisa looked sharply at Omori. _That makes a lot of sense._ "But…who?" He asked. "And how? Was she…held at gunpoint?" As possibilities raced through his mind, the near mugging that Nagisa and Sakura had dealt with the other day returned to him.

Masuda shook his head. "Young Miss Omori, according to her earlier account, was making a late night shopping trip and, during the brief walk to where her car was parked, passed a small alleyway. She stopped, however, when she heard a scuffling and glimpsed movement out of the corner of her eye." The older man looked to Omori. "Do you wish to continue?"

Eyeing her shaken expression, Nagisa shook his hands. "You don't have to, Omori. If you don't want to."

But Omori drew herself up and put on a brave face. "No. It's fine." Taking a deep breath, she went on. "There was…there were two men. They were fighting. It wasn't like any sort of fighting I've ever seen. They were so quick, I could barely keep track of it. I should have ran, I guess, but it was almost…hypnotizing, the way they fought. And then…" Her voice caught. "One of them…the tall one, he…he pulled out a knife. It was almost too quick to see, but I saw a flash, and then the other guy…he just fell. And I screamed."

The room went deadly silent. Everyone's eyes were on Omori. They all seemed to be waiting for her to continue, but it soon became obvious she wasn't going to say anything else.

Graciously, Terasaka took over. "We were coming by afterwards. I'd parked my car in the nearby lot, and we'd just gone for drinks at a pub close by. So we were coming back from there, and we heard this scream. So we rushed to the alleyway, and we saw Omori and this guy standing over a body. Hazama called the cops, and before I could say more than a few words, this guy just jumped at me. I started to fight him off, but he was damn good, and fairly soon he was fending off all three of us."

"And then I hit him with my pepper spray." Hazama put in, a slight smile on her face.

"It's a wonder that didn't do the trick," Terasaka said. "He was still able to climb up the walls like they were nothing, even when his eyes were leaking waterfalls."

"Indeed," Masuda said. "Clearly this man is very, very dangerous. From your accounts it's likely he would have killed all five of you without hesitation, likely just to remove witnesses. In fact, I'm surprised you all did so well in a fight with him, even three on three, considering you were all drunk. Still drunk, actually."

"Not me," Terasaka added. "I was designated driver."

"All the same," Masuda said," impressive."

"We've had training," Terasaka said, his tone masking the uneasiness every former Class E student present felt at the broaching of the subject.

"So it would seem," Masuda said, straightening his posture as his voice rose and he moved on. "Regardless, the killer escaped, but luckily the casualty count was kept to a minimum. The prudent Miss Hazama here called the police, and we soon arrived at the scene. I was going to collect official accounts and probe for further information, but Miss Omori wanted to call her emergency contact first." The older man's eyes met Nagisa's suggestively.

_That's right; I'm her emergency contact, _Nagisa remembered. He looked to Omori. "Why _am_ I your emergency contact, anyway, Omori? Don't you have friends and family?"

Her eyes remained on her lap, a sheepish look on her face. "Um…well…I moved far away from my parents, so they didn't work…and, uh…I don't really have any friends besides you, Nagisa."

"O-Oh," was all he could manage, his cheeks reddening slightly.

Across the room, Hazama seemed to be resisting an amused grin at Nagisa's flattered state. Terasaka just rolled his eyes before returning them to the detective. "So. You're the detective on this case. Do you have any idea who this guy might be?"

Masuda gave a small chuckle. "It isn't that simple. Firstly, we'll need all your official accounts of the incident. A bit of paperwork yet for you to do tonight. Then, I'll probably come by each of those involved personally, see if I can get any pertinent information. You'll also be interviewed by an artist, probably tonight, to get an image of this guy. Then, I'll compile all of that information, plus some stuff I'll gather from other sources, and maybe I'll get some clue as to who this guy is." Masuda frowned at Terasaka. "Of course, if you have any notable descriptions about the guy, feel free to spit them out "

"His hair," Muramatsu said at once.

Yoshida nodded. "He had distinct hair. Dyed red, at the tips."

"And he was tall," Hazama put in.

"And far too damn good at fighting," Terasaka said, his expression souring. "That's got to narrow it down some, doesn't it?"

Masuda stroked his chin, nodding thoughtfully. "A bit. But hair can be changed. You say he's tall? How tall? Witnesses often overestimate height. As to his fighting prowess…that might be something more substantial. Could be he's ex-military." The detective sighed, shaking his head. "But that's all speculation. I've got plenty of digging yet to do before I'm ready to form a proper opinion." The detective's eyes scanned the room's occupants, coming to rest on Nagisa. "Well, I believe that is all for now. I'll be speaking to those who were involved. Witnesses should report to Officer Kimura outside. He'll send you off to record your official accounts. Mr. Emergency contact, you're free to go, although I understand if you have any parting words for Miss Omori."

Before Nagisa could even begin to think about Omori, his mind started working. Something felt off…like a piece of the puzzle hadn't been laid out on the table. But they'd covered everything about the incident, right? _No, we haven't._ Suddenly, Nagisa realized what he'd missed. "Hold on. Who was killed? Do we know that?"

Masuda didn't seem surprised by the sudden question. "A Russian man. One Ilya Volkov. He's on file, worked for a Russian intelligence agency. Under a man named Lovro Brovski, I believe. Apparently he was one of their better field agents, which leads me to believe Mr. Terasaka here is not exaggerating."

But Nagisa's mind had frozen. _Lovro._ One of Lovro's men had been killed? Suddenly, Nagisa's mind recalled his last conversation with the old assassin. _There are strange things about, Nagisa._ Lovro had spoken of underground dealings. Surely a murder of one of his men in a dark alleyway had to be a part of this shady business. But…they'd nearly hurt Omori. Innocent Omori, who had nothing to do with them. If not for Terasaka and his group, she very well might have been killed, all for being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

A sudden anger flared inside Nagisa, mixed with a very real fear. These guys were involving innocents. Ordinary people. People like Omori, or young, sweet Sakura. What if the next time this happened, Sakura's corpse turned up in an alleyway? Nagisa would have done nothing about it.

Omori seemed to recognize the burning fury coming to life inside him, though he was careful not to let it show on his face. "Nagisa…are you alright?"

He tried to respond, but words wouldn't come. His anger was quickly becoming overcome by his fear as he imagined Omori and Sakura dead. "I…I have to do something."

"Do something?" Omori frowned. "About the…murder? But…you can't, Nagisa. If it were that easy, the police would have no problem solving this case."

Nagisa shook his head. "No. There's a simple solution." He groaned at the thought of taking it, though. Shaking his head, he resolved himself. With long, determined strides, he left Omori, heading back through the door he'd entered from and walking into the lobby. Kimura was there, seeming surprised as Nagisa crossed the length of the lobby quickly and burst through the main entrance into the cool night air.

Whipping out his phone and with quick, precise movements selecting the burner number Lovro had given him, Nagisa held the device up to his ear and waited, brow furrowing in anticipation as it rang. _What the hell am I doing? _He thought. What could Lovro give him that would possibly assuage him? What information might the old Russian ever be able to give that could allay Nagisa's fears? But he had to call. He had to know exactly what was threatening the innocent people he held dear. Lovro's words came into his mind suddenly. _I'm sure you have other loved ones. Should anything happen, they could be at risk_. Was this the risk? Near death?

Lovro picked up. "Nagisa?"

"Lovro?"

"This is him," the old Russian's deep voice came in reply. "You've called my burner. I hope this means you're considering taking up my job offer?"

A stab of anger shot through Nagisa. "Hold on. Tonight, one of your men was killed in a fight. My close personal friend Omori stumbled upon it and was nearly killed herself."

There was a pause. "So Ilya is dead? This is…bad news. I had hoped he might be enough…but for him to die? Not only is that an unfortunate loss, but it means these people are dangerous."

"Lovro!" Nagisa snapped. "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

The assassin sighed. "Japan's underground, Nagisa. You recall? I told you. There are shady dealings about, murders in the night, business deals in nondescript locations. Ilya was investigating one of our most promising leads. If he was killed, that means he saw something he wasn't meant to. It means we must pursue this lead further. And it means conflict. This will not be the first death, Nagisa. Your country's ministry of defense will be looking into this with just as much interest as us. With all the eyes on the underground, more fights will break out. Mercenaries will be hired, witnesses will be silenced. Many an innocent life will be snuffed, do not be mistaken."

Nagisa didn't know what to say for a moment. "I…you…you can't be serious."

"I am nothing but," Lovro replied. "Listen, Nagisa. Clearly you care about your friends, your loved ones, yes? It seems one was very nearly caught in the crossfire of this conflict. The risk will only grow the longer this plays out. My organization wants to put an end to this underground activity, as does your ministry of defense. But they won't let you leap into the fray. I will. Accept my offer, and protect your friends firsthand." He paused briefly. When he spoke again, his voice seemed almost wistful. "Your skills are sorely needed."

There was a tugging at Nagisa's heart. _Didn't I say I wasn't an assassin?_ He'd said Ritsu would be fine, too. But how could he truly know the answers to either of those questions? Regardless of his being an assassin or not, the fact remained that Nagisa wanted to protect Omori and Sakura. What better way to do that than to deal with the problem before it got out of hand? After all, it wasn't like he could stay at their sides at all times, ready to protect them if need be. No, Lovro was right, though it pained Nagisa to admit it.

He breathed in and out deeply for a moment. "Fine. I won't say I'm fully agreeing yet, but I want to meet with you and talk about it."

Lovro laughed through his nose. "Alright. I am busy, though. Perhaps in a few days?"

"Don't take too long," Nagisa replied, ending the call and putting the phone back in his pocket. He stood there for a few moments, thinking over his decision. Despite the downtown setting, the night was strangely silent, as though giving him space to think.

Eventually, the police station door opened behind him. Nagisa didn't look, but he heard two sets of footsteps, one light, one heavy. _Terasaka and Omori._ Funny how he could instantly tell. His assassin's instincts really hadn't left him, had they?

Terasaka stepped up beside him as Nagisa turned to meet his gaze, Omori standing a few steps away. "Nagisa," Terasaka said, concern tainting his normally grumpy expression. "Don't do anything irrational, okay? I know you're mad this happened, but you don't have to get involved with Lovro." There was a pause as Terasaka studied his face_. He knows,_ Nagisa thought. _He knows exactly what I'm doing._ Terasaka continued. "Listen. Going after this guy isn't going to help anything. You'll just get into more trouble."

"I have to, Terasaka," Nagisa said. "So it doesn't happen again. Not to Omori, not to you, and not to any other innocents."

There was a frown of confusion on Terasaka's face. _He doesn't know this is part of something bigger than just one murder_, Nagisa reflected.

Sighing, Terasaka stepped back. "It's your life, Nagisa. Just…be careful, alright?"

Nagisa gave a slight nod as the larger man walked off for the doors. Nagisa's eyes traveled to Omori, who fidgeted, her cheeks slightly red, her expression hinting at sheepishness. Taking a few steps toward him, she finally spoke.

"N-Nagisa," she began.

"Yes, Omori?" He gave her a small smile.

It seemed to provide her some courage. She stood up slightly straighter. "Um…back there, the detective was talking about training. Those guys all dodged the questions, but it's plainly obvious they had skill. And you all reacted at the explanation of the victim's identity. Then you go storming out of the place! And that conversation between you and that big guy just now…" She frowned at him. "Something's going on. What aren't you telling me?"

_Oh, Omori,_ Nagisa thought sadly. "I'm sorry, Omori. But I can't tell you. For one, it would get you and me in trouble. For another, it's not information I really want to give away easily. People could get hurt. _You_ could get hurt."

Confusion flashed across her face, then thoughtfulness, then resolve. "I don't know how or why that would be the case, but all the more reason to tell me. Please, Nagisa. I want to help you."

But Nagisa just shook his head. "I can't." Putting his hands in his pockets, he started off, leaving her standing there. "Go home, Omori. Everything will be alright. _I_ will make everything alright."

And he disappeared into the darkness.

.

The room they provided was surprisingly nice, considering the lackluster warehouse posing as their front Rio had first been introduced to. It held a similar level of austerity, she conceded, but all things considered, for a room that was free it was more than suitable. Of course, she would have appreciated just a little bit of extravagance with regards to the furniture considering Tsutsumi's lavish office, but all the same it almost felt like it might be home.

_Home._ The words still stung Rio. The images of her parents' faces when she'd left that doorstep still left a haunting memory lodged in Rio's mind, constantly coming back to her attention like the tide on a beach. She sighed. What had she gotten herself into? It was obvious these people were not doing anything that might be considered legal. Was she going to return to her parents with money illegally obtained? _No._ She thought firmly. _This is just to get me started. Once I've got enough money to sustain myself, I'll apply for a job I want to do_.

And yet, a part of Rio felt excitement at the prospect of the job she already had. To be able to use her skills as an assassin again, to fill the thrill of beating your opponent—_that_ was something she certainly loved; Rio couldn't deny it. What if she decided to stay here, keep working for these people, keep getting to use her skills?

But she couldn't. And she knew that. She knew enough about crime syndicates to know that eventually, the entire operation would be upended by the police, and then there would go any hope of living the life she wanted to. Eventually, she'd have to leave. Eventually, when she got enough money to live off, she would leave. _But for now…can I not enjoy this?_

The sound of the door opening suddenly caused her heart to leap. Her instincts told her to get into a defensive stance, but the person behind the door didn't seem to be a threat. It was a girl, actually. She appeared even younger than Rio, with dark hair cut just above her shoulders. There was an innocent look in her eyes, but it was clear she was trying to put on a tough front when she spoke.

"Hey. Boss wants you."

"You mean Tsutsumi?" Rio replied. "What for?"

The question seemed to throw off the girl. She fidgeted for a moment. "U-Uh…I'm not sure. I'm supposed to escort you there."

Rio threw a glance at her half unloaded suitcase, before she shrugged. _Whatever. I'll do it later._ Rising from her sitting position on the bed, she strode over to the girl, who turned on her heel and walked out. They headed down a dark hallway, similar to the one Rio had been lead down on her first trip to see Tsutsumi. Indeed, they were still in the warehouse, which seemed to house more rooms than a first glance would suggest. Rio caught doors which seemed to lead to stairwells, suggesting lower floors beneath the ground. She wondered idly how much space this place really held.

As they made a turn, Rio frowned at the small, youthful girl guiding her. "So…what's your name?"

The girl seemed put off by the question. "I…they just call me Yuki."

Rio raised a brow. So it wasn't her real name? She shoved her hands casually into her jacket pockets. "Listen, Yuki…don't take offense, but what's a girl like you doing in this place? You do realize these guys are criminals, right?"

Yuki shot her a sharp look. "I know. There's a good reason I'm here."

Rio waited for more, but the girl just shut up, continuing down another hallway. _There's something going on with this one,_ Rio thought, eyeing her escort. Right now wasn't the time to think about that, though. As the door to Tsutsumi's office neared, Rio wondered why she should be needed. Was she being tested again? Or perhaps she'd be touring the facility. Maybe she'd be training with Daisuke? The thought of spending any extended time in that man's presence didn't excite her.

Yuki, still taciturn, strode up to Tsutsumi's door. Strangely, it was cracked open slightly, and voices came through the crack. Yuki rose a fist, clearly preparing to knock, when an idea occurred to Rio. She shot a hand out and caught the girl's wrist, stopping it before it rapped on the door. Yuki gave her a questioning glance, a hint of concern and a sliver of fear in her expression.

Rio put a finger to her lips, signaling her escort to quiet. Yuki seemed intimidated, and at Rio's urging allowed her to sneak next to the door. The crack between door and frame was only a few millimeters in width, but Rio caught the sight of Daisuke's tall form striding by briefly. His voice was low but intense as he spoke.

"…sorry, Tsutsumi, but he was clever. He must have known a fight against me would only end in his own death, so he led me to a more populated area. I tried to kill him before we got anyplace people would be, but he managed to dodge my blade long enough to attract a witness."

Tsutsumi's voice was low with anger. "You might have _left him alone._"

"I couldn't," Daisuke protested, clearly straining to keep his own temper from rising. "If I let him escape, he would have gone and run back to the rest of his Russian friends and blabbed about everything. Would you have preferred that? If Lovro knew everything?"

Rio's eyes widened. _Lovro?_ What were they talking about?

"I'd _prefer,_" Tsutsumi growled, "you to shoot him dead next time. Surely there were plenty of opportunities to do that? You may be in the heart of the city, but the buildings aren't so clustered that you couldn't _hit_ him!"

Daisuke's voice rose. "You know I'm not a good shot! My skills are hand to hand! Against a moving target at that distance, there was a good possibility I wouldn't hit him!"

"You could have at least tried," Tsutsumi replied, sighing.

"I could have," Daisuke said, "but this entire operation is supposed to be super secret. If I were to fire any more than two or three shots, we might have had gunshot reports. Then the police would be crawling a over us. You don't think they don't know about us? We aren't being investigated just by Lovro and the defense ministry. If anyone finds out what that place really is, we're finished. So forgive me if I acted with a little _discretion_."

"You didn't think to have one of your men fire instead?" Tsutsumi said. "One who didn't have your _weakness?_" The word was thrown at him, clearly an insult.

There was a brief silence, and Rio could picture Daisuke clenching his fists in rage. "I told you. I was the only one there when I discovered him. Calling it in would have been pointless. My men wouldn't have arrived in time. I thought it prudent if I took him out then and there. But then he…delayed me, and then he was twenty meters away, too far for me to make a confident shot. But I'm fast, so I decided to chase him. And I killed him."

"And you allowed five people to witness you doing it." Tsutsumi said with finality.

A silence fell over the room. Then, the sound of footsteps came, and before Rio could react, the door was pulled open. Daisuke stood there, deadly rage on his face. Rio flinched away from his expression, certain that if she met his eyes, she would be murdered. He stood there for a moment, regarding her coldly. Then, he shoved past her, stomping down the hall.

The door stood open, revealing Yuki and Rio to Tsutsumi, who sat at her desk, a look of exasperation on her face. She plastered on a smile as she noticed them, sitting up straighter. "Ah, Miss Nakamura. Please, come in. Yuki, you may go back to your duties."

Yuki replied with a nod, leaving. Rio watched her go, suddenly wishing she didn't have to face Tsutsumi after that frightening outburst. Forcing herself to enter, she shut the door gingerly behind her and approached.

"I trust your room is to your liking?" Tsutsumi asked, her friendly tone obviously fake.

Rio nodded. "It's better than I would have expected, actually, considering you guys all live in this place." She paled. "Uh…not that that's a bad thing. I, um…"

Tsutsumi smirked. "You don't need to be so scared, Nakamura. I assume you're acting so apprehensive because you overhead that argument between Daisuke and myself? Well, rest assured I have more control over my emotions than our dear Daisuke does." She sat back. "As to our location, yes, you are in a better furnished room than our other employees. You are my investment, so I thought it appropriate to give you at least some degree of comfort."

Nodding, Rio glanced around. "So…why did you call me in?"

Tsutsumi chuckled. "Ever to the point, are we?" The woman stood up, rounding her desk to come face to face with Rio. "It's time for your first mission. The stakes will not be too high, the fruits of your success accordingly small, just enough to allow me to judge how competent you are in the field. Of course, don't take this mission lightly. The possibility of capture or death will always be present during your missions."

Rio gulped. She'd always figured her first mission would be easy given her training, but as Tsutsumi cautioned her, she became increasingly more concerned. Would her skills be enough? Sure, she'd infiltrated places before, but she had always been with the rest of her classmates then, and always had the guidance of teachers. All alone, with only her ability and her wits to keep her alive, did she have a chance? _Too late to back out now, _she supposed as Tsutsumi went on.

The woman's hand went to a small portion of the wood making up the surface of the table that had been cut into a miniature rectangle. The wood flipped around, revealing a panel of buttons. Without even looking, Tsutsumi deftly selected one and pressed it.

A hologram appeared in the air, shone ostensibly from someplace in the ceiling. Rio stepped back, her breath briefly catching. The hologram displayed an enormous facility made up of three buildings, one of which was larger than the rest. From what she was looking at, the only thing Rio could determine about the place was that it looked like it might belong to the government.

"This is a facility owned by the ministry of defense," Tsutsumi explained, motioning to the three-dimensional image. "They do research here, investigating items of interest and putting together evidence. One of their buildings, that smaller one on the right, holds dangerous or larger objects that need to be quarantined. The other small building is for visitors, employees, general use. But the _main_building," she motioned to the large one, "is their storage facility. _Digital_ storage. They have a massive cache of computers down there, with lots of information that we and many others would love to get a hold of."

Rio could already see where this was going. "You want _me_ to break into _there?_" And Tsutsumi thought this was a low risk first mission!

The woman nodded, not sharing Rio's incredulity. "You and a small team will infiltrate this base. Now, you aren't knowledgeable about computers if my information is correct, so I don't expect you to extract the data we want by yourself. You'll get one of our tech guys in there instead, and he'll find what we want. You're going to be his guard. I expect you to get him in there and get him out alive if not also undetected. Ideally, no one should know of your presence, but if it comes to a gunfight, your top priority is keeping him alive. Or, if he's extracted the info, keeping the device _containing_ it alive. You complete this mission, Rio Nakamura, and you earn your first paycheck."

Rio swallowed as she took in the gravity of the task being thrust upon her. Infiltrate a facility belonging to the ministry of defense? Guard a man she didn't even know from potential gunfire? Actually commit crime, and possibly murder? Suddenly she wasn't so eager to take the money. But she recognized the look in Tsutsumi's eye. It was a dangerous one, a look that demanded respect and compliance. She couldn't say no to this woman. Only someone as crazy as Daisuke could even risk _arguing_ with her, let alone outright refusing her. Besides, it was now clear these people were used to such heinous acts as murder and theft. If Rio refused, knowing what she knew now, it would be a simple matter to send Daisuke after her and prevent her from spilling their secrets.

"I…understand," she at last managed.

This seemed the appropriate response. Smiling wanly, Tsutsumi rounded her desk, sitting gently in the luxurious chair and regarding Rio with an indecipherable look. "You will carry out this mission in four days. Igarashi is in charge of the operation. You will attend a meeting he will hold, where he will explain the specifics of the mission." With that, Tsutsumi motioned to the door. "Don't disappoint me, Miss Nakamura. I so do dislike people who do that."

Rio found herself unable to provide an answer as her feet took her out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Wow. Chapter four complete.
> 
> That was quick. I'm getting quicker and quicker with these chapters. Probably because I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic! I sincerely hope you all are enjoying it as well. It's a blast to plan and a blast to execute. Thank you all for reading and leaving your comments.
> 
> I don't have anything to say other than you can expect a new chapter soon. Keep an eye out!
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the sun began to set, Sakura's legs were aching. She gritted her teeth, resisting the urge to collapse on the side of the road and lie there until morning. Shibata seemed to voice Sakura's exhaustion, every few minutes mumbling about how tiring the trip was. Ignoring her friend's complaints, Sakura took another look at the map she'd printed out several hours earlier. If she was reading it correctly, they had only around a kilometer remaining before they reached Matsukata's cabin, if you could call it that. Technically they hadn't even left the city, though the houses were a lot sparser here, giving the community an overall homey, quaint feel. Sakura could see why an old geezer like Matsukata would want to live here.

"I still say we should have taken the bus or something," Shibata lamented, her feet dragging against the sidewalk.

"Yeah, but do either of us have cash?" Sakura replied.

"No," Shibata groaned. Their school didn't allow students to work jobs, and for Sakura the idea of stealing from her father, even if it was the small amount of money required for the bus, was dreadful enough to drive her to choose the alternative: walking for several hours. But, it would sell the whole sleepover façade. Sakura only wished that perhaps Shibata could have snuck a few hundred yen from her own parents' wallets, but for undisclosed reasons the chubby girl couldn't. So, they were left the lengthy walk to old Matsukata's house.

Sakura still hadn't told her best friend where they were going or why. When Shibata had asked, Sakura only gave vague answers, promising the girl that her curiosity would be satiated. The truth was, though, that she didn't want to tell her. What if Mr. Matsukata really did give her all the answers to her questions about Nagisa's past? What if the answers sent Sakura off to question Nagisa, or brought further questions, or somehow changed something fundamentally about her life? Considering all the mystery around Nagisa, the normally rational Sakura didn't think it entirely impossible the answers would be all this and more. The problem was, if this was the case, could she really bring Shibata into this? What would happen to her best friend if Sakura found out that Nagisa was some government experiment, and a bunch of guys in suits were after him and anyone with knowledge of his true origins? She didn't really give that theory much pause, but the actual answer might be just as dangerous. Could she really drag Shibata into that? Sakura still hadn't made her mind up on how she was going to handle things if and when Matsukata revealed what he knew. In total honesty, she probably shouldn't have brought her best friend along in the first place, but in light of her father's sudden physical abuse and her foul mood underlying that, she needed someone to lean on for this.

Shibata had gone along with Sakura's stunt, graciously, though not without a few concerns. In the end, Sakura had assuaged her, and here they were, less than a few minutes away from their destination. Sakura stared down the curving road, wondering what Matsukata's cabin would look like. Overhead, above the trees and houses, the dark blue of the night sky flared a muted pink around where the sun must be, though the source was hidden behind silhouetted obstructions.

Before long, they arrived at their destination. Checking her map, Sakura confirmed the address on the house she and Shibata were stopped at. "This is it," she announced, while her best friend gave a weak cheer.

The cabin really didn't look like a cabin at all, but instead like all the other quaint little houses in the community. With an older feel, it rested nestled behind two large cherry trees on a modest yard of brilliantly green grass. The name "Matsukata" was emblazoned in metal on a slab of stone by the steppingstone walkway. Sakura and Shibata momentarily forgot their weariness as they stared up at the piece of land. Only one thought occurred to Sakura as she examined it all: _how did that old man have the cash for a place like this?_

She stepped up to the dark wood door and rang the doorbell, Shibata taking the brief moment of pause as an opportunity to lean and rest against a wooden pillar holding up the awning of the deck.

The door opened around fifteen seconds later. Mr. Matsukata looked much the same as he had when he'd been Sakura's teacher, though her memories of his appearance were a bit fuzzy. Still old and wearing a permanent scowl, the elderly man was now restricted to a wheelchair, likely due to his increasing age. As Sakura scrutinized his face, she did have to admit his features were more gaunt, more wrinkled, as though the meat on his bones were being drained away along with his years. But there was still that judgmental, disgruntled look in his eyes, assuring her it was the same principal from her early childhood.

"Mr. Matsukata?" Sakura began. "It's me. Sakura Kiyashiki. I sent you an email the other day?"

"Yes, yes, I remember," Matsukata snapped impatiently. "I suppose you ought to come in, is that right? Well, don't let me stop you." Wheeling himself out of the way, the old codger allowed Sakura and Shibata to enter. He eyed Sakura's best friend critically. "And who's this one? Don't remember her from my teaching days, unless some unfortunate girl skipped gym class one day too many."

"I'm Shibata," the chubby girl replied, ignoring the remark about her weight. "I'm her best friend. Actually, I'm not sure why I'm here. Sakura still hasn't told me."

"That makes two of us," Matsukata answered, wheeling himself down the hall and prompting the two girls to follow. "Your email was awfully vague, girl. This had better be worth the trouble."

_I hope it is,_ Sakura thought. "It's…well, I'm not sure if Shibata should stay and listen or not. It sort of depends on your answers to my questions…"

"Well, why'd you bring her then, huh?" Matsukata grumbled irritably as he led them into an expansive living room, made in a Japanese style. A low table with a pillow on each of the four sides lay in the center of the room. "Whatever. Why don't you have your friend wait at the table while you join me in the kitchen? We'll discuss the nature of these questions and answers while I make the tea."

_That would probably be best,_ Sakura conceded. "Alright. Shibata, make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

A hint of a frown lingered on Shibata's face, suggesting her dissatisfaction with being excluded, but at last she just shrugged. "Sure. My feet are killing me anyway." With that, the chubby girl turned on her heel and strode for the table.

Without a word, Matsukata motioned for Sakura to follow. Leading her down a hallway, he wheeled through an empty doorway into a pleasant little kitchen. A kettle sat unused on the stovetop. While Sakura leaned against a counter patiently, the old man took the kettle and filled it with water from the sink. "So," he spoke as he began making the tea, "what did you want to ask me about?"

Sakura bit her lip, wondering where to start. "Well…do you remember when I was in your class?"

"I should hope so!" The old man replied. "Else why would I have let you in my house?"

Sakura ignored the snide comment. "Well…do you also remember, while I was there, a bunch of older kids from a nearby middle school helped us out?"

Matsukata snorted. "I wouldn't call it that. More like renovated the whole damn building. Gave me nothing but headache."

"Well…did you happen to know which school they attended?"

The old man eyed her for a moment. "Kunukigaoka. A prestigious institute, if I recall correctly."

"Did they…seem strange to you?" Sakura tried. Belatedly, she realized the old man might not know anything of use. She'd only assumed he could relate anything of value to her. Perhaps he was just as ignorant about this whole situation as she was. Or perhaps he wasn't. She could only hope and ask. Steeling herself, she pressed on. "Were they…different from normal middle schoolers, would you say?"

Matsukata's judging eyes narrowed on her, scrutinizing her thoroughly. Eventually, he sighed, shaking his head. "I know what you're getting at, girl. But the government paid me not to say anything, and I've kept that vow ever since I made it."

Sakura perked up. _So he _does _know something!_Eagerly she leapt onto the opportunity. "But…I'm your former student! And I'm the current student of one of those middle schoolers! Can't you just tell me?"

Matsukata squinted at her critically. "So why don't you ask this teacher of yours? Seems they should know better than I."

"He…won't tell me. Every time I try to get anything out of him, he always changes the subject." She gave the old man a pleasing look. "Please, Mr. Matsukata. I need to know. The other day, he and I almost got mugged, but somehow he saved the two of us. He's so small, yet he took out five guys with ease. If I don't figure out how that's possible, I don't know if our relationship will ever be the same." That wasn't really true, though Sakura would probably regard Nagisa slightly differently from now on. But squeezing sympathy out of Matsukata would also squeeze out answers, so she tried to make herself look as vulnerable as possible.

The old codger just rolled his eyes. "You can quit it with that googly eye act." Sakura withered. The old man took the boiling tea from the pot and poured it into three cups. "As it happens, I don't actually have much of a problem with telling you. The only thing is, the government will reprimand me heavily if word gets out that I told anyone. So I'll tell you, but you have to keep your word that you won't tell anyone. Understand?"

The look in his eyes suggested he wasn't kidding. Sakura realized her suspicions had merit. _Just what secrets is Nagisa keeping?_ Hesitantly, she nodded.

"Good," Matsukata turned to the now full teacups. "Would you do me a favour and take these cups out to your friend? We can discuss things there."

Sakura frowned. "Is…it okay if she hears?"

"Well, why should it be an issue for her to hear it but not you?" The old codger asked as Sakura took the tray of cups and followed him out of the kitchen. "You have some special qualification?"

"Well…no…but she isn't involved with this," Sakura said, "and if the information is the sort that might get her in trouble, then I'm not sure she should hear it."

Matsukata snorted. "Like I said. There's potential trouble no matter who hears it. But again, she and you will both be fine if you keep it a secret. Should be easy enough, unless your friend has loose lips." He gave her a look that asked whether she did or not.

Sakura shook her head. "She'll keep quiet."

The old man nodded as they entered the living room where Shibata was lounging at the table, legs splayed beneath it and body resting back against her hands. She sat upright as they entered, giving Sakura a questioning look as she set the tray of tea down on the table and took a place adjacent to her friend. Sakura gestured for her to wait, and they each took a cup while Matsukata positioned his chair across from Sakura.

Taking a cautious sip of the hot tea, Sakura waited patiently while Matsukata took a cup offered by Shibata, sipping it for a gratuitous length of time before setting it on his armrest. Then, he simply stared at the two of them, the silence quickly growing awkward.

Eventually, Sakura couldn't take it. "W-Well?"

Matsukata gave her a critical look. "Well what? You're the one who's supposed to be asking me questions. Go on! I've got all the time in the world."

Regaining her composure, Sakura straightened herself. "Um…why is Nagisa special?"

"A bit vague," Matsukata remarked. "You mean why could he take on those muggers you spoke of earlier so easily?"

Shibata frowned. "We're talking about…Sakura's tutor? And what's this about a mugging?"

"Well, he and I got mugged, and there were around five guys there, and several of them had blades, but somehow he defeated them all at once and saved me," she explained in a rush. The move he'd used still baffled her. It had seemed like a clap, but how could a clap knock five grown men unconscious?

The old man nodded. "Well, I suppose I'll give you some context, though I warn you, I don't know everything. I only caught on to some things, and other things I inferred." He sat back in his seat. "Well, from what I could tell, Class E of Kunukigaoka Junior High was a classroom meant to train its students." When Sakura and Shibata gave him looks of confusion, he elaborated. "Let me explain. When I first met them, they were leaping from building to building like they were stones in a pond. It's because of that that I ended up being sent to the hospital. Their teacher later came to me and apologized for the incident, saying that they were showing off their abilities, or something to that effect. During their time at my school, they displayed tremendous physical skill, sneaking up a tree to save a cat, for example. You might even recall that incident, Sakura."

It did seem vaguely familiar, Sakura admitted, but nothing concrete came to mind.

Matsukata continued. "It wasn't entirely obvious, but after everything was said and done I put the pieces together. For what purpose or end I still don't know, but as far as I could tell, those students were being trained. And their teacher, who looked to be a hardened veteran himself, had certainly trained them well. I expect your tutor Nagisa could take on any ordinary citizen and defeat them with ease. Five men might have even been trivial for him, especially if his training extended several years afterwards. I don't know what your tutor is doing in such an ordinary job with skills like those, but the fact remains that Class E was meant to train its students to physical excellence."

The words soaked slowly into Sakura. A class meant for training? It did fit with what little pieces she had, but still…to think meek Nagisa had the skills to take on a pro wrestler? She couldn't imagine him even _starting_a fight, much less finishing it.

"Training…for what?" Shibata asked, genuine curiosity in her eyes.

Matsukata shrugged, sipping his tea. "They never told me. I only learned from what I saw and that apology. I knew full well they were keeping lots of details from me, but I wasn't about to prod them for more."

Sakura frowned. "And…that's all that was strange about them? Nothing else?" If the old man had seen something off that he'd never put together with the other oddities he'd witnessed, maybe Sakura would be able to piece things together.

"Hmm…" Matsukata stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, only one thing, I suppose, but I don't know if I'd consider it to be of much use. While I was there, a strange man apologized profusely to me. He wasn't that veteran I mentioned, but he claimed to be their teacher as well. His limbs were all wavy, as though they didn't have bones, and his face seemed distinctly fake. It wasn't until later that I discovered he was actually the octopus creature who supposedly took the students of Class E hostage." The old man shrugged again. "I can't see how that would affect the fact that those students were being trained, but perhaps there's some correlation."

"Well, there's gotta be, right?" Shibata replied. Sakura raised a brow at her friend. "I mean, they've all got crazy fighting skills, _and_ they were held hostage by that octopus thing! Surely the fact that those two specific things happened to the same class isn't coincidence. One must have led to the other!"

"But if they were being held hostage," Sakura replied, "then wouldn't the octopus have prevented them from learning skills that might have allowed them to break free?"

Matsukata spoke up. "Well, you have to remember that the government was involved. That vet, one of their teachers, he told me he was a government official. The fact that I had to sign something that prevented me from disclosing all this to you is proof enough that they were heavily involved. Might be they had something to do with this strange connection between the students' training and that octopus."

Sakura stared at her lap in thought. She knew the details surrounding the whole octopus incident well, thanks to many a night of studying articles and reports. According to the government, the octopus had possessed incredible abilities, such as flight and super speed. Apparently, they had been powerless to stop it, and the only way they could keep it in one place was to allow it to hold Class E hostage. When Sakura had first heard of it, she couldn't stop imagining that horrible creature squeezing the life out of Nagisa.

She froze. "Wait—you said the octopus _apologized_ to you?"

Matsukata nodded, a sly grin playing on his lips. "Sure did. After that stiff government suit told me not to make a scene about it, the octopus pretty much prostrated himself before me. Said he was real sorry about what his students did. It was kind of pathetic, honestly."

Sakura stared at her lap in thought. That didn't make any sense…why would the supposedly horrible octopus creature be _prostrating_himself of all things? And from the way Matsukata told it, it seemed like there was little to no hostility between the creature and the government agents there. Nothing was adding up…

For a moment, silence passed over them. Only the sound of sipping tea filled the room. Then, at last, Sakura stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Matsukata. I think I have what I wanted to know. And…thanks for the tea."

"We're done?" Shibata asked, her voice half protesting. "But…we've only been here for fifteen minutes! I did not just walk for like two hours to be done in fifteen minutes." She frowned up at Sakura. "Come to think of it, why didn't you just ask all of this over email or something? Even a phone call would have sufficed."

Before Sakura could give a reply, Matsukata answered. "Because talking face to face has infinitely more value than sitting at our screens, or lazing on couches with devices held up to our ears. Today, you got exercise, tea, and a comfortable place to sleep. _I_ would say that's plenty worth the bother."

Sakura raised a brow. "Place to sleep? Mr. Matsukata, we're going back home now."

The old man rolled his eyes. "Oh? And get back at ten at night? I don't suppose your parents would be too happy about that."

Sakura chewed her lip. "Well…we _did _both use the excuse of staying at each other's houses for a sleepover. Guess it would be weird of either of us showed up at either house now. But Mr. Matsukata, are you really okay with letting us stay here overnight?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "It's no problem. Guests are a rare thing, and it's not like I have better things to be doing." He took a small sip of tea. "But you'll have to figure out the guest room. I've mostly packed boxes and old things in there. Might be a hassle getting to the bed."

Well, it was a small price to pay. Sakura gave a wan smile. "Thank you, Mr. Matsukata. For everything."

The old codger smiled. "Well, you're welcome. Now get to bed. It's late."

.

The samples were one of the strangest things Okuda had ever seen. They resembled human cells, but reacted completely differently. They seemed to always be moving, always fidgeting about, like they had an endless source of energy. When she poked at it, it seemed to almost _vibrate_, bouncing around the microscope lenses, effectively rendering it impossible to keep track of what the individual cell was doing. In all her life, Okuda had never seen anything like it.

And Hawk refused to tell her where he got it.

That was what she'd taken to referring to the hawk-nosed man as. Even now, almost a week after first encountering him, he hadn't revealed his name. None of the other employees seemed to have any clue as to what to call him, so Okuda had just started talking about him under that name, and it stuck. She'd been meaning to ask Kawamoto about Hawk's name, but her boss had mysteriously disappeared ever since a few days ago.

As Okuda pulled away from the microscope, sighing in exasperation, Takebayashi approached from the side, pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Have any idea what it might be?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder, ostensibly in lookout of Hawk.

She shrugged weakly. "Not since last you checked. It doesn't react like anything I've ever encountered. I just wish Hawk were here. I'm confused enough I might actually confront him." The Re-Core representative hadn't appeared all day. _Where could he possibly be?_

Takebayashi just chuckled. "Like hell you would. _I_, on the other hand, might be willing to say a few things. The guy hasn't explained _anything!_" He paused, giving another check of the room. "By the way…you don't know what happened to Kawamoto, do you?"

Okuda shook her head. "I don't know. It's not like him to be sick. You don't think…?"

"That Hawk is somehow responsible?" He finished. "I don't know, Okuda. I don't think he'd go that far. Besides, what reason would he have for keeping Kawamoto from coming to work?"

"What reason do these guys have for doing _any _of what they're doing?" Okuda murmured. Even now, she had no clue as to their true intentions, despite several nights spent solely on research. The samples were clearly a part of it, but she couldn't even ascertain _their _purpose, nor where they had even come from. The only piece of reasonable information she had gleaned was that they wanted to know the secrets of this strange sample. Thusly, Okuda had to keep them from finding out anything useful. Of course, she suspected that if they realized she was withholding information, she would be promptly fired. Not that she could even convince all the other employees to keep Re-Core from finding anything of value. She was their superior, yes, but ultimately they all answered to Kawamoto.

Suddenly, off to the side, the employee's entrance was thrown open. Hawk strolled in, his usual smirk in place on his lips, his eyes devoid of sympathy. As she followed him covertly with her eyes, Okuda noted the lack of an entourage of suited gentlemen. Usually Hawk had at least two or three with him, though Okuda was never sure why. If they were security, what could possibly happen here that would warrant protection? If they were something else entirely, then what? Regardless, Hawk was alone, and Okuda wasn't certain whether that made him more or less dangerous.

Then she realized he was coming straight for her and Takebayashi. Quickly assuming a stance that made it seem she'd been working the whole time, Okuda averted her gaze and tapped Takebayashi on the foot to signal him to do the same.

"Miss Minami," Hawk said smoothly, stopping beside them. "Mr. Takebayashi. Working hard?"

"Yes, sir," Takebayashi replied. He usually talked for both of them when the two were questioned together. Okuda was never comfortable with talking with strangers.

"Good, good." Hawk peered around Takebayashi and examined the sample sitting beneath the microscope. Okuda bent down over the device, trying to distract herself from his piercing eyes. "Have you…discovered anything of note as of yet?"

The taller Takebayashi shook his head. "As to the workings behind its strange properties? Not yet, sir. But we've only had it for a few days. I'm sure we'll figure out something about it." That much was true, at least for now. Okuda expected it would be quite a while before they actually worked out what was going on under the surface of this odd sample. Hawk himself wouldn't know how long the process would take; he was clearly a military man, not a scientist. Using that fact, Okuda could likely stretch out the grace period in which he would believe her when she reported a lack of findings. She couldn't do it forever, though. Eventually she'd be expected to come up with something.

Hawk was continuing, oblivious to Okuda's thoughts. "You know, you two…I really appreciate the work you do here. You keep this place running, keep it functioning properly. The other scientists, they listen to you. Not like that blathering fool Kawamoto. Don't know how he got where he did, but…well, it doesn't matter. Please, come with me." He walked off.

A bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach, Okuda reluctantly pulled away from her work and followed Hawk, Takebayashi behind her. They passed wary scientists glancing up from their work, clearly just as confused as to Hawk's intentions with them as Okuda was. Then, the quiet noises of the main research floor were completely dampened as Hawk shut the door to Kawamoto's office behind them.

As Okuda and Takebayashi stood awkwardly in the room, Hawk rounded the desk and sat in it, reclining in Kawamoto's seat. Without a word, he motioned to the two chairs placed before the desk. _Why is he sitting there like he owns the place?_ Okuda thought. Warily, she and Takebayashi took the seats before Hawk.

"Kawamoto," Hawk began, his slick, confident smile still in place, "tells me you two do incredible work here. Would you say that's accurate?"

Takebayashi nodded slowly. "I suppose. Science and research are our passions."

"And would you say, honestly speaking, that you are in charge of the majority of this research facility?"

"Kawamoto handles the important stuff," Takebayashi explained. "We work here among the other employees."

Hawk leaned forward. "But Kawamoto doesn't…_really_do his job. Not like he should. You two are left to take care of most of the work that should be his responsibility. He is lax, lazy, and harsh. Would you say that's an accurate assessment?"

Okuda and Takebayashi exchanged an uneasy look. _What does this guy want?_ Takebayashi gave a hesitant response. "Yes…but it's fine. We enjoy the work."

"Well, that's good, then," Hawk replied, his grin broadening. "Because you're still going to be doing it. But _now,_ you'll actually get paid for it. Yes, dear Mr. Kawamoto has been fired, sad to say. He was only hurting this research facility, and the higher ups at Re-Core simply couldn't stand for that. But I vouched for you two, because I know what great managers you are here. I have full confidence you two will do splendidly running this facility without having to deal with Kawamoto's interference."

Okuda gaped, and before her social anxiety could kick in, she blurted out the thought pounding at her lips. "You're putting _us_ in charge?"

Hawk chuckled. "Yes. We at Re-Core do not tolerate a lax approach, and you two are anything but. Rest assured, the menial tasks of your old positions will be transferred to someone a little lower on the chain, so to speak. You will have all the time required to adequately fulfill your new tasks."

"But…yes, we may have done much of Kawamoto's job, but we don't know _everything._" Takebayashi protested. "How are we expected to pick it all up without being given a rundown of how it all works?"

"This is why there are manuals, my good man," Hawk answered, voice suave. "I checked them; they're updated. Simply look it over and refer to it when necessary." The man clasped his hands together. "Plus, Re-Core is implementing several new procedures to be followed in this facility. The job will not be the same as it was. I will personally go over the new changes with you both, ensure you understand your expectations." Hawk leaned back in his chair, his eyes glinting as he looked down his sharp nose at the two of them. "Congratulations. You've been promoted."

Takebayashi nodded, though his expression was anything but joyful. "Understood. May…we have leave to return to our work?"

"_You_ may. I would like to speak with Miss Minami. Alone." Hawk waved Takebayashi off casually.

Okuda felt the blood run from her face. Exchanging a brief look of worry with Takebayashi, she sat frozen in her seat, her heart racing, before her co-worker left.

Alone with Hawk, Okuda could only stare at her lap and wait for him to speak. A million questions ran through her head at once. _What does he want with me? Why did he ask to be alone with me and not Takebayashi?_ It was bad enough that she had trouble talking with strangers. Now she had to talk to _this guy?_And why would he even care about talking with her in specific? She and Takebayashi did pretty much the same thing here. A nervousness permeated Okuda's body, sending a horrible tingly feeling through her legs.

"Miss Minami," Hawk began, his smile now inexplicably wiped from his face, "I feel like…you don't quite know what you're doing."

Okuda frowned. It took her a moment to work up the courage to speak, and even then her voice was small. "I…I don't understand…you just said we were competent…"

"At your job, yes, absolutely," Hawk said. "But at digging into Re-Core's background? Not so much."

Okuda felt her heart stop.

The look that must have passed over her face made Hawk's lips curl upwards ever so slightly. "Ah. Understand now? Yes, I know. I know full well how you've been trying since at least a week ago to figure out what Re-Core is up to." He bent forward, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Well let me assure you, Miss Minami, that Re-Core is not an organization you especially want on your bad side."

"H-How…" It was the only word Okuda could force out of her trembling lips.

"How did I figure it out?" Hawk chuckled cruelly. "Well, let's see. Firstly, you are _far_ too obvious in your attempts to overhear my conversations with my associates. I admit, they way in which you maneuvered yourself to eavesdrop was far from amateur, yet to one such as myself, it was child's play avoiding you. Secondly, the façade of the naïve airhead was doomed from the start. You see, Re-Core is not oblivious to the true nature of you and your companion's schooling. We are well aware that you both possess dangerous skillsets, even acting, although your difficulty with speaking somewhat hampers that particular ability; another reason your act was a failure—you could barely say enough to make it stick.

"And it wouldn't even matter whether you had this special training or not. We screened all the employees before purchasing your facility. If we'd found any undesirables, I guarantee they'd be gone by now. You, however…I knew you and Mr. Takebayashi would be using your skills to the fullest here. I knew you'd be doing great things with this research facility. So I vouched for you, vouched to keep you here. Strong allies are better than strong enemies, after all. And I was right. You two make this place the best it can be, and I'm sure if it weren't for Kawamoto, you'd have made it grow even bigger.

"But you, Miss Minami…you are interfering. Once I realized you distrusted me enough to attempt spying on my conversations, I planted a bug on your laptop. You've been researching us, night after night. You've done a rather great deal of research, actually. I don't know if anyone has been as interested in us as you have. You've dug up information we thought long lost. It's impressive, actually.

"But the fact that you know as much as you do, little though that is comparatively, mixed with your clearly hostile or at least distrustful attitude, makes me consider firing you, just as I was forced to do with dear Kawamoto. I don't want to fire you, Miss Minami. I like you. Your drive to find out more is precisely what I want in the person overseeing this project. But I can't tolerate someone who goes digging in places they shouldn't be. So I ask you, Miss Minami. Will you walk away from this business of looking into Re-core's background? I assure you, continuing will only end badly for everyone."

He knew she couldn't refuse. He _also_ knew whatever promises she made could very well be empty words. Likely he understood he was frightening her with his threats, but he wasn't sure whether he'd actually scared her enough to convince her to stop. Regardless, Okuda had to agree. Getting fired would only mean further difficulty in finding out more, although she would have to be more careful from now on not to let him figure out she was still researching. _Should I, though?_ It was true that the more she dug into Re-core's secrets, the more danger she was putting herself in. Was it worth it?

_Yes it is,_ she thought resolutely. _I'm a scientist, damnit. Looking deeper is what I do._ She'd just have to do it carefully from now on.

"I'll…I'll stop," she replied, her voice still shaky and nervous.

"Good," Hawk nodded, leaning back. "Then I look forward to working with you. Properly, this time. You may return to your work now, Miss Minami. On the morrow I'll walk you and Takebayashi through your new tasks."

Okuda stood up shakily, her legs barely able to hold her, and left the office, closing the door behind her. Out on the main floor, several pairs of eyes turned away furtively. Clearly the other scientists had been understandably curious as to what had been going on in there. They returned to their work hastily, pretending they hadn't been paying attention.

Sighing, Okuda returned to her table where Takebayashi waited, papers in hand. He looked up as she approached, concern in his eyes. "What did he say to you?"

"He knew I'd been trying to spy on him," Okuda said. "And he knew I'd been researching him at home. He planted a bug on my laptop." Takebayashi wouldn't know about her private browsing sessions, but Okuda felt it was alright to tell him, especially if Hawk already knew.

"You've been looking him up at home?" Takebayashi exclaimed. He frowned. "Wait. He _bugged_ your laptop?"

Okuda nodded, dropping her voice to a whisper. "I told him I wouldn't dig into Re-Core anymore. But the mere fact that he acknowledges there are things to be hidden means that I have to."

Takebayashi gave her an uncertain look. "Alright, Okuda. Just be careful. You don't know who these people are."

She smiled. "I'm always careful."

.

Okano sat up in her bed, her head finally feeling better. The throbbing was now just a soft, distant pounding at her temples, and the noise that came from the quieted TV before her barely hurt at all to listen to. Morning streamed through the crack between the curtains in radiant rays, giving the room a dull glow. Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, Okano glanced around.

Hiroto was nowhere to be seen. That made sense; he was likely at the restaurant he worked at, having left without waking Okano in order to give her a good night's rest. After she'd returned home from that party on Saturday night, she'd suffered from a horrible headache, one that made her scarcely able to move without some sort of pain racking her brain. It had persisted all the way through the next day, leaving her bedridden, with only a barely audible television to keep her occupied. Besides staring at the screen, Okano had mostly napped, slumbering sometimes in long periods of rest and sometimes in short spurts of sleep. Ultimately, she had only begun to feel better by the time night had come around that Sunday.

Now, however, it felt as though the headache had never even existed, nothing but a memory. Okano glanced at the clock on the night table, noting that she'd woken up an hour before noon, before her eyes fell upon the glass of water and the note that sat there as well. Taking the water gratefully, she felt the liquid pour refreshingly down her throat. Setting the glass back down she took the note and unfolded it, reading its contents.

_Hey, Okano. Hope you're feeling better. Had to go to work at nine so I should be back at around five or so. Hang in there!_

She smiled at the message, feeling her heart go mushy in her chest. Cheesy as it was, she always loved it when Hiroto would do stuff like this.

As the day wore on, Okano felt even better, enough so to get up and take a shower. Technically she was even in a good enough shape to host the outdoor mountain climbing course she did on the side, but she'd already messaged all those who usually attended saying she'd be sick, and frankly, she just didn't want to deal with that today. She _did_ want to practice some more for the next gymnastics competition, though. If she left too much time between practicing, she feared she'd fall behind somehow. An irrational fear, she knew, but all the same she resolved to head out and practice at some point today.

In between brief naps—which were becoming less and less for the sake of actual rest and more due to self indulgence—Okano watched TV or browsed the internet. All the while, the events of the party echoed in her mind. This headache was likely a result of that strange drug Nori had given her, but she counted herself lucky it was the only negative side effect. New drugs like that were hard to know if they'd be dangerous or not. It had actually been pretty reckless of Okano to do that all of a sudden, but the worst of it seemed to be over. Maya had checked up on her more than Okano would have expected the laid back girl to do yesterday, constantly texting about her conditions and seeming almost rueful that she'd brought her to see Nori.

Indeed, Maya texted Okano multiple times today as well, seeming relieved when she received reports of an improving condition. By the time evening rolled around, the chill girl seemed to have returned to her ordinary self, and the worried messages waned. Wrapped in a bundle of blankets and without her friend's nagging texts to wake her up, Okano began to drift off into sleep, her eyes sliding shut, her head lolling against her shoulder, her awareness slowly fading…

…until the door opened. It was a faint sound, but enough to make Okano jolt upright and blink several times. Hiroto walked into the apartment wearing his waiter's uniform, and with deliberately ginger movements shut the door and pulled off his shoes. Noticing Okano was awake, he threw her a small smile and a wave, which Okano returned.

"Hey, baby," he greeted her as he walked in, his voice quiet likely so as to not exacerbate her headache. "You doing alright?"

She nodded, putting strength into the movement to prove she was healthy. "I feel loads better. I might even go out practicing for gymnastics later tonight. You could even join me."

He chuckled. "I don't know if I could keep up with you. Besides, I still have to change and take a shower." Striding over to her, he gave her one quick peck on the lips before pulling back and heading over to the washroom. Okano heard the sound of the shower running and she settled back in bed, her mind idly wandering.

It was hard to believe she'd been dating Hiroto for four years already. All throughout college and now one year after—it was almost as though she couldn't fully be herself without him, like she didn't know how. Of course, she did still recall those days as a middle schooler when she'd despised him—well, openly despised him but secretly liked him. Things had certainly changed since then. She loved him now, a whole damn lot, but there was still a sliver of irritation that slipped through every so often. It had always been there during their days as college students, and it remained even now. And it was more than just the fact that sometimes Hiroto misunderstood, or took things the wrong way, or completely missed hints she dropped, annoying as those things were. It was that jealousy deep inside Okano. It was that feeling she got whenever he mentioned a female colleague he got along well with, or whenever he talked about meeting by happenstance an old female friend. What if these girls got along better with Hiroto? What if there were no problems about misunderstandings or knowing what the other wanted just by a look? What if they…_clicked_ with Hiroto, clicked in a way Okano felt was missing?

What if…she wasn't right for him?

Feeling suddenly down, she was about to turn on the TV again to distract herself when Hiroto suddenly exited the washroom, his hair damp and casual clothing thrown on: a tank top and some shorts. It wasn't exactly sexy, but Okano could see the lines of his muscles through the wide openings of the garment. Despite what he said, Hiroto was still very fit, more than enough so to cause Okano to feel a spark of desire lighting in her chest.

Hiroto seemed to see it too. He appeared to briefly reconsider, before discarding those thoughts and crawling onto the bed. Okano stripped off the blankets covering her still pajama-clad body and bent forward to meet his mouth in a deep kiss. Passion fueled their movements as Hiroto pushed Okano down to lie flat on the mattress, planting kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Stifling a moan, Okano squirmed beneath him, eager and heated. Her hands slid underneath his shirt, feeling his back and pushing the cloth up to reveal his torso.

Pulling away, he stripped off the shirt before returning to Okano's collarbone, nibbling with fervour. Okano, feeling suddenly bold, pushed him off of her, following with a grin on her lips, eventually getting to a position where he was straddling her while she sat upright. Hiroto's hands cupped her hips and they began to make out, contending themselves with that much for the time being. Okano felt all of her earlier worries melt away with the softness of his lips, and she pushed her tongue into his mouth, passionately leaning into him. Their embrace became more heated, more desperate, and they pulled each other's bodies closer as their lips battled.

Suddenly filled with longing, Okano briefly pulled away to gaze into Hiroto's eyes. The words that came next were said without thinking. "I love you, Hiroto." Okano could barely believe she'd said them, but they felt right in that moment. Of course, it wasn't as though she'd never told him that. It was just that the frequency of that statement was so rare that each time it was said was a momentous occasion. The two stared into each other's eyes, absorbing the admission, their chests heaving and their mouths ever so slightly agape.

Then, Hiroto looked down. An expression of great pain passed over his features, and before Okano could react he was pulling away. _Oh no,_ Okano thought, a horrible feeling of dread washing over her. _Was that bad? Should I not have said that?_ Overcome with anxiety she sat there waiting, watching Hiroto.

At last, he spoke. "Okano…I…I have something I need to tell you." The dreadful feeling in Okano's stomach began to twist. "The other night, at that party. Well, you'd gone off with Maya, and so it was just me and Yuma and Kataoka, and we chatted for a bit. And then they went off and disappeared someplace, and I was all alone. So…I went to the table to get some snacks, talk with the people there. But then…this girl walked up to me, and started flirting, and pretty soon we were back at the bar getting drinks, and I was having a good time, and before I knew it I was super drunk. It's…it's kind of fuzzy, but I distinctly remember…" He swallowed hard. "I remember us making out. She just came on to me all of a sudden, and I was barely sober enough to react, but I remember us making out, and then…then I don't remember anything." He looked up, his eyes widening. "But we didn't do anything more than that, I swear. I woke up the next morning with all my clothes still on, lying on the dance floor, okay?" He sighed, running an exasperated hand through his hair. "I meant to tell you as soon as I woke up that morning. But you had a huge headache, so I thought I should wait until you were feeling better, and today you were, so I was going to say something, but you wanted—"

"Stop."

He froze, horror and regret tainting his face. "Okano. Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I…"

Thoughts ran through Okano's head faster than she could process them. She shook her head, trying to find words. Betrayal was the feeling that now manifested deep in her stomach as she digested his confession. Hiroto…how could he? Another girl? Hadn't Okano been _just_ worrying about this? He said she'd come on to him, but who knew how much of that was an embellishment and how much was truth. What if he'd really liked it? What if he wished he'd gotten that girl's number? What if she made him laugh more, made him want her more, made him _like_ her more? What if Hiroto was suddenly slipping away from her?

Miraculously she spoke. "I…it's okay. I understand. You were drunk. She came on to you. I get it."

Confusion spread across his features as he tried to pick meaning out of her words. "But…you're still upset."

_Of course I'm upset,_ Okano thought angrily. _You made out with another girl!_ But she didn't say that. Instead, she just stood up. Her head was throbbing, and she briefly felt faint, but she pushed through and headed for the bathroom, leaving an anxious and baffled Hiroto shirtless on the bed. He called after her. "Okano! Wait! If you…I mean, are you mad at me?"

She stopped briefly at her dresser, pulling out some clothes, before meeting his gaze coldly. "Yes." A sigh escaped her lips. "I'm going, Hiroto. Just for a few hours. Don't come after me. I'll be back soon."

Then, she changed her clothes, grabbed the car keys, and left.

Tears came to her eyes as she drove almost aimlessly, though a destination lingered in the back of her mind. They streamed down her face, but she wiped them away and shook her head. "No," she spoke aloud, as though talking to the angry part of herself. "No, he didn't mean to. He was drunk. _She_ came on to _him_. He didn't want that."

_But he said he had a good time._ The treacherous thought answered. _Besides, where were you? Getting high, alone in a room of drug addicts. Why would he want you, when he could have someone who really gets him?_

And then the tears came in earnest. As she sat at a red light, Okano sobbed silently, her teeth grinding together and her shoulders shaking. Thoughts of Hiroto filled her brain, and for a minute she wasn't sure whether to hate him or love him. _But,_ she supposed as she made herself drive once the light turned green, _I guess it's a mix of the two._ She loved him deeply, but her hatred—not really of him, more of his behavior—had always felt like a barrier. But now the barrier felt warranted. He'd kissed another girl. The jealousy that had always filled Okano's heart felt like it existed for a reason, now. Hatred for what had happened and how it had happened mixed with that ever present fear of unworthiness for Hiroto within her, and as she finally arrived at her destination, she was forced to sit for a few minutes, breathing, struggling, the weight of it all coming down on her.

Finally, her hands stopped shaking and she was able to get out of the car. The sun had set a while ago, a flaring of light erupting at one point of the horizon, the rest of the sky a deep dark navy. Okano narrowed her eyes, trying to see the path amidst the taller grass and bushes dotting the area. Tears still stained her cheeks, but she wiped them away, steeling her heart and momentarily locking away her negative feelings. The path was at a slant, steadily climbing upwards, and eventually Okano's legs were weary and her breathing was heavy. But it was all worth it, for when she arrived at a leveling out of the slope and the clouds overhead moved to allow the moon's beams to somewhat brighten the area, she stood before Class E's old building.

It wasn't in too bad condition, thanks to the semi-annual clean ups she and other former E Class students undertook every so often. Still, there was a certain run down quality to it, as though it was aware it wasn't being used, just a remnant from a time long past, a memory from days long forgotten. It sat, peaceful and at rest in the beginning hours of night, undisturbed by the world around it. Okano almost wished she could hide away behind those old wooden walls, wrapped as though in a blanket in those old memories when she and Hiroto were nothing more than classmates and their attraction was a simple middle school crush. But that was then…

Shaking her head, she again shoved those thoughts away for the moment and pushed on up the path. The school _had_ been her destination, but she'd only wanted to stop briefly. Now, she walked on to her true goal: the secret training grounds behind the E Class building. _The forest._ It was a secret only former students like herself new of. The raw, untamed nature behind their old building made for the perfect training ground, and while Okano never took the members of her course through that deep terrain, she always longed to. It was funny; she worked so close to the school and its jungle of a training area, but had never seen them while on duty. Well, today she would. The next stage of the gymnastics tournament was coming up, and if the brutal wildlife of Class E's mountainside forest couldn't give her an adequate challenge, then what would?

She began to pick up her pace, hiking properly up the pathway, which would eventually lead her off in the direction of what was now the mountainside office, where people could register for courses like the one Okano ran. She didn't follow it forever, though, instead diverging at a point familiar to her even in the dimness of the night. Almost as though she'd walked right back into her old life as a member of Class E, she fell in rhythm, stepping over roots and hopping across rocks without even having to look. She remembered this place vividly; it was a route she'd always loved to take. Like an old home cooked meal your mother used to cook for you, it felt both intimately familiar and a world away.

Eventually, Okano unzipped the hoodie that was keeping her warm in the cooler night air now that she was working up a sweat. Tying it around her waist, she revealed a pair of gym shorts and a loose t-shirt, the outfit she usually wore whenever she was practicing for gymnastics. Tonight she would indeed be practicing, but not gymnastics; the mountainside wasn't appropriate for the precise techniques required. Still, she could keep up her stamina, her endurance, and her strength, just as she had all those years ago by flying through the trees, agile as a monkey.

Dead leaves crunched beneath her feet as her walk accelerated to a run. She bounded over stones, leapt over bushes, soared over streams. The darkened wildlife around her was nothing more than a mottled grey blue zooming past her as she ran full speed. Her heart pounded, her chest heaved, but Okano felt more alive than she had all day. Grinning, she caught sight of a tree branch sticking out overhead. _Perfect._Propelling herself off a flat rock stuck within the earth, she arced up to the branch, catching it with one hand. Like the hand of a grandfather clock she swung, her body's momentum allowing her to fly a good distance across the forest floor after she let go. Eyeing another jutting branch, she extended her hand again and grabbed it on her way towards the ground. Pulling herself up and forwards, she soared in an arc off the second branch.

Enjoyment and adrenaline mixed in her system as Okano continued like this for some time, swinging like a primate from branch to branch, a smile spreading slowly across her lips. She became a dancer then, the stage nothing more than the passing trees, her movements elegant and swift, graceful and skilled. She began to switch it up, running up on the sides of close by trees or jumping over a lower branch as though performing a high jump. All the while, she couldn't help but feel _alive_, like this was the natural state she was meant to be in. A tingle of joy tickled the ends of her fingers, as though they too felt rejuvenated as they gained purchase on the passing tree limbs.

For a time, it almost seemed as though the forest was in agreement as well, providing the correct branches or tree positions so that she could continue on with her dance. But then, there was a clearing. The nearest branch was high up, just barely out of reach with Okano's current course. No other trees offered any way to keep off the ground.

_I can make it._ Grinning with the challenge, Okano extended her arm as high as it would go, her fingers outstretched towards the tantalizing branch. But as she neared the limb, she knew she was just too low. She wasn't going to even _touch_ the branch.

But then, suddenly, she felt a jolt go through her fingers. A sensation almost like they had the consistency of jello permeated her fingers, and somehow they latched on to the branch, despite being at least an inch too far. Reacting purely on instinct, Okano swung off the branch, doing a front flip and landing in a roll. Her heart slammed in her chest and her breathing was heavy as she stood slowly upright, regarding her hands. The jolt she'd felt was fading, almost to nothing now, and when she flexed her fingers nothing felt weird. _Strange,_ she thought to herself.

As the adrenaline rushing through her began to dissipate, Okano idly pulled out her phone, putting the strangeness of what had just happened behind her. Turning it on, she saw Hiroto had texted her over a dozen times. The black cloud of emotions she'd been forcing down began to rise up again, and Okano felt her heart grow heavy.

"I need to deal with this," she said aloud, wanting to hear it herself. Slipping the phone back in her pocket, she started in a jog down the familiar mountainside, the odd sensation in her fingers from earlier forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Here you go; chapter five!
> 
> This one took me a bit longer; sorry about that. Mostly just because I was being lazy on the weekends and not making myself do this. That's not to say I don't love writing this, because I absolutely do, but let's just say I love lazing about more. So I really only wrote on weekdays this month, meaning those days were cut out of my normal writing process.
> 
> But I got it to you eventually. Hopefully I'll kick myself in the butt and write on the weekends again and have you the next chapter within half a month. Look forward to the next one!
> 
> Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Class seemed to drag on that day as Nagisa gave lengthy explanations regarding some more complicated math problems. Though his words and teaching techniques were the same as always, modeled after Korosensei's, he found himself almost not thinking about them as they tumbled out of his mouth. Instead, his mind continued to replay that conversation with Omori. _She was so earnest,_ he thought almost ruefully. Sweet, kind Omori…and he'd outright rejected her attempts to aid him. But how could he have let her know the truth in good conscious? Clearly the elements at play were not the sort normal people should get involved in. He was doing Omori a favor.

Then why did it sting so much to recall her expression that night?

Eventually, Nagisa found he couldn't keep lecturing. He called a study hall for the last half hour of class, letting out a breath of exasperation as he flopped down on his seat. Omori hadn't interacted with him all day, seeming almost as if she was avoiding him on purpose. Had he really hurt her that much with what he'd said earlier? He didn't want there to be enmity between them. He had been _protecting_ her! Did she…not understand that?

_I should talk to her,_ he decided then. Not to explain what he was doing or why, but to explain perhaps the reasons behind what he'd said. He didn't want there to be bad blood between them because of this, of all things. And besides, if Omori had been telling the truth, she needed as many friends as she could get. He shouldn't let this simple matter mean the destruction of the only potential friendship Omori had.

Of course, if he was really taking up Lovro's offer, perhaps it would be better to cut himself off from Omori. If any criminal found out he was investigating them, they could easily take her hostage and use her against him. If he never let on that he cared for the woman, she would be safe. _Is that the way it is, then?_He thought grimly. _I either leave the fate of my loved ones to organizations I can't control or I take matters into my own hands and end up pushing those very same loved ones away._ A cruel choice to make, and one that ultimately negated the point of what he was trying to do. What was the point of doing something to help people if you could never be with them again?

Maybe there would be some way to manipulate Lovro's agency from afar, never letting on to the criminal underground he was involved, keeping his distance. That way, he could still help protect people like Omori and Sakura and be able to see them without risking their lives.

_That'll never work,_ he sighed to himself. Deep down, Nagisa knew Lovro only wanted him as an assassin. How could someone completely unfamiliar with his organization possibly be of any use beyond hired muscle—or, in this case, knife? Besides, the Russian seemed to think it was a given that Nagisa would be working as a mercenary for their agency, as though he didn't even consider it a possibility that Nagisa would be doing anything else. Lovro even sounded like he _expected _Nagisa would take the offer as it was.

Anger flared through Nagisa. How could Lovro just _assume _Nagisa would be fine with just being hired as a grunt? Had he not been listening? Did he not realize Nagisa didn't _want_ to go around killing? But…of course he did. Lovro was an assassin. Manipulation was his trade. He'd have known full well just how to get Nagisa to reconsider, what exactly would push him to take the deal. A threat on his friends' lives, an assertion of the direness of the situation, even a bit of pleading to get at his sympathetic side. Nagisa had been pulled around like a marionette.

At the same time, the Russian had a point. Despite the fact that he'd blatantly manipulated Nagisa, the need for the teacher's skills was all too real. Even if Nagisa lashed out and rejected Lovro's offer, how could he just sit around at home and hope things would work out? It wouldn't sit right with him, knowing things were going on behind the scenes that he couldn't control or even _know_ about. But damnit, it was annoying knowing that whether he wanted to or not, he had to do this. Perhaps Lovro wasn't completely to blame, but he should at least feel sorry for having to force Nagisa to do this. He—

The suddenness of the bell caused Nagisa to jolt upright. _The half hour is up already?_ That was quick. Indeed, students were rising, packing away their school supplies and flowing out of the classroom. Several waved or said goodbye as they passed his desk on their way out. Nagisa shook his head, returning to the present.

He had to get tomorrow's lesson prepared. Sakura didn't have a tutoring session today, so an hour or so after class should be perfect for figuring out exactly how he wanted to present upcoming material. Opening up his laptop, he tried to forget about the beehive of thoughts buzzing around in his head. An email notification popped up as he was about to open his lesson documents. _From Itona?_ He thought hopefully, clicking on it hurriedly.

To his surprise, the email came from a gibberish address. Two words in, however, Nagisa recoiled in disdain. It was from Lovro. Asking him to meet him at a café nearby, apparently. _Probably about his offer,_ he thought. It was something he'd requested, yes, but the lingering dislike of the Russian from having stewed on negative thoughts for half an hour poisoned his perspective, and Nagisa rolled his eyes at the message. It said he'd have to meet him within the next thirty minutes.

_First Lovro forces me into this mess, now he takes away my lesson planning time?_ Sighing, he reluctantly shut his laptop and stood up, packing it away into his bag. As he made for the exit of his classroom, he quickly typed in the address onto his phone, quickly getting an idea of where he needed to go. He slid the phone back into his pocket before suddenly bumping into someone in the hall.

A girlish squeak met his ears as he stumbled back. Omori looked up at him, recovering, her expression unreadable. "Ah, Nagisa!"

"O-Omori," he stammered. "Sorry about that. Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, looking almost inquisitively up at him. "You heading home now, Nagisa?"

Nagisa blinked. She'd avoided him all day. Now she was making small talk? He felt conflicted about responding in kind; dare he keep up their relationship and end up giving his enemies a reason to use her as a hostage? _No,_ he thought adamantly. _At least for now, I can act like everything's normal._

He nodded, allowing a slight smile to spread across his lips. "Yeah, sort of. Well, I _was_ going to plan tomorrow's lesson, but then I got a sudden call from an old friend." Technically that was still true, although he was starting to get on Nagisa's nerves.

This answer seemed to pique Omori's curiosity. She leaned closer as the two of them began walking down the hall together. "An old friend, huh? That's nice. Who are you seeing? Anyone I know?"

He cocked a brow at her. "Well…I don't expect you'd know _any_ of my friends, being new to the city and all."

"A-Ah, right," she stuttered. "Well, but what about your old Class E friends? Kaede Kayano is a pretty famous actress." She gasped, genuine excitement in her eyes. "You wouldn't be able to get me an autograph from her, would you?"

Nagisa chuckled bitterly, rubbing his neck. "Heh, heh…no, actually. I haven't talked to Kayano in years. She's gone soaring above me, so why should she bother keeping up our friendship? It's understandable." _Not to mention that I haven't bothered trying to keep in contact with her,_ he thought regretfully. It was a problem he still had. Too focused, too myopic, aiming for a goal and ignoring everything else. While he'd been working to become a teacher, his friends had vanished and interactions with his family had dwindled. Even now, he hadn't talked with his mom in over several months. And Kayano…she seemed like a distant memory. Occasionally he would see her face on posters or her name in newspapers, but otherwise he rarely thought about her. How strange that they had been so close in days long past.

Nagisa and Omori strode down the main steps out of the school. A silence had passed over them while Nagisa had been thinking to himself. Omori fidgeted beside him. "Um…Nagisa…if you don't mind my asking…where is it you're going to meet up with that old friend of yours?"

He blinked. "Well, it's a café not far from here. A few blocks; I could probably walk it if I felt like it."

Her eyes seemed to light up at that comment. "I-I see…Nagisa, you…wouldn't mind if I walked with you there? I wouldn't impose on your time with your friend, or anything. Fifteen minutes to enjoy the fresh air and chat would be nice, I think." She gulped. "But, uh…it's up to you, of course."

Nagisa looked into her eyes. _She's still afraid,_ he realized. Even now, several days after the incident, she still worried. Understandable, if you'd never witnessed murder before. _How can I refuse her?_ A part of him asked. Another part of him whispered, _I have to. The farther she is away from me, the better off she'll be._ He argued with himself for a moment, his eyes drifting over to Omori as they walked.

There was a certain eagerness to those eyes, he noticed, his thoughts freezing up. An excitement filled her eyes, likely at the prospect of spending time with Nagisa. _I can't refuse her this,_ he knew instantly. He didn't have it in him. Omori was without friends, and clearly she thought she was finally making one in him. It gave her hope, and staring straight at it, Nagisa knew he didn't have the heart to smother that. Besides, what was one fifteen minute walk?

He nodded. Omori looked as though she was about to gawk, but stopped herself before her lips spread into a massive grin. "Really? Thanks!"

"As long as it's on the way to your place, or wherever it is you're planning on going after work here," he amended. "I'd feel bad if I brought you all the way there only to find out your eventual destination is a few kilometers in the other direction." Nagisa supposed he could probably still travel back to the school even in that case, seeing as he still needed to come back and grab his car, but all the same he'd feel bad for dragging Omori along unnecessarily.

She just nodded, her expression exuberant. "No need to worry. The train station isn't too far from that café. And besides, Nagisa, you don't need to worry yourself about me."

_You don't need to worry yourself about me._ But he had to. This was much bigger than a several block stroll down the street. He couldn't leave things like they were, no matter how much he wanted to. No, he had to fix this mess, protect people using the skills only he and a handful of others wielded.

He put on a smile, keeping his thoughts capped. "You'll be fine on your own after we get to the café? I'm sorry I can't escort you to the station, but I have…important business with my friend, and I don't know how long it will take."

She nodded, smiling. "It's fine, Nagisa. After all, I walk there pretty much every day."

They continued to walk, the conversation dying as they strode along the sidewalk. Nagisa searched for topics in his mind, trying to find something to talk about, but it was like searching for water in the desert. He always seemed to have this problem when talking with people he wasn't all that close with. Better a knife in his hand than nothing but his tongue to occupy himself.

_No,_ he thought furiously. _I'm not an assassin anymore. Even if I do agree to Lovro's deal, I won't kill anyone. I'll get it done quickly and return to teaching. _That's _where I belong._

To his side, Omori spoke up. "U-Um…Nagisa…what was it…like? In Class E? With that octopus creature? I always wondered, ever since I met you, but I never thought it appropriate to ask…" She looked up, and he must have had a consternated look on his face because she waved her hands before her, blushing and laughing nervously. "Y-You don't have to answer that, if you don't want. I was just…curious…"

Quickly, Nagisa shook his head. "No, no, it's fine!" Pausing, memories began to flow through his mind, a wan smile appearing on his lips. "Class E was…interesting. It was the first place I felt like I had real friends. Even despite all the pressure, even despite the mockery and challenges, I had…fun."

"Even being held hostage?" Omori cocked her head.

Nagisa started. _Shit, I forgot she doesn't know anything._ With an attempt at a smooth transition, he amended himself. "Er…yes, even so. We became close in that harsh environment, me and the other students of E Class. I kept in contact with many of them years after that time…" He sighed wistfully. "But now the only one I really interact with is Sugino, and even those occasions are rare. I kind of wish I had tried harder to keep those friendships, but…too late now, I suppose."

Omori leaned in closer as they started across a street. "No, no! It's never to late to make friendships, or even rekindle them! In my opinion, nothing should get in the way of two people trying to be friends. It's more painful to have a lost friend than it is to have lost whatever might have been keeping the two of you apart." She flushed. "Ah, um…sorry, that sounded kinda cheesy, huh? I just…I had friends. And I lost them. And that feeling, that pit of loneliness afterwards…it's never really gone away. Friendship is something that always helps me in dark times, so I…I'm glad you're here now, Nagisa. It really helps."

Nagisa gulped, blood rushing from his face. _How am I ever going to distance myself from her?_ It was starting to seem more and more impossible as he talked with Omori. She was just so sweet and kind…exactly the sort of person it would kill Nagisa to deliberately cut off from his life. _But to protect that sweet and kind woman, I have to put her as far away from me as I can._It would be all too hard, he knew, once the time to truly make that decision.

Omori seemed as though she was about to say something as they passed a tree at the edge of a clothing store, but was cut off as Nagisa's eyes widened at the sight of the next building over. "The café! Wow, those fifteen minutes went by quickly, huh?"

An almost wistful expression appeared on Omori's face. She nodded, quickly replacing it with a smile. "That's what happens when you're spending time with friends." She turned on her heel, ready to head back. "See you tomorrow, Nagisa!"

Momentarily speechless, he hurriedly made himself reply as she strode down the sidewalk. "Ah, yeah! Bye!"

Shaking his head, Nagisa tried to compose himself, taking a deep breath and turning around to walk inside the café. He started, however, at the sight of a certain aged Russian lounging in a chair at one of the various tables within the confined patio area.

"Nagisa!" Lovro waved his drink to him. "You've arrived! I was wondering if something had gone wrong, what with you taking so long despite owning a car…but I see now. A girlfriend! Not a bad reason to keep someone waiting. I'm almost inclined to forgive you."

"She's not my girlfriend," Nagisa replied, stepping up to the railing separating the patio from the sidewalk. "And don't act so friendly with me. I'm still angry with you about this whole mess."

"Direct your anger at these criminals, then," Lovro replied. "They're the reason I'm going so far as to recruit you." He took a long sip from his drink. "But please, before I go on, take a seat. Have a drink. Just because the circumstances are dire does not mean we need be similarly dismal. Not to mention that it's quite inconvenient to have to talk to you from behind this railing."

Sighing, Nagisa inclined his head and rounded the railing, entering the café's main entrance and informing the clerk of his being with a certain old Russian. The clerk nodded, leading Nagisa through a set of large glass doors into the patio area. Smiling, the clerk asked if Nagisa wanted anything as the teacher sat down. After he received an answer, the clerk graciously left Nagisa alone.

Groaning, Nagisa sat back in his seat, a sudden weariness overcoming him. "This is starting to get to me…" He muttered, rubbing his face with one hand. _First Ritsu, then this underground stuff. I don't know how much longer I can take all this._

"It is far from a cakewalk for me, I assure you," Lovro replied, taking a sip of his drink. "Thank you for seeing me, Nagisa. Your help is much appreciated."

His brow furrowing, Nagisa straightened in his chair. "Hold on. I want to get one thing straight. I am _not_ an assassin. I might have the skills, and it might be in my blood, but I refuse to kill anyone. If I'm doing this, that is paramount."

Lovro frowned. "Well, I suppose I can grant that. Truly, you will not be required to kill anyone, unless you mess up and are detected, in which case you could either kill your pursuers or let yourself die. I would not be especially happy if you were killed on the job because of a petty principle, but it is up to you." He smiled. "But please, allow me to explain what it is that you would do under our hire.

"You see, Nagisa…these people, this…organization which we hunt…they are difficult to pin down. At this point, we believe they are spread out across a handful of locations. Their main base still eludes us, yet we have a good idea where several of their facilities might be found. One of them was likely stumbled upon by one of my top men, the man your unfortunate friend witnessed the death of. We're reasonably certain which specific building he discovered, and it's the best lead we currently have. Given that things as they stand are fairly delicate, however, I do not want our foes realizing we know at of at least one of their facilities. But I _do_ want information on this place, especially before the ministry of defense finds it."

"So you want me to sneak in, get some intel, and sneak out," Nagisa finished.

Lovro cracked a smile. "Indeed. Preferably without anyone noticing you were ever there. I know of no one better suited to this task. Your ability to get right next to an opponent without them sensing your presence is unchallenged and, considering the purposes of this mission, is more than sufficient, given that you won't even need to get close to anyone."

"This mission," Nagisa repeated. "But this isn't the only one, is it?"

"Hm. Well, ideally no. Your skills are masterful, and I would be sad to see them wasted on just one measly mission. With the sorts of talents you boast, Nagisa, you could very well turn the tides of this entire battle." The Russian eyed him from across the table. "But I realize this is not what you want."

Leaning forward, Nagisa shook his head. "No. I don't want to be doing this at all. I'm a teacher, Lovro. The only reason I'm even considering taking your offer is to protect my friends."

"Then answer me this, right now," Lovro said, voice firm. "Will you join me? Will you take my deal, protect your loved ones and this city? Or will you allow these criminals to continue running rampant, knowing that any moment your friends might end up dead in an alley, knowing that your skills might have been the one thing that could have saved them?"

His eyes were cold, almost mocking, daring him to refuse. _Damnit,_ Nagisa thought in bitter frustration. _How am I supposed to respond to that?_ Lovro wasn't giving him any way to say no. But of course he wasn't. That was the point. And indeed, if Nagisa truly was a hardened assassin, he should have no trouble refusing. He wanted to, absolutely. But deep down, he knew that despite the biased phrasing, Lovro was right. He had to do something. He might be the only one who _could_ do something.

And so, with a reluctant sigh, he nodded. "Fine. I'll do it."

Folding his hands together, the old Russian seemed unable to resist grinning. "Wonderful. Now, let me explain exactly what it is you're going to do…"

.

_Something's definitely wrong,_ Terasaka thought as he stared at Karma. The redhead was sitting at his desk, arms folded atop its surface, expression unreadable and eyes hard. He glared at the painting on the otherwise bare wall opposite the glass making up the back side of his office, the glare from the morning sun making him look incredibly intense.

Ever since this morning, Karma seemed to have lost all his usual humour, not even bothering to mock Terasaka as he'd come in. All day, he'd been staring at the wall, occasionally muttering under his breath, occasionally checking his computer. Terasaka found himself without much to do for once, forced to resort to cleaning the office in search of something to do. All the while, Karma stared at the wall, his thoughts an enigma. Terasaka had wanted to ask what was wrong, but there was a certain hard intensity to his boss's gaze such that he found he couldn't muster up the courage. It wasn't until Terasaka checked on the day's schedule that he pieced together why Karma was acting so strange.

"I thought it was just an ordinary client meeting when I looked at this earlier," Terasaka murmured to himself, "but I hadn't looked at the name."

Hideki Seo was supposed to meet with Karma Akabane just after lunch today. Hideki Seo, representative of the strange, small company called Re-Core, the man who hadn't displayed a hint of emotion the first time Terasaka had met him, the man who'd cowed _Karma_ of all people. With a half-assed excuse, Karma had forced the other man to meet with him at a later date, later explaining how dangerous Seo was. The only way Terasaka could take that wording was to mean dangerous in the bureaucratic sense, but it was true that he flinched whenever the Re-Core representative's eyes crossed his own, as though he felt like he might be physically harmed in some way.

Karma lifted his head as Terasaka was deep within his own thoughts, ostensibly roused by the quiet mutterings of the larger man. "What was that?"

Terasaka froze. "Uh…hey, listen, Karma…I realize he's a scary dude, but why are you so concerned with this Seo guy? He's good at business; so what? It's not the end of the world if you're outmaneuvered one time. Hell, you kind of deserve getting knocked down a peg…anyway, this guy's company's small. What do you care if they squeeze a good deal out of you?"

A small smile, reminiscent of the usual Karma, appeared on the red head's lips. "Oh, Terasaka. You don't know anything. Why do you think I'm bothering with Re-Core?"

Terasaka frowned. "I…don't know." When the growing grin on Karma's face broadened, the bigger man scowled. "Hey, there's a reason I'm only a secretary, alright? Don't you look at me with that smug smirk. Why don't you tell me, if you're so smart?"

Karma just chuckled, a hint of his usual humour returning. "Hmm…well, let me ask you this, Terasaka. Have you noticed anything…strange going on recently? In and about this city?" There was a certain probing tone to the red head's voice, as though he was searching for something in Terasaka's expression.

The larger man frowned. _Anything strange?_ Terasaka thought. His mind suddenly went to the scene of a dead man lying in a pool of blood, a tall killer with hair tipped by fiery red standing above him, eyes cold and unconcerned. Hadn't that detective back in the police station mentioned Lovro as well? Was _that_ what Karma was talking about? It was true that a feeling of things being off had itched at the back of Terasaka's mind ever since that incident, but how could it possibly be connected to Seo and Re-Core? Or, for that matter, how could Karma possibly know about it in the first place?

Karma's grin turned sly, and his eyes narrowed on his secretary. "Ah. You do know what I'm talking about. Or, at least, you have an inkling."

"There was…a murder. I witnessed it." Terasaka gritted his teeth. "But what does that have to do with Re-Core?"

Genuine curiosity seemed to appear on Karma's expression. "A murder? Of who?"

"Some Russian guy," Terasaka said, brow furrowing, "an employee of Lovro. This guy with red-tipped hair did it. Took me, Yoshida, Muramatsu _and_ Hazama to force him to run."

This information seemed to intrigue Karma. The redhead sat back, running a hand through his hair, his expression growing pensive and his gaze drifting down to stare at the desk. Eventually, he looked back up. His smile was gone, and his eyes suggested he was fully serious. "What I'm doing is something I loathe to force others to help me with. And considering how much respect for others' wellbeing I usually give, you can tell I'm not joking. This city is a chess board, Terasaka. I'm a new player, and they don't like that I've joined. Lives are at stake, lives that I mean to see protected. I made you my secretary, yes, in part to get a kick out of mocking and berating you, but mostly because you're tough. You can help me. You have the skills and the competence."

The words hit Terasaka hard. "What…lives…at stake? What are you talking about?"

"Criminal organizations, Terasaka," Karma replied grimly, his tone now so far off from its normal, humorous quality. "Bad people with dangerous levels of power. Re-Core is just the start. I mean to take down these criminals."

Still not fully comprehending, Terasaka spoke the first question that came to his mind. "H-How are you going to do that when you're just a _bureaucrat_? Hell, Karma…what on earth is going on?" Confusion racked his brain. Criminal organizations? Lives at stake?

"I'm doing what needs to be done," Karma replied. "I'm doing what no one else can do. I'll be fully blunt with you: gaining this position within Akiyama Insurance was only partially done with the goal of dominating the industry in mind. From this high up, I can easily worm my way into Re-Core's business. This meeting _must_ go well. I need them under my thumb."

Terasaka could do nothing but stare. At last, he found the words to respond. "So…you're fighting criminal organizations…which Re-Core is a part of?"

Karma's usual cocky grin returned somewhat. "That's about the gist of it. After I'm done with this Seo guy today, I intend to follow him to wherever he stays when he's not pretending to be an honest corporate worker. Knowing where these people operate is just one of the many steps required to take them down, but it is an important one. After _that_, well…I might need some help." He raised a suggestive brow at Terasaka.

The larger man suddenly realized why Karma was telling him all this. "You want _me_ to help _you_? With your crazy plan to crush an entire criminal organization?" A laugh escaped his lips. "This is insane. I knew you were a psychopath, but I never thought you'd go _this_ far! Take down an underground syndicate? How can one guy do that?"

"Two guys," Karma interjected, his smirk never fading. "One genius and one meathead."

"Oh, alright, fine. Yes, two guys could absolutely bring down a group of criminals." Terasaka slammed his fist down on the desk in frustration. "No, damnit! This is lunacy! This is something the _police_ deal with, not a bureaucrat and a secretary!"

"The police will try," Karma said, confident smirk still applies. "They _are_ trying, if my information is correct. But they've only just started trying, and that means they will fail. I've been playing this game for years, but quietly. I know the stakes, I know the players, I know the strategy. The police know none of this. Re-Core will dance around them like adults playing basketball against children. Only I can stop these people. If you don't want to help, if you want to leave this city to the hands of one man, albeit a _genius _of a man, then that's fine. But you better get the hell out of my office, Terasaka. Because I have work to do and no time to waste on you."

Terasaka met his gaze. "Are you saying you'll fire me?"

Karma laughed. "In a sense, I suppose. You'll only be transferred, likely back to your old boss, unless she's hired a new secretary since last. Might have to search a long ways down the chain of command before you find someone lacking in a grunt to help them out. Might be a long, hard slog back up here."

"Alright, alright, I get your point," Terasaka growled. _Help him in this crazy scheme, or drop down to an incredibly low position?_ Despite his better judgement, some part of Terasaka _did_ feel inclined to aid Karma. And it was true that he'd spent years climbing the corporate ladder to get here. Was he going to throw all that away just cause another boss asked yet another crazy thing of him? _But really,_ he thought in aggravation, _this might just be going too far._ Messing with criminals? That was something you could get in trouble with the police for. If push came to shove, and Karma and Terasaka were prosecuted for having gotten involved where they shouldn't have, would the redhead use his power to get Terasaka out of it along with himself? Or would he throw him under the bus?

_You don't really know it'll come to that,_ Terasaka reasoned. Karma was a businessman. They could easily be doing all of this from the comfort of the office, quietly working over the internet. There might never be evidence to put Terasaka behind bars.

Dare he take that chance, though? There were very real stakes in the question Karma was implying. High chance of losing your job position, or low chance of going to prison?

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Terasaka thought with frustration. "Okay, Karma. You win. I'll join you in your crazy plan. But if at any point things start looking bad, I'm out. Understand?"

Karma sat back in his seat, smiling broadly. "Of course."

Terasaka furrowed his brow at the redhead in suspicion. "Hold on. Why do you even need me in the first place? What could we possibly be doing that _I_ of all people would be required?"

Leaning forward, Karma's golden eyes settled on Terasaka, like a snake eyeing its prey. "Well, you see, Terasaka, you're probably about the only other person around here with a skillset similar to mine who might actually agree to _use_ those skills alongside me."

_So I'm a grunt,_ Terasaka thought. _Great._ "I'm only helping because you threatened me."

"Good enough for me," the redhead smirked. "We're heading into dangerous territory, Terasaka. A fellow former student of Class E would be a great help. _That's _why I need you. Matters of intellect can be left solely to me, matters like my meeting with Hideki Seo. Speaking of which, is it not time for that?"

Blinking, Terasaka hurriedly pulled out his phone and groaned at the message. Downstairs, Hideki Seo was indeed waiting to be admitted into the office for the meeting, which should have started minutes ago. Terasaka quickly replied that the Re-Core representative should be allowed up, before slipping the phone back into his pocket and assuming a position in a chair off to the side. Karma's grin faded, and he began to stare at the painting across the room again, his pupils burning holes into the canvas.

The door soon opened. Hideki Seo entered, eyes forward, hair immaculate, suit sharp. It was as though no time had passed between the first meeting and this one; Seo appeared virtually exactly the same as he had the week prior, even down to the emotionless expression. Terasaka threw a quick glance at Karma. The redhead's unusual nervous stare was gone, replaced by his typical confident smile, his eyes glinting as they met Seo's. To the untrained eye, Karma might have appeared to be underestimating his opponent just as he had on their last encounter, but Terasaka knew better. The redhead's chin was pointed down, his eyes glaring straight on at the Re-Core representative, his expression masking caution and determination. It was clear: this time, Karma would win.

Seo either did not notice or was unfazed by Karma's changed posture. Either way, Terasaka suspected the man would never show it on his face; his expression was that of a statue's. Strolling forward, Seo crossed the length of the office and stopped before Karma's desk, extending a hand toward his opponent.

Karma took it, his confident expression never fading, a palpable tension in the air. Seo sat down at one of the two chairs placed before the desk, his posture perfectly straight, a noticeable contrast to Karma's lax slouch.

At last, Karma spoke. "So, Mr. Seo. I think we can cut right through the formalities, can we not? The terms remain the same, unless changes of mind have occurred on your end. Akiyama Insurance is willing to cover your company, provided you ensure you have an adequate level of funding to back yourselves up with. No funding, no insurance. I believe I detailed to you the exact limit of money I would like to see from your company before Akiyama can properly consider insuring you. Do you have these documents?"

Seo, his eyelids hardly shutting for an instant as he blinked, set on his lap his briefcase, unlocked it, and removed a set of documents from the small case. He slid them across the desktop, and Karma took them and began to flip through the papers. It took a long time before he was finished looking through them. At last, he set the sheets down and regarded Seo with a cold smile.

"Well, it seems Re-Core's funds are plenty considering the size." Karma's voice proclaimed cordiality, but beneath it Terasaka sensed a cool hatred. "Congratulations, Mr. Seo. I think Akiyama is able to insure you. Of course, do not be mistaken. You are still small. I intend to make sure this investment pays out. If I believe your company is failing in some aspect, I will not hesitate to pull Akiyama's support. Only if you do not abuse the money I lend you will you erase my lingering doubts." There were clear implications in the words. Karma was declaring his position, and his confidence in his ability to beat Seo.

Unusually, Seo did not immediately make a reply in business jargon. Instead, he met Karma's gaze calmly, analyzing it, as though seeing past it. _Does he know?_Terasaka found himself wondering. _Does he know what Karma's doing?_ It was incredibly difficult to read Seo. The man's expression was unchanging, even now under Karma's ever hardening glare.

At last, Seo spoke. "I wonder…just what do you hope to gain, Mr. Akabane?"

The sentence silenced the room. Terasaka nearly gaped, staring at the two. Karma's eyes were harder than diamonds, drilling directly into Seo's skull. All hint of a smile was gone from the redhead's face; he simply glared with a fury Terasaka rarely saw straight at the Re-Core representative.

Finally, Karma stood up, and in one fluid motion, stretched an arm across the table and grabbed Seo by the collar of his shirt. With a yank, the redhead heaved the other man out over the desktop and pulled him close, their faces mere inches apart. Karma's rage was tangible as he glared into Seo's eyes, yet the bespectacled man did not react to the sudden action, simply meeting the other's eyes with that same, void calmness he always presented.

It seemed Karma saw what Terasaka saw: this sudden outrage wouldn't accomplish anything. He released the other man, looking away as Seo returned to his straightened posture, straightening his suit and fixing the collar that had been grabbed.

"Does this mean we have a deal?" Seo asked, nothing about his tone of voice suggesting anything of note had just occurred.

Karma looked up, his eyes still a deadly fury. "Yes." The word was venom being spat. "I took the liberty of creating a contract several days ago. Feel free to peruse it and see if it is to your superiors' likings. Hopefully, all should be in order, and you won't have to see me again."

"Indeed," Seo replied, taking the paper Karma slid across the desk to him. Adjusting his glasses, the Re-Core representative squinted at the words, giving them a thorough read. All the while, Karma simply stood there, back to the other man, staring out the large windows making up the back wall of his office. Terasaka watched Seo pull out a pen, ostensibly scribble out a signature, and return to reading. Then he would do the same a little later; signature, pause. Signature, pause. Eventually, he had flipped through the dozen or so pages of the contract, likely having read every word of it.

At last, he slid the paper back to Karma, his pen returning to his pocket. "Thank you, Mr. Akabane. This will please my superiors immensely. I look forward to working with you."

Karma turned slightly, his eyes meeting Seo's sidelong. "As do I, Mr. Seo. As do I."

Nodding, Seo, taking no notice of the malice behind the other's words, packed up the contents of his briefcase and bowed before turning on his heel and crossing the length of the office to leave through the door. Silence filled the room, and Terasaka could do nothing but stare at Karma as his boss stood there, continuing to stare out the window.

Then, with a sudden swiftness, Karma whirled around and put his wristwatch up close to his face, proceeding to tap at it.

Terasaka stood up slowly. "Uh…what are you doing?"

"Tracking him," Karma replied, a mischievous grin stretching across his lips. His golden eyes lit up. "Perfect. I have him."

Terasaka gaped. "You put a _tracker _on him? How? When?" He frowned, realizing. "When you grabbed him by the collar…you stuck it on him then?" Damn. Who knew Karma knew slight of hand like that?

The watch, clearly a smartwatch Terasaka saw as he approached the desk, displayed a small view of the Akiyama building. A blinking dot was heading slowly for where the elevators on this floor were located. Karma rounded the desk eagerly, motioning for Terasaka to follow. The larger man reluctantly obeyed, wary of Karma's sudden excitement.

"We'll have to take the stairs," Karma said as the exited the office at a quickened pace. "He'll be out of the building before we get an elevator to follow him."

"The _stairs?_" Terasaka said as their brisk walk devolved into a hurried run. "How are the stairs going to be faster than the elevator?"

"For us they'll be faster," Karma grinned, his eyes mad. "What's the matter, Terasaka? Afraid of jumping several stories at a time?" Before Terasaka could respond, Karma rammed open the door into the stairwell and proceeded to vault over the railing, falling down the space between the flights of stairs.

Regretting his decision to follow Karma, Terasaka threw caution to the wind and leapt over the railing after his boss, his voice coming out in a strained yell as he plummeted down the length of the Akiyama building.

.

The mall in the evening was the liveliest it got. At least, that was what Okuda assumed was the case. Her work almost always kept her until well past six in the evening and tonight was no exception, especially given the extra work now being piled onto her plate. She sighed in exasperation just thinking about the hellish day she'd experienced earlier as Kanzaki's hand latched around her arm and pulled her out of the way of incoming foot traffic. Murmuring a quick thanks, Okuda glanced around. Indeed, the wide halls of the mall were crowded to the brim. It was an ever constant effort to weave in and out, trying to find a place to walk in relative comfort.

"Gosh, Okuda," Hinano's voice interrupted her reflection. Okuda glanced at the redhead, who wore a concerned expression. "You don't look too good."

"Yeah," Kanzaki concurred. "I know you said you had a long day, but was it really that bad?" The dark-haired girl grimaced. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought you along after all."

"No, no!" Okuda shook her head quickly. "It's fine. My days are always draining; there's no helping it. Besides, I like hanging out with you guys, even when doing mundane things, like…uh…shopping?" She raised a brow at the other two for confirmation.

Hinano nodded, smiling. "Yep! I've been in need of some good summer wear!" A suggestive look passed across the redhead's face. "Plus, Kanzaki needs a nice dress for her date with Sugino."

Despite all Okuda had come to expect of the gamer girl, Kanzaki actually blushed, shooting a glare at Hinano. "It's not a date! We're just hanging out…as friends…you know?" Her face only reddened deeper at Hinano's mischievous grin.

Okuda gave a small chuckle, though internally she was moderately shocked. Kanzaki, going out on a date with Sugino? The two hadn't interacted in years, as far as Okuda knew. Apparently, the story was that Kanzaki had rejected him during high school, and the two had stayed just as friends until graduation. Then, immediately after, all contact seemed to have been lost, and the name Sugino was one Okuda rarely thought about anymore.

"Didn't you…reject him?" Okuda asked as they moved out of the way of a stretch of oncoming people.

Kanzaki fidgeted under both Okuda and Hinano's stares. "Well…yeah…but we were still friends after that."

"But I haven't seen you talk to him in years!" Hinano protested. "Honestly, I thought you hated the guy for some reason."

"I don't hate him," Kanzaki said indignantly. "But friends drift apart. That's a natural part of life. I was focused on my career, and he was focused on his. It makes sense we'd grow apart."

"So what happened to get you to go out with him?" Okuda asked, genuinely curious.

Kanzaki stared down at her feet. "Ah, um, well…we just happened to meet at the grocery store the other day. I was picking some stuff up for us, and I grabbed something off a shelf, and I glanced to the side and there he was. And we started talking, and one thing lead to another, and, well…"

Hinano giggled. "Oh, Kanzaki. You're so adorable!"

Shaking her head, Kanzaki ignored the redhead and turned to Okuda. "Did you have anything you wanted to buy, Okuda? We could pay for it, as thanks for coming along."

Okuda waved her hands in front of her. "Oh, no, please, don't worry about it. The only thing I might want to take care of is my laptop…" She trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. Her roommates didn't know anything about the mess with Hawk, and she wasn't about to tell them. Somehow, though, she was going to have to find and get rid of that bug in her computer. She'd actually brought it along with her, after Hinano had so quickly whisked her and Kanzaki off to the mall straight after she'd arrived at the apartment. It rested in her bag, which she adjusted on her shoulder. Just how had Hawk found a way to bug the laptop without her knowing? She almost always had it on her.

Well, regardless, at least she'd be able to go back to researching more about Re-Core once the bug was removed. She would have to be careful, though. If Hawk slipped another bug without her knowing, she could easily be fired for blatantly breaking her promise. _Damn that man,_ she thought angrily. Ever since she and Takebayashi had been promoted, they'd had a seemingly endless amount of work on their plates, and Hawk appeared determined to add on to it. While the two of them tried to juggle old and new tasks each day, Hawk would come in and teach them how to do some other task, then inform them they had to take care of _that_ as well. It barely left her any time to try and spy more discreetly on him, and the work she was receiving didn't even give her any hints as to the true nature of Re-Core! It was ridiculous. As long as Hawk was her boss, she had no way of getting the better of him. She couldn't even research on her own time as long as that bug remained on her computer.

_Of course, there honestly isn't that much else I think I can scour off the internet at this point,_ she admitted. Still, it wasn't like she wanted Hawk to know everything she was doing on her off time. Hopefully the tech stores at the mall would know how to remove the bug.

The three continued down the mall's pathway, and eventually turned into a clothing store. According to Hinano, they were looking for something "casual, yet pretty", whatever that meant. Hinano pulled all sorts of different dresses off the racks, usually finding ones that ended at the knees, and shoved them all into Kanzaki's hands, eagerly expressing her excitement at the prospect of seeing the dark-haired girl in them. All the while, Okuda eyed the dresses, idly wondering how she'd look in them. Hinano often hinted that she would love to pick out clothes for Okuda as well, but the scientist shot down her attempts. No. As much as the dresses piqued her curiosity, she could never try one on.

Eventually, Hinano decided she'd picked out enough clothes, and eagerly pushed Kanzaki into the changing rooms. The two remaining stood about and waited, exchanging idle conversation. The redhead seemed to find Okuda's job fascinating, asking lots of questions about it, and it almost made her want to reveal her pseudo-quest to discover the truth about Re-Core. She couldn't, though. If everything went majorly south and Okuda was _arrested,_ she couldn't have Hinano or Kanzaki knowing anything that could get them in trouble.

It still bothered her. It had been several days, and despite its odd properties, they _had_ been discovering more and more about the strange cells Re-Core had given them to study: it was incredibly versatile, surviving in most environments, and it was amazingly strong when compared to the average cell. It was a fruitful study—which was exactly why Okuda was upset. Hawk seemed genuinely pleased with their progress, occasionally muttering about what they could do with the information uncovered. Okuda had tried to withhold her discoveries, but in the end she'd had to reveal her findings, and while Re-Core seemed to be getting closer and closer to using these cells to their ends Okuda felt like she was no closer to figuring out why they needed them. And she couldn't even figure out what purposes the cells could possibly be used for. It was frustrating, aggravatingly so.

Sighing, Okuda looked up just as Kanzaki exited the changing rooms. Stunning as always, the dark-haired girl's beauty was accentuated in the fashionable dress Hinano had chosen. Okuda couldn't help but wonder how _she_ would look in that dress, before discarding the thought.

"Wow!" Hinano gasped, clapping her hands together eagerly.

"H-How do I look?" Kanzaki stammered, blushing as they observed.

"Fantastic," Okuda nodded. "Sugino won't know how to react."

Kanzaki seemed to only redden more at the compliment, staring at the floor. "U-Uh…I guess I'll buy this one, then."

It didn't take long until all the dresses had been tried on. As expected, the dark-haired girl looked fantastic in all of them, though in the end, with some input from Hinano, she ended up going with only three of them. After they'd been paid for, the trio headed back out, merging back into the crowd on their way to pick up a few things Hinano wanted.

Halfway to their destination, Okuda felt her phone buzz in her pocket. _Someone's calling me?_ Okuda raised a brow. Calls for her were rare. Even business related messages were usually communicated either via text or email. Pulling out her phone, she read off an unrecognizable number. Frowning, she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"…this is your…can you…miss…" The voice was difficult to hear amidst the loud chatter of the many mall patrons. Okuda glanced around, looking for a good, quiet place to hear better, but any stores in sight were far away; the three were heading through a larger intersection between mall pathways. The nearest plausible place to slip away would be the exits rather close by.

Tapping Hinano on the shoulder, Okuda put the phone against her chest. "I've got a call," she informed the redhead. "I'll be outside if you need me."

Hinano nodded. "Should we wait here?"

Okuda paused. Have them wait, potentially being a while on the phone, or find out it was just a wrong number or something? "No, just go ahead. I'll meet you at the store."

Hinano nodded, and took Kanzaki by the arm, surging through the crowd. Okuda veered off, cutting across the way, aiming for the nearby exit. Pushing out of the river of people, she shoved open the doors, entering the cooler spring night air and putting her phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said again, hoping the person hadn't hung up.

"Hello?" The voice replied, clear without the din of the mall. "Is this Miss Manami Okuda?"

"It is," Okuda replied, striding a distance away from the doors as others dodged around her to enter the mall. Her feet took her to a darker, more secluded portion of the outer wall enclosing the mall. "To whom am I speaking?"

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Manami." The voice said, now suddenly doubled, one in her ear and one directly behind her.

Whirling around, Okuda felt horror flood her system as a man stepped out of the shadows. Tall and lean, he wore a thick coat, jeans, and a toque over his lengthy black hair, which fell over top of his glasses_—sun_glasses, despite the lack of sun. He held a phone up to his ear, but dropped it to his side, hitting the button to end the call. Okuda's heart hammered, her mind racing with ways to run away. Could she maybe knock him out? Leave him stunned and run away? She'd never been great physically in E Class, but if this guy meant her harm, which his very presence seemed to suggest, she might be able to muster up some strength and take him off guard.

"Relax," the man said, unsmiling. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

Okuda found herself struggling for words. _You can't just cower in fear._ "T-That's reassuring," she managed. Wow, actual sarcasm? This was her best instance of talking to strangers yet, and it was a guy who clearly wanted to hurt her.

He didn't laugh. Didn't even crack a smile. Leaning casually against the wall, the man took out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply. The smoke came out of his nostrils, and he removed the cigarette from his mouth. "Run if you like. I won't chase you. But if you do, you lose out on my help."

Okuda frowned. "H-Help?"

He nodded. "With Re-Core. Takai clearly has asserted his grip over you. You still want to take them down, though, don't you?"

_This guy…knows about Re-Core?_ "I…yes, I do." Was this some sort of cruel test? Was Hawk trying to get her to admit to breaking her promise? "But how could you help me? Who even are you?"

"I'm someone on a mission," he replied, briefly taking another drag of his cigarette. "Like you. I want to prevent Re-Core from doing what they're doing. I have the means, the knowledge, the skills. But I don't have the intel. You do. You're perfectly positioned right inside their ranks. You can get me the information I lack. You've already tried digging into their secrets. You don't know what you're doing, but I do."

"Who…who _are_ you?" Okuda repeated, curiosity overriding her fear.

"You can call me Tanaka," the man said, standing up straighter. "You're right, Okuda. Re-Core is a front for a criminal organization whose goals will rip this country, maybe even the world at large, apart. You're in no position to do any real damage to them, however. Anything you try will be evaded, thwarted, or turned back on you. There are eyes where you are. However, you have eyes too. You're at the heart of their plans, you can see everything they're doing. More importantly, you can report all that to me."

Okuda took a step back. "T-To you? Why would I report what I see to you?"

"I won't make you," Tanaka said, his tone of voice barely changing, "but I will get the information I want, one way or another. I could hurt you to get it, but I'd be wasting my time and effort. There are better ways to find what I want to know than torturing you. Of course, if you work willingly with me, I can make it worth your while." He took a lengthy drag of his cigarette, letting her absorb that. At last, he spoke, smoke flooding out of his mouth. "I can tell you're invested in seeing Re-Core brought to justice. Well, help me, and I'll make it a reality. As an extra incentive, I'll even share some of my own information; you can think of it as a trade. A trade between one keeper of secrets to another."

Okuda tried to keep her legs from giving out as she struggled to take in all that. "Wh-What secrets could you possibly have that I'd want?"

For once, he seemed to smile; it was slight, though, a small curling of the corners of his lips. He bent forward, leaning closer to her. "Despite my looks, Miss Manami, I am more than a skilled assassin. I have spent years, far longer than you, fighting these people, trying to stop them from making a grave mistake that will cost countless lives. Trust me when I say I've collected a good deal of secrets on Re-Core. You have a curiosity, Miss Manami. A curiosity about the true nature of the parties involved, the details of this operation. I am your biggest ticket to satisfying that curiosity. I will grant you knowledge, both about the criminals I hunt and the plans I have in store for them." He took one last drag of the cigarette before flicking it on the ground and stomping on it with one booted foot. "Like it or not, Miss Manami, you are right in the heart of this mess. I intend to make use of that. Will you?"

There was a commanding tone to his voice as he asked that. Okuda felt sweat beading on her brow as she stared up at him. _How could I even say no, when he's looking at me like that?_ She did _want_ to continue hindering Re-Core's goals, especially if they really were a criminal organization, but saying yes felt like she was siding with Tanaka—a man who distinctly felt like the sort of person she didn't want to get mixed up with. But it was true Hawk wasn't going to let her go back to idly researching his company's history so easily, and her attempts at stalling the work going on at the lab were turning out fruitless. Though she hated to admit it, she needed this Tanaka's help, if she wanted to keep from being roped along by Hawk.

And so, steeling herself, not letting her fears change her mind, she looked Tanaka straight in the eyes, and said, "Yes."

The smallest of smiles appeared on his lips. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Chapter six done. Here you all are!
> 
> Yeah, again, sorry about the wait. I apparently didn't kick myself into gear and write during the weekends, but to be honest, I don't know if I have the time to spare. What with the various projects I'm working on, I barely have time as it is to keep writing this, so I hope you all can tolerate a slower pace. That's not to say I'll stop writing this; far from it, I quite enjoy writing this story. It just might take a little longer. But you can a totally expect a chapter every month if not twice each month. I'm still having a blast writing this story, and I hope you all are too when you read it.
> 
> Anyway, get excited for what's coming up!
> 
> Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh," Okano groaned, cupping her face in her hands. "I can't _believe _myself!"

At her side, Megu gave an audible sigh and patted her friend's shoulder slowly. "There, there, Okano. You're just…going through some things. Some difficult things. It's going to take some time for you to work through them."

Okano lifted her head. "No…I'm _horrible. _Didn't I say I was going to work things out between us? It's been _days! Days!_ He probably thinks I broke up with him!" A mess of emotions writhed within her, each one vying to come out on top. How did Okano feel? She couldn't say. It was some sort of amalgamation, some mutant mixture of feelings conjured up by recent events. Regret, anger, fear, sadness, pain, anxiety—it felt like a war was being raged in her heart. Okano ran an exasperated hand through her hair before taking a swig of water in an attempt to calm herself down.

Megu rolled her eyes. "Listen. Even if he does think that, it isn't like he's about to go out looking for some other girl to date. He loves you too much to move on that quickly. As long as you eventually return to him, things will be fine." The taller girl paused. "I mean, as long as _you're _cool with everything. He cheated on you, didn't he? Aren't you upset about that?"

"I…I don't know…" Okano sighed, lying back against Megu's couch. How _did_ she feel about what Hiroto had done? He had said this other girl had come on to him. He had been drunk, too much so to do much about what had happened to him. Didn't that make it not his fault? _What if he was lying?_ A traitorous part of her mind whispered. Surely not…Hiroto loved her. He wouldn't cover this up. He was always so open with her; he would be so in this as well. He'd admitted to the act itself, hadn't he? Why bother inserting a smaller lie into the story when he was already painting himself in bad light?

_He loves me,_ she thought firmly. But…had he liked that other girl better? Maybe…maybe Okano wasn't right for Hiroto. Maybe she should just…leave Hiroto to someone better. They clearly had problems, didn't they? He could find some other girl, someone much better for him, someone who _clicked _with him. And Okano could…just leave.

A cold feeling filled her heart. _I don't want to leave him,_she realized. _I love him._ Hiroto was such a big part of her life. How could she just leave him? Over this? But…she couldn't just ignore that this had happened. She needed to make things right. Yes. Talk with Hiroto, fix things, fix _everything, _even their problems with misunderstanding one another. And if it didn't work? _Well, then at least I tried._

"I need to talk with him." She said, raising her head, determination in her eyes. "I need to fix things between us."

Megu made a face. "Er…well, he won't be at your apartment."

Okano blinked. "Huh?"

"He's at Yuma's," Megu said, grimacing. "Apparently he wanted to vent there. According to Yuma."

A feeling of strangulation appeared at Okano's throat. "He…what? Venting? At Isogai's? Why? Is he mad? At me? Does he hate me? Oh, please don't say he hates me…"

Megu snorted, sitting back. "If I know Maehara, you could kill his family and he wouldn't hate you." The taller girl eyed the distressed Okano for a moment before sighing. "Listen, Okano. I've watched the two of you, seen your relationship grow into what it is, and let me tell you: despite what he seems, Maehara is fiercely loyal to you. He may have a love for women, but I've seen him actively push that desire away and focus on you. Even Yuma agrees that he'd never cheat on you, not really. Maehara is a good person, and he deeply cares about you. Clearly you do too. I'm sure the only reason he's at Yuma's place is to have someone to confide his feelings in. Once you two confront each other, I have no doubts you'll make up."

Somehow, Okano felt a little better. "I want to talk to him. Right now, Megu. I need to see him."

Megu checked her phone briefly, before wincing and shaking her head. "Apparently Maehara's really drunk. I…don't know if now is the best time to talk to him."

_Drunk?_ Okano frowned in concern. Had she affected him that much? Had she hit him so hard emotionally that he felt the need to drown his anxiety in alcohol? Or…was she overthinking things? Maybe he was just having a good time with Isogai. That had to be it. It would hurt her badly to know she was causing Hiroto so much pain.

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to talk to him another time, Okano," Megu consoled her. "For now, though…don't you have a gymnastics competition coming up?"

Okano sat upright suddenly. "That's right. I'd completely forgotten!" She looked to Megu. "Um…say, Megu, you wouldn't mind coming with me to the gym while I practice, would you?" When the taller girl's expression turned apprehensive, Okano quickly went on. "Uh, well, you see, Hiroto usually keeps me company, but obviously he can't now, so I was thinking you could…uh…do it in his place. Please?"

After a moment, Megu sighed, pinching her brow. "Fine. It's not like I was going to do anything today anyway. Normally Yuma would have taken me out on a date but he's caught up dealing with Maehara, so I guess that's not happening." She raised an eyebrow at Okano. "How long do you usually practice?"

Okano pressed her forefingers together. "Uh…three hours?" In truth she usually went for at least four, but clearly Megu wouldn't tolerate much. "You can just be on your phone the whole time, if you want. All I'd need would be someone to, uh…" Why _did_ she want Megu there? Okano wasn't quite sure. All she knew was that she didn't like imagining that bench next to where she usually practiced being empty.

"You want me to fill in for Maehara, is that it?" Megu finished. "Fine. Least I can do for a friend, I guess."

Okano beamed, though inside she felt sort of bad she was making Megu do this. Was it really because she wanted a replacement Hiroto? "I'll by you dinner afterward, how about?"

Megu gave her a dry look before it turned into a frown. "I'm upset that that's enough to win me over." Sighing again, the taller girl checked her watch. "So? What time are we heading over there?"

Okano briefly pulled out her phone, checking the time. _Nearly five._ "We could go anytime, really. As long as there's enough time left in the day."

"Well, at this rate it'll probably be night by the time we're done, but might as well just go now." Standing up, Megu strode over to the door of her apartment, throwing on a jacket. "Come on!" She called, motioning to Okano.

Blinking, the gymnast hurriedly rose, joining the taller girl at the door. As she pulled on her coat and shoes, Okano took one last look around the residence. _She's got a nice apartment, _Okano reflected. A fairly large space, the house gave off the impression that it was well lived in, with equal organization and messiness. All the items within seemed the sort Megu herself would have bought, but a few things appeared more like something Isogai would own. Idly, Okano wondered why the two didn't live together. They seemed so compatible together, so much a fit. The apartment even seemed large enough for the two of them to share easily. _Of course, sometimes it's nicer to have moments alone,_ Okano thought. If she and Hiroto were living apart, maybe she wouldn't have had to have stolen the car from him and left that night.

Shaking her head, Okano quickly followed Megu out of the apartment, heading down the stairs after her. They soon arrived at the ground floor and left the complex, soon finding Okano's car. Truthfully it was hers _and_Hiroto's, but she'd stolen it the night he'd confessed and she'd left. He'd probably gotten Isogai to drive him to the dark-haired man's house. A good thing too; after tonight, Hiroto would be in no fit state to be driving, unless he planned on sleeping over. Regardless, Okano hoped he'd soon be available and sober so she could finally talk to him.

The drive to the gym didn't take long, and pretty soon the two arrived at a fairly large center. The building contained various types of training equipment all segregated by type and separated into different rooms. There were many rooms dedicated to working out, several sports-specific rooms, like tennis courts or areas to practice soccer. Then, there were the gymnasiums: four massive gyms with all sorts of equipment filling up some of them and completely absent in others. Okano led Megu down a familiar hall, paying for the both of them as they reached the desk. They passed sweaty athletes as they twisted and turned, until at last they arrived at Gym 4: the one Okano always used.

Inside, gymnasts of all sorts were swinging off of equipment scattered across the gymnasium floor. Some tiptoed across a balance beam, some spun around a bar, some did impressive-looking tricks…but all seemed to make Megu stop and stare. Okano couldn't resist a grin as her friend's eyes were transfixed on the athletic feats being performed all around her.

"Impressive, huh?" Okano said, noting several familiar faces among the various gymnasts.

Megu finally shook herself out of her daze and nodded. "Er…yeah. Those are the benches there?" She pointed to a long set of seats lining the wall by the door they'd entered through.

"Yep," Okano nodded. "You can just sit there for now. Most of the equipment I'll be using is around this area, so you'll always be able to see me in action." She threw a thumb over her shoulder. "I just have to change real quick."

It didn't take long before she was fully garbed in her usual workout clothes: a sports bra and shorts, exposing plenty of skin. She'd never told Hiroto, but Okano liked this outfit because it revealed so much. Did he ever stare at her when she was practicing, admiring her body? Did he wonder about her now? Surely he knew she was at the gym right now, if he wasn't too drunk. Did he wish he could be here? Did he want to be with her? _I wish you were here,_ Okano thought melancholically. _I wish you hadn't done what you did, but more than that, I wish you were back with me._

Dispelling those thoughts, she soon returned to the gym through the back entrance, walking past many gymnasts training along the way. The area she usually practiced at was empty as usual, and Okano set her bag down at the benches where Megu now sat. The taller girl already had her phone out and was tapping at it as Okano hopped up on the balance beam.

Taking a deep breath, Okano cleared her mind. She stepped forward along the beam, her feet light and precise. With measured movements, she crossed the beam, barely teetering to either side, her body perfectly perpendicular to the platform on which she walked. Then, with a sharp intake of breath, she continued on with just her tiptoes, the front of her feet now taking all of her body's weight. Her toes cried out in pain as she ventured forth, and her balance began to waver, but she held firm, and eventually as she was halfway across the beam, the pain seemed to have faded completely, and her balance had corrected itself totally. Indeed, it was almost as if she was having no problems at all. _What the…?_ She thought, briefly losing concentration. This was…very odd. She'd always struggled with crossing the balance beam on her tiptoes, and had every week since several months ago practiced to strengthen her feet and improve her balance. Progress was gradual, and she'd expected it would take at least another few months before she'd be as good on her toes as she was on just her feet. But somehow…she was _doing it._ Out of nowhere, it seemed as if she was suddenly perfect, all weakness having left her toes, all issues of balance utterly dissolved. An odd _hardening_ sensation filled her feet, as though they were becoming tougher as her weight put pressure on them.

She crossed the remaining length of the balance beam with ease, almost as if she was casually strolling down the sidewalk, and hopped off it lithely on the other end. The hardened feeling in her feet faded as her heels returned to the ground, and she glanced at Megu to see if she'd noticed anything out of the ordinary. The brunette was still buried in her phone, however, completely ignorant to Okano's sudden bout of excellence.

Shaking her head, Okano tried to pass off what had just happened as fluke as she approached the turning bar. Other gymnasts across the gym were doing tricks with these, spinning and twisting around a bar two or so meters above the ground, sometimes flying off to do a flip. This particular piece of equipment was one Okano was well acquainted with, being standard fare for most competitions. Still, doing a double flip flying directly up off the bar before catching herself on it again was something she had yet to master. Generally she stuck with a single flip, which was often enough to impress the judges, but it always bothered her that she hadn't been able to manage two rotations, despite many attempts.

Leaping up, she caught the bar above her head and easily got some momentum, swinging her body back and forth, quickly spinning fully around the bar, reversing directions several times and occasionally stopping fully at the top of a rotation, her body completely upside down. Again, a strange sense of balance seemed to fill her, and she had no problem keeping her body suspended there for over a dozen seconds, eventually allowing it to fall. Indeed, Okano barely even felt tired, as though exhaustion couldn't touch her as she spun around and around. She started doing flips in the air, and indeed barely needed to think as her body seemed to naturally move to catch herself. She found she could even close her eyes and still perform the tricks with ease, her body seeming to know where to go and how to react. Then, caught up in the moment, Okano took in a deep breath and _shot_directly up, readying herself for a double flip.

It seemed briefly as though her body, despite its earlier inclinations to perfect her usual stunts to a staggering degree, had suddenly reverted to its normal state, and the feeling of effortlessness from before suddenly disappeared, leaving Okano stranded in midair. Panicking, she quickly threw her body into the motions of a double front flip, attempting to recover, but instinctively she knew it was too late. Though she was now moving correctly, she knew she would have fallen too far to be able to grab the bar again by the end of the second revolution.

Then, out of nowhere, the strange autopilot mode from earlier returned, and sent her body spinning at a superfast rate. As she fell, Okano felt her body make the two flips in record time, and moving at her body's behest she extended a hand up to the bar. _It's too far away,_ she thought in dread as she watched herself fly by it.

Suddenly, atingling, _pulling _sensation filled her arm, and Okano stared in shock as her arm visibly stretched, lengthening several inches before her very eyes to snatch onto the bar. The hardening feeling returned to her fingers as they latched onto the metal rod, withstanding the brutal force of the swing, and her elongated arm held firm as Okano spun a full three hundred and sixty degrees around before dropping off on the ground.

Breathing hard and fast, she stared in horror as her arm, still several inches longer than it should have been, retracted slowly back to its regular length. Okano flexed her fingers, but the odd hardening sensation from earlier was gone, as was the tingling that had come with her arm's sudden extension.

_What the…what the hell? _Okano tried to make sense of what had just happened, but no rational explanation came to mind. Her arm had…_grown_. How had that happened? That wasn't _possible! _People's arms didn't just stretch like that! But…it _had_ happened. There was no denying that. She'd seen it, witnessed it very clearly. There was no way she could have grabbed that bar under normal circumstances. She would have had to have had another hand's length of arm before she could have reached that rod—which it now appeared was exactly what had occurred.

Still struggling to comprehend how her arm had extended, Okano stumbled across the gym over to Megu. The brunette glanced up from her phone at Okano's approach, raising a curious brow. "Whoa. You don't look too good, Okano. You doing alright?"

Okano could only shake her head vaguely, her eyes still transfixed on her right arm. "I think…something's wrong. My arm…"

Megu must have seen the raw shock in Okano's expression, because she stood up and laid a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. Her eyes lingered on Okano's arm as she began to escort her friend out of the gym. "Okay…your arm? What's wrong with it? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"N-No…" Okano managed as they turned off down a side hall. "It's…I…" She couldn't find the words. How could she even explain this? Megu would never believe her at any rate. No normal person believed someone when they were told that person's arm had stretched. Hell, no normal person's _arm stretched._

They headed into the women's washroom, stopping at the sinks. Megu looked at Okano in concern, resting a hand at her back. "What's wrong, Okano? Talk to me."

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Okano finally found her words. "My arm, Megu. It…it _stretched._ Like it was made of rubber. I was falling past the bar, and I wasn't going to make it, but…my arm, it, it extended right at the last second, and I…how did…"

Disbelief coloured Megu's face. _She doesn't believe me,_Okano knew. Her friend shook her head. "I don't know what you thought you saw, Okano, but your arm didn't stretch. That's impossible."

_I know it's impossible. But it happened._ Okano stared at her arm again. The feeling had long since dissipated, but…perhaps she could make it happen again. Frowning at the limb, she concentrated, willing her arm to grow again, _forcing _it to do as it had before. She envisioned the bar before her, recalling the panic she'd felt upon realizing she was too far away. _The bar is right there,_ she told herself, her brow furrowed, her teeth gritted, the veins in her arm bulging. _It's right there. I'm so close, but I won't reach it…_

And her arm _shot_ outwards, elongating at the imaginary metal bar, stretching outwards several inches again. Both Megu and Okano gawked at it. _I knew it,_ Okano thought, crazed, _I knew I hadn't imagined it._

"Your…your arm…" Megu stammered, pointing meekly at the appendage.

"I told you," Okano said. The tingly feeling had returned, lighting up her arm like a dozen firecrackers. She flexed her fingers, and though it didn't feel weird to do so, just seeing them so far away from her felt so strange.

"H-How…" Megu stuttered, staring. "How is this possible?"

Okano frowned at it, her mind working. "I don't know," she at last said, "but we can't tell anyone."

.

Rio's heart thundered in her chest as she snuck through the night. All around her, trees and bushes were little more than silhouettes passing by, the only light the overhead stars flickering in and out of view with the passing of leaves above. About her, the other members of the task force moved with relative stealth, their movements not entirely quiet yet still skillful. Rio herself crept along the first floor, her footsteps barely audible, her posture low. Ahead, Igarashi, the leader of the operation, pushed through the brush, his bulk hiding the large collection of guns strapped to his body.

Distantly, lights filtered in past trees, before at last the group broke through the forest. Igarashi stopped at the edge of a cliff, raising a fist to signal for the others to halt. The task force spread out along the cliff's edge, gazing out across a void of dark trees below to stare at the massive complex beyond. Floodlights lit up the grassy area about the buildings as well as the courtyard of the facility, allowing the group on the ridge to easily scope out their target.

In the darkness, Igarashi's face was a black silhouette, his spikey hair and massive form the only things differentiating him from the others. He turned back to the task force, and when he spoke his voice was quiet, but firm. "Alright. You all know the plan. Higashi, you and Ryou will set off the EMP. The rest of us should be able to get into the base undetected, but we only have around thirty seconds to do so. We have no time for screwing up, so keep alert. Ready?"

Though she couldn't see in the shadows of the forest, Rio knew the others were nodding.

"Good," Igarashi replied. "Masks on. Let's go."

The sounds of shuffling met her ears as the others put on their masks. Rio did likewise, sliding a piece of cloth tied tightly around her neck over her face, leaving nothing but her eyes exposed. Feeling about the metal jacket clamped around her torso, she found a small red strap, which she yanked hard on. A glider deployed from the portion of the jacket on her back, and the sounds of the others' gliders opening filled the forest.

Higashi and Ryou were the first two off the ridge, leaping out into the night and soaring in the vague direction of the digital storage building. After a minute, Igarashi jumped off, prompting the others to follow. Rio came directly after the operation leader, and though her heart leapt in her chest as she leapt into the open air, the glider instantly caught the wind, and she coursed over the forest below, adjusting her direction as needed to keep in line with Igarashi. Behind her, the others were jumping off as well, a flock of silent bats in the dark.

Down below, Higashi and Ryou were landing just outside the fence surrounding the complex. A pole upholding massive floodlights stood nearby, the light just barely missing the two. Ryou and Higashi seemed to be fiddling with some small object; from this distance Rio couldn't make out specifics, but she knew they were setting up the EMP device. Apparently Tsutsumi had gone to great efforts to procure it, and only Higashi and Ryou knew how to use it.

It wasn't long before the group still in flight came up on the facility. They would have landed straight within the glare of a floodlight, but Igarashi was to send out a signal informing the two on the ground of their approach. Sure enough the floodlights, as well as any lights flickering past the windows, went out, and the task force dropped onto the grass.

_Thirty seconds_.

Rio instantly dashed across the grass, quick and silent, her E Class training guiding her movements. In front of her, Igarashi lead the mad dash, spearheading the group as they arrived at the fence. Normally it was electric, but the EMP had disabled that. The spikey-haired leader vaulted over the chain-link fence in one swift motion, not looking back or even pausing to check that the others were keeping up. The pressure was clear just in the situation: you _had_ to pull your weight, or else this whole operation would fall apart. Rio swallowed hard as she approached the fence.

Crouching down, she shot off the ground like a frog and grasped one of the links in the fence, pulling hard and yanking herself over the side. She landed on her feet at the other side, instantly breaking back into a run. Time was running out. No time for pausing. Ahead, Igarashi was nearly at the side entrance. With the power out, the electronic lock was also dead. The door opened just as any ordinary door would, and Igarashi held it open for everyone.

They had under ten seconds now, Rio was certain. She dashed at the door full speed, sliding to a halt inside its bounds. The sounds of scuffling feet came from behind her as she breathed heavily, taking the moment of brief respite. Turning her head, she caught brief glimpses of the others all inside before Igarashi closed the door, bathing them all in darkness.

The backup power came back on a moment later. Low lights brightened the hallway dimly, and Rio squinted at the rest of the group. All were breathing heavily, but so far everyone was accounted for, aside from the two who'd set off the EMP, who would have already run off with the device, now hopefully out of sight of the floodlights.

Igarashi met her gaze, his eyes narrowing. At his side, a smaller man took in deep breaths. Daichi was the tech specialist of the group, the one Tsutsumi had ordered Rio to see protected on his way to their destination. He was lean and short, almost a boy in appearance though he was only a year Rio's junior. She hadn't seen his technological skills yet, but to hear the other men talk he was apparently one of the best. He had physical training, technically, but compared to most of the others he left something to be desired. Perhaps that was the way Tsutsumi wanted him; perfectly vulnerable, an easy way to test Rio's skills. Of course, she only had to get him to the computer room. Once the data was on the drive, Daichi apparently could be discarded. Rio shuddered at the thought of even one person dying here, though, regardless of side. Something about another person's life ending sent chills down her spine and a nausea in her stomach. She would do her best to protect Daichi throughout the entire mission; besides, likely that was what would earn her respect from Tsutsumi.

Igarashi crept ahead, the rest of the group following. The larger man slid a gun off his shoulder, hefting it in his hands, posture tense. They arrived at a larger hallway intersecting with this one, and Igarashi peered around the corner slightly, barely sticking his head into the new hallway a few centimeters. With a hand signal he sent the group into action, and they turned right, heading deeper into the building.

A person suddenly appeared, a woman dressed in office garb. She froze as she walked into the hallway, blocking their route. For a moment, no one moved.

Then Igarashi aimed his gun at her. "Scream and I shoot."

The woman trembled in fear.

Signaling to Keito, a tall man, Igarashi kept his gun trained on the woman. Keito nodded, rushing forward and pulling out a rope and cloth from his bag. With quick movements he tied her up and gagged her. From what Rio had gathered, Keito was an expert with his hands, and tying things especially. The woman they left helpless on the floor before continuing.

Rio felt relief flood her system as the moved ahead, Igarashi again peering around corners as they came on intersections. _Good,_ she thought. She was worried they would shoot anyone they came across, but clearly they didn't want to get messy. Sure, it might have just been because gunshots would have alerted their specific location, but still, a lack of death was a good thing for her.

They continued through the building, its halls surprisingly empty. It made sense, Rio supposed, given that it was the dead of night. Still, she always thought places like these operated at all times. Wouldn't there be security someplace around here?

Just as a bad feeling was beginning to settle in her stomach, the sound of a gunshot shattered the relative silence, and the group stopped in their tracks. Ahead, three men in suits pointed guns at them, hiding behind the safety of an intersecting hallway as Igarashi returned fire. The others in the task force ducked behind their own intersection moments before Igarashi joined them. A wave of bullets closely followed, and Rio's heart pounded.

"Stand down!" A voice called from where the suited men hid. "No one has to get hurt!"

Igarashi met Rio's eyes. "You remember the route?"

Rio nodded. Before this operation, the layout of all three buildings in the facility was drilled into her head, despite the fact that they were only planning on infiltrating one of them. She knew where the computer cache was.

"Go, then," Igarashi said grimly, wincing as a bullet scraped the corner of the wall he was huddled against. "Take Daichi. The rest of us will hold these guys off."

A part of Rio wanted to object. She may only have known Igarashi briefly, but he seemed somehow kinder than the others she'd met in this organization. Tsutsumi was cunning and manipulative, Daisuke angry and dangerous, but Igarashi seemed an excellent leader and, despite his hard, cold exterior, made Rio feel like he cared at least some degree about her and the others on the task force. Yes, she didn't want to see anyone die today, but especially not Igarashi.

But there was no time to argue. Swallowing hard, she waited until the fire from the other side had died down. Igarashi glanced around the edge of the wall, checking for bullets, before dashing out and unleashing a barrage of gunfire onto the suited men.

Rio launched into action, grabbing Daichi by the wrist and yanking him across the hallway under the cover of Igarashi's onslaught. The sounds of gunfire died away as they raced down the hallway, Daichi recovering from his sudden upheaval and pulling his arm from Rio's grasp.

"Do you know where to go?" Rio asked between breathes as they both turned down a side hall. If she were to be killed, which was becoming a more and more real possibility, she needed to know Daichi could handle things from here.

Luckily, the smaller man nodded.

The gunshots in the distance became more muted as they ventured deeper, twisting this way and that through the building's maze-like pathways. There were many offices here in the digital storage building, likely researching areas for utilizing the information they found and stored. From Igarashi's rundown prior to the operation's execution, these offices were rarely in use, with most of the activity going on in the other two buildings. This fact was what they were mostly counting on in the success of this mission. Had there been rooms and corridors teeming with office workers and men in suits, they would have had no chance getting to their destination.

Turning down one last hallway, they finally arrived at a hard wooden door with no window. Miraculously, there was no electronic lock, but when Daichi tried the knob it failed to open. Rio grabbed a baton from her belt and deftly began to whack at the doorknob, soon turning it into a dented ball of metal before it at last fell to the ground. With a push the heavy door opened in on an extremely large, dimly lit room filled to the brim with blinking computers. Rio instantly feel goosebumps travel up her arms as an irritating cold flowed through the door.

"You know what you're doing?" She asked Daichi, trying to ignore the cold. Igarashi explained beforehand that the computers would be in a constant state of cool, in order to keep them from overheating. Rio just hadn't expected it to be _this_ cool.

Daichi nodded, his own shoulders hunching as he reacted to the freezing air. "Just guard the door. I'll be a few minutes."

"Make it quick," she replied anxiously. "We don't have a few minutes."

But he was already off, heading down one of the isles, his own laptop under arm. Rio glanced out the door, staring down the smaller hallway, eyes searching for men who looked like they worked for the ministry of defense and ears searching for the sounds of guns firing. The cold air continued to send goosebumps down exposed skin and anyplace that didn't have great coverage.

Fingering the gun at her belt, Rio debated pulling it out. _A real gun._ A real gun with real consequences. Real harm, real killing. When she had used those special guns on Korosensei, it had never felt _real, _not like she was ever truly killing anyone. She hadn't, really. Even now, with all the skills she wielded, she hadn't ever taken a life. Here, with gunfire erupting in the distance and her heart pounding at every tiny sound, the thought of killing someone terrified her. Could she do it, if it came down to it? Maybe, in the event things were looking like she'd have to kill someone, she ought to just yield, let them take her in. Maybe that would be for the best; clearly this organization was extremely shady.

_But I still need money._ Besides, Rio didn't think Tsutsumi would take it well if Rio was in the hands of the ministry of defense, what with all she knew. Should she be captured, Tsutsumi might easily attempt to break into wherever she was being held. At that point, she'd either be rescued or killed—and Rio didn't want to discover which Tsutsumi would opt for. No, turning herself in would accomplish nothing but getting out of this criminal business and, tempting though that option was, she knew that all of the downsides that came with it outweighed its benefits. If she wanted to leave this organization, she'd have to do it when the time was right, and when she had lots of cash.

The sounds of footsteps echoed from within the massive computer cache, and Daichi appeared, his laptop under one arm and a drive in the hand of the other. He ran up to Rio, and nodded at her.

"I've got it," he said between breathes, holding the drive up.

Rio nodded, and extended a hand for it. If Daichi were killed, she would have to recover the drive from his body, something she didn't relish the thought of doing, especially if it meant going back into potential gunfire. Of course, if _she_ were killed, he would have the same task on his hands. Still, Rio felt more comfortable when she had the reason they'd come her tucked safely in her pocket, though the innate implication was that she was willing to let Daichi die.

The smaller man seemed to see this, hesitating before her outstretched palm. Ultimately, it wouldn't matter who carried the drive; they couldn't know who might or might not die here, and so there wasn't any inherent advantage to having one person or the other holding the device. Still, Daichi understandably wasn't keen about the idea of being killed, and just the mere implication in Rio holding it clearly upset him.

Still, he relented, handing it over. Rio pocketed it, and immediately strode down the hall, the smaller man following. The reached a large corridor, the one that would take them directly to where Igarashi's team was locked in a gunfight. Peering around the corner cautiously, Rio noted the lack of persons in either direction. Nodding to Daichi, she strolled out into the larger hallway, her pace quick.

Her heart pounded as she and Daichi travelled purposefully down the hall, pausing briefly at every intersection to check for security. Distantly, gunfire still echoed through the building. That was a good sign; Igarashi and the others would still be alive, albeit still in a shootout with the suited men.

Dare she run for Igarashi, heading out the same way they'd come, though? Assuming the ministry of defense had figured out their point of entry, that way might be blocked now, and besides, even if it wasn't, they were still in an active gunfight with ministry men. Getting away from their opponents would prove tricky, _escaping pursuit_ would be even harder. In the mission prep, Igarashi had explained they would get away clean and simple, stealing the info while the ministry scrambled to catch up. That had seemed overconfident even then, and when asked what they would do if confronted, Igarashi had replied rather cryptically, murmuring about some ace in the hole he had.

If Rio wanted to get out of here, she could try for any of the other exits; she'd memorized the building's layout, after all. But once out in the courtyard, what was she supposed to do then? Even if the building wasn't surrounded with guards, the fence would soon be electrified if it wasn't already; the dim backup power had gone on for some time and would soon return to normal, she had no doubt. No, clearly Igarashi had some plan he wasn't telling the rest of them. Her only hope was to reach him.

Mind made up, Rio quickened her pace, Daichi hot on her heels, the distant gunshots becoming louder and louder. She barely paused at hallways, throwing caution to the wind as she became more and more certain all the forces inside the building were bunched up fighting Igarashi's team. If she made it there, hopefully they could work out a plan. Hopefully they could figure out a way to get out alive. Hopefully they could—

"Freeze!"

The sudden voice cut through the air, stopping both Rio and Daichi in their tracks. Rio glanced briefly down the hallway intersecting with the big one they were traveling down, though she knew there wouldn't be anyone there. The voice had come from behind her. Slowly, she turned around, hoping and praying whoever it was wouldn't shoot her.

Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.

.

Tadaomi Karasuma folded his arms, his gaze wandering about the blurry landscape passing by the window. Barely any detail could be made out; the sun had long since gone down, the only visible aspects of the terrain whizzing by nothing more than silhouettes upon silhouettes. Pinching his eyes, he regretted having opted not to go to sleep sooner last night. Three hours of rest didn't do much for one's mind. But it had had to be done. Things were getting very busy lately, even more so than usual, and nights like the sleepless one he'd experienced yesterday were becoming more and more common.

_Maybe Irina was right, _he thought wearily. Perhaps he _did_ need a little vacation, just to recover. All this work couldn't be good for him…but it _was_ necessary. That was the one thing that always stopped him. He was one of the most competent agents in the ministry. What if they needed him while he was lounging about halfway around the world? Perhaps it was a bit self-centered to proclaim himself one of the best, but if he was being totally honest, he didn't trust anyone but himself and a few choice others to get the tough jobs done.

Shaking his head, he glanced out the window as the car crested a hill and the facility appeared distantly. Its lights shone like a flickering star in the night sky that was the disparate countryside of Japan. Well beyond the outskirts of any nearby cities, this particular ministry complex was specially designed, made for…more dangerous endeavors. Karasuma didn't much like the idea of dealing with anything that required the entire building to be isolated out in the wilderness, especially after that whole tentacle business, but it couldn't be helped. Despite his higher ranking in the ministry, he was still subject to the directives of other men. Even now he was only here because the higher-ups had asked for his aid. He might've refused, and they might've allowed it, but if they really needed his help, perhaps it would just be best if he complied. _I'll talk with Irina later about setting up a vacation,_ he resolved. For now, however, he needed to work. There was lots to do and not much time to do it.

_Namely, this issue with underground criminal activity._Japan's underground had been acting up over the last few years, but in recent months it had been growing more and more outgoing, popping up in reports more frequently than prior. What it all meant, Karasuma still had no idea. Clearly, though, there was some force moving through Japan's criminal element, upsetting things, planning something. Even with what limited information the ministry of defense had at their disposal, Karasuma shuddered to think what could come of all of this.

Perhaps that was why he pushed himself so far. For these criminals to unleash their schemes onto the public was a chilling thought. If that could be prevented, Karasuma felt he had a duty to see it done. Of course, he'd been trying to do just that for a year now and still didn't feel like he had a good handle on what was truly going on. Maybe that was another reason he worked so fervently; after all this time he'd barely come up with any game changers. He had to get a handle on this before things spun out of control.

As it stood, they had a good deal of knowledge on the force pervading the underground, but the more Karasuma looked at it, the more he was certain they were missing much and more. An organization, without name as far as any informants could tell, buying favours, silencing rivals, dominating the criminal element. For such a unified force to be growing right underneath Japan…it unsettled Karasuma. He took solace in the fact that there were still plenty of gangs controlling other areas of the underground—though the fact that he was forced to take solace in _that_ said something about how dire things were. And still, despite their large prominence, these shadows in the dark hadn't given any hints as to their true goals, their true motivations. What did they want? What were they doing? Informants and moles alike had failed to provide any clues. In all honesty, it seemed to Karasuma that no one in this organization really knew much of value either, beyond likely the puppeteers, the ones pulling the strings. According to spies, the only thing that was really certain was the fact that most underlings expected some big cash payout. Even that didn't bode well.

He sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. They couldn't keep quietly hunting for information like this, covertly inserting spies into the underground. With the way things were looking, something big was definitely coming. Something really big. If the ministry of defense contented itself with simple recon operations, the underground's plots would never be thwarted. Though Karasuma hated to admit it what with the lack of information on the organization, eventually they would need to take action against these criminals, and soon.

_The Board isn't going to like that,_ he thought bitterly. The Board of Directors for the ministry of defense as it was now didn't like to take action unless they were absolutely certain things would pay off. To plunge in and overwhelm this organization without knowing the full extent of the situation would seem a disastrous idea to them. Karasuma didn't much like the idea either, but what with some big event on the horizon, the risk seemed necessary.

As he thought, the car ran over a bump in the road, causing Karasuma's bag, which had been sitting upright in the seat beside him, to tip over and spill its contents. Sighing, Karasuma cleaned up the items, but paused as his hands found a tablet. _I suppose it'd be prudent to go over some of the files for this 'experiment' they're undertaking,_ he thought. The scientists at this facility already would have sent him the requisite download links. Zipping up his bag so nothing else would spill out, he turned on the device and opened up the files.

In meetings prior, Karasuma had been given brief, vague descriptions of the new experiments going on in their containment facility. It had never been anything he'd gotten directly involved with—he was an agent specializing in combat and action, after all—and so informing him about the happenings in this complex had mostly been a formality due to his higher position in the ministry. At the time, he'd had more important things on his mind, things he still grappled with now. He hadn't much wanted to pay a visit to this facility; it took away from time he might be spending dealing with the problem of Japan's rising underground, but his superiors had insisted. Apparently they thought for some reason the elusive criminal organization wanted something within this base, and Karasuma, being a strategist and tactician, was their pick to up the security there, to prevent any break-ins. Karasuma didn't see why these criminals would target the ministry's research and containment facility in specific, but in fairness he had no idea what exactly was going on behind those walls. Perhaps some alluring project might attract a criminal force to the complex, but considering the goals of this organization were still unknown, how could the higher-ups be so confident higher security was required?

Well, a look at these files might clear matters up. Karasuma skimmed them, unable to truly devote much time to reading them slowly and carefully. _I probably should have started reading these earlier,_ he thought ruefully. But with all the business and stress of his job, the few minutes of calm and rest sitting in a car had been too tempting to resist. Besides, his mind had needed some quiet to sort through all his tangled thoughts. Hopefully full knowledge of what this facility was doing wouldn't be required for his first night here. Supposedly Karasuma would only have to visit for a few hours, taking a brief tour, getting an idea of what security might need to be modified or enhanced. More likely he'd be required to stay longer; most jobs he did he liked to be thorough with, and this would be no exception. Of course, he wouldn't mind the extra time if it let him get an idea of what this facility was up to. The various departments of the ministry didn't often get along, with many of them keeping secrets from the others. The research department especially Karasuma didn't trust, as their secrets could be particularly dangerous. In this position, he could check up on what they were up to, which would be especially good if the underground had special interest in their affairs.

His brow furrowed as he delved deeper into the many files. There were many smaller projects going on all at the same time, though little attention was being paid to them, and from what Karasuma could initially see they indeed didn't warrant much fuss. No, what concerned him was the main undertaking which the ministry of defense's research department was currently devoting most of its time and effort into. The terminology was mostly foreign to him, and skimming it forced him to gain only a vague understanding, but still…it seemed as if the research department was looking into the uses of _tentacles_ again.

_Impossible, _he thought, disturbed. _That research was destroyed years ago._ Besides, why would they want to bring that back again? Had they not figured out how dangerous the tentacles were?

But…of course they knew that. They knew full well the risk. They were trying anyway, because, if properly harnessed, such power could be extremely marketable. Perhaps not commercially, but what military wouldn't like an army made entirely of Korosenseis?

The thought thoroughly shook Karasuma. What could this entail? Hell, how were they even doing this? The research had all been destroyed! Had they really built from scratch? Even with the mistake from seven years ago still looming today? If anything went wrong, they might be dealing with half the earth vaporized, or worse. Could they really be developing something with _that_ potential with barely a thought for the safety of the earth? Were they not a part of the ministry of _defense?_

Something needed to be done about this, and soon, before things got out of hand. But, damnit, should Karasuma really be the one to do it? He was struggling with the underground, and now he wanted to take on an entire department of the ministry? If he was already considering a vacation with things as they were, he'd likely fall into a coma with all the work trying to undo this would entail. But surely he couldn't leave them to create weapons of mass destruction, even unintentionally. Someone had to stop them. _But if not me, who?_ It again came back to that same issue: could he truly trust anyone else to deal with such a task besides himself? Who else could handle it?

Perhaps he should just report it to his superiors. If they knew how dangerously close the research department was really treading towards tentacle territory, surely they would shut them down. _Wouldn't they? _Of course, what if this was what the Board wanted? With tentacles on their side, Japan's military could become the most fearsome in the world. Might the Board truly forgo the dangers of another moon-level explosion just for that?

Karasuma might have brooded on that subject and others for hours more, but his thoughts dissipated as the car pulled to a stop. Glancing up, Karasuma saw the tall complex walls towering above. Strangely, they seemed…dimmer than they had before, the floodlights surrounding the facility much less blinding. Putting his tablet back in his bag, Karasuma swung the satchel over his shoulder and exited the car.

A man exited the building's main entrance, his posture suggesting anxiety. Quickly crossing the distance to Karasuma, the man quickly bowed. "K-Karasuma! You're here! Thank goodness!"

Karasuma frowned. "I am. What's going on?" Clearly something was off.

"The complex has been infiltrated! A group of criminals is facing our security in a gunfight! Please, sir, we know how great you are with situations like these! We need your help!"

"Infiltrated?" Karasuma repeated incredulously. _You mean they were _right? Damn. "Which building? I'll get over there straight away."

"B-Building B," the man stammered. "The digital storage base!"

Karasuma's heart sank. _Well, that doesn't bode well._Breaking into a sprint, he dashed into the entrance of the first building. A group of businessmen in suits and scientists in lab coats cowered, many of them gathered about a series of screens displaying the viewpoints of cameras. At a glance, it appeared most of the cameras were either out or not working for some reason. Rushing over to the screens, he shoved aside some of the scientists to get a better look. Through one of the screens, he could see black suited security firing across a hallway at a half dozen men wearing strange jackets.

"Where are they?" He demanded.

One of the men, a portly fellow in a blue suit, started at the sudden voice. "Karasuma! You're here!"

"Which corridor?" Karasuma asked again, tone more commanding.

"F-2," the man replied, "but there might be others split up from the main group of criminals! A few of our guards reported—"

That was all Karasuma needed. Launching into action, he again broke into a dash, bursting through a side door out of the lobby and into the main hallways of the visitor's building. Luckily, he'd memorized the layout of the building beforehand, even if he hadn't done research beyond that. Security was to be his top priority; he'd thought it prudent to get an idea of what the place he was protecting looked like. Corridor F-2 was in the second of the three buildings, a large one on the west side. If he could corner them from the side, perhaps they would yield. Maybe then he could capture some of them and get some real answers. Of course, if these criminals were nothing but lackeys, useful information was unlikely. Still, it was worth it to try. Racing through the visitor's building, Karasuma located the door leading to the tunnel connecting the two buildings. Dashing into the research and digital storage building, he pulled out his gun, maintaining a brisk pace while still cautious. Crossing intersections, he arrived at the hallway that would eventually lead to F-2, a rather wide corridor. Gunshots echoed distantly down its length.

Gritting his teeth, Karasuma ventured forth, his gun toted warily before him, his eyes and ears alert. Would one man be enough to adequately form a pincer takedown? Would these criminals be cowed by just Karasuma? But if he had his gun pointed at them before they could react, maybe that would be enough. _Damn it all,_ he thought in frustration. _This is bad. First day on security, and already I'm in a sticky spot. How the hell am I supp—_

Suddenly, as he came finally upon corridor F-2, he caught sight of two figures heading quickly down the hallway. Instantly adopting a quieter gait, he trailed behind them, analyzing their appearance. Clearly they weren't security, and with those odd metal jackets and padded clothing it was obvious they were criminals. One was a smaller man, his posture nervous, and the other was clearly a woman, one with…_blonde hair._ It was tied up and tucked under a hat, but very distinctly it was blonde. _A foreigner?_ He thought with a frown. _Or dye, perhaps?_

Regardless, clearly the two were on their way to meet up with the other criminals facing off against security. With their backs turned to him, and his movements careful and precise such that they didn't make a sound, he was in optimal position to take them down. But there were two, and besides, was it worth it to bother with just this small duo?

But why were they alone? Surely this split group was in the middle of an important task. Maybe he ought to interrupt it now before they were allowed to accomplish anything dangerous. Trusting his gut, Karasuma pulled his gun upright and trailed it on the blonde woman.

"Freeze!"

The two turned swiftly, the woman instantly pulling out a gun and pointing it at Karasuma. Now facing them, Karasuma could see the two were both wearing clothes over the majority of their faces, save for the exposed eyes. _Damn, _he thought. _No facial recognition, then._ As he met the woman's eyes, he hesitated, somehow sensing some familiarity within her blue irises. His eyes narrowed. He'd seen those eyes before…but from where?

The woman's eyes widened, a look of dawning lighting them up, almost as if she too felt like she knew him. Still, neither person's weapon wavered, and they stared the other down for a few seconds.

At last, Karasuma found his voice. "Stand down! I don't want to have to shoot you."

The woman said nothing, though her eyes narrowed and her resolve seemed to strengthen as she held her gun level with Karasuma's. For a long moment, no one moved, and even the distant gunfire seemed to stop entirely.

Then, the woman rolled to the left, suddenly swift, and Karasuma fired. She was too quick, however, and he'd been taken off guard, his shot missing her by centimeters as a result. As she came up in a crouch, she fired straight at him. The bullet struck his gun, knocking it out of his hands, and Karasuma stood stupefied as the woman rolled forward and snatched the gun up. Recovering, Karasuma dashed for the weapon, but in vain, as the woman danced away with it. _Damn it all,_ he thought. If only he'd brought another weapon…but he hadn't been expecting to need a second gun.

The woman stood on her guard beside the smaller man, clearly waiting for Karasuma to make a move, but he could do nothing but stand apprehensively. _This one is special,_ he noted. No ordinary criminal had skills like those. _Especially _when facing him. To even make the shot she had would take at least months of vigorous training.

Why _had_ she bothered with such a precise shot, anyway? It had disarmed him, yes, but all she needed to do was hit him anyplace vital. If she could hit a target as small as a gun, she could surely hit his forehead. So why hadn't she? Why had she bothered leaving him alive? Did it have to do with that look of recognition that had passed between the two of them?

The woman motioned to the smaller man to start running, and her companion immediately complied. With one firm look at Karasuma, an almost _sad_ look, though he didn't know why, she followed her friend. Karasuma started forward to chase her but three quick bullets by his feet stopped him in his tracks. The woman looked him in the eyes one last time, her icy blue irises conveying what almost seemed to be regret, before she seemed content that he would stay and she dashed off again.

All Karasuma could do was stand there in bewilderment as their forms became smaller and smaller, eventually vanishing down the lengthy hallway. A few minutes later, an explosion shook the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Hey, all! Lucky Chapter 7!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it, especially as we move deeper into the plot. With the introduction of Karasuma's perspective comes further plot, and a new look at things. I'm very excited to write more from him and to reveal some secrets with each new chapter.
> 
> As always, please comment and tell me your thoughts on the story. I always love hearing them. Special thanks to Mushroom3565 for your long and much appreciated review! I enjoyed reading it immensely and it really boosted my spirits. I'd love to hear your opinions as well as all my reader's opinions on this chapter and chapters to come!
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Huffing and heaving, Terasaka dropped past the last story of the building, landing in a crouch directly in the middle of the stairwell, his legs absorbing the shock. Karma was already racing out, wrenching the door to the stairwell open and dashing out with barely a second thought for his secretary. Terasaka, still breathless, forced himself into a run, following his boss through the door. They came out in a side hallway, one which Terasaka knew was attached to the main lobby of the Akiyama Insurance building.

"He's nearly out the building!" Karma said, staring at his blinking wristwatch. "We need to hurry!"

Terasaka didn't have time or energy to respond before they'd burst out into the lobby. It was large, and populated sparsely with fancy bigwigs in suits. Several of those nearby stared as the two men appeared suddenly and loudly, and Terasaka flushed as he tried to ignore their eyes.

_Damn you, Karma,_ he thought in frustration as they raced across the lobby carpet, completely abandoning all pretense of propriety and manners in favour of speed. Almost surprising himself, Terasaka noted both he and Karma were particularly fast; apparently their training from so long ago hadn't worn off so easily. Still, it wasn't enough to erase his anger with his boss. Did they _have_ to run like this in front of all these people? It wasn't like Seo was booking it out of here. Besides, they were only drawing more attention to themselves like this, were they not?

Karma would never be so reckless just for speed, though. Seo must have just left the building. Surely he'd taken a car, though, right? A business type like that wouldn't just go walking around, or even bike place to place. Terasaka could only imagine a stiff like him sitting primly in the back of some limo. If that truly was the case, how were they supposed to follow him? If he was 'playing the game' as Karma had said, Seo would easily notice someone following in another vehicle.

To Terasaka's surprise, however, Karma didn't take them straight out the main doors to the lobby, where the secretary knew his limo would be waiting. Instead, they shot down a side hallway branching off from the lower left corner of the lobby. In a few long strides Karma burst out into a side street, more of an alleyway than a road, not looking back as Terasaka hastily attempted to follow. His dress shoes scraping against pebbles as he came out onto the street, Terasaka groaned as he saw Karma stop before a dinky, ratty old car half covered in rust and seeming as though it was at least two decades old.

"We're following him," Terasaka cried in between breathes, "in _that?_"

"Get in, you lump of muscles!" Karma retorted, grinning wildly and ducking into the rusty vehicle.

Terasaka found himself regretting his decision to follow his psychotic boss as he stumbled up to the dingy car, reluctantly hopping in the passenger's side. With a few surprisingly healthy-sounding revs, Karma started the car and drove it up to the edge of the alleyway, its nose barely poking into the busier street. Checking his wristwatch again, Karma grinned gleefully.

"Why are we following him in this thing?" Terasaka at last exclaimed, unable to keep the outburst contained.

"Because," Karma began, his eyes flitting from the watch to the road adjoining the alleyway and back to the watch again, "he'll never suspect us. I don't think he knows we're following him, but he'd definitely get suspicious about a fancy black limo following him from the very building he himself left. In this thing, he'll never even consider the idea _we_ are in pursuit."

_I suppose that makes sense,_ Terasaka admitted grudgingly. He glanced around as they waited, noting the interior's similar disrepair to the exterior. "Where did you even _find_ this piece of junk, anyway?"

"Bought it from some old car salesman," Karma replied. "Got it for ten percent of the price, too. It's a wonder what the proper attitude and a few manipulative words can do to a person. I only needed it for this one time, so I figured, why pay full price?"

_He's been planning this for a while, now,_ Terasaka realized. But of course he had. He'd been planning _all_this for a while now. For years, apparently. He knew what he was doing, clearly. And now…and now Terasaka was along for the ride. _Damn it…Karma, you better know damn well what you're getting us into, because I don't have any death wishes._

Karma was still staring as his wristwatch. At last, he gripped the steering wheel with both hands, driving out into the street, the ancient engine roaring loudly. His whole body tense, Terasaka stared down the semi-busy street at a black limo. Seo was a few cars ahead, but reasonably close. Karma's wild grin was still plastered on his face as he stared at the limo, eyes burning.

No longer able to keep silent, Terasaka at last let out a groan. "Agh…why did I agree to this? This is insanity! Do you even know where you're going?"

"If I did," Karma said, not glancing away from the limo, "then I wouldn't need to follow him, would I?"

"And just what do you think is going to happen when we get wherever we're going?" Terasaka retorted. "Wherever it ends up being, they definitely won't take kindly to us! Unless…we're not _sneaking in_, are we?"

The look in Karma's eyes was enough.

Terasaka buried his face in his hands. "We're gonna die. That's it. This is the end."

"Maybe for you if you keep covering up your eyes," Karma replied. "Me? I'm staring dead-on at my target. I'll survive, and I'll make sure everyone else does, too."

There was a certain drive in Karma's eyes as they whizzed through traffic, the limo never leaving their sight. It was a passion rarely seen in the redhead. How often did Karma of all people get truly motivated to do something? Terasaka hadn't seen it often. Whatever was going on here, it clearly meant a lot to Karma. _Lives are at stake, lives that I mean to see protected. _Karma had said this was a case of a criminal organization. As far as Terasaka knew, those typically _stayed_ underground, rarely affecting the public so blatantly. How could illegal dealings possibly lead to the deaths of the innocent? Despite the openness his boss had displayed earlier, Terasaka felt that Karma was still hiding things. There were shady things going on…and the both of them were diving headlong into it.

"Who are we fighting against, really?" He found himself asking.

The wild grin on Karma's lips faltered slightly at that. He chuckled lightly. "Bad people, Terasaka. Bad people who are willing to do anything to get what they want."

"And what is it that they want?" Terasaka frowned at Karma's thoughtful expression.

The redhead shook his head. "Money, for most of them. Money ill-earned, I might add. But for those pulling the strings of all of this…I have yet to figure that out. Hopefully, eventually, I'll know. But for now, we take one of many small steps towards stopping them." When he turned to Terasaka, his expression retained some humour, but his eyes were grim. "A lot of people are going to die, Terasaka. I didn't always admit that to myself, but I do now. What's happening beneath this city is bigger than I…than _anyone_ first anticipated. We'll fight, and we'll win, but this city, perhaps even this country will pay dearly for it."

The words sent chills down Terasaka's spine. He clenched his teeth for a moment as the car swerved, before he at last found his tongue. "I…How are you going to win? If these guys really are so dangerous, one man, even one as powerful as you, isn't going to stop them."

Karma laughed, though it felt hollow. "With money, one man becomes a lot bigger." He paused, a slow melancholy filling the air. "I have to try. Even if I were some pathetic beggar on the street, I would still try. I wouldn't get very far, but it'd be better than sitting around, knowing disaster is coming but doing nothing about it anyway. At least where I am now the chances of making a real difference are substantial."

Terasaka didn't know how to respond to that. Karma…he'd never considered him a man of sympathy. The redhead had always been the first to pick a fight and the first to rub his victory in your face. Had this compassion _always _been there, just beneath the surface? Or…had something brought it out, somehow?

The car swerved as they caught the tail end of a yellow light. Up ahead, more cars had gotten between them and the limo Seo rode in. Still, they'd gotten farther and farther from the downtown area where the Akiyama building was located. Currently they were in a less populated—though still very urban—section of the city, with medium-sized apartment buildings and occasional mini malls. _Why is he heading out here?_Terasaka thought. The limo simply kept driving, and the surplus of cars began to dwindle, allowing Seo to potentially notice them a lot easier now.

Then, the lengthy vehicle suddenly turned left, turning down some side street. Terasaka stared. "Where is he _going?_" He eyed Karma. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Not a clue," Karma replied, seeming equally perplexed as he slowed the car to a crawl. Turning into that alleyway now would be incredibly suspicious. At this point, Terasaka assumed they might have to follow entirely via the wristwatch.

Eventually, Karma increased his speed, turning into the alleyway, his eyes darting down to the blinking light on his watch occasionally. Gazing out the window, Terasaka noted the limo was gone, presumably having used this tiny alley as a means of getting onto another road without being noticed. As Karma pulled out onto the connected larger street beyond, Teeasaka caught a fleeting glimpse of a black car turning down a smaller side street to the right. Overhead, past various brick factory buildings, a large warehouse loomed. It seemed like the limo was heading there.

Karma followed at a distance, taking the same side street. Peering directly down it, Terasaka noted that it headed almost directly into a parking lot adjacent to the massive warehouse ahead. Only one other street intersected this one, and the limo ignored it, parking across three lanes a distance away in the parking lot. Karma quickly turned off into the intersecting street, parking down the road.

"They stopped at that warehouse," Terasaka murmured. "Why? I thought he'd go back to some business-type building. What kind of stiff like that works at a warehouse?"

Karma said nothing, staring at his watch. A minute passed, and the redhead got out of the car, prompting Terasaka to follow reluctantly. They crept down the sidewalk, passing old, seemingly inactive buildings, eventually coming up on the warehouse. It was one of the biggest Terasaka had ever seen, well over four stories tall, though only a few cars were parked there, including Seo's limo. His heart pounding, a distinct feeling of dread permeating his being, Terasaka followed his boss, waiting for men in black suits to pop out from every corner and arrest them.

As they headed along the edge of the parking lot, Terasaka glanced warily at what appeared to be the visitor's entrance. "We're not…waltzing right up to the front door, are we? Tell me you have some sort of plan."

"Improvisation is an important skill, Terasaka," the redhead replied.

The larger man groaned. "So you _don't _have a plan."

"Improvisation is just planning on the fly," Karma said. "So…yes, I have a plan. A _part_ of a plan."

Terasaka ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "I can't believe I'm doing this. This is insane! We're both going to get caught! I'll be arrested, and I'll never get a decent job again! I—"

"Shut up," Karma hissed suddenly.

Up ahead, the door opened, and a man in a grey business suit exited the building, followed by two stolid guards in black suits. Right away, Terasaka could see the pompous air he carried about himself, right down to the way he walked. This type was found often in business—the kind of person who thought they were automatically better than you just because they had more money than you.

Of course, that observation meant little at the moment, when they were a few meters away, directly in the man's line of sight, without any place nearby to hide. Panicking, Terasaka began to search about, looking for some object to cower behind, but Karma grabbed his wrist and forced him to stay put.

"Ah, hello, gentleman!" Karma said, fake friendliness colouring his voice. Terasaka gaped as the redhead strode directly up to the pompous man. "I see…you must be here for the same reason I am!"

A look of blatant suspicion passed over the man's face. "Hm. No one told me Tsutsumi was looking into multiple share buyers. I thought _I_ was the only candidate at the moment."

Karma laughed jovially. "And here I thought _I_ was the only candidate! But I suppose that is the way of business, is it not? Never give everything away, always make sure you have a backup plan? Logical, if you ask me."

"Perhaps," the pompous man said pensively. "And your name is?"

"Araki Sugawa," the redhead answered, never missing a beat. "Recently inherited my father's fortune and company. Don't underestimate me, though. I have ambition, something my crackpot old fool of a dad never seemed to get a good grasp on."

"Indeed," the pompous man replied, "ambition is at the heart of business. Of course, being new to this, I hardly expect Tsutsumi will choose you over me. I know what I'm doing; I've been a player in trades for years now. A young whelp like yourself, blinded by the stars in his eyes, is hardly an opponent. Indeed, I—"

Karma moved with startling swiftness, tripping the man with one deft swing of his leg. The businessman fell hard, and his two guards were unable to react for a brief moment. It was all Karma needed, and the redhead leapt at the first guard, twisting around his neck and putting him in a chokehold with his legs, bringing the two of them to the ground.

Terasaka's assassin's instincts were the only thing that caused him to be quicker than the remaining guard. He hurriedly socked the man in the throat, and the second guard coughed, stumbling backward, before Terasaka booted him hard in the head. He fell unconscious, and Terasaka hurriedly moved to the businessman, who still lay on the ground, rubbing his side in pain as he attempted to get up, momentarily dazed. Recalling lessons from seven years ago, Terasaka forced the man onto his stomach, putting one knee into his back and twisting the man's arm around, so he could easily apply pain should he need to.

"That was surprisingly easy," Karma said with a grin, the first guard falling limp.

"Way to give me warning, you lunatic," Terasaka growled, tugging on the man's arm a little, eliciting a small squeal of pain.

"What…what are you _doing?_" The businessman cried.

"Good question," Terasaka replied, shooting a glare at Karma.

The redhead ignored him, striding over to the businessman and kicking him sharply in the head. He fell unconscious immediately, and Terasaka slowly released his grip. Karma began to rifle through his pockets, pulling out a wallet, a phone, and, from his inner shirt pocket, a sleek key card.

"_That's_ why we did that?" Terasaka said. "For a key card?"

Karma nodded. "This guy will have had at least some access, as a guest here. Not ideal, but we at least won't be stuck behind the front doors. Now, I'll be needing you to help carry these guys to their vehicle." He dangled a set of keys from his finger.

"Won't it be suspicious if anyone in there looks outside and sees these guys haven't driven off?" Terasaka pointed out.

"Most likely," Karma said, clicking the keys. A limo some distance away blinked its lights, honking once in response, and Karma slipped the keys into his pockets, along with the man's wallet and phone. "Now, let's get these guys back in their car."

As Terasaka helped him carry the men into the vehicle, he frowned at the wallet bulging in the redhead's pocket. "You're stealing his stuff?"

Karma shrugged. "They won't stay unconscious long. If they don't have anything on them, it'll take longer for them to find a way out of their own car. That'll give us more time before someone realizes something's up. Oh, and you're going to have to drive these guys a ways down that road."

Terasaka grumbled some expletives to himself, but reluctantly got in the driver's seat of the limo. After parking it a ways away from the ratty car Karma had driven, full of businessmen, he returned, and met the redhead at the entrance to the building. With one swipe of the card, the door opened, and they slipped in.

The warehouse within seemed even larger than the outside suggested, and that already gave off the sense it was enormous. In here, a vast space opened before them, filled with some complicated-looking metal structure that towered directly up to the roof in some areas and was barely taller than a human in others. Scaffolding surrounded much of it, and workers covered the thing, either up on the scaffolding or else toiling in some manner elsewhere. The sounds of construction echoed throughout the warehouse, from loud bangs to many quick thuds in rapid succession. Terasaka frowned at the overall structure, trying to decipher what it could potentially be. No ideas came to mind.

"What are they building?" Terasaka asked in a whisper. His eyes drifted slowly down from the massive thing a ways away and focused on his immediate surroundings. What appeared to be various offices built into a sectioned-off portion of the warehouse sat fairly close by. Ahead and to their right, a large, long machine making lots of noise blocked off their view to the main floor, making a sort of miniature hallway here.

Beside him, Karma was taking pictures with his phone. "No idea. But once we get back, I should have some clues."

"Is that all we came here for, then?" Terasaka said. "These pictures? Because if so, I'd _really like to get out of here._" If that businessman woke up early and somehow alerted people to what he and Karma had done, they would be instantly captured.

"It's good evidence," Karma said, "but ideally I'd like to see some of their blueprints. That would really give me an idea of what they're building. Of course, chances of that happening are slim. It's the middle of the day, and no doubt the offices are well in use. We'll have to settle for…" He trailed off as his eyes went to the offices off to the left.

"What?" Terasaka said, frowning. Then he noticed it. Sticking out of an open doorway, almost unnoticeable at a glance, was a human hand. A body? Chills went down his spine.

Neither said anything as they moved, Karma creeping forward, his posture low. Terasaka following, the two slowly made their way around the short side of the lengthy machine creating the pseudo-hallway by the visitor's entrance. Karma peered around the edge, before waving the larger man forward. As they neared the open doorway, Terasaka saw a rather empty main floor, although many lines had been placed all around with tape, as though outlining things to be put there. Shaking his head, he decided not to think on what that could mean, instead being happy there was no one immediately around to catch them.

They arrived at the open door, and as they slipped inside Terasaka saw that the hand belonged to a man in corporate garb, with a white dress shirt and slacks, lying facedown on the floor. It appeared he was merely unconscious. Across the way, amid various cubicles, one which seemed messier than the others faced the two men. Karma strode over to the desk, and Terasaka towed the man out of the way of the door, shutting it. Through a milky window beside the door, he could see no one had noticed their entry.

Glancing about, there appeared to be various other limp bodies littering the small office. What had happened here? Karma, ignoring the bodies, picked through the papers at the desk with incredible speed.

"What's there?" Terasaka asked, his voice a whisper in the case that others were still conscious nearby.

Karma didn't immediately answer, still rifling through papers. At last, he sighed, turning to face his secretary. "Nothing. Nothing of use to us, anyway. Someone's gone through this desk, looted it. Probably knocked out all these people, too."

"But…who?" Terasaka asked in confusion.

Karma shook his head. "I'm not sure. But we need to move quickly. Hopefully whoever did this didn't steal everything in this office. There should be something worth taking. Then we have to get out of here."

Terasaka nodded, and got to work.

.

Nagisa felt alive. His legs pumped as he tiptoed across rafters, his arms outstretching to grasp some distant metal pole, his torso twisting around to make incredible feats of acrobatics. He allowed his body to flow on its own, moving fluidly from one motion to the next, the assassin hidden in the darkness, ever just out of sight. It was exhilarating, a feeling of pure ecstasy filling him, and for the first time in a very long time Nagisa felt like he was truly doing what he was made to do. Like a snake weaving between blades of grass, Nagisa was energy, moving forward, jumping from metal beam to metal beam.

And yet, some part of him still felt bad. He was fulfilling what he more and more now came to see as his calling; that being assassination, the taking of another's life. And yet…hadn't this always been what he'd fought against? He'd come to accept this as a necessary course of action, but he shouldn't revel in it.

_You don't have to enjoy the killing,_ a voice whispered. _But this? This is your element._

It was true, sort of. Still, Nagisa knew that the critical aspect of assassination, the targeting, the outsmarting of your mark, was one of the parts he revelled in. That was the part that lead directly up to the killing, though. Should he not be disgusted by it? Instead, he enjoyed it most of all. Everything right up to committing the murder.

_I'm not killing anyone,_ he reasoned as he pounced around the ceiling of the massive warehouse. _There's no human target in mind. Just documents. _And he'd already stolen those. It had been easy. The nearby industrial buildings had been tall enough to get him to a high-up window on the warehouse. From there, he'd found a discrete back entrance to the offices, one rarely frequented. In coveralls, he'd looked just like any other worker. No one suspected him as he'd walked straight up to them, smile on his face, before burying his fist in their gut.

The _real_ tricky part had come when he'd arrived at the offices themselves. A large room full of people? Luckily, almost all of them had been focused on their work. He'd taken down the stragglers silently, hiding their unconscious bodies in their cubicles, then resorted to more brutal, swifter methods for those that would notice his actions. All in all, it had been masterfully done; everyone unconscious, not an alarm raised.

The documents had been somewhat difficult to acquire. They were mostly blueprints, with a few pages of text. Lovro hadn't been specific; all he'd said was that Nagisa had to find important-looking files. Nagisa suspected the old Russian didn't himself know what was in the building specifically, and so he'd simply selected the items he thought seemed the most valuable. At the very least, he'd managed to get his hands on some blueprints that looked similar to the massive structure taking up the majority of the warehouse. What that thing was, he still didn't know, but it didn't look good at any rate. Lovro had promised information in exchange for Nagisa's help, though, and so hopefully he'd get a sense for what threat this enormous machine posed for the city.

After obtaining those documents and slipping them inside the bag he had strapped tightly around his torso, he'd gone to take photos of the machine. It had been more a spur of the moment decision; Lovro's only direct order was obtaining valuable documents. But images of what these guys were building seemed prudent, and so Nagisa had decided to quickly snap pictures on his way out.

_Now, though,_ he thought, his teeth gritted as he leapt a particularly wide gap between two of the rafters, _I'm not so certain this is a good idea._ He was rather far from the window he'd entered through, and the more time he wasted, the more time he was allowing the unconscious office workers to either be discovered or wake up on their own. Regardless, the chance that an alarm would be raised soon was increasing more and more as he leapt about the ceiling above this machine. He would have to get out of here soon.

But really, what _was_ this machine? No matter which angle he looked at it from, he couldn't ascertain any purpose or function. The blueprints he'd only gotten a brief glance at, but from his recollection he didn't see any uses it might have from the plans. Perhaps Lovro would be able to make better sense of his pictures and documents. Nagisa wasn't a tech guru, after all—

A bullet struck the metal of the rafter next to Nagisa. He started, heartrate instantly quickening, and dropped into a low crouch, peering over the edge of the rafter he currently perched upon. Down below, judging from the angle the bullet had hit, Nagisa picked out a man in a black coat. From this high up, he couldn't make out specifics—but a splash of red was distinct atop the man's head. _He had distinct hair. Dyed red, at the tips._ Could this be the very same man who had killed one of Lovro's men and nearly done the same to Omori and Terasaka's group?

It had to be. Before Nagisa could think further on that, though, the man fired again, his shot dangerously close this time. Down below, the man seemed to be shouting amid the sounds of construction, pointing at suited men and waving up at where Nagisa was perched high above.

_Uh oh._

Quickly, Nagisa bolted along the rafter, bullets soon flying up at him in droves. Down below, men in suits with guns were aiming up at him, attempting to hit him from his hiding place atop the rafter while avoiding the machine and the workers atop its scaffolding. As Nagisa ran, his eyes locked firmly on the window across the warehouse. It had a circular cut through it; one of Lovro's devices had been perfect for cutting open glass. All he had to do was get across to that opening and slip out. A car was waiting for him around the back side of the neighboring building to this warehouse; he would be chased, but hopefully he could lose them once he got into the car and they were still scrambling to keep up.

Suddenly, something _shot _up into the rafters ten or so meters ahead of Nagisa. It latched to the rafter, and Nagisa realized what it was as he narrowed his eyes. _A grappling hook._ Before he could react, a man pulled up after the device, climbing up atop the rafters and standing as upright as he could in this cramped space. The man with red-tipped hair grinned, instantly pulling a gun on Nagisa.

"Thought you were clever, didn't you?" The tall man chuckled. "Knock out all our office workers, hide up in the rafters. No one's gonna look up here! _Wrong_! I looked. And I _won't _fail again."

"You're the guy that killed one of Lovro's men." Nagisa said, his thoughts coming out as words._ And nearly killed Omori._ A muted anger filled his stomach, though it was overshadowed by worry. How was he supposed to escape now?

"So you know about that, eh?" The man scoffed. "In that case I'm guessing Lovro sent you? Sorry, pal, but I'm going to have to kill you. Tsutsumi will have my fingers if I let _another_ spy from that Russian's entourage escape. Plus, I don't ever intend to fail again." He pointed the gun straight at Nagisa's forehead. "Look. We must be about ten meters apart. I wonder if I could hit you from here? Last time it only took around twenty or so before I started missing significantly. Guns…so finicky. It's so much easier just to stab someone, wouldn't you agree? But Tsutsumi demands perfection, and I wouldn't be able to stand failing yet again because I can't hit a damn target. I practiced long hours after that. Got pretty close when I was all the way down there, wouldn't you say? I think I've gotten so good, I could plant a bullet _straight _in the middle of your forehead. It'd be easy."

"I'm no ordinary spy," Nagisa replied. Damn, how did he get out of this one? His direct route to the window was being blocked, and even if he jumped to another rafter he wouldn't be able to dodge this guy's bullets forever. His mind worked as he tried to stall for now.

"I'm sure," the man replied dryly. "That's good. I'm not ordinary, either. I've spent most of my life training to become the best killer out there. I think you'll find me hard to outmaneuver, Mr. Extraordinary."

"The best killer out there would have hit me from down there," Nagisa said.

This seemed to trigger something in the man. He growled, eyes lighting up in rage. "I could kill you in five hundred different ways right now with only the twitch of my hand. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Make sure to greet Lovro in hell. I'm coming for him next."

Suddenly, a voice crackled, seeming to come from the tall man before Nagisa, though it clearly wasn't his voice. Gun never dropping an inch, the man growled in irritation, grabbing what Nagisa saw was a radio transceiver in his pocket.

"Daisuke, sir!" The voice in the radio sounded staticky.

"I'm busy," the man, apparently named Daisuke, snapped. "This had better be important or I'll kill you after I kill this stunted little brat."

The voice on the other end seemed to waver a little at that. "Uh…well, you see, sir, that benefactor Miss Tsutsumi was supposed to be seeing? He apparently was assaulted in our parking lot and locked in his car. We only noticed him cause of all the honking he was doing. Echoed all throughout the neighborhood, it did."

"What?!" Daisuke yelled. His eyes narrowed on Nagisa, accusing. Nagisa only frowned. Benefactor? Like a businessman? He hadn't even _been_ in the parking lot. His ride had stopped in the lot of the next building over, and from there he'd leapt the distance to grasp footholds on the outer wall of the warehouse, climbing up to the window.

The voice in the radio continued. "He's not too happy, sir. Says he wants compensation."

Daisuke cursed under his breath. "Keep him occupied for now; I'm busy dealing with an intruder." He paused for a minute. "Did he say what his assailant _looked_like?"

"Well, there were two of them, first off," the voice replied. Daisuke frowned in confusion, as did Nagisa. "Said one had a head of firey hair. The other was rather large. Uh…it's hard to get much from him now, sir. He's shouting up a racket, that's for sure. Won't listen to us one bit."

Daisuke murmured something to himself, his eyes never leaving Nagisa. "Keep him satisfied. Tsutsumi's gonna have to deal with this later." With that, the tall man tucked the radio back in his pocket and attempted to plaster his menacing smile back on. "Now, where were we?"

Nagisa leapt off the rafter.

Cursing again, Daisuke reacted slow, training on Nagisa's form as it slipped under the rafter. With deft hands, Nagisa swung himself underneath, now clutching to the underside of the metal girder. Taking advantage of the tall man's momentary shock, Nagisa scrambled along the rafter, coming back up right where Daisuke stood. The tall man fired twice but, in such close quarters, both shots missed. Nagisa chopped at Daisuke's hand, trying to knock the gun free, but the tall man took the blow without so much as a grunt of pain. Not hesitating, Nagisa attempted to sweep the man's legs out from under him, but Daisuke saw the attack coming and leapt out of the way.

_Damn, he really _is _a trained assassin, isn't he?_ Nagisa gritted his teeth as Daisuke retaliated with a series of superfast punches, which Nagisa was barely able to dodge. _Shit!_ He thought as one blow missed by mere millimeters. Daisuke was unrelenting, displaying all of his mastery in hand to hand combat.

"Shouldn't have gotten so close, little gnat," Daisuke cackled. "Close quarters are where I thrive. Maybe if you'd stayed far away, it would have come to a shootout. You'd have had _slightly _better chances then."

Nagisa didn't respond, focusing solely on dodging the onslaught of punches. Daisuke was brutal, dishing each one out quick and hard, each one a cannonball that threatened to knock Nagisa off the edge of the rafter. His eyes momentarily drifted to that dizzying drop. Then they narrowed. _Maybe…_

With a quick motion, he slipped off the edge again, swinging under the rafter as though it was a monkey bar, coming up swiftly on the other side. A look of shock coloured Daisuke's expression, but he reacted quicker this time. Nagisa's first three strikes hit their marks, each on either of the tall man's sides, but subsequent blows were blocked or dodged. Daisuke certainly reacted fast. He had skills to rival Karasuma's, that was for sure. If this became drawn out fight, there was no doubt Nagisa would lose. He needed to get rid of this guy soon.

_Should I try the clapping technique?_ It was his ace in the hole, along with his dual weapon augmented version of it. Somehow, though, facing this man, this deadly assassin, he felt it wouldn't work. He seemed the type not to let such a move take him off guard. Still, it wasn't like Nagisa had much else up his sleeve. The longer this fight lasted, the more time he was giving men on the ground to get in position to cut him off. If they discovered the car waiting for him by the next door building…

Daisuke seemed to have lost any lust he might have previously held for the fight. He pulled a knife from his coat pocket, and switched from punching to swiping with the blade. Nagisa danced away, again barely dodging the attacks. Daisuke wielded the knife with a dangerous level of precision and skill, even more so than with his fists. The knife seemed an extension of him, like an extra finger on his hand. It took all of Nagisa's concentration just to avoid being grazed by it.

So, he caught it.

With both hands he grasped Daisuke's wrist, wrenching the tall man forward. His knife moved along its intended route, and though Nagisa intended to dodge it, the blade cut through his side as it slid past him. Daisuke, taken off guard, fell with the sudden yank, and Nagisa used a foot to trip him as he scrambled forward. The tall man fell to a heap, somehow managing to avoid falling off the rafter.

A pain bit into Nagisa's side, but he ignored it for the time being, quickly bending and snatching the man's gun from its holster. He might have tried to grab the knife too, but Daisuke kept a firm grip on it even as he hit the metal hard.

"So," Daisuke growled, voice low and deadly, as he got slowly to his feet, "you have my gun. Congratulations. Except we're still right next to each other. Good luck trying to get a shot off on me."

_I don't want to kill you,_ Nagisa thought, meeting the tall man's dangerous eyes. Deep down, he might be furious with this Daisuke for having traumatized and nearly killed Omori, but he wasn't about to start a career of killing. _I may be Lovro's spy, and assassination might be in my blood, but I'm no killer. I _can_ take a life, but I won't. _Still, as long as Daisuke assumed his opponent wouldn't hesitate to shoot him, he had an advantage. Indeed, with the exception of vital areas, Nagisa had no qualms about sending bullets through Daisuke's skin.

Nagisa began to back up. Daisuke was still in his way, ultimately blocking the window, but without his gun all Nagisa had to do to get there would be put some distance between them. Then, after jumping a few rafters, he could sprint away before the tall man could catch him.

"Trying to get at a good distance to shoot me, eh?" Daisuke laughed. "Not happening!"

_Why does this guy only think of things in terms of attacks?_ As Nagisa backed away, Daisuke followed, grinning evilly, never letting enough distance appear between them that Nagisa could use to fire a bullet at him. Nagisa frowned. _Dammit. How am I supposed to leap the rafters with him so close?_ At this rate, he wasn't ever going to escape. He had to do something, fast.

Then, Nagisa noticed Daisuke's eyes. They were on his gun. _He's waiting for me to shoot._ With all his focus on the one weapon, there was no way he'd see another one coming. _Like the double weapon clap technique._

As the two backed towards the windowless wall of the warehouse, Nagisa raised his gun, pointing it as best he could at Daisuke's torso. The taller man grinned, twisting his body to avoid the shot.

Then Nagisa slammed the gun into the side of his head.

Daisuke stumbled, the weapon smacking him square in the cheek. Stumbling over his feet, he didn't notice Nagisa raise a foot high above his head. With swift brutality, Nagisa swung his foot directly down onto Daisuke's head, and the tall man crumpled, lying on the rafter, unconscious.

Below, shouts rang out. Men had been watching, clearly, and had realized Daisuke was now unconscious. Nagisa broke into a sprint, and as he put distance between him and Daisuke's body the men below began to fire up at him, bullets bouncing off rafters and the ceiling. Luckily, no one seemed to be as good a shot as Daisuke had been, and Nagisa easily reached the cut open window without issue. Men down below had finally noticed the circular hole in the glass, and were quickly making for the nearest exit, some distance away.

Nagisa wasted no time, leaping out the window and across the gap to the ledge of the neighboring building. Down below, he could see the car on loan from Lovro. Hastening, he scrambled down the side of the building and dashed for the car, getting in it and driving off. His eyes darting to the rear view mirror, Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief to see the men fail to pour out of the warehouse in time to see him leave.

.

For the fact that today was supposed to be a day off from school, Sakura felt rather gloomy. She'd visited Nagisa's house earlier, hoping to find him after having avoided him for several days. She'd worked up her courage, without even requiring Shibata's support to help her do so, and he'd had the gall to be away? But…she supposed she couldn't be mad. It was his day off; he could do with it what he liked. Still, she had important things to talk with him about. When was he going to be back?

_A class for training…_that was what Matsukata had said. It all made so much sense; so swiftly defeating those five men, and apparently quelling fights at his school as well. For the short, kind man Nagisa was, only such skills could explain his culpability in these actions. All the same, though it was a rational explanation, and though she did agree with it, it was still so hard to reconcile her image of Nagisa with the one conjured by Matsukata's recollections. A physical master? That wasn't Nagisa! Nagisa was a gentle, kind soul. A scholar, a tutor, a teacher. Not some fist-swinging, hand-to-hand warrior. And yet, that seemed to be the only reasonable explanation.

Regardless, Sakura had decided she needed to talk with him about it. It had taken a few days, and some complaining to Shibata, before she'd come to this conclusion. A part if her was still hesitant about bringing the matter up. With the way he'd always changed the subject whenever they'd strayed anywhere close to his days held captive by that octopus in conversations past, it was clear he didn't enjoy talking about it. Sakura didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but she had to know. She needed to hear the whole story, from him this time. Would he reject her? Refuse to answer entirely? Hell…would he come to _hate _her for asking about his past? It frightened her to think on these possibilities. But she wouldn't be able to stand leaving things the way they were now, knowing what she did, even if doing so would be easier.

No. She'd made up her mind. She _would_ talk with Nagisa about this, regardless of the consequences. Except…well, he _still_ wasn't home! _Maybe I should go back,_ she thought. Her father thought she was out on a playdate with Shibata, and he was using the time to look up jobs available nearby. Even if that would occupy him for some time, Sakura knew he'd eventually notice she'd been gone for a long time, and grow worried. She had a little time before she felt she should really get back, but she wanted to talk with Nagisa. Leave now, cutting her losses, or stick around just a little longer?

_I probably look like a stalker,_ she reflected, glancing up at her tutor's small house. She'd been hanging around here most of the day, and still hadn't seen him. He was probably out on a day trip, in all honesty. Sakura sighed. This was pointless, wasn't it? She'd just wasted an afternoon for no reason. Perhaps she should just email him or something. That was what normal people did, right?

As she strolled down the same sidewalk she'd crossed over a dozen times already, she caught sight of a man walking her way. A wash of embarrassment poured over her. This sidewalk was fairly long. Had he noticed she'd already walked down it in the opposite direction?

As they got closer the man strangely turned, heading up the walkway to Nagisa's house. Sakura frowned, stopping, watching as the man rang the doorbell and stood back.

She sighed. "There's no point in doing that!" She called, cupping her mouth with one hand. "He's not home!"

The man turned, as if noticing her for the first time. He stood around for a few more seconds, ostensibly waiting to confirm her words, before turning around and heading back down the walkway. He strolled right up to Sakura, and then she gasped.

"Hold on…you're _Tomohito Sugino_!"

The man, with dark hair and tan skin, chuckled. "Boy, my first week back and already I get recognized by fans. Yep, that's me."

Sakura found herself at a loss for words for a moment. Then, she shook her head and regained her composure. "Wow…I never thought I'd meet you. All those articles always said you were off playing professional-league baseball out in national competitions." She frowned at him. "But…you're back now?"

"Indeed I am!" He replied with a grin. "You'll probably want my autograph, right? Always happy to oblige a loving fan."

"Oh, I'm not a fan," Sakura said.

Sugino wilted. "You're…not?"

She shook her head. "No. I just researched a lot about you and the rest of E Class." She instantly regretted having spoken. That last part she probably should have kept to herself. "I, uh…had to do a school project on you guys." Did that sound believable?

Sugino scratched his head. "Huh. Kids are doing school projects on us now? Don't know how well that'd go, though. As far as I'm aware, there isn't too much information out there." He sighed, glancing back at Nagisa's house. "So…you said Nagisa's gone? Know when he'll be back?"

Sakura shook her head, groaning. "If only. I've been waiting—" She froze. _Can't tell him I've been waiting outside Nagisa's house all day._ "I've been checking at his house periodically while I've been visiting various stores. He doesn't usually go out much, so I don't even have any clues as to where he might have gone."

"Huh," Sugino said. "Well, I'd been meaning to surprise him with an out of the blue visit, but if he's not even there I guess I'll just text him. We can meet up some other time."

"You're gonna be here for a while?" Sakura asked, genuinely curious.

Sugino grimaced. "Eh…you could say that. I'll at least stay for a month." He frowned for a moment. "Hold on. Who are you, exactly? Why are you waiting outside Nagisa's house?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

A panic stirred inside Sakura. "Well, uh, I'm his student. Not at his school, of course! Heh, heh, that would be weird; clearly I'm in middle school, and he works at a high school. That would be…crazy…um…but no, I'm…he's my tutor, I mean, like he tutors me outside of classes; I don't do all that well in school, you see, and uh, he…he helps me—not for any weird reasons! We've just stayed as friends ever since we met, and I…uh…" Sakura trailed off, a distinct feeling of awkwardness overcoming her. _Crap, what am I doing?_

Sugino's eyes suddenly widened. "Hold on…you're that kid from the preschool, aren't you? Nagisa always did have a special bond with you. Can't recall your name off the top of my head, though…"

"Sakura," she said, extending her hand. "Sakura Kiyashiki."

"A pleasure," he smiled, shaking it. "Although I guess we've technically already met. Sounds like you and Nagisa kept in touch after he helped you with your grades, huh?"

Sakura nodded, recalling those early days when she'd made quite the effort to remain a close friend of Nagisa's after he'd gone into high school. Back then, she hadn't even realized she'd had a crush on him, though looking back that was certainly the case. Her heart fluttered as she remembered how he'd cared for her while she'd been sick in bed and her father busy at work. "Yeah. He was…_is_ still my tutor. I do well academically, but I never seem to be able to pay attention during class. Nagisa always explains everything so I can understand it. I've never been in any of his classes but they must be amazing."

"I'll bet," Sugino chuckled. "That guy always did take after Ko—" He stopped himself suddenly, his face paling. "U-Um…so, why were you coming to see him?"

_What had that been?_ She decided to ignore it for the moment, quickly thinking of an excuse. "Oh, uh…just school things. School's off today, but I need some help with one of my classes." That would work as an excuse, right? If anyone, let alone a personal friend of Nagisa's, found out she was stalking him, even accidentally, she would die of embarrassment.

Luckily, Sugino nodded like he accepted that answer. "Well, I was going to surprise him like I said, seeing as I only just got back a few days ago, but clearly that isn't happening." The baseball player got a far-off look in his eye, his gaze drifting towards the horizon. "Man, I haven't seen Nagisa in forever. I haven't seen _any_ of my old E Class pals in forever." He shook his head, seeming reminiscent. "I wonder what they're all up to now. Probably having fun in the old E Class building without me!"

Sakura smiled. "Sounds like you were close friends with those guys. Nagisa especially."

He grinned. "Nagisa's always been one of my best friends, even when I've gone off to play in national tournaments. Sometimes, if I can get a long weekend off, I drop by and visit him. Sucks I hardly ever get the chance to see him, though. Well, I've got a solid month at least now. Should have plenty of chances."

Before Sakura could offer a reply to that, a car suddenly pulled up to the curb, all black with tainted windows. Sakura and Sugino stared as two people got out: a tall, old Russian in a lengthy trench coat and a short, blue-haired teacher in a black outfit, reminiscent of the sort of garb a spy might wear. Lovro frowned at the presence of the two on the sidewalk, but Nagisa's eyes widened in shock.

"Sakura?" He exclaimed. "And…Sugino? What are you guys doing here?"

Sugino broke into a broad smile. "Nagisa! There you are! And…is that _Lovro?_"

Sakura gave the baseball player a sharp look. _He knows this old Russian guy too?_ Why did everyone seem to be privy to some secret Sakura was being deliberately left out of? And why had Nagisa appeared with Lovro? What was going on? Sakura glared at Nagisa as he met her eyes.

"Uh…yeah," Nagisa replied to Sugino, seeming unsure of how to answer. Rounding the car, Lovro smiled as warmly as his wrinkled face could manage, before fixing Sakura with an unreadable stare. Meanwhile, Nagisa fumbled for a response. "You see, me and Lovro were…in a business meeting, you could say. I can't get into specifics, but well…perhaps we could talk about it some other time."

"A pleasure to see you again after all this time, Mr. Sugino," Lovro nodded to the baseball player, extending a hand.

Sugino shook it, smiling. "Definitely! It's been ages since I've seen you, I think. To think I'd catch you in Japan just when I happened to get back."

Nagisa raised a brow. "You're staying for more than a day? Usually we only get a few hours to hang out when you drop by."

Sugino shook his head. "Not this time. You get to deal with me for at least a whole month!" He paused for a moment, eyeing Sakura, seeming as though he just remembered she was here. Sakura just folded her arms, glaring up at Nagisa.

A distinct anger was flowing through her system. It was sudden, an out-of-the-blue fury at her tutor. He was working with this Russian man? Clearly this Lovro wasn't just some friend of Nagisa's. No. That getup? That militaristic air? Lovro had to be some sort of spy or something. And Nagisa was _working_ with him. Wasn't he a teacher? A simple educator? A tutor for middle school students? He wasn't some knife in the night!

_Except he is._ Even just going off what limited information Matsukata had been privy to, Nagisa clearly wasn't normal. Something had gone on with that class, the one under the oppression of a certain yellow octopus, and Nagisa had come out of the other side changed. Why should it surprise Sakura that he was dealing with strange men, or ostensibly doing strange jobs under the cover of night with said strange men? Hell, why should it anger her?

_It's because he hadn't told me,_ she realized. During the entire time they'd known each other, Nagisa had never once confided in Sakura the secrets of Class E. Despite all her poking and prodding, and despite their close relationship, he'd never once told her what had happened to him all that time ago. Now, seemingly because of those events, he was keeping even _more_from her. All the secrets, all the cloak and dagger…was she not his friend? Was he never going to explain anything to her? Did he see her as nothing more than a child?

Sakura's anger thundered through her as Nagisa met her eyes weakly, almost seeming regretful as their gazes locked, before he passed on to the house. His right hand was clutched oddly around his side, and he seemed to be covering a wince as he walked up the steps to his house, Lovro following.

It hit her. "You're hurt!" She exclaimed, pointing at Nagisa's side.

Lovro turned, fixing Sakura with a rather intimidating stare. "Young Miss. Nagisa is involved with affairs beyond your concern. Indeed, he has been injured, but I assure you my medical skills will be more than sufficient in tending to the wound. As for you…I recognize that smoldering anger in your eyes. I will not pretend I know the reason for it, though I suspect it has something to do with what Nagisa and I are doing. You needn't worry. He is perfectly safe. If you knew Nagisa as I do, you would not doubt this."

The rage inside Sakura only burned brighter at this. "You—I—don't talk down to me! Nagisa's been up to some shady stuff with you, and I don't like it. He's a _teacher_! No matter what happened in his past, he's a teacher, and he's _my_ tutor! He's not a spy, or whatever it is that you're doing. So you, Mister, need to leave Nagisa alone before really bad things start to happen to him!"

Lovro's expression didn't change. "Bad things, Miss Kiyashiki?" Sakura blinked, surprised he knew her name. "Bad things are already happening. They have been happening for years now. Only now have I decided things are dire enough to warrant bringing Nagisa into this mess. You see, Nagisa is precisely the man who will stop these 'bad things'. I understand your frustration, Miss Kiyashiki, but it is irrational."

Sakura gaped. "Irrational?! _Irrational?!_ How can it be irrational if I don't know anything?" She glared at Nagisa. "My tutor, my very close friend, has never once given me a hint as to what his past was, let along what he's up to now! He dismisses me to have secretive conversations with _you_, then he rolls up in a car that isn't even his, with _you_ driving!"

Nagisa gave her a look of frustration and regret, seeming as though he wanted to say something. Sakura didn't give him a chance. "Don't think I don't know about your past, Nagisa. The government can't plug up all the holes. You're not just some ordinary teacher. Why didn't you say something? Is our relationship worth nothing to you? Did you really not trust me that much? And you're still withholding things from me! When are you going to stop living a life of secrets and open up for once in your life? When are you going to let yourself have real friendships?"

A long pause followed that last outburst. Sakura stood there, breathing hard from her yelling, staring at Nagisa. The tutor stared at the ground for a long minute. Then, without a word, he turned on his heel and headed up the steps to his house. Lovro nodded his head to Sakura, and followed.

The anger inside Sakura exploded at this. "Really? You're _still_ not going to tell me anything? Even now that I've confronted you? Do you have so little trust in me?"

Her cries fell on deaf ears as the door shut behind the two men. Sakura stood, helpless, defeated, and tears threatened to spill from her cheeks. She bit her lip to prevent them from falling. She would not cry. She was stronger than that. But _shit_…this felt nearly as bad as that night her father had had one too many drinks. Still, she rode through the pain and betrayal, at last gritting her teeth and standing tall.

"Damn," Sugino muttered.

Sakura jumped. She'd forgotten he was here. _He saw me nearly cry,_ she realized. Stiffening, she attempted to put on a cool expression. "What?"

"I didn't think Nagisa would…but I'm sure he has his reasons." Sugino smiled encouragingly at her. "He didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sure of it. I'll bet there's a very good reason for doing what he's doing…although I will have some words with him. If he's involved with Lovro, and if what Lovro said is true, then I want to know everything. That includes his keeping things from you."

"I…" What to say to that? "Thanks, Sugino. You…you know Lovro too, huh?"

Sugino nodded. "He was a good friend of Class E back in the day. I—" He cut off suddenly. "Uh…never mind."

Sakura folded her arms, smiling slyly up at him. "Oh, so now _you're _keeping things from me?"

The baseball player grimaced. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm no Nagisa, but I can't say. The government made us all swear to secrecy."

"The…" Suddenly, an idea occurred to Sakura. An eager grin slowly slipped onto her lips, and her heart rose. "Hold on. _You're _a former member of Class E too. You went through the _exact same _thing as Nagisa! _You_ can tell me all the things I've wanted to know this entire time!"

Sugino looked taken aback. "H-Hey, listen…I just said, the government made me swear…I mean, I have no problem with it, but I'd get in serious trouble if I told you and anyone found out."

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. "Pssh. That's what Matsukata said. There's no real issue. Who's going to know, as long as the both of agree to never speak a word of this to anyone?"

The baseball player scratched the back of his neck. "I…I guess. Of course, I haven't seen you in years. _Will you_keep this secret?"

She nodded, an ecstatic grin still on her face.

"Well, I guess that'll have to do," he said, shrugging. He glanced around, noting their surroundings. "We shouldn't talk of this here, though. Especially not since Nagisa's house is literally right in front of us. Come with me; I have an apartment I'm renting for the month."

A feeling of satisfaction swelling in her chest, Sakura followed Sugino down the road, towards the secrets she so desperately sought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Yay, Chapter eight!
> 
> Things heat up, the plot thickens! I hope you all enjoyed it. Hope you're all excited for what's to come! I know I am.
> 
> Once again, reviews and favorites are appreciated!
> 
> Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

The sounds of murmuring were the first things that met Okuda's ears as she returned to the lab from her lunch break. The various other scientists stood in pairs or groups, whispering in hushed tones to each other, their eyes darting towards the office Hawk had stolen. A few people flinched as Okuda walked by. She'd gained heightened authority from Hawk, and now both she and Takebayashi were regarded with some measure of awe, as though they were nearly on the same level as Hawk, as though they were _working_with him. It was almost laughable. The truth couldn't be farther.

Of course, the distance her new position put between her and her fellow scientists wasn't of concern at the moment. No, Okuda wanted to know what everyone was whispering about. As soon as she passed by anyone, the gossip stopped, hostile eyes willing her to pass on. It was as though these scientists feared she might report their words to Hawk. All in all, it was aggravating.

Takebayashi greeted her with a concerned look as she approached their little office area; a sort of cubicle with two monitors attached to one computer was all the space they were given to work on administrative tasks.

"What's everyone talking about so secretively?" She asked, her own voice quiet.

"Not sure," Takebayashi replied. "As soon as I approach anyone, they all stop talking. It's kind of annoying, honestly."

"Tell me about it," Okuda sighed. She glanced around. If she really wanted, there were several places she could position herself in order to listen in on the other scientists without them noticing her. But, honestly, was it really worth the effort? It could just be some scandalous office romance or something. _Of course, considering who this facility is being run by, the chances of it really being something so mundane aren't likely._

Her mind flashed back to that night, being confronted by Tanaka, being coerced into working with him. That hadn't been the last time they'd talked, though it _was_the last instance she'd seen him in person. Later conversations had been held over the phone, specifying the sorts of things Okuda was to keep an eye out for and report on. The way he'd talked had made it seemed like Okuda was just a pawn in his scheme, as though her obedience was expected. It made her furious, and also wary. The more and more she interacted with Tanaka, the more she became uncomfortable with continuing to do so. But she had no choice. If she wanted to learn what Hawk was doing, and thereby undermine his efforts, she needed the information Tanaka had at his disposal.

So far, nothing of particular note had occurred that Okuda had felt worth reporting to Tanaka, though the mysterious man hadn't made any attempts to contact her since a few days ago. Would he divulge what he knew straight away? Would he keep dangling what secrets he knew in front of her in order to extort her as much as he could? It frustrated Okuda to no end that everyone else seemed to be so much more aware of things than her, that she was being pulled around by two different leashes, unable to do much of anything until she had the requisite information.

_Well, this is the only way to get that information, _she reasoned. She had to work to get on the same level as Hawk, and for now that meant suffering both his and Tanaka's manipulations. Thinking long term was good, but for now she had to focus on actually taking the steps to get there.

She needed information to give to Tanaka. "What was Hawk doing while I was on break?" She whispered to Takebayashi. Whatever the scientists were gossiping about, it likely had to do with their new boss.

The taller man pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Not sure. He went outside with his entourage of suits. I think someone was taking a smoke break out there, and must have seen whatever it was he was doing. At any rate, ever since they came back in, word has traveled like wildfire."

"To everyone but us," Okuda grumbled. She contemplated heading out there now to see for herself what Hawk was up to, but at this point she doubted it'd be worth it. Most likely his scheming would be presented to her in due time, and if Hawk caught her outside, not working, he would undoubtedly reprimand her harshly.

Luckily, it didn't take long before the sharp-featured man returned. Trailing him was a large glass box being pulled by a big man with a metal jack, which drew the eye of everyone in the lab. Hawk himself appeared to be supervising, directing the musclebound worker through the lab. There was barely enough room between lab tables, and even then things had to be moved out of the way of the massive glass container. Okuda gaped, staring as the enormous box was at last settled in a sectioned-off area of the lab, an area various boxes of junk had previously occupied before Hawk had made Okuda and Takebayashi clear it out as one of many of their administrative tasks.

With the huge package settled, the worker who'd pulled it into place exchanged signatures and papers with Hawk, before tipping his hat and leaving.

The scientists only whispered more at this, a dull murmur echoing throughout the room as everyone stared at the large glass container. Hawk motioned in the direction of the door, and a few of his suited lackeys stormed in, surrounding the container. They carried large bolts and larger drills and, bending down around the corners of the container, they began to attach the thing to the floor. After a few minutes full of loud construction noises, the suited men pulled away and filed out.

With the giant glass container at last in place, all eyes turned to Hawk. Reading the expressions of her colleagues, Okuda knew they expected an explanation from the sharp-featured man. He, of course, didn't give it to them, merely turning on his heel and walking into his office.

Okuda, for once ignoring her social anxiety as well as the lack of permission, strode after her boss, trailed by Takebayashi. Anger stoked within her, and her hands balled into fists as she threw open to door to the office and walked right up to the desk.

"What the hell is that?" She met Hawk's eyes with surprising fierceness.

Hawk never flinched. "A government-grade containment unit."

"And _why_ is it in here?" Okuda snapped. A part of her shied away from the confrontation, but the other part of her, the one frustrated with being towed around by the wills and wants of others, was too angry to care.

"The answer to that," Hawk replied lightly, "will be revealed soon."

Okuda shook her head. "No. You can barge in here, you can fire our previous boss, you can order me and Takebayashi about, but I draw the line at installing giant glass boxes in our lab!"

Hawk smirked. "Miss Manami, please. Re-Core has _purchased _your laboratory, and has placed me in charge. I can do what I wish, and break no laws in doing so." His expression became more deadly. "And besides, regardless of my affairs in this facility, I am still your superior. Such words might warrant your removal from the team. I would suggest you use your tongue a bit more wisely."

"You wouldn't," Okuda said, recalling his last conversation with her.

"It is true I value your mind and what it can do to achieve my goals, but that does not mean I won't remove you. Even simple insubordination might just tip me over the edge." His grin broadened. "Don't give me a reason, Miss Manami."

She stumbled back. Damn. He acted as though he had full control over her. Did he? He certainly seemed to. As long as her job hung in the balance, he could do whatever he wished. Clearly he had no ultimate qualms about getting rid of her if he was displeased. How could she stop him? Could she somehow get _him_fired? She saw no real way of doing that, though. As it stood, the only weapon she had against Hawk was Tanaka, and even that blade threatened to cut her even as she held it.

_Damn it all,_ she thought in exasperation, _just how the hell am I supposed to figure this mess out?_

"As it happens," Hawk went on, oblivious to her internal dilemma, "the reason for our special delivery is right in this drawer here." Oduka frowned as Hawk slid open a drawer in the desk and removed a small cage. Within, a rat sniffed the air. "His name is Doro. Specially bred for lab experimentation."

"Experimentation?" Takebayashi repeated. "We aren't nearly to the point of experimenting on live animals."

"We are," Hawk replied lightly. "We have to be. My superiors have been particularly insistent about moving ahead schedules, and have given me strict orders to push ahead with our work here. I'm satisfied that the data we have on those cells is sufficient for testing. And if it goes wrong, well, just be glad we're only using animals. Doro here would have only lasted another year or so anyway."

Okuda felt sickened. Takebayashi spoke in her place, seeming to notice her nauseated expression. "I'm sorry, but…don't you know how labs work? We can't just go ahead in plant those cells into a living creature! We need months upon months if not years of data before we can think about that! Besides, who knows if this stuff is even suitable _for_ living beings! For all we know it will do nothing! Or it will kill the host instantly! Or it will unleash a virus which exterminates all mankind! Maybe we might be able to hypothesize about some of the potential outcomes if we had the proper data, but not if we go ahead so hastily."

"We will soon find out what these cells will do, Mr. Takebayashi," Hawk said. "I don't need hypotheses. I need results. I don't care whether this rat turns into a mutant beast and destroys this lab. What I care about is keeping my superiors satisfied. So you will begin testing. Today." He smiled wickedly. "Oh, and watch your tone. Don't think you're immune to unemployment either. The both of you have a bit too much of a…rebellious streak to you. Keep it in check."

Okuda ground her teeth together in frustration, but held in a retort. Lashing out wouldn't get her anywhere. "I'm sorry, _sir_…but even if we push things ahead like this, we can't just start testing immediately. There's procedures."

"I am aware of your typical procedures," Hawk replied. "I have taken the time to go through them myself. Little Doro here has been fully tested, cleaned, and made ready for experimentation. I even have his various statuses written down. As for the container, well, my men will do a quick sweep of the area, disinfecting it with haste. I've even prepared the proper equipment. Does that about cover your procedures?"

Grudgingly, Okuda nodded.

"Wonderful," Hawk grinned. "Get what you need. I'll meet you outside in a moment. Oh and take Doro with you. Feel free to set him inside our new container, even. I'm sure he'll enjoy the space."

Feeling a burning anger still smoldering within her, Okuda stormed out, leaving Takebayashi to take the rat. As she returned to the main lab, scientists were gathered around the glass container, whispering to one another. They quickly dispersed as Okuda approached, likely intimidated by her scowl.

Okuda didn't think about what she was doing. She just let her anger fuel her as she got out the proper papers and forms to begin testing. Inside, she still roiled. Hawk…he was so frustratingly condescending. As though she was just a child having a tantrum. He always seemed to look down on her, brushing aside every complaint, threatening her whenever she stepped out of line. He was like a leash around her neck, slowly strangling her. Would she ever be rid of him?

Although…this recent conversation with him _had_provided some new information. Hawk had mentioned the schedules of his superiors moving up, and clearly he'd been at least somewhat desperate to please them. And it was obvious he meant to use these cells on living creatures—this testing wouldn't be to simply see what the effects would be just to know for future reference. No, this experiment would be done purposefully. Clearly Hawk meant to implant the cells into people…though what he hoped to gain from that Okuda could only guess. All of that, gained from just one conversation…Tanaka would surely be able to make use of that. He'd said he'd tell her what was really going on if she helped him. This might be her only ticket to undermining Hawk and his company.

With that in mind, her rage dissipated somewhat, her anger cooling. She proffered the papers meant for recording experiments, and went to Takebayashi, who had just returned from setting the rat in the glass container.

"Is everything ready?" She asked with a sigh.

He nodded. "Can't say I expect anything to go right, though. Those cells…I can just tell they're not compatible with animal cells. I don't know what they are or where they came from, but they're dangerous."

Okuda frowned at the rat, which moved freely about the floor of the glass container. "What do you think is going to happen?"

Takebayashi shook his head. "I don't know. But it can't be anything good."

It didn't take long before Hawk exited his office, arms held behind his back in a militaristic manner. Okuda still didn't know why the sharp-featured man always reverted back to that posture, but she suspected he must be a veteran. Ironic that he should now be engaged in such shady business. Hawk, retaining a straight back and a sly grin, nodded to his men, who filed into the lab and stood at attention before him. One of them was dressed in a full hazmat suit. _A hazmat suit?_ Okuda thought incredulously. _Is that really necessary?_ If Hawk thought it was, then that didn't bode well for their little experiment.

Okuda watched on in anxiety as the man in the protective gear entered the glass container via a two door system. He held in one hand a needle, ostensibly full of the cells they'd been researching over the past month. It took a minute before the man could grab the rat, and eventually he had to resort to feeding the poor creature; Hawk shot Takebayashi an unappreciative look. Likely he hadn't expected the bespectacled man to set the rat free of its cage.

At last, rat in one hand, needle in the other, the man injected the writhing, struggling animal with the cells before dropping the rat to the ground and hastening out of the container. Why was he being so hurried? Was he just being safe? Or had Hawk _told_ him he expected something bad to happen quickly?

Okuda watched intently, one hand holding a sheet meant for recording experiment results, one hand grasping a pen, as the rat stopped in place on the floor. It no longer scurried about; instead it simply seemed to…_struggle,_ for a time. It shook its head often, as though a fly was buzzing about, and it occasionally squeaked in a strange, strangled way, almost as if it was fighting just to cry out at all. Its paws scratched at the ground, and its head darted about. Then, it gave one last desperate squeal before falling to the floor, body limp.

Okuda stared in shock and horror. They'd just done _that_ to a poor creature who didn't deserve it. All because Hawk wanted to lick the boots of his bosses and 'move things ahead'. It was despicable! Okuda glanced at her boss, wondering against expectations whether he would display any sympathy at all.

Hawk's expression was unreadable. He stared down at the dead rat, and Okuda thought she read disappointment in his gaze—but she couldn't know for certain. She expected an outrage, a burst of anger, _something _from her boss, yet he barely reacted at all. Had he expected this? Had he known the rat would die like this? But why bother testing, in that case?

At last, the sharp-featured man waved a hand to one of his men. "Recover the corpse. Miss Manami, Mr. Takebayashi, you will study the effects of the sample on the body. See what happened, how it affected the creature, what it did post-death. I want to know everything. After you have collected the data, use it to adjust what is injected next time. Add chemicals if you need, lower or heighten dosages, whatever the data suggests you do to make sure our next Doro doesn't die. Then, we restart testing tomorrow."

Okuda gaped, and Takebayashi retorted in shock. "Do all that in a day? That's impossible! Even forgetting our regular administrative tasks, doing all that in twenty four hours is simply not feasible!"

"I don't care what it takes, Mr. Takebayashi," Hawk snapped, eyes dangerous. "Work overtime, pull your other scientists away from their work to help, enlist my men if you must. But I want to test _tomorrow. _Is that clear?"

Takebayashi gulped, nodding slowly.

"Good," Hawk said. His eyes drifted over to Okuda, and for a fraction of a second she thought she could see…satisfaction in his eyes. Satisfaction? At this failed experiment? No. No, he wasn't happy about the test. He was…he was happy about _her._ Happy that she was a pawn in his hand, even if everything else had gone wrong today. It made her furious.

She resolved to tell Tanaka everything that had happened today. Even if working with him wasn't the best idea, it was better than having to continue answering to Hawk's every whim and desire. Soon, he wouldn't be looking at her with such confidence.

.

Sakura had never been inside a room belonging to a professional baseball player, although technically in this case it was merely an apartment. Still, it was sort of cool, being in a place so many fans around the world only wished they could be. It was a shame Sakura wasn't a fan of sports; she'd likely be freaking out right now otherwise. There were posters decorating the walls, a few of Sugino himself, though several depicted a completely different player from a completely different team; these posters gave off the feeling that they were old. An idol of his, perhaps?

It seemed that Sugino's apartment in this city was well used, given that he'd gone through the effort of decorating it. She imagined he used it whenever he returned for his brief visits. Had Nagisa ever visited this place?

_No. Don't think about him. Don't think about what he did to you._ She made her mind instead focus on the clanging coming from the room next to this one, Sugino's cursing drowned out by the noises. Eventually he came out, holding a bag of chips.

Sakura raised a brow. The baseball player sighed, flopping down on the chair opposite the couch Sakura sat on and tossing her the bag. "So much for making food myself. Never was great at that. Feel free to snack on those instead."

Shrugging, Sakura took a chip and popped it in her mouth. "Um…nice place." Was that the right thing to say?

Sugino smiled, glancing around. "It's alright. Not nearly as big as my main house." He grimaced. "Uh…I guess I probably shouldn't have mentioned that. People tend not to appreciate me flaunting the fact that I have a fair deal of money, even if I do it accidentally."

Sakura shrugged. Truthfully, she wasn't really thinking about his apartment, not anymore. She recalled her realization outside of Nagisa's house, when she'd figured out Sugino would be just as good a source of information, and far more willing than Nagisa to divulge it. That giddy feeling that had flowed through her then returned, and she found a grin slipping onto her lips. Finally. Finally she'd figure out what exactly had happened all those years ago. In retrospect, she probably should have thought of going to see other members of Class E before now. She'd never considered it, though. Perhaps the fact that Nagisa, a former member of that class himself, was right in front of her had blinded her to that route.

Well, she'd have her answers now. With a glint in her eye and a smile on her lips, she leaned forward eagerly. "So?"

Sugino seemed hesitant. "Er…well…first off…Sakura. Are you absolutely sure you want to know what I'm about to tell you? What the government expressly made everyone who knew about it swear to secrecy? There's a reason they did that, you know."

Sakura hesitated for the briefest of seconds. "I'm sure."

Sugino sighed. "Okay. I'll tell you. But before that…what exactly do you know?"

Sakura furrowed her brow, thinking. "Well…all I ever got from articles online was vague information. Only the stuff they plastered around the media: E Class was held hostage by some yellow octopus creature for a year. I've been suspicious of those stories since the day I heard about them, though. I knew the government must have been hiding something. So I ended up going to my old principal, Matsukata, who I recalled knew something about what really happened. He told me he didn't know much either, only that…well…he said E Class was training its students. And that the octopus wasn't all that diabolical, from what he could gather? It was all very vague. To be honest, I still don't know what to make of it all."

Sugino smiled. "Wow. You've gotten pretty far all on your own, huh? Well, what that old guy said is all true, although there's a serious lack of context." He scratched his cheek, staring at his lap. "Agh…where to start? Let's see…

"Well, I guess I'll get this out of the way. Our teacher, Korosensei, was that yellow octopus creature. He was unkillable, able to go Mach 20 instantaneously and survive most modern weaponry. Only specially designs bullets and knives were able to pierce his skin. If he lost a limb, he could grow it back instantly. If he was in a tough situation, he could shed his skin, using it as a protective barrier. If all else failed, he could transform into a sphere surrounded by transparent casing, completely impenetrable. He was the ultimate weapon, and when we of Class E started that year, we found out he was threatening to blow up the world in one year. He'd taken responsibility for the explosion that had obliterated the moon, and the government vouched for it, so we had no reason to disbelieve it."

Sakura stared, slack jawed. Was she _hearing_ this right? "Hold on. How is it that this creature could do all these things?"

"Well, he was the result of an experiment. He got injected with tentacle cells, and it turned him into that octopus. The tentacles gave him those abilities, but they also made it so that he would explode in a year's time. You see, the explosion on the moon had been the result of a similar experiment, done to a much smaller animal. The smaller the animal, the less time it takes before their body blows up. Soon after the moon exploded, Korosensei escaped his own cage, and threatened to destroy the earth, purely by virtue of continuing to exist.

"He…had a special relationship with the former teacher of E Class. It's what prompted him to make a deal with the government in the first place. They decided that he would only stick to one location as long as he got to teach Class E at Kunukigaoka Junior High. So he became our teacher. Of course, the government couldn't just pass up such a good opportunity to kill him, what with thirty odd bodies all in the same room as him a good portion of the day. So…" He paused, seeming hesitant to speak further. "So we became assassins.

"Every day, we were trained by Mr. Karasuma, our other teacher, in the art of assassination, while Korosensei would handle our regular academics. We got good. _Really_ good, both with our courses and our blades. We could take down your average mercenary, shoot a target from a great distance, remain hidden from a person just a few feet in front of us. We were the ultimate kill squad. But you can't settle for excellence when it comes to Korosensei. When you have a target that can move at Mach 20, anything less than perfect will be insufficient in taking him down.

"So we kept trying. We hatched plots, we planned traps, we used every weapon in our arsenal. And Korosensei…well, he was a bit of a weird one. He _rooted_ for us. Both in academics, and in our assassination attempts. If an attempt went wrong, he would advise ways to improve it, all while he drilled us on review questions. One of his sayings was 'I'm a teacher first, target second'. He wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line if it meant either teaching us or protecting us. We got better, slowly, over the course of the year. We grew to love Korosensei. He was a spectacular teacher. We eventually never even really considered the possibility of actually killing him, and by the time the end of the year rolled around, we realized we had to do something: either kill our teacher, or find a way to save him.

"We spend weeks, searching for a solution, searching for a way to prevent his cells from destroying the earth. We managed to get the chance of it actually happening down to 1%, but that wasn't enough for the government. They locked us up, trapping Korosensei within an energy barrier, pointing a massive satellite designed to destroy his body directly at him. We…" Sugino trailed off, a wistful expression on his face. "Wow…I haven't told anyone this before. We…we fought our way up to where he was trapped. We thought we might be able to break him out somehow, I guess. It was a futile thought. In the end, we realized he would die there.

"So we decided…we were the ones who'd been trained this whole time, the ones who were meant to kill Korosensei. If anyone was going to do the job, it would be us, not him. So we all sat atop his body, immobilizing him, and Nagisa, he…well, he plunged a knife into our teacher's heart. Korosensei died that day, his body dissolving beneath us. After all that had happened, the government put out the fabrication that we'd been held hostage by Korosensei. It sucks that no one knows how nice and amazing he really was, but it makes sense why we can't tell anything. The government even made every member of E Class swear never to speak of the truth of those events.

"We went about the rest of our lives normally after that, although I think we all retained the skills we gained from that year. Sometimes I find my body reacting with incredible swiftness, or my reflexes are super sharp. I wouldn't be surprised if all of E Class had those moments too." Sugino paused for a minute, seeming to think, his expression pensive. At last, he spoke. "I think Korosensei is the reason Nagisa went into teaching. He showed all of us, but Nagisa especially, just how amazing a teacher can be. I think that really affected Nagisa deeply."

He stopped, his attention returning to Sakura. He was finished. Sakura sat back, staring at her lap, her mind a mess. What to make of all that? Thoughts ran around in Sakura's head like a squad of firefighters trying to put out the fire that her brain had turned into. Nagisa…the octopus…Class E…the government…all of it was too much to take in at once. Sakura struggled to make sense of her thoughts, of her emotions, of this information.

Nagisa…an assassin? Hell, all of _Class E_, assassins? How could that be? It was ludicrous! And yet, it made total sense. Nagisa's skills exhibited against those muggers, his supposed capabilities when dealing with delinquents, his dealings with the strange Russian Lovro. But to think…twenty-eight people, all trained at such a young age to kill. And they were now just…normal people. Normal people with incredible abilities. And that octopus…he was actually nice? Humane? A former human_ being_? And a _teacher_? The class of assassins was at least somewhat believable, but this alien creature not only being an educator, but one who actively encouraged his students to kill him? How could she accept that?

But Sugino would have no reason to lie to her, especially since he was already breaking the promise he'd made with the government. _But if all of this is true…then that means my entire image of Nagisa and of E Class gets flipped upside down._

"And…" She began, trying to form a question from her tangled thoughts. "And this Lovro guy…you and Nagisa both knew him. He had something to do with E Class?"

Sugino nodded. "Our english teacher, Ms. Jelavić, was his protégé. She'd been planted as an assassin, but once her cover was blown, Lovro came to take her back. A bunch of shenanigans ensued from there, but ultimately he relented and let her stay. Anyway, Lovro became a good friend of Class E. He taught Nagisa some of his most dangerous techniques, and occasionally helped us out when we needed him."

"So…what's he doing with Nagisa now?"

Sugino shook his head, shrugging. "I really don't know. But whatever it is, it can't be good. Lovro is all business, no nonsense. He rarely does anything unless there's a purpose behind it. I doubt he's just catching up with Nagisa. From the sorts of things they were saying, I think it's obvious they're up to something." He sighed. "But I can't see why. Nagisa has always been content as a teacher. He's told me several times in the past that he doesn't want to be an assassin, that teaching is his path. Why would he suddenly be working with Lovro?"

"Lovro said something about bad things going on," Sakura recalled. "He said Nagisa was trying to stop it. But…what bad things? And how could Nagisa, even with his assassin's skills, possibly stop it?"

Sugino shrugged again. "I'm not sure. But I will say this: if Lovro and Nagisa are working together, and if they think something bad is happening, then we have reason to be nervous. Those two are among the most deadly men I've ever met, and that's saying something. The fact that they feel the need to enlist each other's help for this speaks to the gravity of whatever it is they're trying to stop." He looked at her, some sympathy flickering in his eyes. "You were mad at him, earlier. Because he hasn't told you anything. Because he's going off with Lovro doing secret things, things that might get him killed. I get that. I won't excuse him for keeping you, obviously a close friend of his, completely in the dark. But I will say that he has a good reason for doing what he's doing, even if I don't know what that reason is. You can be mad at him for hiding things. But don't be mad for what he's doing. I know he doesn't want to be doing it, any more than you do. He's doing it out of necessity. I commend him on putting his own desires aside in order to carry out this duty. You should too."

Sakura looked down, shame passing over her. He was right, and she knew it. Still, she hadn't known that he was working with Lovro in order to stop something bad from occurring before now. Without the context her conversation with Sugino had given her, could she really be blamed for having initially been mad with Nagisa?

Regardless, it was a moot point now. She _did_ forgive Nagisa, if only to a certain degree. She was still angry he'd kept so much from her, but the fact that what he was now doing was commendable at least lessened her ire. All the same, Sakura found a desire still burning inside her.

She looked up at Sugino. "I want to stop him."

The baseball player frowned. "Stop him? You mean stop Nagisa? Why? He and Lovro are trying to _stop_this bad thing from happening, whatever it is. Why would you want to stop that?"

"Because," Sakura said, more insistent. "Nagisa is my dear friend. I care about him more than most. And he's putting his life on the line. I realize he has the skills to keep himself alive, but even so, the fact of the matter remains that as long as he continues to do what he's doing with Lovro, he risks dying. I can't stand by and let my friend run into the crosshairs. I need to stop him. Convince him, talk him out of it."

Sugino looked down at her, his expression sympathetic. "Sakura…he's an adult. He knows full well what he's getting himself into. I know him; he wouldn't quit now, not at this point, not even for you. You'd be wasting your time. Once Nagisa has his heart set on something, he always follows through." The baseball player gave her a half smile. "But I don't think you should worry. Nagisa was always the best of us. If there's anyone who comes anywhere close to Korosensei in terms of being unkillable, it's him."

That didn't do much to allay Sakura's fears. She couldn't help but envision Nagisa dead on the ground, at the hands of some mysterious silhouetted thug. She had to do _something._ But, though she hated to admit it, Sugino was right. She knew if she went to Nagisa and tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't listen. He was stubborn; today's events had shown that much. But she so desperately wanted to stop him. What could she do?

Sugino was continuing. "Just…just leave him be. I know it'll be hard, but he needs to do what he's doing. You wouldn't be able to do much about it anyway. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk with him, figure out the specifics of his dealings with Lovro, just so we know for certain his intentions are good."

But Sakura had stopped listening. Her mind had frozen, locked on to one sentence. _You wouldn't be able to do much about it anyway._ Couldn't she? Obviously she couldn't dissuade him; that had been established as unlikely. But could she stay by his side? Help him out? If she could join him in his quest, surely she could continue to stay next to him, as an equal.

_Is that what this is about?_ She wondered suddenly. Despite everything she'd told herself earlier, did she, in the end, want nothing more than to simply stay at Nagisa's side? It was true, thinking back now, that the two hadn't hung out in a while. Were they really drifting apart, after so many years of friendship? And was it because of _this_ that they were growing more distant?

And…were her inner desires really so petty that the root of her discontent would be nothing more than a desire to remain Nagisa's close friend? She'd told Sugino that she wanted to stop Nagisa before he hurt himself…but were her motivations not truly that noble?

She imagined herself, an assassin with skills on the level of Nagisa. She envisioned the two of them leaping through the night, wearing dark clothing, knives in their hands. She imagined perching atop the tallest building in the city alongside him, and he caressed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and the distance between their lips grew smaller and smaller, their mouths two magnets, attracted, drawn to one another…

Her heart began to pound, her face heating up. _I shouldn't be thinking of things like that,_ she thought, embarrassed. She had to admit, though—she liked the idea of her and Nagisa as partner assassins, working together. She liked it a lot. Perhaps too much. If she wasn't going to be able to stop him, maybe she could join him. It would be fun, right? Exhilarating? At the least, maybe she could help Nagisa out. Even if her intentions were a bit selfish, they would end up doing some good, right?

She still felt bad entertaining the idea. Not bad enough to outright reject it, though. Hesitantly, she looked up at Sugino. "I…you don't suppose I could just…_help_Nagisa, do you?"

Sugino frowned. "Help? Help how?"

"Well…like…like help him with his…assassin business. Like, I know karate, and he could teach me, and I could join him. Help him out, or maybe even be in a position to dissuade him from doing this? Like, because he would see me as…more of an equal?" It all sounded a lot less plausible coming out of her mouth.

Sugino sighed, shaking his head. "I…don't think that would work, Sakura. For one thing, Nagisa would never let you do it. He'd hate to see his friend put in danger like that. For another, I don't think you want to be involving yourself in all of this. There's a reason Nagisa and Lovro are working together. Dark things are going on, and trust me, you don't want to get involved with them. For _another_ thing, karate isn't enough for this, and certainly not to be Nagisa's equal. How would you expect to handle yourself alongside him?"

Sakura knew he was right, but her mind still desperately searched for a solution. "Um, well, I could…you! You could teach me! Train me like you were trained in E Class! I could learn the same stuff Nagisa was taught!"

He regarded her dryly. "Why would I do that?"

She gulped. "Cause you're…kind? I could pay you!"

Sugino shook his head, and Sakura felt her heart fall. "Sorry, Sakura. I'm not going to train you. Maybe you could ask another member of Class E, but I have a feeling they won't help you anymore than I will. It's just…you're a kid. No one wants to see a kid involved in something like this." He rose, his hands sliding into his pockets. "I know it's not what you want, but trust me. Walk away. You'll be doing yourself a favour."

Sakura sat there, feeling defeated, as the distance between her and Nagisa grew wider and wider.

.

The men working for Tsutsumi were an irritatingly rowdy bunch, Rio decided a night after she'd infiltrated that government facility. All around her, shouts surged up out of the din, laughter and yelling combining into an annoying cacophony of sound. Men jeered and japed, drinking in excess and singing slurred melodies, a good number of them lying unconscious on the floor. Luckily, the debauchery was centralized by the makeshift bar and table area at one end of the room. Rio was content to sit by herself at the other side, relaxed on a couch. She glanced out the window just above her. In the dark of night, she couldn't see anything out there beyond vague silhouettes. She knew they were in the thick of the city, though. The warehouse, which this pseudo-bar occupied one room of, was quickly becoming her new home, the sights from the few windows newly familiar.

The men cheered raucously, another wave of barking laughter going up amid a group circled around one table. Rio wasn't entirely sure why they were indulging in excess so much tonight; they did this many nights, though, so perhaps this was simply a regular occurrence here, though Rio couldn't see Tsutsumi allowing them to waste so much alcohol so often. Regardless, the men blissfully poured back another round of drinks, while overhead, sounds of construction echoed faintly through the warehouse. Apparently Tsutsumi was finally making use of the space, though why now all of a sudden and for what Rio had no inkling.

As she sat, she scanned the room. A few of the faces were familiar, some men being from the group she'd been a part of during their mission the night before, some simply being guards or workers she'd seen around the place. In a corner, Igarashi stood, his expression hard and cold. He stood apart from the revelry, seeming almost above it, though he appeared deliberately secluded. His eyes briefly met Rio's, and he nodded recognition before returning to general brooding.

Rio moved on, her eyes locating men she knew among the crowd as well as outside it. There were Higashi and Ryou, the two who had set off the EMP device, the both of them laughing jovially. At the bar, Daichi sat, not quite joining in, instead chatting casually with someone else. And there, sitting uncomfortably on a bench outside the crowd of men, alone and in the dark, was—

_Yuki._ The strange girl who had escorted Rio to Tsutsumi's office over a week ago. She seemed so out of place, even now. A small thing, with delicate features and a pretty face, Yuki exuded a sense of innocence and naivety—though when Rio looked into the girl's eyes, she saw determination, raw and powerful. Rio had asked Yuki why she was involved with this group, but had gotten no answers. She asked the same question in her mind now, staring at Yuki. Clearly this girl wasn't just a case of some poor soul who had gotten accidentally mixed up in crime. No, Yuki was here on purpose, though for what reason Rio could only guess.

As she watched the girl, she noticed the lack of other men near her. Everyone else, save for her and Igarashi, were in the center of the room, drinking away. Yuki was without company, completely alone. Perhaps that was for the best; in such an organization as this, there were few women, and a frail thing like Yuki might present the perfect target for particularly lusty males. Still, it made Rio feel bad as she watched the girl sit alone, without anything to occupy herself. Yuki stared out into that crowd of men, her expression not exactly lonesome, but seemingly longing all the same.

Despite herself, Rio found she wanted to know this girl's story. Glancing around one last time, she stood up, making her way slowly over to Yuki. The smaller girl gave Rio an apprehensive look as she approached, but said nothing as the blonde took a seat next to her. They sat for a moment in quiet, both staring at the debauched men. _Is she going to say anything?_ Rio wondered. Surely the girl was at least a little bit curious why this relative stranger had sat next to her.

At last, Yuki shot a direct glare at Rio, meeting her eyes with blatant irritation. Rio grinned, waiting for just a moment for a remark. Yuki didn't give one. _Really don't want to talk, huh?_ Fine.

"You don't want to join in the fun?" Rio asked, gesturing towards the crowd. "You've been sitting here all night."

Yuki seemed reluctant to talk, fidgeting for a moment. "Depends on what you think of as fun."

Rio inclined her head. "I suppose that's fair. Drunken stupors aren't for everyone." She glanced at Yuki, waiting for at least a hint of a smile of amusement, but the girl only looked dryly up at her. "Yeesh. Someone's trying too hard to be serious."

"Get better jokes, then," Yuki shot back, folding her arms. "Why are you talking with me, anyway?"

Rio shrugged. "You're a strange one. All the men here, they seem the sorts who might plausibly get into crime. But you? You're just a kid. Maybe high school age. What are you doing involved with _this_ group, let alone crime in general?"

Yuki scowled at her. "So you're curious. I don't have to answer you."

Rio shrugged. "I guess not. We all have our secrets, I suppose." She eyed the smaller girl, wondering if a reverse psychology tactic would draw the answers from her. Yuki remained stubbornly silent, however, her brow furrowed and her eyes hard. In some ways, she was like Igarashi—firm and unyielding. Yet in others, she was his utter opposite, clearly innocent, obviously uncertain. She seemed to want to put on this hardened front, when in reality the only thing true about it was the fact that she was obstinate. It all made Rio want to know more, though she was quickly realizing Yuki wasn't the sort to divulge her secrets so frivolously.

They sat for a few more minutes, Rio contenting herself in resting her head on the back of the bench, eyes closed, ears picking apart the sounds that met them. She listened to a dozen different conversations at once, subtly learning small things about the various men in employ here. It was a skill not many of the other members of E Class had learned: the art of spying in plain sight. You sat in a crowded room and simply…took it all in, absorbing as much information as you could. You were able to learn a lot doing that for long enough, although hunting for specific information was harder, as you had to be careful to not get distracted by an unimportant conversation while one you cared about was happening only a few feet away. They hadn't spent much time learning the skill back in E Class, although Rio had taken an interest, taking up after school practice sessions with Miss. Jelavić to hone it. She wasn't perfect, but she was good enough. Already, she could tell you much about most of the people here.

Most, of course, save for Yuki.

For her part, the small girl no longer seemed to be comfortable in the silence. When Rio cracked an eye open, she noticed Yuki fidgeting, throwing the occasional glance up at the blonde, clearly discomforted by her silent presence.

At last, the tactic proved a success. "Are you just going to sit here?" Yuki blurted out.

_So she finally talks without having to be prompted. _"Sure," Rio replied. "Where else would I sit?"

"Where you were sitting before?"

"Not as interesting."

"Why should here be any more interesting than over there?"

Rio grinned. "Because _you're _here, obviously. You've got secrets, and you've got a story. I might not pry it from you right away, but at least by being around you, I have a better chance of slowly teasing it out of you."

Yuki just glared at her. "And you? Why are you here? Not to be offensive, but you seem the type who likes to get dressed up and prettied on a night out, not the hardened criminal."

Rio held up a finger. "Ah, but who says I can't be both?" She met the smaller girl's eyes. "You shouldn't judge someone just based off appearances. I imagine I could have a knife pressed to your throat in less than a second if I felt like it." Course, whether she actually spilled any blood was another question.

Yuki paled at that. "There's talk about you, you know. The mysterious woman Tsutsumi hired. The men say you managed to beat Daisuke in a fight. People are saying you're becoming her right hand lady." Yuki narrowed her eyes. "Who _are_ you?"

Rio rolled her eyes. "Those rumours are far from accurate. I only managed to give Daisuke a nosebleed, and Tsutsumi is still testing me to see whether I'm even competent. I think. Regardless, I'm hardly her right hand woman. Daisuke takes that privilege, excepting the woman part, of course."

"He's just her henchman," Yuki replied. "A dangerous one yes, and more deadly than all the others that work here, but he doesn't really do much beyond cleaning up messes. I hear he loathes the administrative work he's given. I hear he itches for fighting, even for killing. You seem much more composed. I'd bet you'd do great as Tsutsumi's second."

"I think," Rio said, tussling the smaller girl's hair, "that you've been eavesdropping on the men too much." As Yuki protested to the affectionate action, Rio's eyes scanned the area idly. They stopped on Igarashi, who was watching her from his position in the corner. As their gazes met, he turned away, his expression never changing, a constant mask of firmness.

"Say," Rio said, turning to Yuki again. "You don't know anything about Igarashi, do you?" She threw a thumb over her shoulder at the broad-shouldered man. The truth was, while she was intrigued by Yuki, she was more so by Igarashi. Not romantically, of course—that hardness to him turned her off immediately—but his strange mix of cold exterior and seemingly warm heart were interesting. Why was _he_ here? More importantly, could he perhaps help Rio get out of this place once she'd racked up enough cash to be able to live on her own? It was a small hope, but maybe he'd at least have some advice for her, even if he wasn't willing to outright aid her in escape.

Yuki shook her head. "There aren't many rumours about him. He's not exactly impressive enough to warrant them. _You_ are skilled, and a bit of a wildcard. He's just a lower level sergeant, of sorts. Above most of the guys in this room, yes, but not so high up as to garner any real respect." The girl inclined her head slightly. "To be honest, I don't think he's got much of a story. Not as much as me, and certainly not as much as you. Just another grunt looking for easy money.

Rio wasn't certain she fully agreed with that sentiment. Igarashi definitely had some ulterior motive, though what it could be was a total mystery to Rio—although she didn't doubt he appreciated the money as well.

She hadn't realized she'd been staring until Igarashi, meeting her eyes once again, jerked his head, motioning for her to come to him. She frowned, then glanced at Yuki. The smaller girl seemed to have noticed, and she folded her arms, sitting back and closing her eyes in a slight scowl. "You should go."

Rio gave the girl a small smile. "I'll get those secrets out of you soon enough, Yuki."

Without waiting for a response, Rio made her way around the perimeter of the room, avoiding the general revelry, sticking to the darker edges. It didn't take her long before she made it to where Igarashi was standing. He was a large man, she noted not for the first time, intimidating at a glance. Yet there was a certain kindness behind those eyes. She caught a glimpse of it as she leaned against the wall beside him, arms behind her back, a contrast to his larger, folded ones. They stood for a moment, watching the lit area of the room, silent.

At last, Igarashi spoke. "You were talking about me."

Rio frowned. "How did you know that?"

"I can read lips," he replied. Eyeing her slack-jawed expression, he went on. "It's not too hard a skill to acquire. Sort of like learning how to read. Why were you talking about me? There were a few moments where I didn't catch everything you said."

"I…well, it's not important. Not right now, at least." She sighed. "So. Igarashi. Mysterious past, eh? What happened with you? Got swept up in crime? Maybe you came to help get your younger brother out of a bad situation?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Where'd you get that story from?"

Rio shrugged. "Dunno. Just thought a cold, hardened criminal like yourself has gotta have a pretty insane backstory." She sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets. "I don't know, Igarashi. You seem like a nice guy, despite appearances. Daisuke, Tsutsumi…they're cruel. Manipulative. And I guess I should expect that from crime lords, but the men, and you especially, are nice, genuine people. We do tough things, but at the end of the day, we can all still laugh and cheer and talk around a round of drinks. I only wish I could say the same of our leaders."

"Positions of power often result in a harsher personality." Igarashi said. "And I think both Tsutsumi and Daisuke haven't exactly had the nicest of lives so far. They are what life has made them to be. Which isn't to excuse their behavior, but I can't find it in myself to blame them. They are cruel, yes. But they pay me well and usually I can get away with minimal interactions with them. So in the end, I'm happy."

Rio glanced at him, a thought forming in her head. "Igarashi…you wouldn't happen to know the actual goals of Tsutsumi, would you? To hear the men talk, it seems they all think this is just about making some stand against the government, gaining a ton of money in the process. But…that isn't it, is it? What is Tsutsumi really planning?"

The broad-shouldered man shook his head. "I can't say, Nakamura. This whole organization reeks of lies and deception. The higher ups will never tell us. But I will say—something is coming. Something big. Something dangerous. Whatever Tsutsumi is cooking up, it's been a long time coming, and lots of planning is going to culminate in something that just might rock this city to its core. Hopefully, considering the side I'm on, I'll avoid most of the damage."

His words chilled Rio. _Something big…something dangerous…_what could that mean?

She wasn't able to think on it further, however, as Igarashi continued, this time meeting her eyes. "You did well this last mission, Nakamura." Rio blinked in surprise; not only was that a sudden change of topic, but she'd never thought Igarashi to be the type to compliment anyone. She recalled that night, when he had set off an explosion to throw off the guards and cover their tracks as they escaped. It had been genius, although in the end they'd been forced to resort to more than one bomb.

Igarashi went on. "I heard from Daichi you faced a government agent, and no common guard, either. Took him down without a hitch. You clearly have skills. Tsutsumi likes those who have skills, especially when they're also competent. It's why Daisuke is her right hand man. But…word is he's gotten more erratic, lately. Disobeying orders, lashing out at Tsutsumi, becoming more and more aggressive. People are saying he might soon be ejected from our numbers. I wonder who Tsutsumi will look to should she suddenly be without a second?"

Rio blinked again. She frowned. "You mean _me_? That's ridiculous! I'm hardly a leader. Plus, I'm sure there are plenty of better fighters than me!"

Igarashi snorted at that. "As for the former of your arguments, you more than have the capacity to lead. For the latter, might I remind you that you're the only person in this room who has drawn blood from Daisuke?"

"I'm sure that's just cause not many people have actually fought him," Rio retorted. "Besides, how did you know that happened?"

"Tsutsumi idly mused about you the first time you came here, while she was talking to me about our next mission. And, while you might be right that not many people have actually fought him, we've all seen him in action before. He's skilled. Deadly. You don't need to experience a fight with him firsthand to know even causing him to bleed is no small feat." Igarashi put his hands up. "I won't argue the point further, though. You can believe what you will. Perhaps, in the end, Tsutsumi will choose someone else, or maybe Daisuke won't even be excommunicated. But if he is, you might have to prepare yourself for the ramifications of being her second."

Rio shot the broad-shouldered man a glare. "Why do you care? What does my fate in this organization matter to you?"

He closed his eyes, letting his head fall back against the wall. "Maybe you're right, and I am a kind person. I don't think I'd know, myself. But clearly you're special, both on your own and in the eyes of Tsutsumi. That means you either go up or down from here. I, for one, am interested to see which way you go."

"I don't want to be here," Rio said, her voice a mix of anger and despair. "I never wanted to be a criminal. I only wanted some cash."

A twinge of pity seemed to flash across Igarashi's face as he regarded her, before he turned away. "Unfortunately, you're too deep in this now to back out. Tsutsumi would never let you, not with what you know, not with your skillset, not when you could ruin everything for her." He glanced sidelong at Rio, his eyes narrowing in thought. "You want to get out of here. I can see that. You might be able to make use of Tsutsumi. Get on her good side, get in a position where you're close to her, and then, before she can react, you stab her in the back. Then you leave with your money. If you're smart, whoever picks up the mantle after her will be too slow to catch you."

Rio stared. _That might actually work._

"You would have to be incredibly careful, though," he went on. "If she caught a hint of what you were planning, it'd be all over for you. Not to mention that it might not be all that easy to kill her. A swift, sudden assassination would do the job for even Daisuke, but if you get into a fight with Tsutsumi…it could end bad. There are rumours, less substantial and less pervasive than some others, that say she's a masterful fighter. I don't know how true those rumours are, but…be wary, if you do end up following my advice. Tsutsumi is no fool. She could easily ruin everything for you."

Rio simply stood there, unsure of what to say. "I…thank you, Igarashi."

He shrugged, his expression still hardened. "Maybe I really am kind…well, it doesn't matter. Good luck, Nakamura. You're going to need it."

With that, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Rio all alone in a dark corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Wahoo, Chapter 9!
> 
> Thank you guys for reading so far! Wow, this series is really going places, huh? Well, as long as I enjoy writing it, I'll keep pumping out new chapters. I hope you all like reading it.
> 
> No new updates, but as always I encourage you to favourite and follow, and most especially to leave a comment. I always appreciate reviews and I love to hear what people think.
> 
> Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Two days after the attack on the research department complex, Karasuma finally sat down. After so many hours of work, his legs were aching, his eyes feeling tired, his entire being _exhausted. _The only moments of rest he'd gotten the entire time had been when he'd laid down for a few short hours of sleep each night, and even those hadn't done much to recharge him. He wished now, more than ever, that he'd decided to take a vacation like his wife had suggested.

There had been work to do, though. Lots of it. The attack had ended with several bombs going off, covering the tracks of the assailants while at the same time dealing a lot of damage to the actual building. They still weren't anywhere close to fixing up what had been affected by the blast, with several corridors now being closed off. That hadn't even been the worst of Karasuma's troubles, though. No, his main problem was the complaints. Specifically, those of one Akihiro Kibe. An elderly man with a bald head and liver spots atop his temples, the head of the department of research wasn't especially tolerant. In the face of the attack and subsequent escape of the assailants, Kibe had essentially had a breakdown, wailing about the fate of the department, what might come next, how they were going to deal with it all. After his bout of despair, however, he immediately became filled with anger, and pointed fingers at Karasuma, blaming him for the incident, saying _he_ should have been the one to stop those criminals, saying _he_ was the one who let them escape.

_Like I could have done anything about it,_ Karasuma thought with a sigh. One man, albeit a highly trained one, against an entire squad of criminals with guns? No chance. Indeed, his move to head in there had mostly been motivated by the fact that there were only two criminals on their own, something he should have been able to handle.

And why hadn't he? He still pondered that, even now. That blonde…she had somehow gotten the better of him. Perhaps it was the fact that he thought he recognized her, maybe it was the fact that he'd likely underestimated these simple criminals, maybe it was her skill and sudden movements. Regardless, before he'd known it, she and her companion had disappeared, and Karasuma had been left standing there, dumbfounded. Afterwards, he'd apologized to Kibe, despite the fact that even if he'd caught those two, there was no saying they'd even talk. The blonde seemed to have a hardness to her, one that came with that level of skill, and even her companion hadn't really flinched at a gun being pointed at him. Karasuma suspected they were the types that wouldn't give away secrets so easily.

As he sat, he found his mind fixating on the blonde. Who had she been? They had recognized each other, had they not? That moment, when they'd met each other's eyes…surely she'd felt like she knew him like he felt he knew her, right? And why hadn't she just shot him? She'd dodged his shots, an impressive feat on its own, and rather than take that opportunity to hit him someplace much larger and easier to hit, she'd aimed for his gun. Karasuma supposed it could have been because she wanted to make sure he couldn't shoot her, and had thusly aimed at his weapon instead of anywhere on the torso, where it wouldn't have instantly killed him and he might still be able to hit her—but if she could fire so precisely, why not shoot him in the forehead? It would have accomplished the same thing, plus he wouldn't have been able to chase her, or call in reinforcements.

_Maybe she was simply not used to killing?_ He discarded the thought immediately. Someone with that level of skill would have already been well-versed in killing. The only thing he could think of was that he knew her, and she him, and their relationship, whatever it was, had saved his life. But who _was_ she?

The sounds of distant yelling prevented him from thinking on it further. He opened his eyes, looking around. The chair he was seated on wasn't even at a desk or a table. Instead it was situated at one wall of a hallway in the visitor's building, where people could rest if they wished. Men and women in white lab coats, black suits, or grey jackets zipped past him, in a hurry to aid in the overall effort of recovering from the attack. They were still far from finished, and Karasuma suspected it would take at least a few weeks before things would calm down enough to return to normal. His original purpose in being here, that of raising the security, would be severely hampered by this entire mess. Still, he intended to do what he could to prevent something like this from occurring again. Indeed, he'd already begun taking measures to ensure safety and tighten security in and around the complex.

No one seemed to care that he was helping in that regard, though. All they saw was a lazy bum who wasn't helping in the main effort to fix the damage caused by the attack. _Well, I say _they_,_ Karasuma thought, _but really I mean _he.

Specifically Akihiro Kibe, who was storming down the hallway in Karasuma's direction. Well, less _storming_and more _walking angrily._ The elderly man was certainly feeble, physically speaking, with every limb shaking as he moved. His voice, however, could still carry with strength and volume comparable to the voices of men in their prime. Karasuma realized _he_was the source of the yelling from before.

"Karasuma!" Kibe shouted, raising a shaky fist upwards in a cursing motion.

Sighing, Karasuma stood up. His exhaustion pervaded his body, especially as he rose, but he kept it from his expression and posture, looking down at Kibe with a straight back and an unreadable face. "Yes, sir?" Technically the old man would have authority over Karasuma as head of his department, but he would be among the few who could actually give him orders.

"Why are you just sitting around?" Kibe cried. "I need every man up and moving! We have to fix this mess _you _created!"

Karasuma had to fight hard to keep himself from retorting in kind. His military training kept him from saying anything rash. "I'm sorry, sir. I was simply resting. I've only had three hours of sleep."

Kibe rolled his eyes. "Then get more sleep, next time! For now, I have no time to wait on your body. Work needs to be done. With the repairs in the digital storage facility under way, I need you to take a look at things and tell me how security can be improved. I don't want another incident like this one occurring under your apparently incompetent watch!"

Stifling a sigh, Karasuma nodded. At least what Kibe wanted and what the higher-ups had sent Karasuma here to do lined up.

The old man grumbled something under his breath, before turning on his heel. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to confer with my associates on what to do going forth regarding our main research projects." He shuffled off, trailed by various underlings who flocked around him like mosquitoes, eagerly attempting to talk with him.

_I'll need to have a talk with him and his 'associates' one time, _Karasuma thought to himself as he watched Kibe shamble away. The research project they were focusing primarily on was dangerous, if it truly involved tentacles. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to stop them from experimenting with tentacles, but he could at least learn something about it. Maybe with enough information he could convince the Board to call off the project.

_Of course, they might be complicit in all of this._Karasuma didn't want to consider what the implications of that could be. Regardless, as things stood, he had other matters to attend to. Namely the security of the complex.

With a tired sigh, he strode down the hall, his normally determined gait now slower in the face of his exhaustion. Others zoomed by him, hurrying off to some important task or another, everyone scrambling to fix the mess as quickly as possible. Kibe's yelling only seemed to spur people on, sending them into outright sprints at the sound of his harsh shouts.

He made his way through the tunnel connecting the visitor's building and the digital storage and research building, which he'd blurred past only a few nights ago. The cluster of workers only seemed to grow larger and more chaotic here, and he barely recognized the hallway where he'd faced off with those two criminals the other day; it had been so empty and bare before that he could barely even make out the details of the walls and the floor as people rushed about him.

At last, he arrived at the site of the hole in the wall. It wasn't a terribly large hole, all things considered, but it was more than big enough to allow the average person to slip through. For now, a tarp was being used to cover the damage up, but already that presented a major security risk. Of course, in the wake of the attack, some leniency was in order. Karasuma would simply have to make up for it by posting more guards around this area, both inside and out.

He began to examine the area, thinking of ways to heighten and improve the security. An excess of guards, a replacement of cameras and electronic security systems, a quicker backup system in case of another EMP. As he noticed these things, he wrote them down on a notepad, which he would show to Kibe later. Hopefully the man wouldn't be so irritable as to reject Karasuma's proposals. Considering the old man had been yelling at him earlier to get started on security, he hoped Kibe would take kindly to his ideas, but sometimes people like him wouldn't listen to reason. For now, Karasuma ordered what people were under his jurisdiction to get started on the smaller security improvements. He would convince Kibe to go through with the larger ones later.

Finally, a few hours later, he sat back down. It was dark out now, and the halls were significantly less packed, but still a surprising number of people ran around, ostensibly working overtime to repair the mess quickly. Karasuma wished he could go back to his house, see Irina, but he knew he had more work to do yet tonight, and even more in the morning. Likely he would only get a few hours of rest tonight.

_But, for now, I can just rest my eyes, right?_ He lay his head back, shutting his eyes briefly. They didn't seem to want to open. Sleep called to him, and he felt his mind drift off, drowsy…

"Mr. Karasuma?"

He sat up with a start, hurriedly rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. _Damn. I shouldn't have let my guard down. Kibe would have had a fit if he'd found me asleep on the clock._

Glancing up, he responded to whoever had called his name. "Yes?"

Above him stood Ryunosuke Chiba and Hayami Rinka. Karasuma stood up quickly, shaking their hands. "Chiba! And Rinka. I'm so glad you're here. We need all the extra support we can get."

"We're happy to help, especially if it's for you, sir," Chiba replied. He was tall, even taller than Karasuma, but his hair was still as long as it had been seven years ago when Karasuma had first met him, his dark locks covering his eyes. He wore a suit, like most ministry personnel, but somehow managed to give off a more disheveled atmosphere in it. Rinka was less disorderly in her suit; she was the model of professionalism, her long orange hair braided down her back adding to the effect. The two were both as soft spoken as they had been back in Class E, but they were still among the most deadly agents Karasuma had ever met. It helped that they had continued on with their training after graduating high school, the both of them getting jobs in the ministry of defense, honing their abilities. Karasuma himself had taken time out to personally train them, and he was proud to say they had turned out wonderfully. Out of everyone back at the ministry's Hub, he would have trusted only these two to aid him here.

"Looks like things aren't going too great here, huh, Mr. K?" Rinka noted, her eyes following a scientist rushing by.

Karasuma shook his head. "No, unfortunately. You two heard about the attack?" He received two nods. "They blew a hole through one of the walls, and that's only some of the damage. Kibe, the head of the research department, is in a fit of anger about it. I don't like talking bad about my superiors, but the way he blames me for everything makes it hard to get my job done."

Chiba and Rinka's expressions softened very minutely, only noticeable to one who had grown accustomed to their stolid nature. "Well, I hope we can lighten the load," Chiba said. " I'm not sure why you want us, though, to be completely honest. We're takedown and control. We don't usually handle the aftermath of a fight."

"I was originally brought here to help improve security around the complex," Karasuma explained, "and in light of this attack, my expertise is sorely needed. I suspected even only just after the assailants fled that we would need more guards on duty around here. For some reason, these criminals think this place has valuable information." _And, considering the sorts of things being worked on here, they're probably not wrong._ "So I sent for you two. You're among our best agents. If they decide to target this place again, having you two here will be vital."

"And…" Rinka began, frowning, "and is it likely they'll attack again?"

Karasuma cocked his head. "I'm honestly not sure. It could be they escaped with what they came here for, it could be they'll have to make a return trip. Regardless, the Board sent me here to improve security, so that's what I'm doing."

Rinka rubbed her neck. "No offense, sir, but don't you think guard duty is…below us? Not to toot our own horn, here, but our skills would be wasted standing around, waiting for an attack that might not even happen. _You_ might be here to stay, but we could be of much more help elsewhere."

"I understand," Karasuma conceded. "If you two are called out someplace, and you judge it more important than helping me here, you're free to go. But I can't help but feel like something important—maybe even something dangerous—is happening in this facility. I'd appreciate the aid of two skillful agents, both of whom I'd trust with my life."

Chiba gave a small nod. "We don't doubt you, sir. If you say our help is needed, it probably is. You know we'd answer your call even if you didn't gave us an explanation. We're just worried our skills might be more useful elsewhere. Of course, for now, nothing seems pressing, and no one yet requires our help. So, yes, sir, we'll do our best to protect this facility."

Karasuma nodded, feeling a bit more reassured. There. At least he could count on these two to back him up. Knowing they would be supporting him would help allay at least a little of his fears. Of course, he didn't tell them what he really had planned for them. If he needed to do something not strictly ordered, something the Board might reprimand him heavily for, he wanted someone else to be able to watch his back. _Not that I really want to bring these two into such territory, _Karasuma considered. They were still young. If he was court marshalled, he didn't exactly want to drag them down with him, though he maintained no illusions as to whether they would join him should he put himself at risk like that. At least if he decided to leave them out of his off-the-books investigative work, he could trust they would be plenty competent enough to carry on in his place if he were to either be arrested or killed.

"For now, you two can retire to your personal quarters for the night. I've set aside a room for the two of you in the visitor's building." Karasuma frowned at the both of them. "Unless…you want separate rooms?" He could never really get a read on their relationship.

Chiba and Rinka both shook their heads. "One room is fine, Mr. K." Rinka said, Chiba nodding his concurrence.

_I'm still not sure whether that means they're…together, or not._ Karasuma nonetheless nodded. "Alright. Talk to the lady at the main desk; she should be able to help you get settled. I meanwhile have to take care of some…business, without you."

Chiba seemed like he wanted to say something, but stopped himself. "Alright. We'll report to you in the morning."

"You're dismissed, then," Karasuma returned their salutes, and waved them off.

As they disappeared down the hall, he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his earlier exhaustion return. He recalled that moment before Chiba and Rinka had arrived, when he'd nearly succumbed to sleep. It had felt so good. But he couldn't allow himself that luxury, not just yet. There were still things to be done. Karasuma glanced about, checking for anyone nearby. There were, of course, even at this late hour, many bodies rushing around, all at Kibe's orders. Luckily, they all seemed busy, buried in their work. No one paid him any mind.

_Good. Hopefully no one notices this. _He'd looked over the layout of the building several hours earlier, comparing it to research reports, and had determined with reasonable certainty where he thought the source of his suspicions lay. Keeping his furtiveness from his body language, he moved off down the hall. Distantly, Kibe's yells echoed, giving Karasuma a fairly good idea of where the old man was. For now, the two were far enough apart that Karasuma didn't have to worry, although that didn't mean that Kibe wouldn't move eventually.

_Well, I just have to take this chance._ With a determined stride, he made his way down the grid-like structure of hallways within the research and digital storage building. Most of the labs he passed were unused, the work inside having been left abandoned as those who had been tending to it were now being called to help with repairs. Still, doors often were left open, or else had windows to look through. Karasuma could see easily what sorts of things were being done in each of the laboratories. None of it interested him.

Then, he arrived at his destination. A large metal door to a room without windows, it bore a sign reading "Authorized Personnel Only." Karasuma wasn't sure whether he had authority, but he didn't exactly want to ask permission from Kibe and let the man know what he was doing. Perhaps if he ended up getting caught, he could plead that this room was within his authoritative rights to access, and that he was investigating it for security purposes.

This entire complex seemed to be technologically inferior to the Hub of the ministry, where each door had electronic locks requiring key cards to open. The only electronic locks in the department of research seemed to be doors leading outside. All in all, it was a major security issue, and probably why the criminals had gotten into the computer storage room so easily. However, currently the problem would work well for Karasuma, although in the future he would need to take measures towards getting electronic locks set up throughout this facility.

Bending down, he pulled out a bent paperclip, which he'd been playing with earlier, and stuck it into the lock. With a few quick motions and a sharp ear, he heard a click within only seconds. Lock-picking had become second nature to him at this point, a simple skill drilled into him at an early age. With one last glance down the corridor, Karasuma ensured no one was watching, and slipped inside.

The room beyond was dark, but via the light streaming past the now open door he could see lab tables. Feeling at the wall, he located a light switch, and flipped it. It brightened a laboratory, the tables of which were stacked with papers upon papers. Various microscopes, flasks, and other testing equipment lay scattered about the tables and counters. And, one the table near the back of the room, what appeared to be a large glass encasement, reminiscent of an aquarium, covered the entirety of a whole lab table.

Karasuma made his way through the room, apprehensive though he knew there shouldn't be any real reason for the caution. Indeed, speed would be desired now, before someone noticed he was gone and went investigating. But still…that sense of dread, recalling those files he'd read, permeated his mind. With hesitant steps, he stepped up to the container.

And froze.

Within, there was a strange mass, clearly organic, clearly at least formerly alive. It lay motionless, and took up the entire bottom of the glass encasement, which had an area of about one square meter. And—to Karasuma's horror—it had _tentacles. _Over a dozen of them, sprouting off the main body, which seemed to be nothing more than a lump. Like a snake's coiled body, the tentacles laid in a heap, curled about its center, unmoving.

_Is this truly what they've been working on?_ Karasuma thought in dismay. It was one thing to read reports on it, but to see and confirm it for himself…a newly invigorated terror filled his being. The tentacles looked so similar to those of Korosensei. Were they really that close to figuring out how to make another version of him? Did they not see the dangers in attempting such a thing?

Overhead, Kibe's yells seemed to sound like Karasuma's own name. Hastily he backed away from the tentacle beast, before rushing out of the room and adopting a posture of confidence, one that suggested he hadn't been doing anything out of the ordinary.

.

"Ugh! I'm so done with this!" Hinano exclaimed as she burst into the apartment.

Okuda glanced up from her laptop, brow raised, as the redhead threw her shoes off and stomped over to the couch, an expression of discontented irritation on her features. Okuda's eyes scanned Hinano, noting the revealing, casual dress and the side ponytail adorned by a flower ornament. _She's certainly dressed up._ The redhead, still fuming, snatched the remote from the side table and turned on the TV, quickly finding the movie channel.

"What are you so upset about?" Okuda asked, idly tapping a few keys into her document. Strangely enough, tonight she wasn't working on anything related to undermining Hawk. Instead, she had taken work home today, finishing up one of the many duties that had been piled on her plate.

"The mixer I went to," Hinano grumbled. "There were like, over a dozen guys there. And not one of them tried to pick me up! I was putting the moves on them! I was being as flirtatious as possible! I was using my best stuff back there! And not a one of them reciprocated!" She flopped back against the back of the couch dramatically.

Okuda frowned. "You were at a mixer?" _I guess I should have probably paid better attention to the affairs of my roommates, huh?_ Well, with all the work she had, she was quickly finding it hard to be able to focus on anything other than her new duties.

Hinano nodded. "Yeah. I would've invited you, except it was half an hour before you got off work, plus you seem kinda busy lately. I figured you didn't have time for something like this."

Okuda felt a stab of guilt. "Yeah…sorry, Hinano. Things have gotten really busy lately. If there's another one soon, I'll try to make it."

Hinano just shrugged, seeming not to be offended. "Anyway, I tried to get Kanzaki to go with me, but she apparently had another date with Sugino. I guess they're really hitting it off, but still—she should spend some time with me instead! Don't you agree?"

_Another date with Sugino?_ That wasn't _entirely_surprising, but apparently Kanzaki was more fond of the baseball player than Okuda had first thought. "Well, if she's finally finding someone she's really happy with, why not allow her to enjoy it? Besides, without her there, guys will only focus on you. If anything, that'll only help you out!"

"You don't understand boys, Okuda," Hinano lamented. "They focus on the groups. There's a higher chance of them scoring a girl that way. If it's only me, they're not going to pay any attention. They won't even _see_ me. I need at least one other girl there so guys won't be intimidated!"

Sighing, Okuda typed out another sentence on her document. "Well, then get another friend to go with you next time."

"Or I'll get you to go," Hinano grinned. "You did just promise to come with me on the next one, after all."

"Urk…yeah, fine," Okuda relented. _Hopefully I won't be busy then. Or, at least, hopefully I'll be able to afford to put off some work for the next day._ The workload, she imagined, wasn't going to let up anytime soon, especially not with testing going on now. Hawk, now suddenly impatient, had pushed both her and Takebayashi to continue to modify the cells, wasting rat after rat, spending each hour of the day either watching the effects of their newest iteration of the cells or otherwise finding out based on their observations how to change it such that the rat didn't die.

Actually, they had quickly come to the conclusion that a very low dosage of the cells within the rat would allow it to survive, but when the rat underwent tests of strength and agility, subsequently performing as one would expect a rat to perform, Hawk seemed displeased, as though he was searching for a specific result. As a scientist, Okuda knew such hopes were foolish—you experimented to observe the effects of something, and you got what you got, not necessarily what you wanted to have happen. But if Hawk wanted something in specific to be happening, that meant Okuda might get a hint as to what his goals—and the goals of his superiors—were.

Of course, she was still waiting on Tanaka for the secrets he was supposed to give her. She had reported to him the experiments Hawk was commencing, and he'd replied with nothing more than a promise to give her information. Okuda was starting to debate cutting off communication with the mysterious man, but she was holding off on making that decision just yet. If he didn't make good on his word soon, she would work alone. For now, Tanaka still had a chance.

Blinking, Okuda noticed a notification pop up at the bottom right hand corner of her screen. Frowning, she tapped it. It was an email, and her curiosity died. _Probably another pile of work from Hawk._ Clicking it, she narrowed her eyes to read.

_I'm in the bedroom. Don't alert your redheaded friend. Make an excuse to be gone for a few minutes._

Okuda shivered. This had to be from Tanaka, right? Who else would it be? Hawk? One of his lackeys? But why would they lure her to her bedroom? Was she going to be kidnapped?

_No,_ Okuda thought forcefully. _Hawk needs me. He wouldn't have me kidnapped. _It had to be Tanaka. Glancing warily at Hinano, Okuda shut her laptop and stood up. "I…have to go to the bathroom for a minute."

Hinano waved a dismissive hand, seeming absorbed in the movie on screen. Okuda gulped, laptop under arm, and headed off down the hall to their shared bedroom. Her heart pounded in her chest, despite the fact that she'd talked with Tanaka several instances before this. _But those were all over the phone._ Now, she would be meeting him, face to face. She recalled the fear and apprehension she'd felt their first encounter. Those feelings lingered even now. Tanaka was not someone to be trusted, that much Okuda was certain of.

But for now, she had no choice but to deal with him.

With a lightly shaking hand, she opened the door to the bedroom. Within, a dark figure, tall and imposing, stood, leaned against the far wall, backlit by the moon shining in through the window behind him. Okuda felt a chill pass over her, but she tried to look strong as her hand drifted up towards the light switch.

Tanaka held up a hand sharply. "No lights. I don't need anyone seeing my face if I can help it."

"But…it's just me." Okuda frowned. "You're worried about Hinano seeing you? She'll be pretty focused on that movie. You'll be fine."

"When you're me, you come to be cautious in everything you do," Tanaka said standing straight. "Your friend could very well decide she needs something from this room. She might stumble in on us, which itself would be bad, but at least she might not see my face. The less people who know it, the better."

Okuda regarded him warily. "So why are you standing by the window? Couldn't someone…see you, or something?"

"Someone could very well shoot me from this window," Tanaka said, the nonchalance with which he spoke such dark words sending shivers down Okuda's spine. "But with the tree just in front of it, I doubt anyone would be able to see me, much less take a confident shot." He seemed to exude apathetic self-assuredness, yet he still moved out of the way of the window. No longer lit from behind, Okuda could make out his expression: just as uncaring and unconcerned as the last time.

Gulping, Okuda forced down her fear. "So. You're ready to give me that information you promised?"

He nodded. "And receive any new reports you might have gathered since last. I will say, Miss Manami—I sincerely appreciate your help in this matter. Your position is highly desirable, and the fact that you are working with me fills me with no end of glee."

_Funny,_ Okuda thought, _I didn't think you were capable of feeling glee._ She'd still only seen him smile that one time, and even then it had been faint.

Tanaka was continuing. "At any rate…this is the first of the secrets I promised to divulge to you. What do you wish to know, Miss Manami? And choose wisely how you answer. I am not one for giving away too much of my secrets. Once you have selected a question, you had best be certain it is what you want to know."

Okuda frowned. "You're…not choosing yourself what you'll be telling me?" She had been under the impression Tanaka would exert as much control over her as he could, including giving her only select pieces of information.

He shook his head. "Well, I suppose certain things I would withhold from everyone I speak to. But don't worry—if you ask something I refuse to answer, you can switch your question. I'm not _that_ cruel." The look in his eyes as he met her gaze seemed to suggest otherwise.

Still, if he was being truthful, this was more than Okuda could have hoped for. It almost seemed too good to be true. _Is he just lying to me?_ The thought didn't seem reasonable at first; what reason would Tanaka have to lie when answering her questions? But…if he was just doing this to exploit Okuda, gaining information at zero cost, replacing his supposed secrets with plausible falsehoods, then he could easily take advantage of her and run when he had what he needed. _But I should be able to see through his lies, right? He wouldn't come up with something so thought through that I wouldn't be able to spot holes._

Well, it wasn't like she had any choice at this point. Fake answers would give her more than nothing at all would. Still, what should she ask about? She thought hard, trying to come up with her most pressing question.

"What are the goals of Hawk and his superiors?" She asked at last.

Tanaka frowned. "Hawk? Is that what you're calling him? I suppose it's appropriate. But really, Miss Manami. Is that the question you want to be asking?"

She flushed. "Wh-What's wrong with it?"

He shook his head. "Come on, now. You're smart. Think about it; what are they doing right now?"

"Well…Hawk's experimenting. He's impatient about it, too. I can tell he's looking for specific results." _But that doesn't tell me anything. I don't know what he's looking for, or why._ Tanaka said nothing, however, raising an eyebrow at Okuda, causing her to fume angrily. "I don't know what he wants from this! It would be a lot easier for me if I did, trust me."

Tanaka sighed. "Fine. I'll let you keep thinking on that one. Unless you want to ask me that question for real. I can answer it, although I warn you, you'll likely be able to figure it out for yourself soon enough. Might not want to waste a question on that."

Okuda glared at him. _Is he trying to goad me? Is he even telling the truth?_ There was no way to know. Okuda desperately wanted to know what Hawk was up to, but could she really figure it out all on her own? She'd thought she was missing a piece of the puzzle. Could the answer have really been under her nose the whole time? Or was Tanaka messing with her? Did he even know the answer to her question?

_What other questions do I have?_ Okuda thought hard. Suddenly, an inquiry she hadn't even considered before popped into her head. Heart leaping, she met Tanaka's gaze. "Who is Hawk?"

The smallest of smiles tainted his lips, but within the expression Okuda saw smug satisfaction. "Ah. Now _there's _a good question. I knew you could come up with something good." He leaned back against the wall, pulling out a cigarette with one hand and a lighter with the other. With slow, unconcerned actions, he took a drag from the cigarette, letting the smoke waft out the open window. The glow of the burning tobacco was the only thing other than the muted moonlight to brighten the room, and Tanaka stood for a long moment, wearing Okuda's patience down.

At last, he spoke. "His real name is Eiji Takai. He's ex-military, but he has some experience leading a crew of scientists. He's…got similar experience to me, actually. Which means he's highly skilled. And dangerous. Hope you never find yourself in a physical battle with him. He could take down seven men at once and barely break a sweat. During his six years of military service, he got to the position of sergeant in only a few months. Sometimes cocky men would hear of his reputation and challenge him. He beat them all senseless, all but one."

Tanaka paused at this, his eyes drifting, and Okuda waited for an elaboration. At last, Tanaka continued, though he didn't explain his vague allusion. "As Takai's direct underling, you are in a particularly dangerous position. I can tell you have no love for him, which I understand full well. I don't know much about you personally, Miss Manami, but you should be careful not to antagonize him. He's cruel, and if you cross him, he will make you feel the repercussions. Don't count on him being reckless, either. Takai is a particularly deadly breed of cruel. If you seek to frustrate him, get him riled up, he will not falter. He will merely be amused, and his retaliation will be no less decisively brutal."

Okuda gaped. "Wh…how am I supposed to beat him, then?"

Tanaka seemed amused, though he didn't smile. "Beat him? Were you not listening, Miss Manami? He is not the sort of man you beat. Not easily, at least. Trust me—unless you yourself are as dangerous as Takai, stay out of his way." He stopped, studying Okuda for a moment. "Of course…you aren't going to listen to me, are you? That's why you agreed to work with me in the first place." He sighed. "Well, all I can say is be careful. Extremely careful. Takai is no fool. If he suspects you're planning something, and he undoubtedly does, he will have a counter set in place. All it will take is for you to step out of line. Then he will make you pay."

Okuda could do nothing but stare. Hawk…no, Takai…was _this_ dangerous? She'd thought she had at least a decent chance at beating him, but now, it seemed all but impossible. Sure, she was an assassin, but she'd always been far from the most physically adept of the former E Class students. She could handle herself in an average fight, but against her boss, apparently a cruel, military-trained, mercenary—she could never fight that! He would destroy her in the first ten seconds of a battle.

_But…I don't need to fight him physically. I only need to fight him intellectually. _And yet, he was apparently quite capable in that area, too. He didn't become irrationally enraged, or let himself be goaded or teased. He was exacting, precise. He was exactly the sort of man who Okuda, for all her intelligence, might never be able to best. With experience leading scientists, he might even have some idea of the more technical things she and her colleagues were doing. Would he see through every one of her plots? Might he possibly miss something she came up with? Somehow Okuda doubted it.

She wouldn't lie down and let him use her as a doormat, though. That much Okuda was certain of. Perhaps she wouldn't be able to outright defeat him, but she could hinder him, slowly but surely working to thwart his designs. If she was smart, and clever, and above all careful, she could make sure he never caught on as she anonymously fought against him. It was a slim hope, and it made her frustrated that she'd have to play the long game, but it was all she had. It would have to do.

Tanaka seemed to grin very slightly. "Ah. I can tell what you're thinking. Already plotting against him, even now, are you? Well, it'll have to be something damn good, then. Who knows; maybe you'll actually succeed. I have a feeling a good deal of people would be grateful for that man's death."

A thought occurred to Okuda as she stared up at Tanaka. "You said you were working against him. Against the people he works for. I'm against him if he's doing anything that could harm people, which sounds like is exactly the case. You, though…you don't exactly seem like the kind of person who really cares about others." She met his eyes. "Tell me, Tanaka—why are you doing this?"

In the darkness, his expression became cold. Menacing. Deadly. Okuda got the sense that she'd crossed a boundary. Tanaka loomed over her, but when he at last spoke, his voice wasn't angered, or even upset. He just seemed…tired.

"You don't know me, Miss Manami. That isn't your fault, of course, and I don't blame you; I don't like it when people know me. But you assume too much about who I am. I am fighting against Takai and the individuals he works for because it is right, because they are crueler, deadlier, and more willing, even _eager_, to waste lives to get what want, because that is something I cannot stand by and watch these people get away with such atrocities." He paused, glancing out the window for a moment, eyes almost wistful. "You'd likely assume me a good person after admitting that. I am not. I will never be a good person. It's true that I fight these people because it is right…but that is not the primary reason.

"No, you see, Miss Manami, I fight these people because I am petty. Because I harbour a grudge. Because I want to make them pay. It is merely fortunate for you and everyone else in this city that my vengeance coincides with the salvation of its citizens. I assure you, if destroying this organization meant slaughtering the citizens of this city, I would not hesitate."

He turned back to her, expression apathetic. "I'm…sorry. For rambling. That was more than I'd rather have revealed. Yes. I am a bad person. But I am the sort of bad person you'd be willing to work with. Takai is not. So for now, I am all you have. So please, Miss Manami—keep those secrets coming. I would love to hear more."

Suddenly, causing Okuda to flinch, her heart jumping, a phone dinged through the relative silence of the room. Tanaka pulled out a phone, ignoring Okuda as he held it up, its light brightening the dark room. His eyes scanned the device's screen, and at last he put it away, bathing his face in darkness yet again.

"Wh-What was that?" Okuda stammered.

Tanaka's smile was almost unnoticeable. "Good news."

.

Wincing, Nagisa rubbed his side where the cut still stung him. Even now, nearly four days after he'd infiltrated that base and received the injury in a fight with that Daisuke guy, it still hurt. Unfortunately, it wasn't the physical pain that affected him most.

_I can still see her face,_ he thought bitterly. Sakura's expression of betrayal, of sadness and hurt. She had trusted him as a friend. And what had he done? Turned away, ignoring her, not even giving her a hint of his true intentions. He felt so badly that he should. Why hurt her by keeping these secrets? Wasn't his friendship with her more important than that? But he couldn't tell her. If she knew what he was doing, she might be at risk of getting swept up in all of this. It all came back to that same predicament: withhold information from his friends to keep them safe, alienating them in the process, or be open such that his relationships would stay alive, while putting his loved ones at risk by doing so?

_But Sakura seemed to already know,_ he reminded himself. _Maybe not everything, but more than I would have expected of her._ She really was incredible. So bright, despite her grades. And more clever than he gave her credit for. Somehow she'd deduced a good portion of what he was up to, all without him realizing.

He had to make things right with her. But how? If he told her everything, would she not be at risk? _Although,_he thought, _she's already figuring it out all on her own. _If he left her to her own devices, might she simply uncover the whole story by herself? Perhaps it _would_be better if he told her what was going on himself.

And yet, a part of him didn't want to take that step. Telling Sakura would mean condemning her to knowing his secrets, and thus being susceptible to being targeted by evil men. Could he really make that decision? To allow Sakura's very _life_ to be put at risk? Perhaps he could simply have one of Lovro's men keep an eye on her, making sure she didn't go snooping. Would the old Russian even agree?

Sighing, Nagisa sat back. The tests before him sat untouched, all waiting to be graded, abandoned amid his bout of disquiet. He pushed them away, at last realizing he wasn't going to be finishing them tonight. Idly, hoping for something else to distract him, he pulled out his phone. Turning it on, it opened to a message he'd received last night from Lovro, describing the details of his next mission, which would be targeting a different base, supposedly. Apparently, according to the old Russian, there was enough information within the files he'd recovered from the last infiltration to reasonably deduce the location of a larger location, one Lovro hoped would be the main base for the organization they were fighting. That had been the less interesting item Nagisa had recovered, with his photos being of particular intrigue. He'd asked about them, but even comparing them to the blueprints he'd gathered, Lovro had been unable to deduce a purpose to the massive machine being built, although it seemed to unnerve him. In the end, he'd sent the files off to his agency, hoping they'd be able to make something of it.

Sighing, Nagisa was irritated that he felt more than ever a disdain for the upcoming mission. If it was causing him to push away his friends so much, was it really worth it? And yet, having seen the massive machine being built, and the sort of man leading their group, Nagisa knew this was something he, with his skillset, had a duty to stop. If lives were being threatened, how could he sit back and let them be taken? The thoughts didn't do much to assuage his melancholy about the whole situation. Sakura still hated him, and who knew when the same thing would happen with Omori? It was only a matter of time before the secret of these missions left Nagisa completely friendless.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, causing Nagisa to jump, hands going up reflexively in a defensive stance. He relaxed when he realized it wasn't a threat, and got up, trying to calm his heartrate. Of course, given his recent infiltration, perhaps the person behind the door _wasn't _someone friendly. Or it was Lovro. Nagisa hoped not. Seeing the old Russian just reminded him of his detestable duties. But, who else could it be?

"Hey, Nagisa!"

Nagisa blinked in surprise. "Sugino?"

"How's it going?" Sugino said, a cheerful smile on his face. "We didn't really get a chance to chat last time. Thought I'd pop over and see if you were home!" His eyes flitted down to Nagisa's side, the spot where the cut was, but he said nothing of it.

"Sure, come in," Nagisa said, stepping out of the way. The baseball player walked inside, removing his shoes. Sugino had at this point visited Nagisa's place enough time to not stare as he passed, but Nagisa still felt a little self conscious about the slight mess. He hurried over to the table and cleaned up the tests sitting there, setting them on top of a cupboard. Sugino didn't react, simply taking a seat at the table, prompting Nagisa to do the same.

"So?" Nagisa began. "How've things been since I last saw you?"

Sugino grinned. "Must've been six months at this point. Crazy. I…I would love to chat about it, Nagisa. I would; you know that I would. But…I made a promise, plus I'm a bit curious myself. I…hope I'm not crossing any boundaries here, but…what's up with you and Lovro?"

Nagisa became immediately apprehensive, and he glanced away. _Shit._ He'd been hoping to avoid talking about this with anyone, much less Sugino. _But, really,_he thought to himself bitterly, _how long did I expect to keep this secret? Especially from someone who knows who Lovro is._

"I, uh…it's something…I'd rather not talk about," he began slowly. "Just…Lovro and I are working together to…help people. Suffice it to say."

Sugino frowned, clearly unsatisfied by the answer. "Come on, Nagisa. I'm your best friend. And it isn't like you need to keep secrets from me. We're both E Class. We should trust each other. Besides…I'm worried about you. And I know I'm not the only one who is."

Nagisa looked up sharply. "Did Sakura put you up to this?"

Sugino shook his head. "No, although I'm sure she wanted to. No, I'm here to get the truth from you because _I_ am concerned for you. I want to make sure everything's alright. You made that kid nearly cry, and so I offered to get some answers for her, but mostly I'm here for myself. And for you. What are you doing, Nagisa? I thought you were a teacher! I thought that was the life you chose for yourself!"

"It is!" Nagisa snapped. "Trust me, I didn't want for this to happen! But I've taken on this duty now, so I've got to see it through. Besides, Lovro is right. I'm the only person who can do this."

"Is that right?" Sugino scowled. "You're not the only member of E Class living in this city, you know. Plus, Lovro has an entire agency full of highly trained Russian assassins. Why should he need you specifically?" Nagisa opened his mouth to retort, but Sugino went on, not letting him interrupt. "You're going to get yourself killed, Nagisa. Despite the skills all of Class E wields, we're not invincible. That includes you. If you keep getting involved with the sorts of dangers people like Lovro face each day, eventually you'll die, to one blade or another. Think of how many people your death would affect."

Nagisa ground his teeth together. "You don't understand. Someone close to me nearly died. Whenever I consider going back to the quiet teacher life, I imagine her actually dead. I _can't_ let that danger continue to exist, Sugino. If the people of this city are at risk, I need to do something about it. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I sat by and let other people deal with the problems when _I_ have the perfect skillset for fixing them myself."

A frown creased Sugino's features. "I…Sakura is worried about you, Nagisa. Surely you realize that. She thinks you're going to die, doing this. And I'm beginning to think she's right. When you're taking on the sorts of dangers that threaten whole agencies, one man, albeit a very skilled man, has a very good chance of dying. I get that you feel an obligation to do this, and until I know the full story I can't really argue for or against that, but…think about Sakura. About your parents. About all the other people who care deeply about you. Think of what your death would do to them." He sat back, sighing. "There are other people that can handle this, Nagisa. People who've trained their whole lives to deal with these sorts of things. You're a teacher, you always have been. I know you love to do it. Can't you quit this?"

Nagisa looked down, letting the words sink into him. Could he? Could he just abandon this cause after all he'd put into it? All the emotional value? He'd deliberated over this for weeks before making his decision. Was he about to go back on it now, just because of one conversation? And yet, Sugino had a point. If he died…well, he hated to think of how Sakura would take it.

_This city is in trouble._ The thought came to him suddenly, ringing profoundly with its truth. The city was under threat from something terrible and deadly. Lovro was fighting it, and this wasn't even his country. Didn't Nagisa have a duty beyond his wants, beyond even those he held most dear? It pained him to consider hurting Sakura or Omori in order to save the city, but these were the sorts of difficult decisions you sometimes had to make. Was he really going to put his loved ones ahead of all the residents of an entire city?

_Besides, I don't even know it will come to my own death._He could be careful. More careful than the last time, for certain. Quiet infiltration, no encounters or engagements. He would spy only. He didn't need to die, and then the city might be saved.

The thoughts weren't entirely comforting. Still, Nagisa had made his decision. What he was doing needed to be done, of that much he was sure. Attempting to put on an expression that exuded more confidence than he felt inside, he met Sugino's gaze.

"I'm sorry, Sugino. But I can't. I have to do this. I wouldn't feel right. If it's any consolation, I'll try not to get myself killed. I know how much it would tear Sakura up if I died and she hadn't done anything to protect me."

Sugino sighed, but grinned a little. "Well, I guess I'll tell her I tried. You know, you two are pretty similar. Stubborn, kind, and far too selfless. I wonder if one day she'll grow up to follow in your footsteps."

Nagisa gave a small smile. "Hopefully as a teacher, then." _I would never want Sakura to get involved with this world._

Sitting forward, Sugino frowned, his eyes briefly flitting to the spot where Nagisa's wound was. "So…what _are_you doing with Lovro, anyway? You still haven't given me anything more than vague allusions. Gotta be something pretty intense, if it's you two." He trailed off, seeming to note the serious look in Nagisa's eyes. "It's…bad, isn't it?"

Nagisa nodded slowly. "I don't have all the information, Sugino. Lovro hasn't told me everything just yet, but…well, from what I've gathered from both him and my one mission, I can tell something really bad is happening in this city. There's an underground organization. I don't know what they're working towards, but it can't be anything good. When I infiltrated one of their bases, I saw some…machine that they were building. I couldn't tell what its purpose was or what it was supposed to be, and neither could Lovro even when he looked at the blueprints I stole, but I'm convinced it's something very, very bad. It needs to be stopped, as do the people who're building it."

Sugino stared at the ground, eyes intense, expression pensive, before looking back up. "You don't know what they're doing? Or what they want?"

Nagisa shook his head, avoiding the baseball player's gaze. "No. But I can tell, Sugino. They killed one of Lovro's men. They nearly killed my friend. I fought with one of them, and he was volatile. Dangerous. If they're all like him, we have reason to be afraid."

Sugino seemed to pale at this. "You're…serious? How dangerous are we talking?"

Shaking his head again, Nagisa sighed. "I wish I knew. Lovro seems to think they're a threat to the very city, though what that could imply eludes me. Maybe—"

The doorbell rang suddenly, causing both Nagisa and Sugino to jump. _Who could it be now?_ Standing up, more possibilities ran through his mind. It had to be Lovro, surely. Who else would be visiting him now? Then again, what reason would the old Russian have for coming by at this late hour? The parameters of the next mission were already set out. Unless he meant to inform Nagisa of any changes of plans? Why not just email him, then?

_This worrying is pointless,_ Nagisa told himself, though an edge of concern still floated in the back of his mind. What if there was a killer behind that door? Someone who wanted revenge on Nagisa? He might die here and now, Sugino with him as a casualty.

Luckily, when he opened the door, it was none of his ideas. Itona Horibe, white of hair and wearing an equally white lab coat, stood but an inch above Nagisa, his expression no longer its usual deadpan; indeed it was slightly more intense, although why Nagisa couldn't deduce.

"Itona!" Nagisa said. "What are you doing here?"

"Something happened," the short man replied, stepping inside despite the lack of permission. Nagisa shut the door behind him, frowning as Itona walked inside, prompting Sugino to stand in surprise.

"Itona! Hey, dude!" Sugino grinned slightly, extending a hand.

Itona gave it a cursory shake, before sitting at the table, and turning back to regard Nagisa. The intensity on his face hadn't left, and it was especially piercing as he met Nagisa's eyes. He didn't make any motions or gestures, but still he seemed to compel Nagisa to join him at the table, where Sugino slowly sat back down, obviously sensing the unease in the room.

"Uh…Itona?" Nagisa began, taking a seat at the table. "What's going on? What's got you so…anxious?" _Is that was anxiety looks like for him?_ Nagisa wasn't certain.

"I felt like it was prudent to notify you first," Itona said, voice its usual deadpan, not betraying the same unreadable emotion his face did, "considering what I believe the cause of the incident to be. Rest assured I shall report matters to the authorities after I am done here."

"The authorities?" Sugino frowned. _That doesn't sound good, _Nagisa thought, realizing despite the seeming calm of Itona's exterior that there was something seriously wrong.

Itona nodded. "Just one hour ago, my company's building was infiltrated. I was summoned by an employee also working overtime, who informed me someone from the ministry of defense was waiting for me outside the front entrance. This already made me suspicious, as there should be no reason for the ministry to desire a meeting with me. I considered it might be Mr. Karasuma or Miss Jelavić, so I asked my employee for a description of whoever was asking for me. They faltered at this point, so I became even more suspicious. I was certain at this point they were hiding something, so I compelled them to tell me what. They replied they were supposed to keep me away from my office for a few minutes."

Nagisa frowned, a growing unease itching at the back of his neck. "And…why did they do that?"

"That was what I was wondering," Itona said. "Hurriedly I returned to my office, only to find a strange man standing in front of my laptop, tapping away at it. He looked up and instantly fled once he saw me. I tried to turn on the lights to catch a glimpse of him, but he was too quick, and leapt out the window. I attempted to give chase, but he was abnormally fast, and I lost him."

A chill went down Nagisa's spine. "What…what did he look like?"

"He was tall," Itona replied. "Very tall. And incredibly skilled, which surprised me. I am not easy to outrun. What I could glimpse of his ability impressed me. It was obvious he was no amateur, even just by watching the way he evaded me."

"Did he have his hair dyed red at the tips?" Nagisa asked anxiously. _Please let me be wrong._

"I couldn't tell; it was too dark. He hid his face as well, so I wasn't able to discern any details. At any rate, he escaped me, so I returned to see what he had done with my laptop." A serious look passed over Itona's normally nonreactive face. "Nagisa, he deleted the email. Every trace of it. It's gone."

Nagisa froze. "Ritsu's email?"

Itona nodded gravely.

_I can't believe it,_ Nagisa thought, shocked. Daisuke had deleted Ritsu's email. The one hint that might have lead them to…whatever and wherever she had gone. Why? Why would he have bothered? And how would he have found out about Itona's possession of it in the first place?

_Wait a minute._ Eyes widening, he rushed over to his laptop, which lay closed on the coffee table a ways away. With quick, nervous taps, he navigated to his mail, checking his starred section. Scrolling down, his eyes scanned hurriedly through the dozen or so messages he'd deliberately kept, looking, searching…

"It's missing," he whispered.

_How?_ How had Daisuke managed to get to _Nagisa's _laptop too? Had he been duped, distracted somehow, and not noticed when Itona had?

_Dammit. Dammit! I can't believe it!_ It tore Nagisa up inside. He'd been so focused on working for Lovro that he'd completely forgotten about Ritsu. And now…now she could be lost forever. Lost because he hadn't paid enough attention to her.

A fire lit inside Nagisa, then. Fueled by his pain and regret. _I'll find you, Ritsu. I'll take down Daisuke and I'll make him tell me why he deleted your email. Then I'll find you. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Chapter ten, woo! Cracked the double digits.
> 
> Thanks for reading; I hope you guys are eagerly waiting for more. Sorry this one took longer. I hope it was worth it!
> 
> No updates, but again please favourite, follow, and especially review. I always love hearing your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't think this is working," Okano grumbled, her chest heaving and her body covered in sweat. A ways away, Megu stood next to a target, which she'd apparently borrowed from her friend, who was an archer. Okano wasn't using it for nearly the same purpose, and indeed, the circle was a mere few feet away from her. Still, she found it incredibly difficult to hit.

"Maybe…you just can't control it," Megu said. She was dressed in an ordinary tank top and sweatpants, a casual look Okano didn't often see from the usually formal woman. Of course, it wasn't _her_ that needed sportswear.

Okano glanced down at herself, briefly noting the sports bra and shorts, before her eyes focused on her arms. Both of them looked normal at a glance, but in reality they could stretch several feet outwards. At this point, nearly a week after having first discovered the ability, Okano had managed to will them to extend well over a dozen times—but she'd failed to get them to work just as often. It was all so frustrating! She discovered some unexplainable, mystical power, and she could barely control it? Did she have _any_ control in her life anymore?

_No,_ she thought forcefully to herself. _Just calm down_. Staring at her right arm, she let herself _feel_ the energy inside. There was something within her, something that wanted to move, to be used. It urged to her act. And yet, for all her efforts, half the time it wouldn't listen to her. It was as if it was more trying to control her than her it.

Well, then she would just have to be more assertive. With an attempt at putting all her will into it, she flexed her arm, concentrating, focusing on drawing out that power, making it—

_Stretch!_ Her arm extended, shooting outwards well over twice its original length. It struck the target, causing the material there to ripple with the impact. Okano grinned despite herself, staring at her elongated limb. It didn't even look much like an arm anymore, without the usual bone structure to be inferred by the shape and curves of the appendage. Instead, it almost seemed _fluid_, moving in a gentle slope, as though the bones and muscles of her arm ceased to exist whenever it stretched. Indeed, with the way it moved and the way it looked, Okano was almost reminded of—

_Tentacles._

Okano shivered. That couldn't be it, could it? No, no. That didn't make any sense. She didn't even know where the weird power had come from. Why would it be related to those long dead experiments from seven years ago? No, her mind was simply making correlations based on vague impressions. Not to mention that every other tentacle user she'd seen had only had the tentacles growing from their body. Pre-existing limbs had never become tentacles…with the exception of Korosensei. _But that couldn't be what this is…could it?_

Megu spoke again, interrupting her thoughts. "Well, looks like it's working fine now."

"Only if I concentrate really hard, it seems," Okano replied, willing the arm to retract back to its regular length. Oddly, retracting seemed to take no mental effort at all, easily returning to normal with barely a thought. "It's like I'm _fighting_ with it, every time I want it to work. Why should that be? It's my body, isn't it?"

"We don't really know anything about this, to be fair," Megu said. "Who knows how this works? Oh, and did you want to try kicks now?"

Okano sighed, but nodded, readying herself. "I just wish I felt like I had some control over it. Wouldn't it be amazing to throw rapid-fire punches from fifteen feet away, or jump on top of buildings as easily as you might jump over a rock? What good is this ability if I can't do anything with it?"

Megu frowned. "What were you planning on doing with it? To be honest, I'm not even sure what the point of this training is. What are you hoping to actually do with your powers?"

"I…" Okano trailed off. What _was_ she doing? She couldn't describe the feeling within her. It was less a clear answer in her head, and more an _instinct._ A sense that there was a purpose for this power, this ability. She still didn't know where it came from or how she'd gotten it—but perhaps there was a reason. Maybe she was meant to use it in accomplishing a goal, whatever that goal might be. Mastering this new power would help her able to do that.

Plus, she just felt so _alive_ when using it. Whenever she broke free of the resistance her ability seemed to put up, a sense of exhilaration, of life filled her. She needed to feel it at its fullest. She couldn't have this constant opposition to everything she tried to do. Okano _had_ to break free of these limitations.

"I'm not exactly sure," she at last answered. "But I know it's important that I figure this out. I have to get past this problem." She threw a kick in the direction of the target, and this time, without having to put much mental effort behind the move, her leg extended all the way to the circle, striking it squarely in the center.

Megu's eyes widened at the violent strike, but then she sighed. "Well, I guess you certainly are the type to act more on instinct than logic. I'm just trying to make sure you're not making yourself frustrated for no reason, is all."

Okano smiled, throwing another effortless kick with the other leg, which flew across the distance and nearly knocked the target over. "Don't worry, Megu. I may not know how to get there, but I know where I'm going." _That's something, at least._

As her leg retracted, Okano glanced around idly. They were standing in the forest on the mountainside where the old E Class building sat. The clearing they were practicing within was ideal; it offered plenty of space while being secluded enough that no one would stumble upon them. Plus…well, Okano had always loved the forests on this mountain. She recalled days jumping and leaping past trees and bushes, performing feats of acrobatics and agility. She'd been in her prime in these forests. It made her wish she was back there, all those years ago, dancing among the branches, almost a part of the wind itself.

Without even thinking, she found herself dropping into a crouch, before springing up, her legs filled with a hardening sensation briefly as they extended and provided her some extra lift. She launched into the air, flying past the leaves of the trees' upper branches, and that sense of exhilarating life returned to her. _This_ was her normal state; the way she was always meant to have been. She slowed as she reached the apex of her jump, coming to a stop just above the canopy of the forest. A beautiful view greeted her, the city stretched out proudly before her, the sun overhead providing a striking beauty to the sight. Time seemed to stop for a moment as Okano stared.

Then, as instinct took hold of her body, she _launched_forward despite the lack of a surface to propel off of, becoming a blur in the air. The trees zoomed beneath her for the briefest of moments, the air whipping past her ears, before she returned to her regular speed and dropped back through the trees. She landed deftly, and stood up, realizing she wasn't anywhere close to where she had been.

_What was that?_ She thought. Another ability? How many of those did she have?

"Okano?" A distant voice met her ears. _Megu?_ But she sounded so far away! Okano hadn't gone _that_ far…had she? She glanced around, trying to locate her friend. Striding through the forest in the direction of the brunette's voice, she at last came upon the clearing—though somehow, she'd ended up _behind _Megu and the target. _Just how far did I travel within that fraction of a second?_ Okano wondered in awe.

"There you are!" Megu broke into a relieved smile as Okano approached. "What was that? You disappeared up there!" She frowned, a thought passing over her expression. "Can you…teleport?"

"I…don't think it was that, exactly," Okano replied, thinking back. "It was like…like I traveled incredibly quickly for barely a tenth of a second. Almost like…" _Like how Korosensei used to travel._

A chill went down Okano's spine.

Megu crossed her arms, oblivious to the ominous thoughts popping up in Okano's head. "Damn. How many more of these abilities are you going to have?"

"I'm not sure," Okano said slowly. _I barely had any trouble with that last one,_ it occurred to her suddenly. When she'd propelled herself into the air, it had been smooth and easy, barely even requiring the shadow of a mental command. How come? Was it coincidence? Was there a reason her powers listened to her some instances and not others?

Suddenly, some rustling came from behind. Okano tensed, muscles reacting and instantly forming an offensive stance, as she whirled around to face whatever now came upon them. Who was it? An animal? Some lost kid from a hiking group a ways out? A rugged survivalist deciding to attempt a trek through the deeper parts of the woods? More importantly, had they seen Okano's little midair stunt? Damn it all, she didn't need anybody else knowing about this strange affliction she now possessed.

"O…Okano?"

She gaped. It was Hiroto, and behind him stood Isogai. The two were dressed in outdoorsy clothes and clearly hadn't been walking long by the lack of sweat dotting their bodies. Hiroto broke into a grin as he saw Okano, a mix of joy and relief colouring his face. He broke into a run, speeding across the remaining distance between them.

Okano tensed, unsure of how to react. _He's here! I completely forgot about…but now he's here!_ She'd always told herself she'd work things through with Hiroto, but in the time since she'd acquired her powers, the issues revolving around Hiroto had totally slipped her mind. _I'm not ready! I thought I was, but now, I'm not prepared! Oh shit oh shit oh—_

"You're…training with archery?" Hiroto said, stopping a few feet before Okano.

She froze. It wasn't what he said, so much, but rather the fact that he'd stopped. Just a second before he had been running, clearly ready to embrace her—but he hadn't. There was a level of respect for her in him. She could see it as she met his eyes, the caution, the boundaries he left her. _He's giving the choice to me. Oh, Hiroto. You don't have to do that._

"Uh…yeah, we were…just packing up. It's…a hobby of mine," Megu answered for Okano. The gymnast was grateful for the save. As they stepped into the clearing, it was clear that Hiroto was still a little skeptical of the story, but Isogai seemed to meet Megu's eyes and _nod_, ever so slightly. Okano froze. Did he know? Had Megu told him?

Regardless, Hiroto seemed to move on quickly, and Okano forced herself not to think about whether Isogai knew or not, instead once again meeting the gaze of her boyfriend. _Is that what he is to me? Even now? I know I _want _us to still be together. I'd be heartbroken to leave him after all we've been through. But is he going to want me? _Megu seemed to think so, though Okano couldn't fathom why. Okano wasn't anyone special. She wasn't curvy, or especially attractive. Hiroto's eyes probably roamed a great deal—and why wouldn't they, when someone as bland as _her_ was his girlfriend?

_Maybe I should just call this off right now,_ she thought, almost traitorously. _Before he's stuck with me._ But no, she couldn't. She'd deliberated already. She might not be the best person for Hiroto, but he wanted her. She would respect that decision, particularly because she, in the end, reciprocated.

"Okano," Hiroto said softly. "Looks like you're…doing great. I'm happy for you. Really." He plastered on a smile, though Okano knew him too well. There was a cringe of concern beneath it. _He's worried I'll break up with him._ It was a valid worry, considering what he'd done. But Okano had already thought about it, all too much. She'd come to a decision. Hiroto had made a mistake. He regretted it genuinely, and he more than anything wanted to make up for it and apologize—that much was obvious. There would be some punishments, perhaps, and maybe some rules and boundaries set out from now on, but Okano wasn't about to end their relationship over a simple mistake. Hiroto's eyes might drift occasionally, but in the end, they always returned to her. This was a hiccup, a bump in the road, but nothing they couldn't get past. They were both Class E, after all—made of tougher stuff than that.

"Hiroto," she said, stepping forward. He tensed, clearly anticipating the worst, but relaxed as she laid a hand on his. "I'm sorry for avoiding you this last week or so. I've been trying to work through my feelings, among other things. It's been hard. But, I've come to a decision."

He seemed on the edge of his seat. "Y-Yeah?"

She smiled, broad and beaming. "I love you, Hiroto. I've loved you for seven years of my life. I wish what happened hadn't happened, but I can't change that now. The only thing either of us can do is move forward. So please…will you agree to keep going out with me? I know I'm not much, and I know there are plenty of girls way prettier than me, but…well, I don't think I could envision myself dating anyone other than you. You're…the biggest part of my life, Hiroto. I don't want you to leave it."

Hiroto seemed at a loss for words for a minute. Then, he grasped her hand more earnestly, a smile working its way onto his face. "Okano, I…you're the prettiest girl I've ever met. You're kind, you're hardworking, you're so determined to get what you want that you'll never back down. You're…_incredible, _and it amazes me that you could ever want to be with someone like me. I'm just a…a cheating jerk, a bastard who can't seem to keep his eyes from wandering. But…even though they do, I want you to know my heart will always be attuned to yours. And after what happened, I promise you, I will never let my eyes drift ever again." He grinned, and Okano was struck with how handsome he looked. "I love you, Okano. I don't want us to break up either. I know we have had some rough patches, but I want you to know that I think we're meant for each other. We've just got to…work together. Listen to one other. Help each other when we need it. If we do that, I know things will get better and better between us."

Feeling her emotions surge, her heart swelling, Okano tried to resist a few tears falling as she pulled Hiroto forward in a deep kiss, her arms going around his shoulders, his hands cupping her waist. Their lips stayed locked for a long while, until at last they separated, Okano snuggling up against his chest, her arms coming down to lock firmly around his torso.

"You're really fine with me?" She whispered into his shirt.

"Of course," he replied softly. "I wouldn't want anyone else."

"Good," she said, "because I don't want anyone but you either."

He laughed through his nose, pulling her closer. Okano smiled, wider and happier than she would have thought possible. Finally. Finally, it felt like things would be alright between her and Hiroto. He seemed willing to listen to her now, so maybe his lack of understanding sometimes would finally be eradicated. Perhaps she'd even feel worthy of him at some point.

"Uh…not to break up this happy reunion, but is someone going to help me with this stupid target?" Megu's voice came from behind.

Okano reluctantly pulled away from Hiroto—though her hands still remained resting lightly on his hips—and glanced back at her friend. Megu awkwardly held the archery target in two hands, waddling with it in the vague direction of the car the two of them had driven to the forest in. Isogai, at last noticing her plight, quickly rushed to help, and the two began to bear it through the brush.

Hiroto, still holding Okano, frowned at the two others. "What…were you guys doing out here, anyway?"

Okano felt a spike of panic. _Of course he didn't buy Megu's excuse! But what do I tell him?_ The truth? Dare she share this secret? It was bad enough Megu knew, though at this point there was no helping that. But for Hiroto to know? He'd think her strange! A weird creature, some mutant with crazy stretching limbs. No. No, she couldn't tell him. It would be best for the both of them, especially if this turned bad. Okano had read stories; whenever someone got strange powers, the government _always_ tried to hunt them down. The less Hiroto knew, the better.

She glanced up at him, her right hand slowly sliding up his body to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch, squeezing her hip affectionately, though when he met her gaze his eyes were still questioning. It was clear he was genuinely curious. And yet, Okano could see trust in his expression. He would believe what she told him, or at least say he did.

_I can't deceive him,_ she knew immediately. Sighing, she closed her eyes, craning her neck up for a quick kiss. "I'm sorry, Hiroto. I love you, and you know I trust you. But this is something that would be…dangerous, if you knew. But believe me—I'm more than capable enough to handle it."

Concern coloured his features, and it was obvious he wanted to know what she could have been up to that was so dangerous, but he seemed to bite his tongue and nod solemnly. "Alright. I trust you, Okano. Just…don't think you have to do this alone. I'm here for you. I'm _always_ here for you, no matter what. And…well, take care of yourself." He gave her a half smile.

"Thank you," Okano whispered, returning the smile. "And I promise, I'll be alright. I just have to be careful." _And make sure no one else finds out what I can do. Ever._

.

It was weird, walking down the sidewalk away from the Akiyama building when it wasn't rush hour. The streets were considerably emptier than Terasaka usually saw them when he headed home for the day, and from his position on his feet at the sidewalk, it gave him an entirely different perspective as opposed to his usual view of the area in his car. Strange, what a new point of view could do to you.

_The people passing by me today might be dead by the end of the year,_ Terasaka thought grimly. Karma's words kept replaying in his head, a constant reminder when mixed with the images of that massive machine and those files they'd recovered from that warehouse. What could they be for? Karma still didn't seem to know, and the apparent fact that the documents they'd recovered hadn't been very useful wasn't helping him deduce their purpose. Even now, several days later, the redhead was still racking his brain on their opponents' plans, to seemingly no avail. In the end, he'd grown so frustrated that he'd sent Terasaka out to get him something to eat. The command was most likely just something to keep him out of the redhead's office while he thought, and with Karma's foul mood Terasaka was happy to leave, if only for a little while.

He'd elected to walk down to the nearest convenience store to get the requested snacks as opposed to driving, just to make it go by that much slower, but that meant Terasaka now had more time to think, to dwell on the things that were now becoming reality in his mind. The city was in danger, its citizens at risk of falling prey to a mysterious, criminal organization that lurked just beneath its surface. Karma was fighting it, but even with the money and influence his position held, how was he supposed to take down an entire criminal group, one with enough funding for a warehouse _and_ a machine to build inside it? And yet, the explanation Karma had given replayed in Terasaka's mind. They _had_ to fight these people. Because standing by and letting them do what they wanted was unacceptable.

Sighing, Terasaka walked a little faster, now hoping to get the errand done and his mind off this depressing topic. Whatever. He was just a secretary. A grunt, the henchman sent to do the dirty work. Leave Karma to think on the tough things. Terasaka was just fine with being nothing more than a—

"Hey, Terasaka."

He stopped. Before him stood Kirara Hazama, wearing a dress that fell down to her knees and a small jacket over top. She looked up at him, an expression of vague amusement playing on her features.

"Hazama?" Terasaka gaped. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Thought I'd come ambush you at work. I told the old hags at the library I had to check on my house cause a break-in alarm went off." She chortled to herself. "They totally bought it. So, what's the psychopath got you doing now?"

_She came to see me?_ Terasaka frowned. "Just grabbing something for him to eat. He's…a little busy with this new company we're insuring, and I think he mostly wanted me out for a while so he could think."

Kirara nodded, as though she expected the answer. "Well, in that case you've got plenty of time to goof off with me."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "_Goof off?_ What, are we in eight grade or something?"

She shrugged. "Well, do you want to have some fun or don't you?" She looked up at him, and rolled her eyes. "Geez. So serious. I swear, I haven't seen you smile since middle school. Come on, Terasaka! Lighten up a little."

He sighed, falling into step beside her as they walked down the street. "Alright, fine. What is it that you had in mind, you lunatic?"

Her grin turned mischievous, as it often had a habit of doing, and Terasaka shivered. "Oh, as long as I get to mess with you, anything's fine with me."

"Great," he muttered. "So now I'm being tortured by my enemies _and_ my friends."

She didn't respond to that, and they walked down the sidewalk in silence for a while. Terasaka glanced down at the librarian, trying to get a read on her, but the grin was gone and her expression was neutral. _Just what is her game?_ Terasaka could never get a read on Kirara. She had always been an enigma to him. Some days, she blatantly ignored him, and others, she skipped work to hang out with him. Well, she would likely use the term "mess with" him, but she _did_seem to enjoy spending time with him, oddly more than he would have expected from someone like her.

_Is she really messing with me? _He thought, eyeing her sidelong again. _Or does she just want to hang out with me?_

"So…how's the…library?" He began, trying to think up a conversation topic.

She snorted. "That's your best conversation starter?"

Terasaka ground his teeth together. "Well, it'd probably be easier if you weren't so damn frustrating all the time!" _And if I could understand what was going on in your head._

Strangely, she winked at him. "It's fun to watch you squirm." Sighing, she shook her head. "I dunno. The library's fine. Usually most days it's dead enough that I can sit back and read all day. So…yeah. Ideal job, I guess. What about you? Surely Karma's causing trouble on a daily basis."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. How to answer that? "Yeah…he's got me doing some crazy stuff. Some days I don't know why I bother putting up with it. But…I think he genuinely does mean well. It doesn't always come across immediately, but he seems to have a compassionate side, oddly enough."

Kirara raised a brow. "Really? Huh. Never thought the guy capable of it." There was a twinkle in her eye, and she leaned in closer to him. "So, have—"

"Hold on," Terasaka interrupting, frowning across the street.

"Wh—well, look who's being frustrating now," Kirara huffed from beside him.

He ignored her, squinting at the sidewalk across the road. _Is that…_ Two men, one in bland attire, the other wearing a lengthy cloak, were strolling down the street. That in it of itself wasn't alarming, but the fact that one of them appeared to be _Masayoshi Kimura_ of all people gave Terasaka pause. He wasn't dressed in his police uniform, strangely enough, but instead wore casual street clothes. Beside him, the other man became suddenly familiar to Terasaka. _That's Masuda, the detective from the station._ What were they doing outside the station together? Perhaps they were walking home.

Kirara seemed to have noticed them as well. "Kimura? And that detective guy. Looks like they're—"

"I'm going to go talk with them," Terasaka said suddenly. _Anything to stop Kirara from teasing me._ As he crossed the street, being careful to look both ways, he heard Kirara mutter some expletives under her breath before following. _Just why do I always want to get away from her?_ He thought suddenly, passing the halfway point of the road. Terasaka wasn't entirely sure why Kirara unnerved him, why he didn't like talking with her…_but no. That's not true. I _do _enjoy talking with her._ But…the fact that she always seemed to pry at him, to sneak in deeper questions amid her usual sarcastic banter, _that_ was what made him uncomfortable. He didn't like sharing his inner feelings. Especially now, with Karma's recent revelations shattering his worldview. If he couldn't make sense of his own emotions, he didn't need Kirara digging around in there.

Still, he did have to admit he enjoyed her company, for however much he griped about it. She was charming, pleasant in a cynical, sarcastic manner. She'd poke fun at him and tease him, but there was a sense that deep down, she meant well. Terasaka _did_ like her. He just…didn't feel comfortable with her knowing him.

_I need to stop thinking about Kirara,_ he told himself. At last across the street, he stopped before Kimura and Masuda, the detective. "Kimura! Hey!"

The police officer gawked for a moment obviously unsure of how to react. Then, he paled. "T-Terasaka! What are you doing here?"

"I just saw you from across the street," Terasaka said, jutting a thumb over his shoulder. "Thought I'd come and say hi. So, what're you two up to? Heading home for the day?"

"Well, not exactly…" Kimura murmured, glancing off to the side.

Behind him, arriving on the sidewalk, Kirara sighed. "They're undercover, moron."

Terasaka froze. _Oh._

"Yes," Masuda said, stepping in front of Kimura, "and we would appreciate it if you didn't approach us so casually. We are meant not to draw any attention, and even casual conversation could upend our efforts." His hard blue eyes bored into Terasaka, judging.

_Yeesh,_ Terasaka thought, shivering. _This guy's hard to look in the eyes. _"U-Uh…well, I…guess I'll leave you to it."

"We're heading to the nearest convenience store," Kirara interjected. "If you're free anytime soon, give us a call or something. I'm sure Terasaka's so used to being people's servant that he'd jump at the chance to buy some drinks for you later."

Kimura chuckled. "Sorry, but I probably won't get off till much later. Thanks for the offer, though."

Terasaka frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Hold on. What are you undercover for?"

Masuda sighed. "Sir, we aren't able to disclose the particulars of highly sensitive missions like this one. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must be going." The expression on his face suggested a dismissal.

"Fine," Terasaka growled, storming off. Kirara followed, but whatever she was saying didn't register to him as he stomped down the sidewalk, his brow furrowed and his teeth gritted. Truthfully, he wasn't really all that angry about being dismissed; as a secretary, it happened all too often. No, he was mostly mad at the lack of information in this case. The police…had Karma not said they were working against the same force he was? What if these two were heading someplace important, someplace that would help undermine Re-Core? This could mean making real headway, instead of meaningless fights with Seo and infiltrations into warehouses that didn't even contain any useful information.

It angered him. But he didn't act on it, only letting the rage smolder inside him. Kirara sped up, coming up to walk at his side, and glanced up with a blank expression.

"They're walking this direction, you realize," she said, motioning discreetly behind her.

Terasaka frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They were going this way before. Now we're in front of them. Maybe we'll be able to tell where they go if we watch them." She scratched her head. "Can't say I know why you're so obsessed with whatever it is they're going undercover for, though."

Terasaka pulled up short. _She knew why I did that?_"It's…important." Hopefully she wouldn't pry, and sense his hesitation to talk about the matter.

"Important? Important how?" A gleam twinkled in her eyes, her lips curling into a mischievous grin again, and she leaned in. _Of course she would pry,_ Terasaka thought ruefully, trying to ignore how close they now were. "Does it have to do with Karma? He always did have a habit of breaking the rules. Is he in trouble with the cops? Are you two doing something illegal?"

"Shut it," he growled, backing away. "It's not that." _Although, I guess technically at this point we've broken a few laws._

"But it _does_ have to do with Karma?" She stepped closer.

"Listen. I can't tell you, and no matter how much you pester me, I'm not gonna say anything," Terasaka snapped.

Kirara stepped back, her grin disappearing. _Well, at least she's listening, for once in her life,_ Terasaka thought, before pausing. _I hope I wasn't too harsh._However, as he watched the librarian, he noticed her eyes weren't on him anymore, but instead focused past him. He turned, following her gaze. At first, he didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. But then, a flash of red caught his eye.

"Hey…" Kirara said, voice hesitant, "isn't that that…guy we fought?"

Terasaka felt a chill pass through his body. He squinted, eyes narrowing on the man about to turn a corner up ahead. The figure wore black pants and dress shoes, but from this angle the only other article of clothing Terasaka could see was the flowing grey trench coat that ended at his knees. And atop his head…was jet black hair, with red dye at the tips.

"Oh, hell," he whispered, eyes locked on to the man. It _was_ him. The killer in the alleyway, the one he and Karma had caught a passing glimpse of at the tail end of their infiltration of the warehouse. He was _here._Why? Wouldn't a man like this want to remain inconspicuous? What was he doing out in public?

Kirara took a step back behind him. "Shit. I'm getting Kimura and that detective. Stay here, make sure he doesn't get away."

She took off down the street, leaving Terasaka to stand there, watching the killer disappear down the corner. _I have to follow him._ Gritting his teeth yet again, he strode down the sidewalk, keeping his pace quick. _You'd better get back quickly, Kirara,_ he thought anxiously. _If this turns into another fight, I don't think I'll be able to beat this guy._

Luckily, once Terasaka had rounded the corner, the killer hadn't vanished completely, as he'd worried might happen. However, the man with the red-tipped hair _did_ seem to be following someone: a man a fair distance away, a man with his back turned, a man talking on a phone, a man who seemed completely distracted. The killer approached, steps becoming perfectly quiet as he adopted a prowling gait. A glint of light flashed off metal, and Terasaka caught sight of a knife being brandished by the murderer.

_Shit,_ he realized. _He's going to kill that guy!_

He had to do something. Stop him, yell to get the victim's attention, _anything._ Without thinking, Terasaka burst into a sprint, rushing down the sidewalk towards the killer. He gave a cry of warning, hoping it might help the victim might notice the impending danger, before leaping at the man with the red-tipped hair. If the murderer hadn't already been alerted by Terasaka's suddenly hasty footsteps, the yell was more than enough to tip him off. The tall man spun around, swinging his blade up at Terasaka. The blade missed, however, as Terasaka swiftly blocked the man's arm, and the momentum of his jump sent him flying into the killer, the other man forced to stumble back lest he fall to the ground.

_I'm not letting you get the better of me this time,_Terasaka thought. Other members of Class E had different talents; Nagisa was proficient in instant kills where the victim didn't ever realize they were in danger; Karma's specialty was rapid, brutal attacks that left the opponent unable to fight back. And Terasaka…well, he was good at _taking_ hits. Staying upright it in a fight. Brawling on and on and on, able to remain standing even after taking dozens of blows. Endurance_—that_ was Terasaka's strength.

And it was what would help him stop this man.

"Terasaka!" Kirara shouted from behind him. He barely registered her voice. He _couldn't, _not with the killer bringing the knife back around to stab him. Luckily, he seemed dazed by the raw power behind Terasaka's body slam, and his swing was sloppy. Terasaka was easily able to bat the attack away, throwing a fist with the other arm at the same time. His opponent was quicker than he'd anticipated, however, and seemed to be recovering from having been tackled earlier. The killer grabbed the oncoming fist, halting the strike and twisting Terasaka's arm painfully. _Damn. He's just as dangerous as last time!_

"Terasaka, get out of there!" Kirara shouted again. "There are cops here!"

_Cops? Kimura and Masuda!_ Terasaka threw a glance behind him, noticing both Kimura and the detective held guns, though they both seemed reluctant to raise them. _They're worried about shooting me,_ he realized. From where he was positioned, he was directly in the way of their shots hitting the killer. He had to pull out, allow the cops to—

A sudden onslaught of punches rained down on him from the killer. Terasaka belatedly raised his arms to block the attacks, but he was too late, and the murderer easily dodged around every attempt to stop him. _I shouldn't have looked behind me,_ Terasaka thought angrily. _Now he's got the upper hand._ Still, he took the hits, one after another. They kept coming, dozens of punches and kicks from every direction. Terasaka rode them out, trying to ignore the pain. Eventually, however, he noticed a rhythm to the attacks. Slowly, gradually, he could pick them out. There was a pattern. The killer always seemed to rely on the same attacks over and over, though at first glance they seemed random. Terasaka grinned, and started to block the hits. He instantly knew where the next would come, where to raise an arm, bend a knee. Eventually, each attacking only glanced off him. There was shock in the killer's eyes, followed quickly by anger.

"I could last all day, pal," Terasaka said. "But you won't. Why don't you give up now—"

A gunshot rang through the air. Terasaka froze, as did the killer. _Did…I get shot?_ Had either Kimura or Masuda fired and accidentally hit him? Terasaka had heard about gunshot wounds that didn't immediately feel painful, thanks to the shock. Was that what had happened?

Then he noticed the blood dripping from the killer's thigh. The tall man seemed in disbelief as he slowly turned around. Terasaka followed his gaze down the sidewalk, and the two men stared at a man in a lengthy black coat holding a smoking gun, a hard expression of determination in his eyes.

"The young man is correct," Lovro said, stepping forward. "You are surrounded by five well trained fighters. You cannot hope to win now that the element of surprise has been taken from you."

Terasaka stared in shock. _Lovro_ was the one this man had been seeking to kill? Why? What did this man have against the Russian assassin? _Apparently something,_Terasaka thought, watching as the killer's expression morphed from disbelief to raw, dangerous anger. He ignored the fact that he was obviously outnumbered and simply pulled out a gun of his own, unfazed by his wound as he dashed forward. Lovro fired again, but the killer was surprisingly quick, just barely able to avoid the shot. The tall man retaliated in kind, but the shot went wild as _Kimura_ appeared out of nowhere, throwing a flying kick into the killer's side. The man stumbled but incredibly was able to stay standing, doing an impressive job of blocking Kimura's following strikes.

_I have to help,_ Terasaka thought suddenly. Forcing his feet to move, he ran forward, sending his leg plowing into the killer's inner knees. The man fell to a kneeling position, and Kimura punched him square in the jaw, causing blood to fly from his nostrils. Beside them, Lovro leveled his gun again, clearly trying to hit the man someplace that would either kill him or incapacitate him while avoiding the two former E Class students.

"Don't kill him, fool man," Masuda's growling voice came from behind. "We need him to give us information!"

"Do you know the sorts of atrocities this man has committed?" Came Lovro's angry reply. "Trust me, you do not want him alive."

While the two barked at each other, Kimura continued to wail on the killer, sending punch after punch into the man's face. Terasaka stood behind, ready to act as a backup in case the man tried anything funny. _I think we might have finally beat him!_ Terasaka thought eagerly. Finally, they—

The killer scooped a knife up from off the ground, the same one he'd dropped earlier. Terasaka's eyes widened as the man scraped the blade across Kimura's arm, blood splattering. The police officer backed away, gasping in pain, and the killer jumped to his feet, immediately throwing his blade at Masuda, lodging it into the detective's shoulder. At the same time, he struck Lovro's arm, causing the assassin's shot to miss, before following through with another hit to the arm, finally knocking the gun from the old Russian's hand. Terasaka reacted late, throwing a punch at the killer's back. The blow hit hard, but the man somehow took it without falling, turning around to face Terasaka.

"You," the man with the red-tipped hair said, "are getting on my nerves—"

Kirara hit him over the head with a plank of wood. He slumped to the ground, finally falling unconscious, his wounds at last overcoming him. The five who'd been fighting him relaxed, their weapons and fighting stances dropping. Terasaka only now felt his exhaustion overcoming him, his chest heaving and his hands shaking. He looked to Kirara, raising a brow at the plank of wood.

"Found it in an alleyway," she explained, tossing the makeshift weapon aside.

The action now over, Lovro rushed forward, bending down next to the killer, caution in his movements. He pulled out a knife from his pocket, warily brandishing it in one hand as he checked the man's pulse. Taking the man's hand, Lovro pressed the knife to the palm, drawing a small amount of blood. He nodded at the lack of reaction from the killer, rising back to his feet. "Alive, but unconscious. I advise you get him to the nearest station quickly, officers. He will not stay that way for long."

Masuda stared at Lovro incredulously. "He most have over two dozen bruises all over his body! I'd be surprised if he woke up next morning."

Lovro shook his head. "This one is resilient. There is a reason he lasted so long against all five of us."

The two officers nodded to each other, bending down and grabbing the unconscious man under his arms and legs, proceeding to tow him away. Lovro followed, keeping his knife in hand, ostensibly in case the killer awoke during the trip.

As they walked away, Kirara stepped up to Terasaka, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. You doing alright?"

_Am I?_ "I will be. Especially once I get some answers from this guy." He started off behind the others, prompting Kirara to follow, and as he walked his eyes lingered on the man with the red-tipped hair. _Just what is your game? And…why were you trying to kill Lovro?_

.

"You're going _where?_" Shibata hissed as she followed Sakura down the hall towards the exits, the two girls weaving through the undulating crowd of students.

"To see Nagisa," Sakura replied, not offering anything by way of an explanation.

"I heard you the first time," Shibata said, squeezing past two taller girls as she struggled to keep up. "But why?"

Sakura glanced back at her best friend. "What? I already visit him a few days a week after school for tutoring. What's wrong with me coming to see him on an off day? You know we're close friends even without the tutoring thing."

The two emerged out of the exits, sunlight bathing them. Shibata hurried up to Sakura's side as the crowds dispersed. "Yes, but come on, Sakura. First you found out he was some strange, super fighter. Then you complained to me he was avoiding you. Now you want to go seek him out? You're foolhardy at the best of times, Sakura. Don't tell me you don't think there's at least a possibility that whatever you have in mind is going to end poorly."

Sakura chewed her lip. _Of course I do._ But not just because she could be foolhardy, although that much was certainly true, though she hated to admit it. No, there was a strong chance what she was planning on doing was going to end badly because…well, because what she was planning was crazy. Insane. Psychotic. Even now, as she prepared to head off and enact it, a fear pooled in her gut. What was she thinking? This was madness! And yet, she couldn't get rid of the thought. Nor could she simply leave things as they were. Sugino had told her to give it up, to leave Nagisa to his affairs. But she couldn't. It didn't sit right with her, even considering doing so. And yet, for all her planning, only one idea had truly seemed like it might have any real effect.

Which was why she was so scared of trying it out.

"Well, that's just a risk I'll have to take," Sakura said.

Shibata sighed. "And you're not going to tell me about it, are you?"

Sakura's eyes fell. No, she wasn't. "I'm sorry, Shibata. But this time, it really is too dangerous for you to get involved. Trust me, I'm trying to protect you."

"You know, that doesn't make me feel better," Shibata said, eyeing her dryly. "Besides, aren't you in just as much danger as me? Why _shouldn't _I get involved?" She sighed again, shaking her head. "Whatever. There's clearly no changing your mind. Just…be careful, okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, grinning. "I will. This time, I will."

She bade Shibata farewell, veering off to head for the bike racks. Atop her bicycle, she zoomed down the street in the direction of Nagisa's school, which would be getting out at about this time. If she hurried, she could make it just around when Nagisa would be leaving. Teachers always headed home at least a half hour after the students were let out, which would give her some time. Still, she pumped the pedals as she rode through the neighborhoods.

It didn't take long before she arrived. Surprisingly, she'd made it in only fifteen minutes, and a slow trickle of the remaining students still flowed out of the gates. Glancing hurriedly around as she pulled up short at the entrance, Sakura searched for Nagisa's car, hoping he hadn't already left. Unfortunately, she couldn't see a good half of the parking lot from her vantage point, and with it behind the school wall, she wouldn't be allowed in to investigate. _Guess I'll have to hope he's still here_. Nodding to herself, she locked her bike to a nearby pole and stood just by the gate. If he was here, which she expected he'd be, this way she'd surely catch Nagisa as he left the building.

She stood for a while. A long while. For some reason, even as the number of leaving students dropped to nothing and other teachers started heading home for the day, Nagisa was nowhere to be seen. The sun drifted lower and lower in the sky, and pretty soon Sakura had spent an entire half hour waiting. _Damn it all,_ she thought in frustration. _Where is he?_

A woman passed suddenly directly by where Sakura was standing. Sakura jumped in surprise, flinching away as the woman cocked her head at her.

"Um…are you waiting for someone, young miss?" The woman asked, a warm smile on her lips. She was rather attractive, Sakura noticed as she calmed her nerves, and had her onyx hair up in a bun. She was tall, too, and wore a pair of glasses that only served to heighten her beauty. Sakura tried to regain her composure as she looked up at the woman.

"Uh…yeah. Nagisa. Do you know why he hasn't come out yet?"

The woman blinked. "Oh! Professor Shiota had to leave early today, though he wouldn't tell me why. Honestly, he seemed on edge when I asked him what was wrong. I assume something bad has occurred. Why? What did you need of him?"

Sakura frowned. _He's gone? Damn. That throws a wrench in my plans._ Well, half-plans. Pseudo-plans, really. Improvisation, actually. Whatever. She couldn't do what she'd been hoping to, at any rate. Sighing, Sakura folded her arms and turned on her heel, heading back to her bike.

"Thanks, lady," she said, waving a hand over her shoulder, "but if he isn't here then I'll head home."

"W-Wait!" The woman called after her, stepping forward and extending a hand. Sakura stopped, glancing back at her, a brow raised. The woman froze, blushing slightly. "Um…well, you see, it's my duty as a teacher to help out any students in need, regardless of school. Not to mention that…well, you have to admit it's somewhat suspicious that you'd want to see a professor from a school you don't attend."

Sakura sighed. "He's my tutor. And, well…I'd rather not divulge why I need to see him right now, if it's all the same to you." _I don't need some random lady knowing my secrets._ Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't be useful. "Say…you don't know where Nagisa is, do you?"

The woman stood up straight, blinking. "Hm…well, Nagi—I mean, Professor Shiota _did_ mention an emergency as he left, but it was pretty sudden, and he seemed in a hurry. I didn't get a location from him, though. I hope he's alright…" She trailed off, her expression growing pensive and concerned.

Sakura smiled slightly, studying the woman. _She's his friend, isn't she?_ She'd nearly said his first name, plus that caring remark at the end seemed plenty to indicate she was close to him, or at least wanted to be. _My original goal had been to stalk Nagisa, and gain some idea of where he was going on his outings with Lovro—but could I use this woman? _She did seem to spend all day with Nagisa, and perhaps he wouldn't write her off as too young to be made aware of his exploits.

_It'll be a long shot, though,_ Sakura thought, glancing up at the woman, _and it'll be a challenge to convince her to help me. _She'd need to make sure this lady was willing to do anything to help Nagisa.

"So," Sakura said, speaking carefully, "what's your name, anyway?"

The lady blinked, returning to the present. "Oh! Me? I'm Omori. P-Professor Omori."

Sakura nodded. "You know Nagisa pretty well, I'm guessing? Seemed pretty concerned for him there."

Omori gave a hesitant nod. "I suppose I do, though I don't know that anyone _really_ knows him well. He has a habit of being distant from even those he calls his friends, and I always notice him get this far off look in his eyes, like his mind is someplace else." Despite the complaint, she smiled, her expression turning thoughtful again. Then she blinked, shaking her head. "B-But I'd definitely say I'm the closest to him, at least among his coworkers."

_This one is _definitely _enamored with him,_ Sakura thought. Understandable, of course; who _wouldn't_ be obsessed with someone as amazing as Nagisa? But it was more than simple admiration; for this woman to have picked up on Nagisa's habit of looking off into the distance, and of being unintentionally distant with his friends…well, she must be as in love with him as Sakura was, or at the very least as observant.

_Will she go so far as to follow him into the world of assassins, though?_ Sakura would have to hope so; asking any more questions about Omori's relationship with Nagisa might get suspicious. "Listen, Omori. Think back for a second. Has Nagisa ever…acted strange? Maybe done something he shouldn't have been physically capable of? Or reacted with superfast reflexes? Maybe he's talked about some recent changes in his life, or let slip his…involvement with a certain group?"

Omori frowned. "What? No. He…well, he _did_ break up a fight between a few of the delinquents a few weeks ago, without getting hurt. And he caught me when I tripped one time. And he _does_ sort of move with this grace I've never been able to place." She stopped for a moment. "But…that doesn't mean anything. Maybe he's taken fighting classes or something." Omori narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "What are you getting at?"

Sakura smiled slyly. "Well, you're correct in that he's taken classes. Listen, lady, I'm sure it comes as a surprise to you that Nagisa is an assassin. Trained by the government, capable of taking on even the largest opponent. You might not believe me, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. But it's the truth."

Omori seemed dumbfounded for a moment. Then, she chuckled. "What? That's insane. Nagisa might sometimes do things that I wouldn't expect of a guy of his stature and demeanor, but that doesn't mean he _kills_ people. What makes you think that could possibly be the case?" She put on a confident expression, but Sakura could see some wavering doubt in her eyes.

_She doesn't fully believe what she's saying,_ Sakura thought. _I can latch onto that doubtful part of her._ "Of course he doesn't _kill _anyone," she replied, "but that doesn't mean he doesn't have the expertise to do it. Tell me, has he ever appeared behind you, maybe tapped your shoulder or brushed dust off your jacket, all so quietly and unnoticeably that you'd never have known he was there? Has he ever moved just under the radar of detection, only noticed after the fact? Silent, deadly, like a snake? Ever felt that?"

Omori was silent. Sakura felt a surge of self-satisfaction. _I've felt those very things myself,_ she thought to herself. In retrospect, Nagisa really _did_ act like an assassin, even when he didn't mean to. He just moved with this grace, this preciseness that Sakura rarely saw in others. There were many times when he'd appear behind her without Sakura having ever realized he'd been there, or he'd pull off a tag stuck to her shoulder and nearly give her a heart attack in the process. He was sneaky in every sense of the word, and it all came naturally. Ironically, it was exactly the thing that tipped people off to his special talents. Hopefully, Omori would see that. It was a slim hope of Sakura's, seeing as she had no evidence to really convince the woman beyond Omori's own experiences, but it would have to do.

It took a long while before Omori at last responded. "Well…well, sure, I mean…he _sometimes _sneaks up on me, or makes me jump in surprise when he pops up out of nowhere, but that…that doesn't mean anything! Maybe he's just…maybe he just took classes!"

"Oh? Sneaking classes? Yes, I'm sure there are plenty of those littered across the city," Sakura said dryly. "Come on, Omori. Think about it. No ordinary person would have the kinds of skills he has, not even someone who took a few courses in karate. He can do things you've never seen before, right? Take on groups of delinquents without a hitch? Defend me from five men mugging us?"

As Sakura continued talking, Omori shook her head, stepping back. "But…But if that's true…why him? How? He's just a teacher! Why would someone with those skills be holed up in a classroom? Where would he even _get_ those skills to begin with?"

"From a class," Sakura answered. "Not a karate class, or anything standard like that. A special class, a class meant to breed assassins. A class that can teach a small boy to fight adversaries twice his size, or prowl behind an opponent without them ever even suspecting his presence, or even wield a knife or a gun with as much proficiency as professional killers. A…an _assassination _classroom." Before Omori could respond, Sakura went on. "But what class could that be? What circumstances might have possibly led to Nagisa of all people attending such a classroom?" Sakura narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "I think you know, Omori. I think you know all too well."

"Kunukigaoka? The one that was…held hostage by that octopus creature?" Omori seemed confused now. "But how would they have had an opportunity to even train with that horrible beast looming over them?"

"That's only what you've been told," Sakura said quickly. "With a matter like that a creature that can move at Mach 20, the government had its hands all over that mess. A creature like that, altered both physically and mentally, had such strange motivations as wanting to teach a classroom full of middle schoolers." Technically, according to Sugino, Korosensei had genuinely been interested in teaching, but Omori would buy this explanation easier. "When you're in the government's position, you make use of such a situation. A creature that can outrun most modern weaponry could only be contained in this one location, so who better to deal the killing blow than the very students it's teaching?"

Omori appeared overwhelmed at this point, stumbling back and leaning against the wall surrounding the school. Her eyes were wide, and she was rubbing her arm over and over in what seemed to be a nervous habit. "That's insane. That's ridiculous! Nagisa's no assassin…and that scenario you just described is too farfetched to possibly be real!"

"You don't_ really_ believe that, though, do you?" Sakura said, stepping closer. "If you want confirmation, all you need to do is ask Nagisa about what I've just told you. He might not give you a straight yes, but his silence will be more than enough of an answer."

It took a long moment before Omori at last calmed down. Slowly, the woman stood up from the wall, straightening and putting on a firm expression. She met Sakura's eyes, and crossed her arms. "Alright. Let's say I do believe you. Why bother telling me all this? What do you gain?"

_Damn,_ Sakura thought, grinding her teeth. _She's come to her senses, at least somewhat._ "You'll recall that I mentioned hints of recent changes for Nagisa. You see, he's gone and done what he does best—putting others before himself. This time though, it might mean his life." She leaned in, quieting her voice as though about to divulge a secret. Omori instinctively bent down. "A shadowy organization. That's what he's fighting against. Criminals that mean to harm this city. He might die. If you care about Nagisa at least half as much as I do, you'll want to see that doesn't happen."

Omori frowned. "What can I do? I'm no assassin."

"Well, you can help _me_, for starters," Sakura replied smoothly. "For another, we hopefully won't have to get directly involved with anything assassin-related; instead, I have…a different sort of plan." It still wasn't fully formed, but she'd been working on it over the course of her speech to Omori. "You've got a car, right?"

Omori raised a brow. "No. I have my license, though."

"That'll have to do. Nagisa will probably head out on his next mission sometime after school within the next few days; we won't be able to catch him in today's outing seeing as he left too long ago. You'll get a rental car, something he won't suspect, then we tail him every day after school. Eventually we'll follow him to wherever he's going when he goes off fighting criminals. We confront him before he goes assassinating, and we demand that he stops before he gets himself killed. Hopefully, with the both of us together, he'll actually listen."

Omori's brow furrowed. "This is all assuming I even believe you."

"You do," Sakura replied with smug confidence.

It furrowed even further. "Why should I just go with whatever crazy scheme _you_ have cooked up? What's stopping me from disregarding you entirely and talking to Nagisa about this directly? Hell, I don't even know your name!"

"Sakura Kiyashiki," she answered. "And I can pay you, if that's what it really takes. Please. I really do need your help."

Omori raised a brow. "How much?"

"I'll pay for the rental car every day we go following Nagisa," Sakura said quickly. _I hope rental cars aren't that much. Hell, I hope I can even scrounge up money in the first place._ Luckily, it looked like Omori wasn't exactly well-off.

"Fine," the woman said, sighing. "You have a deal. If it's for Nagisa's sake, I'll help you." She stuck out her hand, and Sakura shook it.

"Wonderful," Sakura grinned slyly. "I'll meet up with you here this time tomorrow. Get to work on finding a rental car." She walked away, grabbing her bike from its pole and cycling down the road. _Now,_ she thought with a deep sigh, _all I have to do is find a way to get some money to pay her. Oh, and figure out what the hell I'm going to say to convince Nagisa to give up this whole crime-fighting business._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: these author's notes are copied directly from the fanfiction version of this story)
> 
> Yahoo, Chapter 11!
> 
> Slight update this time. I'll be heading off to college next month, so my schedule could be a bit dicey. I'm not entirely sure how much time I'll have to myself to write this thing. The only thing I can assure you all is that I love writing it and I don't intend to stop. Uploads might slow down and chapters might get shorter, but I'll still strive to bring you this story and see it to its end. All I ask from all of you is that you stick with me and be patient if it takes a while between chapters (oh, and as always please favourite, follow and especially, especially review)
> 
> Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

_Shit,_ Nagisa thought as he drove his car well over the speed limit, his GPS guiding him towards the police station. Everything felt like a repeat of a few weeks ago when he'd heard Omori had been at the scene of a murder—his rapid heartrate, the intense feeling of dread. And yet, no one was injured, or so Lovro had said. Why should he be so nervous?

_You know full well why,_ he thought to himself. Daisuke had been captured, according to Lovro. _This is a game changer._ Daisuke was clearly someone with at least some measure of authority within the criminal organization which he was a part of. For him to be in custody now no doubt meant taking away a powerful player from these criminals. Nagisa didn't know the extent of these criminals' training, but he suspected Daisuke was one of the best. For them to lose someone with both high authority and skill in his own right—well, this would mean a serious blow dealt.

That wasn't the only reason Nagisa was nervous as he slowly neared the station. He would now most likely be _meeting _Daisuke, assuming Lovro could work his magic and get Nagisa into a position to at least see the tall man. That terrified him more than anything else. He would be meeting the man who'd killed one of Lovro's men and nearly done the same for Omori, the man who had deleted the only hint Nagisa had to finding the whereabouts of Ritsu. The man who meant to destroy this city. At last, Nagisa would be meeting him, and not under the circumstances of a fight. What would he do? He knew what he _wanted_ to do. Beat the man senseless, until he barely had enough strength to speak, then make sure he answered every one of Nagisa's questions.

That part was probably the thing that made him the most nervous of all.

He shook his head, focusing on the road. It didn't take long before he arrived at the police station. He felt much as he had the last time, rushing in, his heart beating, his nerves tense, though the sky was considerably lighter than before. Inside, Kimura was once again standing ostensibly in wait, with the detective Masuda at his side. Both looked appropriately serious, and Kimura nodded to Nagisa as he strode over. As he approached Nagisa noticed the bandage across the police officer's arm. _What happened there?_

"Where is he?" Nagisa demanded, stopping before them.

"Our killer?" Masuda answered. "In interrogation. You won't be able to see him, though. He's highly volatile, and besides, you don't have the sort of clearance necessary for viewing him."

Nagisa regarded him dryly. "I mean Lovro."

Kimura laid a hand on the detective's shoulder, before turning his eyes to Nagisa. "He's in the side room. The one you guys were in last time. Terasaka and Hazama are there too."

Nagisa frowned. "Terasaka and Hazama? Why them?"

"They happened to be there when Masuda and I were en route to intercept him," Kimura explained. "They shouldn't have gotten in the way, but if they hadn't gotten there when they did, Lovro might not be alive now. The two of them were crucial in the killer's capture. It took all five of us to finally take him down."

"Lovro…might not be alive now?" Nagisa repeated. "What does that mean?"

"It means the killer wanted to murder Lovro," Masuda answered. "Why, though, I still have no idea. This whole situation is strange, and I don't expect our new capture will be particularly willing to give us any answers. Already, he's giving off all the signs of a hardened criminal. His type won't let slip a word."

Kimura motioned to the door to his left. "Just head in through there. You can talk with Lovro while Masuda and I decide what to do. It's possible we'll be able to get you in there to see him, but no guarantees."

Nagisa cracked a wan smile. "Thanks, Kimura." He took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves, before heading through the door.

Sure enough, Lovro stood within the room beyond, wearing a lengthy coat and an all black outfit beneath it. He nodded to Nagisa as the teacher entered and shut the door behind him. Sitting on a chair a distance away was Terasaka, who looked troubled in his grey suit. Hazama stood at his side, arms folded, brow furrowed. The two looked up as Nagisa entered, though didn't seem surprised at his arrival.

"Lovro," Nagisa greeted the old Russian, striding up to him.

"Nagisa," Lovro said, nodding again. "You've heard what happened from the officers?"

"Only in vague words," Nagisa replied. "Daisuke was captured? How? What happened?"

Lovro sighed, leaning against the wall. "It pains me to admit it was no easy task. Perhaps I've gotten sloppy in my old age, but it took all five of us—myself, Terasaka, Hazama, Kimura and Masuda—to finally knock the fiend unconscious. Good thing we were quick, too; he awoke soon after we had him in the back of a police car. His resilience is incredible; Terasaka and Kimura together must have dealt well over a dozen blows. I am half worried handcuffs will not be enough to contain him. He has a deadly side to him. This assassin is not one to be taken lightly."

Nagisa gulped. _That doesn't bode well._ "And…how did Terasaka and Hazama get involved?"

Hazama answered before Lovro could. "Terasaka and I were ditching work. He noticed Kimura and Masuda across the street, and ran over to say hi like an idiot." Terasaka glared at her from his seat. "He didn't realize they were clearly undercover. Anyway, after the detective dismissed us, we started to walk down the same sidewalk as them. I guess they anticipated this…Daisuke guy appearing down the street, cause we found him just around the corner. I left Terasaka to get the two cops, and when I came back he was fighting him, and getting his ass kicked."

Terasaka stood up at that. "I," he began in an indignant tone, "was trying to save Lovro. This Daisuke guy pulled a knife, and Lovro was on the phone. I had to act quickly, so I jumped at him. Once Hazama returned, I had some backup, plus Lovro had noticed the commotion. Daisuke was surrounded, and we managed to take him down, though it was surprisingly difficult."

Lovro nodded. "Yes. Luckily, we were able to defeat him, and now we have him in custody. This is a huge victory, Nagisa. Even if he doesn't give us any useful information, we've still removed a powerful opponent. No doubt such a dangerous assassin was one of the top fighters on the enemy's side, and they've just lost him. We are still far from taking them down, but this is a huge step in the right direction."

Nagisa nodded, though for some reason, he didn't feel like it was a victory. Yes, now they had Daisuke…but would this only attract unwanted attention from the criminals? Who knew what other forces they had at their disposal? Today, Lovro had nearly died due to carelessness. If another, just as talented assassin was sent to finish the job Daisuke had failed to complete, what would be stopping them? It seemed that nothing more than pure fluke had saved Lovro today. Fluke wouldn't be enough if the old Russian was attacked a second time.

Still, Nagisa nodded and tried to put on the same victorious, optimistic expression Lovro had on. To the side, Terasaka crossed his arms. "Hold on. You knew this guy's name. _And_ you're saying you're fighting some enemy? I knew it was no coincidence Lovro was so involved. And Nagisa…you're _working_ with him? Just what are you two up to?"

Nagisa paled. _Shit. Do I tell him?_ _But…I don't want anyone else involved in this if I can help it._ Would Terasaka buy any excuse Nagisa came up with?

Lovro spoke before Nagisa could. "Terasaka, Hazama. You may not be aware, but there are some dark things going on beneath this city. That murder you two came across the other week was a small part of it. You'll recall it was one of my own men who was unfortunately killed. He was on a mission, and had been caught by this man, Daisuke, who is undoubtedly an assassin from the criminal organization I am fighting. In light of one of my best men being removed, I thought it prudent to employ an assassin of equal, or higher, quality."

"So you hired Nagisa?" Hazama said, incredulous.

Lovro nodded. "It was somewhat of a desperate move on my part. My forces are…_divided_ at the moment, which is why I had to oversee this matter personally. Trust me, I am aware that assassination is a part of your past, and that you wish it to remain so. If there were anyone of better quality than Nagisa available, that is who would have called on. As it stands, I did leave Nagisa the choice as to whether he wished to join me or not. I believe he has seen the sorts of things people like us could be doing to help, however. He is needed. The danger this group presents cannot be overstated."

Hazama didn't immediately respond to that, her expression turning pensive, while Terasaka simply stared at Nagisa, his features arranged in their usual grumpy fashion, yet his dark eyes boring into Nagisa. _What is he thinking? What does he make of all this?_There seemed to be no surprise in the large man's eyes. Had he expected this?

The silence was at last broken as the door opened, and Kimura stepped inside. "Our superiors have come to a decision. In light of Lovro's…status, they've elected to let both him and Nagisa speak with the criminal, assuming you two agree to a series of stipulations preventing you from saying or doing certain things. Terasaka, Hazama, you won't be able to speak with the criminal, though you can see him, if you wish."

Hazama chuckled darkly. "No thanks. I hope never to see that psycho again." Her tone was joking, but her eyes flitted between Nagisa and Lovro, the Russian's words no doubt bouncing around in her head. Beside her, Terasaka remained silent.

Nagisa nodded to Kimura. "Thanks. I'll talk with him." _I have more than a few choice words to share with that murderous bastard._ The thought of Ritsu's vanished email returned to him, rejuvenating a fire of rage inside him.

"As will I," Lovro said. "If you will?"

Kimura glanced back out the door, exchanging a few words with someone beyond, before sticking his head back in and nodding. "Follow me." He waited as Nagisa and Lovro walked over, leading the two of them out the room. They made their way through a few halls, past several doors, many of which were labelled as being meant for authorized personnel only, and at last into a darkened room with a large pane of glass on one wall. Kimura led them inside, and Nagisa saw Masuda standing near the window, glaring through it. He followed the detective's gaze, staring past the glass.

Beyond sat Daisuke. The tall man was not in handcuffs, as Nagisa had been led to believe would be the case, but instead a full straightjacket, with both legs strapped to the chair he sat at. A table sat before him, but otherwise the room was bland and nondescript. Despite the depressing surroundings and the extreme restraints, Daisuke had a confident, uncaring smirk on his lips. He didn't seem at all concerned that he was now at the mercy of the law, or even that he appeared to have a great many bruises and cuts all over his face. Indeed, as Nagisa and Lovro stood before what was undoubtedly a one way mirror, the tall man's eyes almost seemed to _follow_ Nagisa, as if he somehow knew where he was. Nagisa shivered.

Masuda stepped up beside them. "We've already had a preliminary conversation with him. He hasn't said a word. I don't expect you'll be able to get him to talk, but…well, you all are a suspicious lot. If you weren't helping us so much I'd probably be tracking down as much information on the two of you as possible." The detective scowled at Lovro. "I want to do that anyway, to tell the truth."

Lovro chuckled. "You would not find anything. The secrets I hold are buried too deep to be located." He patted Masuda on the shoulder, earning a more spiteful glare from the detective. "But I do not blame you. The legality of my actions is questionable. Let us be reasonable, though—you need me."

Masuda ground his teeth together. "This is why I dislike your type." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, who wants to go first?"

Lovro stepped forward. "Sorry, Nagisa, but I'll be seeing him to start. I would like to gauge how he reacts to me before I let you in, just to see if it would be wise. Plus, well, I do have a bone to pick with his superiors. This may not be ideal, but I will certainly enjoy beating him into the dirt. In the verbal sense, of course."

A spike of anger shot through Nagisa. Lovro was deciding how things were going now? He wasn't Nagisa's mom! _Calm down,_ he told himself. _You're letting your anger for Daisuke get to you._ He took deep breaths as Lovro stepped inside the room to talk to the man with the red-tipped hair.

Kimura walked into the room behind Lovro, shutting it behind him. Nagisa watched from the window as, while Kimura took up a position by the door, Lovro sat casually on the chair across from Daisuke. The tall man stared at Lovro, his casual smirk still applied, while the old Russian simply sat, saying nothing. From his spot by the window, Nagisa couldn't see Lovro's face, though he suspected the old Russian was likely smiling with just as much confidence.

At last, Lovro's voice came through from the speaker overhead. "You are a very tricky man to find, Mr. Daisuke—I suspect if I were to somehow dig up your real name, I'd find you to be named officially dead. Yet, for however difficult it is to find you—and I thank you for making that process all the easier—it is even harder to defeat you. I would _very_ much so like to discover the details of your training, given that you have proved to be the most challenging adversary me and my associates have ever come across. It seems numbers are the best solution when it comes to dealing with you, Mr. Daisuke, and yet you still lasted a ridiculously long time against five trained fighters." Lovro leaned forward, clasping his hands together on the table. "All of this is to say I take great satisfaction in having finally gained custody over you. And yes, it is _me_ who now has custody over you, not the police, though they would think otherwise. Believe me, once I have you transferred from this station you will be relocated to a very secure holding cell, one which your criminal friends will find impossible to break you out of. I hope this all gives you a very good idea of the sort of situation you are in, Mr. Daisuke. You are about to be locked away for a very long time. Face the facts: you will never see your criminal compatriots again, and for all intents and purposes you no longer exist. So why don't you make yourself useful and tell us what it is your superiors are planning? Surely they were not nice to you all the time. This is your opportunity to get revenge, all without ever receiving retaliation from them." Pausing for a minute, Lovro at last sat back. "So what do you say?"

There was a long, long moment of silence. No one spoke. Daisuke had not moved an inch, his expression having not shifted at all during the entire speech. He simply stared at Lovro, lips curled into a smug smirk, barely even blinking. Nagisa watched, his breath caught in his throat.

At last, he leaned forward. "You think I have desires you can fulfill. You think you can give me what I want, in exchange for what you want." He smiled broader, the expression turning malicious. "You're _wrong._ What I want isn't something you can give me. Yes, my boss did irritate me, and given the chance to kill her I would. But that desire isn't enough to outweigh the sheer glee it gives me to see you and the police and the ministry of defense flounder while you all try to catch up. I'll sit in my cell being a good little inmate and watch as your pathetic attempts to stop my boss fall flat on their faces, laughing as I glean clues to the situation from your pointless questioning sessions like this one. You can't threaten to kill me; I know far too much. And you certainly can't threaten to torture me—that would be illegal, unless you want the cops you're helping to turn on you. I suppose you could hide the torture from them, but I wouldn't break…and I think you know that. So, it looks like the only thing you've gained in capturing me is the focus and ire of my boss. Good luck taking her down when she knows you're a threat."

Lovro didn't speak for a long moment, and though Nagisa couldn't see the old Russian's expression, the whitening knuckles of his visible hand made it all too obvious. When he at last spoke, however, his voice was as calm as it usually was. "And you are completely content wasting your days away sitting in a cell? I could get you time off your prison sentence if you help."

Daisuke shook his head. "No. I could escape whenever I wanted, and besides, it'll be a lot of fun to watch you guys crash and burn."

Lovro shifted in his seat. "So what do you want then? You say we cannot give it to you but I do not believe in impossibilities. With the sort of power I wield, surely we can make it happen."

"I want to kill, old man," Daisuke hissed. "I want to take the pitiful lives of lesser assassins, or of squealing innocents if I have to. It's the only thing that makes me feel alive anymore. Can you, in good conscience, provide for me people to murder? Is that something you can do, Lovro?"

Lovro sat back. "Perhaps. I would rather not, though." He sighed, standing up. "Then we have no deal. It is quite unfortunate you were not more accommodating, but, well, I am sure my men are more than capable of eliminating your little criminal base. I will be seeing you."

He walked to the door, which Kimura unlocked and shut behind him. Lovro sighed as he stepped up beside Nagisa. "I had feared this would happen. This one is not someone who enjoys being pushed around. I thought I might be able to appeal to his more hateful side, but…if I am being completely honest, allowing such a despicable man to murder innocents is not an enviable course of action, even for me. I would let it happen in this case, I think, but I suspect he still wouldn't hold up his end of the bargain. He likely expects to break out of whatever holding cell we put him in. The pit I have in mind for him is not the sort easily escaped, yet I cannot be certain he will not be capable of the task." Lovro sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do not think you will get much from speaking with this man, Nagisa, although I am aware you have your questions. Be careful, though. He can easily rile you up."

Nagisa nodded. "I know." _All too well._ Stepping up to the door, Nagisa nodded to Kimura. The police officer met the teacher's eyes with almost a look of warning, before nodding back and opening the door. The two stepped inside, and Kimura locked the door behind them.

Nagisa rounded the table, stopping before the chair opposite Daisuke, but didn't sit down. He simply stood there, staring at the killer, scrutinizing his expression. Was there regret there? Sorrow? Did he at all care that he'd almost killed an innocent woman simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time? _No. Of course he doesn't. Didn't he just say he lives to kill?_ Nagisa's temper rose again, but he pushed it down, standing up straight.

"Why did you get rid of that email from mine and Itona's computers?" He said firmly.

Daisuke frowned. "Huh?"

"You heard me," Nagisa snapped. He would _not_ back down on this.

And yet, there seemed to be genuine confusion in Daisuke's eyes. The tall man cocked a brow. "Emails? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," Nagisa growled, though his conviction wavered a bit. Either the confusion on Daisuke's face was real, or he was the best actor Nagisa had ever met. "The email that you deleted from my laptop and Itona's computer. Why did you do that? And how did you even get to mine?"

Daisuke started to chuckle now, the laugh incredulous in tone. "You've gotta be kidding me. Listen, gnat, whatever it is you think I did, you're wrong. I don't even know who this Itona guy is, plus I have no clue how to work a computer. Clearly, implausible though it sounds, you have me confused with someone else."

Nagisa stepped back. _Someone else? But who…?_ He shook his head. No, that was stupid. Daisuke had to be lying. _Lying really, really well._

Strapped to his chair, still bound by a straightjacket, Daisuke began to laugh, mocking and scornful. A surge of anger flared inside of Nagisa, and the teacher bent over the table in a sudden movement, grabbing Daisuke by the collar. He yanked the man forward, bringing their faces close, staring hatefully into his dark eyes. Daisuke simply continued to laugh, unfazed.

"I'll take your boss down," Nagisa hissed harshly. "I'll make you all pay for what you did to Ritsu. Your organization of criminals won't last much longer. Consider that a promise."

Daisuke's laughter died down, though he didn't seem any less gleeful. He tilted his head to the side, his mouth now nearer to Nagisa's right ear. "I like you, little gnat. You have drive. I'll never forgive you for that dirty trick you pulled during our fight, but I can easily see you going on to defeat my boss. Let Lovro know this is the only hint I'll ever give." His voice dropped to a mere whisper. "An informant, by the name of Kuro. He'll point you in the right direction."

As Daisuke began to chuckle again, Nagisa let him go in disgust. _Why would he tell me that?_ Shaking his head, he stormed off, waiting and stewing while Kimura opened the door. Then, leaving the murderer to cackle to himself, Nagisa headed through the door, walking back up to Lovro as Kimura shut the door behind him.

"What did he say to you at the end?" Lovro asked. "The microphones did not pick it up."

Nagisa glanced back through the one way mirror, watching as Daisuke's eyes again somehow found him past the glass. The killer's smile was one of glee and mocking. Then, he _nodded_ ever so slightly. Nagisa took a sharp intake of breath, turning back to Lovro. "A clue. He gave me a clue."

.

Okano found herself smiling all day. In the morning, she'd woken up under the covers with Hiroto, his arms wrapped lazily around her body, their legs entwined below. An elated grin had appeared on her lips as soon as she'd opened her eyes and seen Hiroto's sleeping face. Softly and gingerly she'd pulled herself closer to him and snuggled up against his chest.

Later on he'd left to go to work, much to Okano's dismay, but she didn't let herself get down about it. During the hours Hiroto had been gone, she'd cleaned up the apartment, sweeping, vacuuming, making the whole place look spotless. All the while, her thoughts continued to return to that night after she and Hiroto had made up. Somehow, now she felt like they were closer than ever, more in love than ever.

Loving thoughts filling her heart, she'd moved on to practicing gymnastics. She owned a few smaller pieces of equipment which she sometimes used for smaller practice sessions, and since today she hadn't felt like bothering to go to the gym they were perfect. Once again, as she had practiced on the mini balancing beam, her feet had filled with that now familiar hardening sensation. A quick test revealed her stretching powers were still fully functioning, and now seemed to listen to her commands easier than ever. She'd even managed to grab a glass of water from ten feet away without spilling it. Okano had wondered why it suddenly was working so well, but was in such a good mood it didn't bother her enough to think hard about it.

Now it was nearly four, and Hiroto wouldn't be home for another two hours at least. As Okano stood beside the closet where she'd put back the balance beam, she frowned in thought. What now? Was there perhaps some area of the apartment she hadn't cleaned?

Her phone rang suddenly. Okano pulled it from her pocket and narrowed her eyes at the caller ID. It was _Maya_, her gymnastics friend, the one who had invited Okano to that party ages ago. They hadn't talked in a while, thanks to the mixture of strife regarding Hiroto and dealing with her new powers. _What's she calling me now for, though?_ Okano thought. Maybe it was just to catch up after a lengthy bit of time without contact. Okano _had_ been rather busy lately, unable to come to the gym as often.

"Maya?" She answered, holding the device up to her ear.

"Okano?" Maya asked, her tone of voice nervous.

"That's me," Okano replied, leaning, leaning casually against the wall. "What's up?"

"Um…well.." For some reason, the woman seemed unusually anxious. "Are you…doing alright? Lately?"

Okano frowned. "Yeah…why do you ask?"

"Oh! No reason, no reason…I was just curious, since we haven't talked in a while. You just…well, you weren't being very active on social media and I haven't seen you at the gym recently, so I thought maybe you were sick or something." Maya laughed, though it was forced. "But of course you're fine. There was no reason to worry. If anything was wrong, it would have been nothing more than a common cold. Nothing serious."

"Right…" Okano said. _What's got her all nerve-wracked?_

"So you definitely haven't had anything weird happen lately, right?" Maya asked, her voice considerably quieter.

Okano froze. _Does she know? About my…abilities?_"No…nothing weird…weird how?"

"Oh, um, just out of the ordinary," Maya said hastily. "But don't worry about it; it's nothing. Clearly you're fine. Uh, well, have a nice day, then!"

A _click_ followed, and Okano pulled the phone away from her ear, dumbfounded. What had _that_ been? Maya was acting not at all like her usual calm, collected self, instead seeming really nervous and anxious. Why? She'd clearly been probing for something…_something weird, maybe?_ Had she somehow known about Okano's strange new powers? But how would _Maya_ of all people know?

A knock came suddenly at the door. Okano sighed, putting the phone back into her pocket and forcing herself to make for the door. Whatever. She'd ask Maya about what was up later; it wouldn't do to dwell on it for now. Who knew, maybe the gymnast had simply been worried that Okano had fallen gravely ill during her time of semi-absence. It was plausible enough that it might just be true.

Reaching the door, Okano peered through the peephole, noting a tall man in a deliveryman's outfit, a package under one arm. _Strange,_ she thought. _I don't remember ordering anything. Maybe Hiroto did during our time apart._ Shrugging, she opened up the door.

"Hello," the man said, his voice dull and lacking the usual energy those working in the service industry tended to put on. "Are you Miss Okano Hinata?"

Okano nodded. "That's me."

"Wonderful." The man handed Okano the package. Okano shook it a little, though it made no sound and was surprisingly light for its size. Frowning, she examined the sticker on one side, hoping for an item description. However, there only appeared to be a string of jumbled letters an numbers, all of it apparent nonsense to her.

"Hey, I think that," Okano began, but froze as she lifted her gaze to the deliveryman. He was no longer wearing his beige uniform, and had stripped off the button-up shirt and hat, both of which now laid forgotten on the ground. Instead of being bare chested now, however, he wore a tight black t-shirt, and slid on a pair of sunglasses from his pocket to add to the look. Okano backed away, confusion and a bit of fear erupting within her.

"Sorry for the trouble of putting on that façade, but I thought it'd be the easiest way to get you to let your guard down," the man said, stepping inside the apartment before Okano could react and shutting the door behind him. His expression was sour, though not angry or disgusted. Just…cold. As Okano backed away, a panic rising inside her, the man loomed over her menacingly.

"W-What do you want?" She stammered, subtly getting into a fighting stance.

"What do _I_ want?" The man repeated, leaning against a ledge casually. "Why, to meet you, Miss Okano." His words seemed like they might belong to a more affable person, but not even the hint of a smile coloured this man's features.

Okano frowned, backing away further. "Meet me? Don't you mean _rob_ me? Or some other horrible crime?"

The man shook his head. "No. Meet you. You see, you've finally done what I've been hoping for, waiting for, for years now. You are the culmination of a series of experiments, the only success among them. You are very valuable to me and to others, Miss Okano. That is why I want to meet you."

Okano threw a kick at the man.

He reacted instantly, catching the strike with a bored hand. A bolt of shock passed through Okano's system, and as she tried to pull her leg away to attack again, she found his grip iron-tight.

"You shouldn't try to fight me," the man said, voice almost _tired_-sounding. "You wouldn't win. Even if you _were_ a member of E Class."

Okano's eyes widened.

He nodded. "Yes, I know about that. I also know that some very strange things have been happening to you recently, isn't that right? New things? Things that…_stretch_ you, as it were?" He very nearly smiled at his own joke, but Okano only felt a deeper fear open up within her.

"You…you know…but how?" She stammered, and again tried to pull her leg out of his grip. "And will you let go of me?"

"If you promise to not attack again," he replied.

"Fine!" She growled. He let go, and she gratefully stepped back, rubbing her ankle. "Now, do you want to tell me who the hell you are?"

He sighed. "Right. You may call me Tanaka. I am…someone who is very interested in keeping you alive, and out of the hands of my enemies. You're an investment, Miss Okano, and one I intend to see come to fruition."

Okano frowned. "What does that mean? Keep me alive? Enemies? Who'd be looking to kill me?"

"A number of people," Tanaka said, sliding his hands nonchalantly into his pockets, "but most of all the people I'm currently working against. Tell me, Miss Okano, do your newfound powers remind you of anyone in particular? Perhaps a familiar, important figure in your life?"

_Like tentacles._ Okano felt her heart stop for a beat, recalling the infamous teacher of Class E all those years ago. The way her arms had moved, how she'd shot forward almost instantaneously in midair, it all was very reminiscent of Korosensei. "But…but that's ridiculous. He's been dead for years, and the research on tentacles was shut down!"

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" Tanaka snorted. "Tentacles are incredibly powerful. Greedy people make use of things like that. No, even with the danger they presented, tentacles would be expected to remain in circulation, albeit secretly, beneath the nose of the government." He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "But that's besides the point. The truth of the matter is that they still exist, and that you have their power. A warped and much different version of it, yes, but their power nonetheless."

Okano's heart fell into her stomach. She stumbled back, uncertainty and confusion humbling within her. "But…but how? _I've_ never been in a secret underground lab! When could I have been given the tentacles? Hell, _why_ would _I_ have been chosen to be given them? Wouldn't they have selected someone they could monitor, run tests on?"

"I _have_ been monitoring you, Miss Okano," Tanaka replied, a tiny hint of a smirk tainting his lips. "And now I intend to test."

She gawked. "_You?_"

He nodded. "Me. I was the one who gave you the power of the tentacles. Tell me, does any part of me look familiar at all? Maybe if I were wearing a poofy jacket, or baggy pants, or a beanie." He raised an eyebrow at her, pulling down his sunglasses just enough to reveal his eyes. There was a certain gleam to them.

Okano gasped. "You're that drug dealer guy! At the party! You gave me that drug! _That's _why I became like this; whatever was in those drugs changed me!" She stopped, frowning. "But how'd you know I would take it? There was no guarantee I was even gonna go into that room."

"Your friend, that gymnast," he said. "Maya, was her name? I paid her. If you weren't already going to the party, I told her to invite you and do whatever she had to to persuade you to come. Then, she was to somehow get you into the room I was distributing the drug in." He shrugged. "Money is a very good motivator, though I think she was kind of conflicted about the whole thing."

It was like a bomb had gone off inside of Okano. Her mouth hung agape for a moment. _That _was why Maya had called her earlier, sounding so concerned. That was why, in retrospect, she'd probably called so much the day after the party, asking after Okano. That was why she'd brought Okano to that back room at the party, despite Okano having not actually requested anything like that in specific. "So…she knows about my…abilities?"

He snorted, shaking his head. "Of course not. I wouldn't give out such sensitive information to innocents."

Okano frowned. _Maybe she'd just asked about something weird happening to me because she thought this Tanaka guy had done something to me. _Which, in fairness, he had. "Hold on," she eventually said, another thought occurring to her, "what about those other people? The ones who you gave the drug to alongside me?" She stopped herself. "Wait, no, I get it. You only gave _me_ the drug, and them something else, right?"

Tanaka's smile was nearly unnoticeable. "Ah. There's the _very_ interesting thing about you, Miss Okano. You see, I actually _did_ give all those people the very same concoction I gave you. They, however, did not get a splitting headache the day after, nor did they begin to exhibit elongating limbs or spontaneous instant movement. Out of all nine people who received the drug that night, only you turned out like this." He eyed her, that gleam returning to his gaze even despite the sunglasses. "I wonder why that is?"

Okano's brow furrowed. "I…I don't know. Are you suggesting this is somehow _my fault_?"

Tanaka shook his head. "Not really. I simply like to make people think before I give them the answers. Information is like currency, after all. Don't give out everything you know all at once, or you'll find yourself broke soon enough."

"You're being awfully charitable, then," Okano said dryly.

"In this case, it was necessary," Tanaka said. "To get you to trust me, at least a little. Like I said, you're an investment. It's expected that I'd have to spend a little before you grew."

"Great, so I'm an _investment _now," Okano grumbled, allowing her posture to grow more casual. "Mind telling me why I'm so damn special in the first place?"

He shook his head. "No, sorry. That's a piece of currency I think I'll keep to myself. I will, however, tell you why I gave you the drug at all." He straightened his posture, leaning forward. "You are the only person alive right now with those powers. However, you are only an infant when it comes to using them. I am no expert myself, but I have spent more than enough time studying individuals who have used them in the past. You are my investment, and I intend to see you grow. We will train, strengthen your powers and enhance your ability to use them. You will become the strongest person on the earth. In turn, you will use your abilities to help me."

She scowled at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the precise opposite of me," he replied. "A good person. You'll help me because I will have sacrificed a lot of time and effort, not to mention some of that little tentacle cocktail, to get you to the point you will be at. You will be indebted to me, and I know you won't ignore that fact."

Okano ground her teeth in frustration. _Damn it…I hate that he's right._ "And just what is it that you're planning on using me for, anyway?"

"Big things," he said. "But that's a long way off. For now, brace yourself, Miss Okano. You have a long road ahead of you." He made for the door, opening it and stopping in the doorway. "I would have liked to have started training today, but unfortunately I was delayed, and I know your boyfriend will be back in a couple of hours. Congratulations on your making up, by the way." He seemed to almost grin at the look of shock that appeared on Okano's face. "I'll be watching you. Keep an eye out for me in the next few days. Later."

And he was gone.

.

Rio awoke that night in a cold sweat. A distinct feeling of terror still clung to her, and her heart was still beating rapidly. She jolted upright, looking around hurriedly, but there was no one in her room. Only silhouettes of her minimal belongings and the two or three pieces of furniture could be seen. The moon shone just outside her window, illuminating a street void of movement. There was no one coming to attack her.

She breathed a deep sigh, laying slowly back down on her bed. Her dream still echoed in her head, though pieces of it were quickly becoming faint and fuzzy. She could recall having sneaked up behind Tsutsumi, ready to plunge a knife into her back, but the woman had whirled around at the last second and grabbed Rio's wrist, her eyes alight with fiery fury. The raw fear that had flooded Rio's body in that moment was still potently tangible, and she could tell there was adrenaline in her veins as she moved her shaking hand.

_It was just a dream,_ she told herself firmly. But she'd had that dream three times already, tonight's being the fourth. More and more she was starting to doubt how capable she would be in backstabbing Tsutsumi and running, like Igarashi had suggested she do. Every time Rio considered going through with the plan, she felt a pit of doubt form in her stomach. _I should be gone already,_ she thought bitterly to herself. _I've been here far too long. _But she couldn't leave yet. Tsutsumi for all her promises had yet to pay Rio. Rio was grateful for the lodging, but eventually she'd need some cash to actually survive off of. And yet, Tsutsumi hadn't actually delivered.

It was a dangerous situation Rio was in. The more time that passed, the more Tsutsumi would think Rio ought not to leave. And yet, she couldn't even escape without money, but receiving that money was entirely dependent on Tsutsumi herself. _Damn it…what have I gotten myself into?_

A knock came at Rio's door, loud and sudden. She jumped, her heart pounding speedily once again, but calmed as she saw Yuki peer inside.

"Geez," Rio grumbled, her voice hoarse from sleep. "Almost gave me a heart attack, kid."

Yuki only frowned a little. "Boss wants you."

Rio raised a brow, glancing at the clock by her bed. "Yuki, it's two in the morning. What could Tsutsumi possibly want with me?"

Yuki paled. "I…don't know. She was so angry, I was afraid to ask."

_Oh. Well, that's a good sign._ Rio gulped, jumping out of bed. She'd taken to wearing casual clothes to bed, ones that could both function as both pajamas and a day-to-day outfit., due to a surprising amount of activities and meetings running into the night. Still, it was surprising to be awoken at this hour.

Trying to compose herself, Rio followed Yuki nervously down the hall, the door to her room shutting behind them with an ominous sense of finality. _I need to distract myself._ "So, what are you doing up so late, anyway?"

Yuki shrugged. "Sometimes I go on the night shift. I…" She blushed. "Tsutsumi uses me as a helper girl. I do whatever menial task she tells me to." The girl shivered slightly. "Tonight, though…she was upset about something. What did you _do_?"

Rio shook her head, fear pooling in her stomach. "I don't know."

As they walked down the eerily silent hall, Yuki glanced sidelong at Rio. "You know…I did some research about you. Rio Nakamura? It was a bit hard to find, but you're one of those kids who got held hostage by that strange octopus creature, right?"

Rio paled. _No, that's fine, _she told herself. _Everyone knows about that. Just because she's put two and two together doesn't mean anything._ "That's right. What of it?"

Yuki shrugged again. "It's just…odd, I suppose. To have such a traumatic past, and to now be working as one of the top fighters in a band of criminals?" She raised an eyebrow at Rio, though there was no humour in her expression. "Wonder where that fighting prowess came from."

A slow smile crept it's way onto Rio's lips. "Wow. You're a clever one, I'll give you that, kid. You know, someone with a brain like yours shouldn't be working for a bunch of thugs."

Yuki regarded her flatly. "So you're not going to explain?"

"Sorry," Rio replied. "That's a secret I can't ever tell."

A silence fell over them again, with Yuki now refusing to say anything and Rio now suddenly too nervous to do so herself. Their footsteps created an ominous echo as they turned the corner and at last arrived before Tsutsumi's office door. For a moment, neither one made a move, frozen before the portal. Rio listened intently, waiting for an outburst, a shout, something that indicated Tsutsumi was still angry. Somehow, the lack of sounds made Rio all the more afraid.

At last, Yuki took a deep breath and held it, extending a fist and rapping on the door.

"Yes?" Tsutsumi's tone of voice was unreadable. "Come in."

Yuki gulped, hesitantly cracking the door open and peering in. "It's me, miss. I brought Rio Nakamura."

"Excellent," Tsutsumi said. "Send her in, and return to your usual duties."

Yuki nodded, before pushing the door open further. Rio swallowed hard, forcing herself to step inside. The door shut behind her, both her only hope of escape and her only half-friend gone with its deafening slam. _There,_ she thought in dread, _I'm alone. Alone in the lion's den._

Tsutsumi was not sat in her chair, or leaned against the front of her desk as she had been the last two times Rio had visited her in her office. Nor was she perusing her wide selection of books, or examining one of her many paintings like Rio might imagine the owner of such a luxurious study to be doing. Indeed, doing any of these things would be somewhat difficult for Tsutsumi to do at the moment considering half the items in the room were demolished.

Rio stepped back in horror as she witnessed the aftermath of a scene of carnage. The study desk, which had been of finely lacquered wood, now lay broken and in splinters. Both bookshelves were knocked over and one was somehow completely split in half, while the books themselves had been torn to shreds, their contents ripped into bits of confetti and strewn across the room. The paintings that had decorated the walls were now piled in a stack in the floor, with a _sword_ of all things stabbed directly through them all like a toothpick through a sandwich. Beyond all of that it appeared like a hurricane had tore through the study, and right in the middle of it all, Tsutsumi stood. Her uniform looked immaculate, as though untouched by the woman's raw anger, but in her hand she held a knife, which she stabbed into a picture frame in the other hand. Her expression was an unsettling smile, and Rio felt chills go down her body as she stared at the scene.

"Miss Nakamura," Tsutsumi greeted, leaving both the picture and the knife embedded in it lying on the chunk of desk that stood upright there. "Wonderful. There's been a…shift. Tell me, have you heard the recent news?"

Rio managed to force herself to shake her head. _What did she do here? How could one woman destroy a desk like that?_

Tsutsumi was either oblivious to Rio's terror or ignoring it as she continued, smiling with eerie pleasantness. "I see. Well, you know Daisuke, yes? One of my top assassins, administrator, head of tactics. My number two. He was such a good employee. It's truly unfortunate what happened to him. We'll be sad to see him go, but in all honesty I think it's for the best. Sometimes you need to wipe the slate clean and start over."

_Daisuke…something happened to him?_ "What happened to Daisuke?" He hadn't…died, had he?

Tsutsumi cackled. "Oh, nothing. Nothing we need concern ourselves with, anymore, at least." Still smiling pleasantly, Tsutsumi snatched the knife and pulled the picture from its frame along with it. With one swift motion, she threw it into the ground at Rio's feet. The blonde jumped. Within was a picture of Tsutsumi and Daisuke, along with a few other men Rio didn't recognize, all standing in front of the warehouse. "He only disobeyed a direct order of mine. I knew he was getting too dangerous. I couldn't control him anymore. After that runt got the better of him, he swore he'd have his revenge against Lovro. I should've realized he'd act immediately. Decided to take out the old man right there and then.

"And look where it got him. Beaten soundly. He should have known better than to attack that one. Lovro's too crafty to be beaten in a one-on-one. Apparently the police have him, although I have no doubt Lovro will somehow manage to procure custody over him. If that imbecilic bastard thinks I'm going to bother breaking him out of jail, he's wrong. I've argued and fought with Daisuke too long. Now, he's gone. I say good riddance."

_Daisuke fought Lovro…and lost?_ Rio thought, trying to put the pieces together. That didn't seem likely, considering Daisuke's fighting prowess and Lovro's age, but perhaps Tsutsumi was right about the old Russian's craftiness. "But…" Rio began, hesitant for fear of being murdered on the spot simply for speaking, "don't we need Daisuke? He was your second in command. He had a lot of power, and experience. He doesn't seem like the type you so easily replace." _And especially not with me,_ she added to herself, worried that what Igarashi had predicted was about to come true.

Tsutsumi shook her head, her eyes turning icy cold. "_Daisuke _was a fool. Right from the start. He'd always had anger management issues. Whenever I didn't let him do as he wanted, or reprimanded him, or made him upset in any way, he lashed out. Usually it was containable, and his outbursts were few and infrequent. But eventually it got worse. Recently he began to get more and more out of control. I knew he would have to be disposed of soon enough." A sly grin appeared on her lips, and she started walking slowly towards Rio. "So I hired you. A former student of Class E, an assassin trained by Korosensei and Karasuma, and a girl in desperate need of money. The stars had aligned. It was perfect. I tested you, making sure you were as good as the rumours said—and you were better. I never expected you to be better than Daisuke—I don't know there are many people better than him—but you more than impressed me. You would do nicely. I made you feel like you needed to be outstanding, to prove yourself to me, but really this was always my plan."

Tsutsumi stopped directly in front of Rio, their faces mere inches apart. "You were to be my number two from the start. Now that Daisuke's gone, I finally can enact my plan. Daisuke was a fool, a lunatic, a volatile bomb waiting to blow. You're different. You're strong, smart, crafty, capable. Daisuke was really nothing more than a glorified grunt, and he never liked his administrative duties—but I know you'll do amazing at them." Tsutsumi's grin grew broader. "It really _is_ a shame you never went to Harvard. I'm sure you would've turned out to be someone extraordinary. But, well, _I_ for one am happy about the way things turned out. Such talent will be put to great use under me."

She at last stepped back, and Rio let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. _Wait,_ she thought to herself. _That means I really _am _Tsutsumi's_ _number two. I'll be working alongside her, doing administrative things, getting much busier. _She couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, she'd likely make much more money than before, though granted, she still had yet to be paid at all, while on the other hand being a lower level grunt meant you were easier to dismiss. Of course, considering how much Tsutsumi had apparently been planning to use Rio, maybe any stealth granted by a low position wouldn't have mattered. Still, Rio didn't exactly look forward to being Tsutsumi's direct underling. Would escape even be possible now, with the woman's eye on Rio all the time? Or perhaps backstabbing her would be that much easier, as she'd be right in Rio's vicinity most of the time.

Tsutsumi interrupted her thoughts. "Congratulations, Miss Nakamura. You are now officially my right-hand lady. You've moved up the chain of command faster than anyone here. Expect your duties to be difficult and laborious. I will be giving you full control over administration of this warehouse and its occupants. When you are not overseeing that, you will be at my side, doing whatever is required of me. Last time I slacked off too much with Daisuke. He got the idea that he was in a separate position from mine. He was _wrong._ As my second you will act essentially as my secretary, doing things I tell you to do, no matter what they are. You will not indulge in idle chitchat with the lower grunts any longer; in your high position, interaction with the lower ranks should not occur. Lastly, you will be paid in accordance with the level of work you are now being burdened with.

"Speaking of which…" She pulled out a phone from her pocket, tapping it a few times. "There. One million, two hundred thousand yen into your account."

Rio couldn't stop herself from gawking. _One million…_

"I'm sure you were wondering when I'd be paying you," Tsutsumi went on. "There was a reason I held off until now. You see, I'm not unaware of how…off-putting I can be. There have been plenty of grunts over the years who have wanted to leave my organization. However, and this is especially true in your case, that is simply impossible. This organization is built on secrets. If anyone leaves and starts revealing important information, everything could go wrong. That is not something I particularly want to have happen, you understand. And you, Miss Nakamura, _you_ know even more than most. If _you_ ever escaped, you could ruin everything I have built. Now, I maintain no illusions as to how you likely see me. I am cruel, I am dangerous. Not unlike your predecessor, Daisuke. You probably want to get out of here as soon as I have my back turned."

Tsutsumi suddenly pulled an _axe _seemingly out of nowhere and threw it full force at Rio. The blonde's reflexes were the only thing that saved her as she rolled out of the way, coming up in a defensive stance, while the axe became lodged in the wall behind her. Tsutsumi, however, didn't continue the attack, simply standing and staring death at Rio.

"You will do no such thing. If I suspect you have betrayed me, even a little, or plan to, or even have _thoughts _about it—I will personally kill you in the slowest, most painful way imaginable. You are mine, Rio Nakamura. Don't think otherwise."

A deep terror rocked through Rio as she stared at Tsutsumi. The woman seemed in a psychotic rage, and though her smile was just as pleasant as always, it suddenly took on an eerie look.

"You will start first thing in the morning," Tsutsumi went on, expression wild. "Yuki will come to you with a list of tasks. Instructions will be laid out on a piece of paper she'll give you. After you take care of those, you will come with me on a trip to the other side of the city. Be sure to fulfill your tasks well, Miss Nakamura—I will be judging you on your competence in this new role." With a small wave of the hand, Tsutsumi dismissed her new second-in-command. "Now go back to bed. You'll have a lot of work to do in the morning."

Rio left all too quickly. Slamming the door shut behind her, she took a moment to catch her breath and collect her thoughts, her chest heaving and her mind buzzing. _Second-in-command…to Tsutsumi. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ This was bad. Igarashi had been right. Now, Rio would be so burdened with work that she wouldn't have the time to arrange an escape, and Tsutsumi would be so close to her that she would notice the instant something looked off. That was it. There was no chance, no hope of escape now.

_Unless you backstab her,_ a part of her told herself. _Bide your time, make her like you. She said she'd know if she thought you would escape, but not even she would suspect a willing and helpful servant. Do as she says, go above and beyond, and eventually she won't be even remotely suspicious. It might take a few months, but you'll be able to escape. Eventually._

The thoughts were only moderately comforting; Rio was going to have to work directly under that psycho, after all. But that plan seemed all she had left. She clung to it, knowing there _was_ a way to escape. It would take some time, yes, but she was E Class. More than capable of waiting it out.

"So…what happened in there?"

Rio turned. Yuki stood meekly off to the side, holding a duster in one hand and brushing lazily at a picture on the wall. The small girl seemed almost concerned as she stared up at Rio. "I half expected her to kill you for doing something wrong."

A small, crazed laugh escaped Rio's lips. "No. Not me. Daisuke disobeyed direct orders and tried to kill Lovro. Didn't go well; he's in jail now."

Yuki's eyes went wide. "R-Really?" The small girl didn't seem to know how to respond to that, frowning to herself. "So…why'd she call you in?"

Rio didn't answer immediately, simply running an exasperated, tired hand through her hair. "She made me her second-in-command. I've taken over for Daisuke. And I'll be working under Tsutsumi a lot more directly now. Everything's…everything's changed."

Yuki stared at her for a while. "Wow. Igarashi was right, huh?"

Rio glanced at her sharply. "How do you know what Igarashi said?"

Yuki shrugged. "I chatted with him a bit after you left the other night. A nice guy, though he's a bit harsh on the outside. Anyway, it sounded like he was trying to help you." Looking around furtively, Yuki leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "It sounded like he thought you wanted to escape."

Rio frowned. "Of course I do. That psycho's got me wrapped around her finger. I'll never be able to leave now, not unless I concoct some incredibly clever trick to backstab her. These other guys might be content with living the life of a common criminal, but not me, and especially not as Tsutsumi's right hand lady. That's a job for someone just as crazy and cruel as her." _Probably why Daisuke had the position in the first place._

Yuki smile, almost thoughtful. "I was…talking with Igarashi, before. He sounded like he knew some people, people who specialized in smuggling. He thought he might be able to persuade them to break a certain someone out of this warehouse. It would depend, of course, on how well that person covered up their tracks—and how well they could pay."

Rio stared. _Is this girl serious?_ "That sounds…good. But I'd need some time, before I could…cover up my tracks. And get them their money."

Yuki winked. "Got it. I'll tell them." She brandished the duster in one hand, examining the picture before her for a brief moment before starting off. "I've gotta get back to work now. See you."

"Wait," Rio sputtered, stepping forward. "What…are _you_planning to do, Yuki? Surely you don't want to stay here, either. Are you gonna escape with me?"

Yuki paused, glancing back at Rio over her shoulder. She sighed. "No. I'd like to, but no. I'm…looking for someone. I haven't found them yet." There was a sudden gleam in her eye. "Although…perhaps you might end up receiving information about them with your new position. You wouldn't mind telling me if someone _suspicious_ pops up on Tsutsumi's radar, would you?" She smiled with wide eyes.

Rio rolled her own. "Yeesh. No need to do the puppy dog act. I'll tell you about anyone I see, alright?"

"Great," Yuki nodded, turning around quickly and dashing off. "Good luck, Rio Nakamura. Don't get killed!"

Rio gulped, glancing back over her shoulder at the door to Tsutsumi's office. _I hope I won't, kid,_ she thought. _I hope I won't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Chapter 12! A dozen chapters already, wow.
> 
> Thanks again for reading my story; it's super fun writing it and super fun to hear from readers. That being said, I'd encourage you to follow, favourite, and especially leave a review for me, even if it's just a sentence long. Hearing the thoughts of my readers is one of the most fulfilling parts of doing this.
> 
> Also, I'm very excited about the story itself. We're getting to the point where lots of events I've been planning for a long time are coming together, and I'm really excited. There's still plenty left to write of course; I'm guessing we're only halfway through at best? But still, I'm really looking forward to where things are going from here.
> 
> As well, we're now at the point where I'm crossposting this fic on fanfiction.net and AO3 live, so uploads will both go up at the same time. Feel free to read my story on there too, although there won't be anything new--though I'd appreciate the favourites and follows there too.
> 
> Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

It was nice just to lay back and rest his head on the back of the bench, Terasaka mused as he sat undisturbed in the police station. Sure, there were still distant sounds of officers walking or talking, but those sounds were muffled enough that Terasaka could tune it all out. Relaxation…when was the last time he'd really felt it? He supposed it just have been recently enough, but what with everything that had happened it felt like an eternity ago. _I can't believe my normal life has come to _this_,_ he thought ruefully. Sneaking into warehouses, fighting crazed killers? What had _happened _to him?

Something cold suddenly touched his forehead, and he shot forwards, flinching. Kirara grinned at him, holding two cold drinks. "Hey. You look far too miserable sitting there like that."

"I actually wasn't, for once," Terasaka grumbled, "and besides, I thought you liked it when I was miserable."

Kirara shrugged, taking a seat beside him on the bench and handing him one of the drinks. "Depends on my mood. And on how miserable you actually are. It's no fun when you're brooding. A nice, moderate discomfort is the best."

"Glad to know you've got it completely figured out," Terasaka replied, opening the can and taking a sip. The two sat for a moment in silence, and Terasaka glanced at Kirara. Her expression was calm, unconcerned, but was she _really_ alright? How could you be, after knocking out a man with a plank of wood to the head? Terasaka still found himself thinking about how much of a close shave that whole fight could have been. "Are…you okay?"

Kirara frowned at him. "Yeah. Why?"

He shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. "Well…is it so weird to expect you'd be at least a bit disturbed after what we just went through?"

She shrugged. "I guess. But, well, we're not exactly normal. I might not have ever killed anyone, but I've certainly hit people that hard before."

_I guess…_Terasaka thought, scowling. Maybe he was just being strange. Kirara was starting to grin at him again, so he pulled out his phone and checked it idly. _Why does she make me so uncomfortable just by smiling at me?_ And why was she smiling in the first place? His eyes flitted over to hers, briefly making eye contact, before he looked back down at his phone, a blush starting to creep onto his face. _Fuck…that smile wasn't mischievous…it was actually genuine._ His heart picked up speed. What was she doing?

"Hey, Terasaka…" She began.

Suddenly, the sound of storming footsteps came from down the hall. Both Terasaka and Kirara glanced down the corridor as a man suddenly sped into view, his expression wide-eyed and his hair a fiery red.

"Terasaka!" Karma exclaimed, meeting the larger man's eyes and hurrying up to him. "I got your text. He's here?"

Terasaka stood up and nodded. "Yeah. They've got him locked up in their interrogation room. Lovro and Nagisa went in there a while ago to talk with him."

That made Karma freeze. "Lovro…and Nagisa?" He paused, absorbing the information. "Lovro…_Lovro_ I can understand...but _Nagisa?_ Why is Nagisa here?"

"They're working together, as far as I can tell," Terasaka replied. "I have no idea why. As far as I knew, Nagisa was happy being a teacher. Thought he'd left his past behind. Regardless, Lovro used some of his power to force his way past the cops and get both him and Nagisa some time with the guy."

"I've got enough of my own power to manage that," Karma said with a sneer. He scowled to himself. "Nagisa…what are you doing?" The redhead shook his head. "Whatever. I'll deal with him later. For now, I'm going to go question our friend. This is the biggest break I've gotten yet." He met Terasaka's eyes with an expression that seemed to actually suggest gratitude. He said nothing more however, turning and heading off to the interrogation room.

Terasaka sighed, slumping back down into his seat. He sipped from his drink idly, wanting to forget about today. _Why did I agree to help that psychopath again? For my lousy job? One of these days I'm gonna get myself killed._

"What was that?"

He glanced up at Kirara, frowning. "What was what?"

She scowled at him, gesturing off in the direction Karma had ran. "_That._ That whole exchange between you and Karma. What the hell were you two talking about?"

_Uh oh._ Terasaka gulped. He hadn't considered Kirara. She didn't know anything—not about Re-Core, or Seo, or the truth about that killer sitting in handcuffs a few rooms over. Frankly, Terasaka hadn't ever thought about her with relation to these shady people. She was a whole other part of his life. There hadn't ever been reason to consider telling her the truth about what he was doing with Karma before. _But there is now. I let it slip. Do I tell her?_ But…he'd feel guilty if he brought her into this unnecessarily. He was already risking his life way more than he wanted to. He'd feel awful if he put Kirara through the same thing without needing to.

"Nothing," Terasaka said in what he hoped was a smooth voice. "Just business stuff. That…guy was a, uh…a client of Karma's. Karma's personally trying to work out the specifics of his insurance now that he's been arrested." _That was convincing, right?_

Kirara regarded him flatly. "That's probably the worst, least believable lie I think I've ever heard. Really; I'm not exaggerating. Come on, you moron. Why would _Karma_ care about this guy? And why would the fact that Lovro and Nagisa are here make him so disturbed like that? And what did he mean by 'the biggest break he's gotten yet'? I'm not an _idiot_, Terasaka. Start explaining."

He grimaced. _She's way too clever. And persistent. She'll never give this up. But how can I tell her something like this?_

He sighed. "I can't tell you, Hazama. It's too dangerous. You'd only get hurt if you knew."

She snorted. "I'm E Class. _You're _E Class. If you can handle whatever the hell it is that you're hiding from me, than so can I."

Terasaka glared at her. "Why do want to know so badly, huh? It's work. It's my job. It's shady stuff, yes, but it's nothing you need to get involved in. Why should you care what I do?"

She frowned at him. "Because you're my _friend,_dumbass. Believe it or not I really do care if you're going to get yourself killed. Karma's an intimidating guy and he's forced you to do things you didn't want to do before. If this is cause he's blackmailing you or something then _I want to know._"

Terasaka blinked. Had Kirara _ever_ been that genuine? Most of what came out of her mouth ended up being jokes or mockery. This sudden very really concern was like whiplash—and Terasaka found himself almost liking it. He stared at Kirara as she folded her arms and met his eyes fiercely. She was…strikingly pretty, somehow, in the heat of her emotions.

_Stop that,_ he told himself, shaking his head. "I…it could mean your life being put into danger as well, Hazama. I don't want to do that to you." He frowned. "And Karma didn't put me up to this. Well, I mean, he kinda did, but I could've said no if I wanted." At this point, he was too far in to say he was still being forced to obey Karma. It was true that Terasaka didn't enjoy breaking into places or fighting people, but the fact that he was helping was enough.

Kirara raised an eyebrow at him. "I see. Well, I'm glad you're actually worrying about me, but like I said, I can take care of myself. At least let _me_ make the call as to whether or not I can handle whatever it is you two are up to. Come on, Terasaka. You're my friend. Can't you tell me what's up?"

He bit his lip, staring into her eyes. All her joking and mocking was gone, replaced by a staggeringly cute smile. He found himself reddening. _Damnit…she actually makes me want to tell her._ Should he? She'd likely get in trouble as a result, but it was true that she could more than handle it—plus, if he outright refused her, she'd probably make him regret it in some way or another.

At last, he sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. But you have to promise that you won't get involved with it in any way. It's bad enough that Karma's roped _me_ into it. The less people that follow in _his_ footsteps, the better." He looked her square in the eyes. "Okay?"

She grinned, her usual mischievousness returning. "Of course."

Terasaka sighed. _She's not gonna stick to that promise, is she?_ "Alright. Well…I don't fully understand it myself, but…well, we're fighting a group of criminals. Bad ones, as far as I can tell. They're building some massive, probably dangerous machine in a warehouse in the city, and that guy with the red-tipped hair is one of their higher members. Karma's been frustratingly vague so far, but it sounds like he's been fighting them for a long time. I don't know much about this whole situation, Hazama, but what I can tell is that these people can't be allowed to do what they're doing."

Kirara frowned at him. "That's it?"

He blinked. "Wha—well, what more were you expecting?"

"I dunno," she replied, lying back against the bench. "Something more exciting than that. Fighting a bunch of criminals? That makes you no more interesting than Kimura, except for that fact you're doing it illegally, I guess."

Terasaka ground his teeth together. _I should never have told her._ "Well, I'm sorry my life isn't _interesting _enough for you." Honestly, just when he was starting to think he actually liked this woman…

She shrugged, oblivious to his anger. "Well, it might still be. Karma's the one who put you up to this, _and_he's been fighting them for a long time? Karma doesn't let a fight drag on; he goes in for the quick, brutal kill. That means these guys probably are some serious opponents. And if Karma thinks they're bad news, then they likely are. I guess I just…don't see how a handful of criminals could really be that big of a deal, especially to someone like Karma, who always seems to have endless ambition. I guess that only means that we should _really_ take them seriously."

_She said we._ Terasaka looked at Kirara pointedly. "Hold on. You're not joining us in this. I just told you to stay out of it."

She sighed. "Oh come on, Terasaka. You didn't actually think you could tell me all that and have me stay out of it, did you? I'm helping you, and that's the end of that. If you don't let me, you know I'll just end up investigating on my own. Who _knows_ what could happen to me if I do that?"

Terasaka scowled. "Come on, Hazama. I can't just let you join me. You could get _killed_."

"So could you," she retorted.

"That doesn't mean it's alright for you to join me," he snapped. "If you don't have to join me, then I don't want you to. The only reason I'm even helping Karma is because he needed another E Class member to lend him a hand."

"What's wrong with two hands, then?" Kirara said, folding her arms.

"We do our missions under guise of work," Terasaka said, trying a different angle. "It's in the middle of the work day, oftentimes within the confines of the office. You'd have to get away from your job to help us out, not to mention somehow get past the front desk to see us."

That made Kirara pause. _I knew that would work,_Terasaka thought with satisfaction. Kirara didn't adore her job or anything, but it was a source of income, and she could have plenty of worse jobs. She wouldn't sacrifice it just for this.

Finally, she glared at Terasaka, meeting his gaze. "Then I'll ask Karma, since you're not even the one in charge of this whole operation. I'm sure he'd be happy to have another lackey, and there's probably something he can find for me to do, even if it isn't directly with you two."

Terasaka squeezed his fist, knuckles whitening. "Damnit, Hazama. Why do you want to do this so badly?"

She averted her eyes, glancing down at the floor, saying nothing. Terasaka stared at her, waiting, but she adamantly kept her mouth shut. _Why…_does_ she want to do this?_ He asked himself, now suddenly far more curious.

He opened his mouth to ask again, but suddenly Karma appeared, Nagisa and Lovro trailing behind him. His expression was unreadable, while Lovro kept calm gestures and Nagisa looked slightly worried.

Terasaka and Hazama both stood up as Karma, Nagisa and Lovro stopped before them. The redhead gestured to the two men behind him. "Terasaka. We're working with these two, now."

Terasaka blinked. "We…are?"

Lovro stepped forward. "Sort of. Truth be told, I am not fully certain of young Karma's intentions or insight on this matter, and would rather simply exchange information and be done with it, but…yes, we shall be working together. I'm very intrigued by Karma's story, you see. How did you and he end up fighting these criminals, anyhow?"

Karma's eye twitched. "I don't really like working with anyone, usually—but Lovro has information we can't ignore. Not to mention that that damned detective wouldn't let me see our friend no matter how much I flaunted my credentials. Honestly, he'll let a Russian assassin in but not a wealthy businessman?"

"Unlike yourself, Karma Akabane, I have the power of a deadly Russian agency at my back," Lovro said. "While you may be rich, money alone is not enough to sway the police, or at least not Masuda. That man wouldn't have even let me in the building if he hadn't known I'd had such a force backing me, I'm certain."

Karma sighed. "At any rate, we need each other's information. I'll be chatting with Lovro in another room. Terasaka, you and Hazama can go home now. I likely won't have need of you for a while, now that I'm going to be reworking my plans in light of whatever info Lovro has to give me. You should probably leave now too, Nagisa."

The teacher smiled melancholically at the redhead. "Nice to see you too, Karma."

Karma just stared at him for a minute, before scowling and turning on his heel, motioning for Lovro to follow. The Russian smiled to Terasaka and bowed slightly as he turned around and followed Karma. He passed Nagisa and squeezed the smaller man's shoulder good-naturedly on his way by.

Nagisa's eyes were now downcast. Terasaka crossed his arms, looking at the man. He looked…ragged, somehow. As though exhaustion was overcoming him.

"So…why does Lovro have you working for him?" Terasaka at last said, breaking the silence.

Nagisa looked up. "It's…complicated. He needs me."

"So you just dropped everything to help him out?" Terasaka asked. "Sorry if I'm wrong, but I thought you liked your life as a teacher. Why would you get involved with the world of assassins again?"

A flash of anger actually passed across Nagisa's features, causing Terasaka to freeze. _He's only ever been angry three or four times, _the bigger man thought. _Damn…is this really that sensitive of a subject?_ But the expression vanished just as quickly as it had appeared, and Nagisa sighed, once again looking very tired.

"I…didn't want to. I still don't want to. But…I don't know how much you know, Terasaka, but there are some really bad things going on beneath this city. Lovro needed the help of one of the most skilled assassins he knew. I love my life as a teacher, and I wish things didn't have to be this way. But they are. My friends and family are at risk, not to mention the entire city if things continue on their current path. I _have _to do something about it. I could never forgive myself if some tragedy were to occur that I could have prevented."

Terasaka stared at the teacher for a long time. At last, he snorted. "Always so damn noble. You know you don't always have to play the hero, right Nagisa? It's not always on your shoulders alone. Sometimes you gotta let others take care of things, even if you feel like you should be handling them yourself."

Nagisa froze. His eyes fell to the floor, and he hung his head, face covered by a curtain of blue hair. He shook his head, his hands balling into fists. "I…I can't. I can't do that. I…" He trailed off, before raising his head and meeting Terasaka's gaze for the smallest of moments. "I have to go."

Terasaka stuck his hand out futilely as Nagisa dashed off, disappearing down the hall. The larger man took a step forward to go after him, but Kirara laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't bother, Terasaka," she said, sighing. "He won't listen to you. You probably wouldn't even be able to catch up to him."

_Damn it all, but she's right,_ Terasaka thought, staring after Nagisa. That man was hurting, clearly. He needed help, or support, or at least something to alleviate some of his burden. And yet he was obstinately taken it all on himself. _If you keep at it like this, Nagisa,_ Terasaka thought with a grim expression, _you're going to end up breaking._

.

"Hmph," Kibe grumbled, seeming reluctant as he looked over the area where the hole used to be. Beside him, Karasuma stood expressionless, though secretly he harboured a sense of satisfaction. "Well, I suppose it'll do. Congratulations, you've actually done your job properly this time, Karasuma. Now get out of my sight. I have many things to do, and unfortunately for the foreseeable future you can't get anything done until tomorrow. Make sure you get more than three hours of sleep this time."

With that, the old man shuffled off, grumbling angry to himself. Karasuma breathed out a sigh of relief, before smirking to himself as he glanced at the wall. In the past few days, he'd been working himself ragged to finish fixing it, even paying outside workers double for every hour of overtime. It had still taken the entire week, but finally the wiring, plumbing, ventilation and insulation as well as the wall itself was fully replaced, nearly good as new, beyond the needed paint job. It was possibly the hardest Karasuma had ever worked, but it had been more than worth it. Kibe had finally not yelled at him, and he'd bought a few extra hours of sleep.

_Maybe now that man will give me a little due respect, _Karasuma thought to himself as he started for his quarters in the visitor's building. Probably not, unfortunately. Kibe seemed like he didn't even know how to be respectful in the first place. Well, if not respect, Karasuma would settle for a lack of demeaning shouting all the time. This might not ensure that, but it was a step in the right direction.

He passed other workers rushing by on his way. Even now, several weeks after the attack, it was still incredibly busy. _I wonder if anyone's even gone inside that room,_ he thought as he watched a frantic young woman in a suit hurry past, expression haggard. That room…even now he still thought about it. The container, the _tentacles. _They'd confirmed his suspicions; the research department of the ministry of defense was developing tentacles. Except in this case it didn't appear they were injecting them into people…it appeared more like they were making them from _scratch _somehow. What could that mean?

_Nothing good._ That much he was certain of. He'd dealt with tentacles and the results of using them too many times before. It was bad enough to put them _inside _a person, but to create an entire creature out of them from scratch? That seemed like it was treading too far into the territory of exploding the earth. And yet, the scientists here were doing it anyway. Were they mad? Or were they really just that confident they'd mastered the tentacles to the point that they wouldn't explode? Somehow, Karasuma knew that even if he were given statistical proof this tentacle creation wouldn't blow up, he'd want it gone anyhow. Even if it wasn't a danger to the entire planet, tentacles in any form would only bring pain.

_Both Kaede and Itona were much better off when they removed those tentacles,_ Karasuma thought firmly to himself, recalling the two former E Class students. No, he was certain. This department was simply messing with fire the more they dug into tentacles. Best to leave that chapter of the past alone.

But, of course, they wouldn't stop. Not without being specifically and explicitly told to. Only a direct order from the Board would ensure that. Karasuma had sent an email to one member, the one he at least sort of trusted, earlier in the week, but still nothing. Perhaps the man hadn't gotten it yet, or perhaps he simply didn't want to reply. Karasuma was getting closer and closer to the point of risking a call to the man's secretary, but he'd resolved earlier to only do it at the end of the week. For now, he was plenty glad to finally get a semi-decent sleep.

Once within the visitor's building, it only took a few flights of stairs to reach where he was currently staying. The room was rather sparse, as he hadn't brought many of his own belongings, but there wasn't much at home to bring in the first place. Indeed, the lackluster furniture and austere walls reminded him of his house.

_Except Irina isn't here,_ he thought to himself, a small tug of sadness pulling at him as he thought of her. With all the work lately, he could really have used a visit from his wife. She'd have been a welcome respite from Kibe's non-stop reprimanding.

Sighing, he slid off his jacket and hung it up in the closet before sitting on the bed. He felt his exhaustion overcome him suddenly, and flopped back on the blanket. He could just fall asleep here and now…it would feel so good.

His phone suddenly rang. Perking up, he sat up and checked the caller ID. It was Irina, to his surprise. _Were we both thinking the same thing?_ He answered, putting the device up to his ear.

"Irina?" He greeted. His voice was a bit hoarse, he realized as he broke the quiet of the room.

"Tadaomi!" Irina replied cheerfully. "I'm not interrupting you, am I?"

"Not at all," he said, enjoying the sound of her voice. "Actually, I was just thinking how I was missing you. The work here is unbelievable. I don't think I've gotten more than four hours of sleep a night here." He thought about complaining about Kibe, but decided not to. Badmouthing superiors was something only new recruits did.

"What?" Irina's voice was coloured in sympathy. "That's horrible. Are you sure you want to stick around there, Tadaomi? You weren't getting very good sleep before you were sent out there in the first place. Maybe you should request to switch back. They wouldn't refuse you; everyone here knows how hard a worker you are. Even the infallible Tadaomi Karasuma needs a break every now and then."

Karasuma sighed. She was right, unfortunately. He knew deep down that all this work was slowly wearing him down, bit by bit. He could feel the need to sleep in the back of his mind at all times, and if he wasn't occupied at every moment of the day his eyelids seemed to succumb to gravity and snap shut. Yes, eventually all his work and lack of rest would get to him. But…well, it had to be done. Not only because Karasuma had been assigned this project—but because of the tentacle experiments he was sure they were doing here. Of everyone at this facility, only he and the two snipers, Chiba and Rinka, truly knew how dangerous tentacles could be—and of them only Karasuma could really do anything about it.

"I can't, Irina," he at last replied, sighing. "They need me here. They're in a panic, and only a strong sense of leadership is keeping everything together. Things are starting to slow down, but in the wake of this attack it'll take a while before everything returns to normal. Not to mention that I still have to get done my original task, actually improving security here beyond just a patching up of the holes that those criminals exploited. I don't know how long it will take, but we're still far from finished."

Irina huffed through the phone. "Are you sure you're not just making excuses, Tadaomi? Come on, don't you want to see your wonderful wife? I haven't made you that miserable, have I?"

He chuckled. "Not at all. I told you I missed you, didn't I?" He bit his lip, unsure if he ought to divulge the other reason he wanted to remain here. _She's Irina. I can trust her, if no one else._ "Irina…I found something out, recently. Do you…recall the whole tentacle mess a few years back?"

There was a pause. "You mean…like, Korosensei? I remember it, yeah."

He nodded absently. "And you remember how dangerous tentacles were, right?"

"All too well," she replied with a snort.

He took a deep breath. "I found something, here, at the research department. Irina, they're making tentacles. I don't know how, and I don't know for what purpose, but they are. It was easy to overlook, but in the files they gave to prep me I noticed references to tentacle experimentation, something only someone familiar with tentacles would be able to identify. I decided to look into it further and I found…I'm not even entirely sure what I found. It was some sort of creature, made entirely of tentacles. I don't think it was alive, though. At any, rate, these people at the research department are clearly delving into research that's been long shut down. If they continue with this, who's to say they won't end up creating another Korosensei, another bomb waiting to go off and blow up the world?"

It took a while before Irina at last responded. "But…wasn't that research destroyed?"

"It was," Karasuma said, nodding, "or at least it was officially. At any rate, they could be at a point where another tentacle being might be created. They can't be allowed to do this. I have to stay, Irina. If for no other reason than to stop them."

Another pause. "But…_stop_ them, Tadaomi? What if they're just…oblivious? Maybe they just don't know the consequences of what they're doing."

Karasuma frowned, chewing on that. "I…don't know, Irina. These are scientists, and probably had access to files that specifically told them of the dangers of tentacles. Even if they don't know what they're doing, I have a good feeling their boss won't just let me stop an experiment. He's not the type to be open to negotiations. I suspect if I even suggest that they ought to stop their experiments he'll probably wave me off and yell at me for not doing my job." He hesitated for a moment, but forged on. "Plus, I…think that they know that what they're messing with is dangerous. I think they know, and that they're going forward with it anyway."

"But why?" Irina asked. "Why would they do that if they know how it could endanger the entire world?"

"They probably think they've successfully gotten rid of that aspect of the tentacles," Karasuma mused, "otherwise there's no way any of them would have gone this far, not when they pushed so hard for the destruction of the tentacles the first time. I guess I can't really say whether they'd have good reason to believe something like that or not; I'm no scientist and I haven't actually seen their work in depth. But I can't help but feel like they're being foolhardy about all of this. If Kibe is any example, they're likely too full of arrogance and confidence to entertain the possibility that they haven't totally eliminated the explosive element of the tentacles." He sighed. "Why would they so this, even in the face of the blatant danger they're putting the world in just by going near tentacles again? Why, Irina? Greed. That's why. That's why they did it the first time. If they can actually harness, _control_the tentacles? That could mean a whole new form of weapon. A whole new realm of power. Japan would instantly become the most powerful nation in the world. And the most feared."

There was an appropriately grim, thoughtful silence after he finished. Irina eventually spoke again. "That's bad. That's really bad, Tadaomi. Something definitely needs to be done about it, I agree, but…you? You're just a security agent. Doing something like this isn't in your job description."

"It doesn't have to be," Karasuma replied instantly. "If it needs to be done, and no one else is doing it, I'm willing to step up and get it done. But you don't have to worry. I'm not about to go sneaking around and committing sabotage or anything." Not unless things got desperate, anyway. "I'll talk to someone from the Board. Hopefully one of them will listen to me."

"They don't like change, Tadaomi. It won't be easy to convince them, especially if it means they'll have to argue with one of the department heads."

"They'll listen if I convince them how much danger simply going near tentacles is putting everyone on earth. If they knew how much experimentation Kibe is actually doing, they'd shut this whole project down."

Irina paused. "But…what if they know? What if they're in on this? You're right, that having tentacles on our side would make Japan a force to be reckoned with. On a surface level, wouldn't the ministry love to have something like that? We're a defense agency, after all. Who's to say the Board didn't secretly authorize the research department to look into this, even though everything on tentacles is supposed to be buried?"

Karasuma sighed deeply. "The truth is, I've already considered that. In detail. I don't trust most of the members on the Board; the majority of them are schemers and plotters—yes, ultimately working for the good of the country, but doing so while they further their own goals. People like that are the sort I hate to work with. Luckily, there are some on the Board who aren't totally stripped of honour. I've already messaged the most trustworthy of them, but he has yet to respond. Perhaps I can glean from him if the rest of them authorized this. If not, I can work on convincing them to shut this down. If so…then we're really in trouble."

This gave the both of them pause. For a long minute, neither spoke. At last, Irina's voice met his ear, soft and soothing. "You should go to sleep. We can talk some more about this another time."

"I_ am_ going to talk with someone about this, Irina," Karasuma said firmly. "I can't let something like this slide."

"I know you can't. But maybe there are better ways of going about it. Ways that won't put you in so much danger. If they think you're about to discover their secrets, Tadaomi, they'll do whatever they must to stop you." Her voice softened even further. "I don't want to see that happen."

A smile crept onto his lips. _I love this woman,_ he thought idly. "You don't have to worry about a thing. I don't like to brag, but, well, I _am_ me. I think I can handle myself. Besides, I'm not about to bring down the wrath of the entire ministry on me. If I think things are about to go south, I'll back out, try to find a better route. Not to mention that Chiba and Rinka are here with me. I'm in safe hands."

Irina's smile was audible. "Alright, then. I trust you. I'll let you get some sleep now. Good night, Tadaomi. Take care of yourself."

"Good night, Irina. I will."

She hung up, and he set the phone down on the bed, letting out a long sigh. _Well, now she knows. Now, if anything happens to me, she could be arrested for withholding information about me. Now…now I've put her in danger._ He didn't like that thought, but deep down he knew he'd needed this talk. He couldn't have kept a secret this big to himself; it would have eaten him up inside. And besides, she'd offered some insights, and helped word the thoughts he'd been having more clearly. Ultimately, he was glad he'd talked with Irina, even if it might have put her in serious danger.

_Of course, it isn't like _she_ can't handle herself, either,_ he reminded himself. Irina had been trained since childhood by the famous Lovro, after all, and had been plenty sharpened by her years at the ministry as well. All the same, the less danger she was in, the better he'd inevitably feel.

The bed felt unnaturally cozy as Karasuma laid on it, and yet again sleep called to him. _I should charge my phone first._ He sighed, sitting upright and shuffling over to where his charger was located. It lit up once plugged in, and a notification met his eyes. _From Fujiwara._

Karasuma eyes shot wide open. He opened the notification, and saw that he'd missed a call from the man. Hurriedly Karasuma hit the call button next to Fujiwara's name and put the device up to his ear, tapping his foot anxiously. It rang a few times before the man finally picked up.

"Karasuma," Fujiwara greeted. His voice was deep and hard. No nonsense. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, sir," Karasuma said, nodding. "I…I've come across some…._dangerous_ information. Something that could get a lot of people, myself included, in trouble. But I have to tell someone. I can't leave this be."

There was a gruff grunt from the other end. "I see. Are you sure you want to be telling me this, Karasuma? Secrets are a deadly thing. There's oftentimes a good reason to see them kept. Perhaps you'd be better off leaving whatever this is be. Ignore your stubborn sense of honour, for once. Because frankly, if I need to, I'll arrest you. You are my friend, Karasuma, but what's best for this country comes first."

Karasuma chewed on that for a second. "If that's true, sir, then you'll be glad I told you of this." _I hope._

Fujiwara sighed. "Alright. Tell me, then. I'm probably the best person on the Board _to_ tell. If you say anything dangerous, I'm probably the one person who wouldn't rat you out. But yes, go on. Let's hear it."

Taking a deep breath, Karasuma spoke. "Tentacles, sir. That's the big secret. Kibe, the research department, they're working on recreating the tentacles from all those years ago. I'm not sure if they realize what doing that could mean, but _you_ know, sir. The end of the world, if things go wrong. Not to mention that having super soldiers wielding the raw power of tentacles will only mean every other country will fear us and try to retaliate before they're attacked. I don't know if they're doing this behind everyone's backs or if the Board authorized this secretly, but regardless, we _cannot _let this happen. Tentacles should not return."

The pause this time was extremely long. Fujiwara finally broke it with a long sigh. "We never should have sent you to that place. Figures you'd find out."

Karasuma gawked. "You're…saying the Board really _did_authorize this? Why? How could they, when they know full well—"

"Calm down, son," Fujiwara snapped. "It's more complicated than that. Not everyone on the Board completely agreed to do this, at least not morally. Of course no one wants a return of that tentacle fiasco, not even the worst of the Board's schemers, but we'd received convincing information that somehow, people had gotten ahold of tentacle vials and were thinking of selling them to other countries. We reacted first by trying to downplay these rumours and apprehend whoever supposedly had these vials, but we were unsuccessful in both areas. We had to deal with this matter quickly, especially as other countries started to look into buying these vials. Some Board members suggested we beat them to the punch. It wasn't ideal, but if other countries should have tentacles, well, so should we. Not everyone liked it, but in the end we all agreed it would probably be best to follow this course of action. So we ordered Kibe to look into it, and recently he made a breakthrough, supposedly. Yes, Karasuma. I realize how much of a bad idea this is. But imagine how much worse it might be if our enemies got their hands on tentacles. We have to go through with this."

Karasuma gritted his teeth, anger flaring. "And if it ends up destroying the world?"

Fujiwara sighed. "Then somewhere along the way we made a grave mistake. Kibe tells us that the danger of the earth blowing up has been completely eradicated. I'm no scientist; I have no idea how much of that is embellishment. But the chance has to be taken."

"You didn't take that chance back when Korosensei was less than one percent likely to blow up." Karasuma growled.

"Easy, son," Fujiwara said warningly. "No one likes how things are turning out. Everyone involved is doing some pretty despicable things, but it's for the good of the country. You want to make things better? Make it so we don't have to be resorting to this? Locate whoever it is that's selling those vials. As long as they remain on the black market, the threat will always be there."

Karasuma frowned. "But I'm…working with Kibe now. Are you giving me leave to investigate this matter?"

"I don't know what I'm doing, Karasuma," Fujiwara replied with an exhausted sigh. "Things are complicated right now. The ministry is dealing with more than we can handle. I won't explicitly give you the order to look into whoever is selling those vials, but I will say I'd appreciate the help. Best stay at that complex, though. Right now, you're still to be helping out with repairs and improving security. Perhaps once that job's finished I can directly give you new orders."

"I…thank you, sir. I'll do my best."

"Good man. If you find anything, report to me and only me. And…don't go digging into that tentacle business anymore. I don't want you and your damned sense of honour getting in the way. That one _is_ an order, by the way."

Karasuma swallowed. "Yes, sir."

With that, Fujiwara hung up, obviously considering the matter resolved. _Damnit…leave it, he tells me. I can't just leave this! Even if it _is _for the good of the country, how can I just let them create such vehicles of destruction? _But orders were orders…and besides, Karasuma really _did_ want to know who was responsible for selling those vials—vials which weren't even supposed to exist anymore.

_Well…I have a sneaking suspicion. _A hunch, really. Criminals, selling on the black market? Currently, there was only one dominating force in Japan's underground. _I wouldn't be surprised…not at all._

Somehow, despite his exhaustion, Karasuma's mind raced so much that he didn't fall asleep for at least an hour that night.

.

Okuda stared daggers at the back of Hawk's head as he talked with a pair of suited men. Her knuckles were white and she was absently crumpling a piece of paper in one fist. Beside her, Takebayashi glanced from their boss to her, expression one of concern.

She didn't miss it. "He's gone too far this time, Takebayashi. I can't just sit back and let him do this."

He sighed. "I agree, but what are you going to do? Even if you brought up all the laws and codes he'd be breaking, he could just fire you and ignore them."

"If he does, I can just report what he's doing to the authorities," Okuda replied, liking that idea a lot. Except, that plan would require her to follow through with losing her job, something she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to do just yet. Still, it was a good last resort. Hawk might not have anything to fear from Okuda, but the legal system was another matter entirely.

Takebayashi drew his lips into a line, not responding. He stared with Okuda at Hawk, who seemed to be finished with the two men in suits and now reverted to a parade rest, idly scanning the lab with unconcerned eyes. _He really _is _military, _Okuda thought as she watched. His stance was so very crisp and disciplined, and he gave off an air of raw intimidation you could only acquire from years of surviving in the army. Hawk—she didn't like calling him Takai; it humanized him a bit too much—was very quickly exhibiting all the traits Tanaka had talked about. He was indeed ruthless, though that much Okuda had known, but as she paid attention she noticed how calm and unfazed he always was. Not a single setback or problem seemed to give him grief or make him upset. In that regard, Okuda felt he was different from any foe she'd faced before—which was exactly why she was so frightened of him.

Then, his eyes met hers, and he winked. Okuda felt chills run down her spine, and she glanced away. No need to get into a fight now. She had a plan, and that plan involved submitting. Hawk had to think she was of no concern, that she would no longer fight him—or, at least, that her resistance would be ineffective and futile. She had to bide her time, waiting for the exact right moment to undermine this whole operation. For now, though, no more confrontation. Surely that should be easy, considering how averse she was to even talking to strangers. But there was something about Hawk that stoked her anger to such a degree that it overcame her social anxiety. _I have to keep that anger down,_ she told herself.

Hawk suddenly broke parade rest and strode over to the two. "You've prepared the necessary documents for the experiment, I assume?"

Okuda tried to resist her urge to glare at him, and nodded. Takebayashi spoke for them. "We are ready to record our observations at any time." He paused, glancing at Okuda briefly, before speaking again. "But…well, you see, sir, Okuda and I have…some issues with this particular experiment."

Hawk raised a brow, but smiled, as though he expected this. "Oh? Do share."

Takebayashi took a deep breath. "Well, ethically and morally speaking, we are against going forward with human testing. Yes, we've progressed to the point where animals injected with our improved serum can now withstand the concoction for a time, but the long-term effects have proven disastrous. We cannot allow this to go into the stage of human testing until it has reached a humane level."

Hawk remained smiling. "I see. Well, I'm afraid I can't concede your request, Mr. Takebayashi. The testing will go forward. You may quit if you disagree with me, or you may remain and create something amazing with the rest of us."

Takebayashi bit his lip, looking like he didn't want to push it, but opted to continue. "That's not the only thing, sir. Well…you see, unless the type of testing we're doing meets legal requirements we can't actually lawfully go through with it. And…well, I checked, and we'd have to perfect the serum until we could do that."

Hawk didn't flinch. "Well, unfortunately the desires of my superiors matter more than simple laws. We go _forward_, Mr. Takebayashi. Surely you don't want to be fired over a simple matter as this?"

Okuda glanced up at the bespectacled man. Takebayashi seemed hesitant, confliction visible on his face, but at last he nodded. "Of course not, sir. In that case I suggest giving the subject some particularly powerful painkillers."

Hawk inclined his head. "Of course." He turned on his heel and walked away, considering the matter done.

Takebayashi turned to Okuda, expression pained. "Well, I tried. If I had pushed any harder I'm certain he would have punished me somehow."

Okuda shook her head. "It's alright; I didn't really expect that to work. I…well, I hate to say it, but unless we pull something drastic, we're not going to be able to prevent him from testing on a human." Okuda didn't exactly want to let some poor soul undergo the same pain as she'd seen some animals go through in that cursed glass box, but if she was going to stop Hawk and his superiors for good, she needed to bide her time.

Writing a few more idle notes onto the document in her hands, she stared off in the direction Hawk had disappeared to, waiting anxiously. The other scientists seemed equally tense, perhaps sensing the nervousness in Okuda and Takebayashi. Hawk hadn't told any of them what was to happen today but clearly they could tell it was big, and it was bad. Their eyes seemed to drift between the exit Hawk had gone through and Okuda and Takebayashi. There was a few seconds of anxious anticipation before at last Hawk returned.

Behind him were two beefy men in black suits escorting a young man in a testing robe. His face was sallow and gaunt, and there was a slight fear that tinted his face as he was rather roughly guided into the large glass container. Hawk stood just outside it, watching as one of the two suited men gave the thin man a few pills before shutting the large door behind him.

"Make your initial observations, Miss Manami, Mr. Takebayashi," Hawk said in a calm voice. "We're about to start."

Okuda gulped. She reluctantly raised her voice. "Subject name, birthdate, blood type and gender, please."

The man stared at her, looking still a little fearful. "Um…Yamada Ryuta, March 5, AB, male."

Okuda nodded, recording the information. With a few short scratches on the paper, she looked back up. "Subject is properly decontaminated?"

"Yes, and has been prepared in every other area," Hawk replied irritably. "He is ready. Mark your documents and we can get started."

Okuda resisted a smirk. _Actually impatient, are we?_ Or was she reading into it? Still, Hawk would likely begin threatening her if she kept the experiment waiting deliberately. She hurriedly wrote confirmations down across the rest of the page before nodding to Hawk.

The ex-soldier smiled. "Begin," he ordered, eyes locked on poor Yamada, who seemed even more anxious than he had been before. One of the suited men opened the door again, brandishing a rather large needle. Yamada stared at it in sudden horror, backing away, but the much larger man wrapped a strange-looking hand around the thin man's arm, keeping him from escaping. Yamada let out a small cry as the needle was forced into his neck, the clear liquid within the injector flowing into him. The suited man hurriedly left the area as soon as the needle was dry, hastily shutting the door behind him.

Okuda held her breath as she watched Yamada stumble back. From recent tests on goats, they had considerably lessened the pain inflicted on the subject, but it still was hard to watch. She waited tensely as Yamada's expression contorted, pain appearing on his features. He fell against the back wall, breath suddenly fast and heavy, his eyes bulging and a low whine escaping his throat. His hand shook violently as he brought it up, as though something ten times stronger than adrenaline was rushing through it, and then his legs finally gave out from underneath him.

Beside Okuda, Takebayashi was furiously taking notes. _I should be doing that too,_ a thought nagged at her, but she found her eyes transfixed, unable to be torn away from the subject. Yamada was now convulsing on the floor, his body jerking about wildly. Was he going to die? Sure, the last subject, a goat, had survived, but a goat wasn't a human—and Yamada looked especially bad, and getting worse with each spasm.

Then, he extended his right arm skyward, and it began to _morph,_ wriggling and stretching in ways that shouldn't have been possible. Okuda stared. Previous tests hadn't yielded anything like this; at most the only real change they'd seen in the goat was strange skin behavior, as though something had been underneath the skin, moving around. This time, Yamada's entire arm began to extend and retract rapidly, expand and contract, twist and bend, as though the bone was no longer there. His other limbs soon followed suit, acting like rubber.

Then, suddenly, Yamada began to stand, even as his limbs continued to rapidly convulse, until he was fully upright. To Okuda's horror, his face was no longer…normal. Instead of the gaunt expression of terror from before, his nose seemed to have utterly melted away, his lips gone, his eyes and teeth bared frighteningly. He extended his right arm again, and upon closer inspection Okuda noticed his veins pulsed and grew enflamed, to the point that she felt they might burst.

And then, Yamada stopped moving. His skin, which before had been moving, twisting, and stretching, was now frozen in place. His fingers, each one outstretched, were now at least one and a half times as long as they'd normally be, and his entire frame seemed somehow _stretched._ His unblinking eyes stared at nothing, his horrific face portraying no emotion, and for a long few seconds he did nothing.

Then, the glass shattered. Yamada's hand plowed through it, sending shards flying, and Okuda ducked with a shriek as one piece nearly caught her in the face. The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the room and Okuda gave a terse glance at Hawk. Amazingly the man was standing calmly directly in front of Yamada, and from the sounds of things the subject was now moving straight towards him.

Staring, Okuda watched as Yamada's still extended hand grasped for Hawk. The ex-soldier sighed, twisting his body and pulling Yamada by one hand, clearly attempting to execute a famous martial arts move and dump the man on the floor. However, Yamada was suddenly supernaturally quick, and moved his arm with incredible speed for just a fraction of a second to get out of Hawk's reach. Hawk seemed actually surprised for once, and had to hastily duck out of the way as Yamada raised his hand again, grabbing at Hawk's face.

It devolved from there. Hawk, suddenly seeming to realize his opponent was now incredibly capable, now fought with all the skill and prowess Tanaka had spoken of, with an added mix of fear and desperation to his movements. Yamada was a robot, portraying no emotions, coldly and calmly advancing on Hawk while using apparent super speed to dodge any attacks when necessary.

"Help me, damn you!" Hawk called in between grunts. His men, standing transfixed and likely in fright, snapped into action, removing their guns and pointing them at Yamada. Luckily, the subject was walking with relative stillness, so they had an easy target. A hail of bullets flew at Yamada, but just before impact, the man amazingly moved with rapidity to dodge each and every one of them, appearing displaced in flashes before returning to his position before Hawk.

_That was uncanny,_ Okuda realized, watched with wide eyes. She recognized the way he'd dodged those bullets. She'd never mistake it. That was exactly the way Korosensei had dodged their bullets back in E Class. _But…then that means…_

The suited men didn't seen to notice that their bullets weren't landing, or else just didn't know what else to do. They continued to fire at Yamada, their bullets hitting opposite walls or desks, sometimes each other, but miraculously never Hawk himself. All the while, Yamada was unfazed and nothing Hawk did appeared to be working.

_I have to do something,_ Okuda realized. She'd helped create the concoction that had turned Yamada into that creature. Surely she had something that could undo it. Searching her mind, she hurriedly tried to think of all the mixtures they'd made in the last few days, but for some reason it had never occurred to her to make something that might undo what the concoction had done. Most of the previous animals had eventually died, after all, so there hadn't really been a reason for such a potion—and besides, good scientific practice mandated that you leave the subject afflicted in order to observe its long-term effects. Regardless, she realized there was nothing that would turn Yamada back to normal, not to mention that it would likely be near impossible for her to even stick a needle in him in the first place.

So what could she do? She looked around, searching, hoping desperately for something to save them all. Her eyes locked on to the fire extinguisher on the wall nearby. _That might work._ Not giving it a second thought, she dashed for it, tearing it off the wall and aiming it at Yamada.

With a press of the trigger, white foam fired out of the extinguisher, blasting at Yamada. Wide in range and quickly consuming a large portion of the floor, the foam couldn't be so easily avoided as with the bullets. Curiously, though, Yamada didn't move at all, seeming content to let the foam overcome him. _That didn't have as much force as I'd hoped for,_ Okuda thought, hopes dying, as the foam hit the ground weakly and shrouded around Yamada's feet. Strangely, he almost seemed _curious _of it, poking the foam with one toe.

Then, Hawk removed a gun from inside his jacket, pointing the weapon with stealth and silence Okuda had only seen of people like Nagisa. Yamada never even noticed, and before he could react, three bullets had been lodged inside his brain. He stumbled, robotic movements deteriorating into desperate attempts to cling to life, but blood quickly flowed out of the holes in his head, and he at last dropped motionless to the floor.

All was still for a moment. Then Hawk stepped forward, crouching down near Yamada's body and poking at his head with the gun. The blood was now gushing out, a strange shade of bright red. Obviously satisfied, Hawk stood upright, nodding to Okuda.

"Good job, Miss Manami," he said, as though he was referring to a document she'd typed up. "That was good timing. None of these idiots could manage to make themselves useful. Expect a raise in pay."

Okuda had no words for that. She simply stared incredulously as Hawk calmly wiped the blood from his uniform. Behind her, Takebayashi spoke up. "S-Sir! Some of those men need medical attention!"

Hawk raised an eyebrow, before glancing at the down suits. "I suspect the ones who got hit will probably bleed out, if they aren't dead already. It's their own fault, really. Once they'd seen that simply firing at it didn't do anything, they should have taken a different tactic."

Takebayashi gawked. "So we leave them to die?"

"Of course not," Hawk replied. "But we are not a medical facility, so I suggest you call an ambulance quickly." With that, Hawk strode away, as though all matters were resolved.

A furious rage lit inside Okuda. "No. Hold on. You don't get to walk away from that. This catastrophe is _on you._If you hadn't been so eager to please your damn superiors, and had listened to our warnings, then your men wouldn't have had to have died in such a pointless fight, we wouldn't have lost hundreds of thousands in damages, and most importantly that poor man who you pulled from some ratty corner of the city wouldn't have had to suffer and lose his life all for your petty whims!" She nearly screamed that last part, and everyone in the room stared at her. Okuda didn't know how she'd been able to say something like that, especially to Hawk of all people, but she felt good. Of course, now came his response, and it couldn't be pretty.

Yet, as he turned around and met her eyes, his lips were curled in a smile. "Pointless? Oh, this wasn't pointless, Miss Manami. This was about collecting information. And I must say, we just gathered a great deal of valuable records. With this, we will be able to progress farther and faster. We might have lost a few men, yes, but their sacrifices will mean a large step towards our ultimate goal."

Okuda could do nothing but stare. _He doesn't feel remorseful about what happened today at all, does he?_She recalled what Tanaka had said about Hawk. _A particularly deadly breed of cruel…_

"Does…does that mean you knew this would happen? You were…preparing for it?" This whole time, it had seemed as though Hawk was unnaturally happy about how everything had gone down today, even though the lab had been trashed and people had died. Had he _wanted_ this to happen?

Hawk chuckled. "Well, obviously not. Otherwise I would have put that man in a much tougher holding container, and known that fighting him would he utterly useless. But I won't say I'm disappointed. This is good, yes, very good. We're close now. Just a few more adjustments, some minor tweaks, and we might finally be ready…"

Okuda didn't like the sound of that. "Earlier…you mentioned your ultimate goal. What…is it?"

A smirk crossed Hawk's lips. "Oh, honestly, Okuda. Do you really think I'd tell you?" And he walked into his office, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I got Chapter 13 done!
> 
> Firstly, I want to apologize for how long this one took. Recently I've been having writing issues, getting burnt out on things I've started, trying to find a new project to devote my attention to (although I should clarify, this fanfiction is the one thing I still have plenty of plans for and have a great time writing; the other projects were the things that burnt me out). I had a period of about two weeks where I couldn't make myself write anything, but at last I came back to this, happy that at least I had 28 Blades as something I could still work on. I've only recently found my writing groove with other projects, but as for this fanfiction I'm still going strong and I have many more things in store for it. You might just have to be a bit patient what with school sometimes sucking away my motivation.
> 
> Secondly, as always I ask that you please kudos, bookmark, and especially comment; reading comments and seeing that people want more is one of the best ways to get me motivated, so I would appreciate it immensely. Thank you so much, and I'll see you guys later!
> 
> Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

People kept their distance from Rio now that she was Tsutsumi's right hand lady. Whereas before there had been some level of familiarity and comradery between her and the other men in the organization, now people avoided eye contact, keeping their heads down as she passed, obviously trying to avoid attracting attention. Rio wasn't sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, the respect did feel kind of good, but on the other, she _already_ felt lonely in this damn warehouse. _Just how did this even happen, anyway? I've only been in this position for a few days._

It probably had something to do with her attire, she admitted. Tsutsumi had claimed that appearance made all the difference, and had forced Rio to completely switch out her clothes. Gone were her casual hoodies and pants—now Rio wore a tight business suit, a grey coat and grey suit pants with a white undershirt. It felt horribly uncomfortable, but Rio did admit it looked surprisingly professional when she looked in a mirror. It made sense that the lower members of the organization would now suddenly be so unfriendly with her—but that didn't stop it from hurting. Not even Igarashi had spoken with her after his prediction had come true.

_Of course, it doesn't help that I'm busy all day._Tsutsumi hadn't been kidding. Almost every minute of Rio's day was spent doing work of some kind or another. It was mostly administrative, to her disappointment, with ledgers, logs and other papers taking up the majority of her tasks. It already boggled her brain, but luckily what little time at Harvard she'd gone through had given her enough knowledge about this sort of stuff to take care of it. Still, she felt like she was drowning, with barely a half an hour of rest each day and more work just piling on top of everything she already had to do. Already, Rio didn't feel cut out for the position Tsutsumi seemed convinced she was perfect for. _I can understand why Daisuke slacked on these duties all the time,_ Rio thought in frustration, _considering how much there is to do._

And yet, she _did_ do it all, somehow. Tsutsumi had congratulated her several times already, remarking on how much better a job she was doing compared to Daisuke. Rio wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. _After all, I still mean to get out of here. If she really thinks I'm doing well, would that make escaping harder or easier?_ Regardless, she didn't have the answers, and she wasn't about to disappoint Tsutsumi and suffer a repeat of that fiasco in her office. So for now, Rio suffered.

Even now, as she strode down one of the dimly lit halls, she was working. An order had come in for some special item, likely from the black market, and it was important enough that Tsutsumi wanted Rio to oversee its arrival directly. Already, Rio was on her way to the loading bay, somewhat relieved that she didn't have to stare at papers for a bit.

The sounds of clacking high heels intermingled with Rio's own, and she frowned, turning in the direction of the new set of feet coming this way. Surprisingly, it was Tsutsumi. There was a look of…anticipation, mixed with pleasure, on the woman's face, and she strode directly up to Rio, sliding her arm into the blonde's.

"Uh…Miss Tsutsumi?" Rio asked, frowning at the intimate gesture.

"Yes?" The woman said, smiling as she pulled the two along down the hall.

"What's…with the smile?" _Hopefully that doesn't make her angry, for some reason. _Ever since Daisuke had left, Rio had been on edge, just waiting for every tiny thing to set her boss off.

Luckily, it seemed Tsutsumi really was in too good of a mood to care about the forwardness of the question. "Good news, Miss Nakamura. I just got off the phone with someone…_very_ important. You see, my organization has managed to gets its fingers in every area of the underground, effectively dominating it. However, just because we're so prolific, doesn't mean we're all-powerful. Unfortunately, some crime bosses still reign in some areas. Many of them have buckets of cash that they're just sitting on. Our funding has been lackluster as of late—indeed, some time ago I tried to interview a business tycoon, hoping he might be willing to support me, but things went south there. Our progress has been slowed to a crawl as a result, but somehow, I caught the interest of a potential beneficiary. Her name is The Mask, and she's probably the richest crime magnate in the whole country. She's expressed an interest in funding our operation, and has agreed to a meeting within the near future." There was a glint in the woman's eyes. "This is good. This is _very_good. With this money backing me up, the project will be complete in no time."

Rio swallowed, her mouth dry. How to react to that? This was perhaps the first real glimpse she was getting into Tsutsumi's true goals, and already they didn't bode well. And meeting with the richest crime magnate in the country? If Rio wasn't already in over her head, this development was definitely a push over the edge.

Tsutsumi wasn't done talking. "The meeting will be important. I cannot have anything go wrong. As well, I must exude confidence and control. This means I will need you. You are my second, my right hand woman. Showing that I have power over my underlings, and that they possess the same level of dignity that I do, will go a long ways for my credibility. The Mask will be that much more willing to work with me. This means that you do what _I_ do. I want the men in this warehouse to fear you as they fear me. Make them respect you. You are the new—and improved—Daisuke. Do not forget that."

Rio felt her heart drop into her stomach. _She expects me to be _her_?!_ She was insane! Rio's nerves would be shot in the presence of an actual crime boss. More and more she was coming to regret ever having joined this organization.

But there was no backing out, at least not right now. In order to lower Tsutsumi's guard, Rio would have to be on her absolute best behavior. Even if that meant presenting a confident persona in front of a crime lord.

They continued to walk down the hall, Tsutsumi obviously lost in her own thoughts. It was early evening right now; the sun hadn't even gone down yet. Plenty more work would be left in store today. Rio wondered if she'd ever laugh and chat with the men below her again—hell, if she'd even go back to the days of an ordinary citizen living an ordinary life. Thoughts of E Class drifted into her head, of lunch breaks spent talking with friends, afternoons having fun with her classmates. She remembered Karma, and Kayano, and Sugino and Isogai and Mr. Karasuma and Ms. Jelavić. _And Nagisa, too._ She hadn't talked with any of them in so long. Were her chances of doing that ever again now dashed? Was all that awaited her a cold, criminal lifestyle?

_It can't be,_ she told herself. _I won't _let _it be._ She would escape from this place, no matter what. It was possible. Igarashi thought so, and apparently he and Yuki had some plan in mind to help her out. She just had to wait it out. _And not give up hope._

As they were walking, suddenly a grunt ran up them. Out of breath and looking distressed, he pointed vaguely behind him. "Miss Tsutsumi! Miss Nakamura! Intruder in the base! He's got pictures and he's raided our servers for discrete files!"

"What?" Tsutsumi's pleasant smile was instantly replaced with fury. "Who? How?"

"Not sure, ma'am," the grunt said, giving a belated bow and salute. "He clearly managed to sneak his way in here some time ago. We only just noticed him a few minutes ago. Shinichi is leading a few men in a gunfight against him."

Tsutsumi cursed under her breath. "This must be Lovro. He's damn committed to taking me down. Still, only one man? And taking pictures? This is no full-on raid. This is intel. We can take down one person, and we damn better if he's got our files. Normally I'd send Daisuke to do this, but in light of recent changes…" She trailed off, before meeting Rio's eyes. "Congratulations, Miss Nakamura. Time to put that training of yours to good use."

Rio was about to protest, but a sharp look from Tsutsumi cut her off. _Right. Professionalism when in front of the men._ Nodding, she looked to the grunt. "Lead me to the intruder. I'll stop him."

The grunt nodded, giving her a small bow of respect before turning on his heel and hurrying off. Rio followed, glad to be leaving Tsutsumi but now newly anxious at this sudden development. An intruder? Sure, Rio had infiltrated a government facility before, but she'd been accustomed to that, thanks to E Class. But defending? Against a skilled assassin, one probably trained by Lovro himself? She'd already gone up against Daisuke in a fair fight, no sneaking, no tricks—and had gotten her ass handed to her. Could she handle this?

_I have no choice but to,_ she thought. Tsutsumi would have her head if she couldn't take care of one intruder. Besides, they had plenty of men on hand, several of them already keeping the intruder busy. With the right tactics, this would go easily. At least, that's what Rio kept telling herself as she made her way through the halls.

The grunt guiding her eventually lead her to the main warehouse chamber, the empty area no one used that acted as a front for the organization. They burst through a door on the third story, coming out onto a walkway that stretched around the perimeter of the warehouse's interior. Down below, men were firing at a figure dashing across the second-floor walkway. Rio could only make out a dashing figure. _He's damn quick,_ she thought, watching as the intruder expertly avoided every bullet fired. _No wonder they need my help._

"How long have the men been keeping him occupied?" Rio asked in what she hoped was her most authoritative voice.

"Gotta be no more than five minutes now, ma'am," the grunt replied. "We just found out about him, as I said. You…can take him out, right?"

"Of course," Rio answered. Probably. If this was some cheap mercenary, she'd have no problems—but Lovro wouldn't bother sending in someone weak like that, surely. _Well, no sense in standing here thinking about it. Tsutsumi will want results._So, not letting herself think on it further, Rio vaulted over the side of the third-floor catwalk. With dexterity and strength, she caught the walkway directly below—the one the intruder was running down. Rio pulled herself up over the railway and steadied herself, glancing around. The intruder was on the other side of the warehouse still, running away from more bullets, and if he continued on his path he'd eventually run straight into her.

Rio got into an offensive position, ready to tackle or chase the intruder. She recalled her fight with Daisuke. Would this be easier? She prayed it wouldn't be harder. _But Daisuke was a strange case,_she reminded herself. _He had skill like no one I've ever seen. This won't be nearly as difficult, surely._Rio readied herself as the intruder rounded the perimeter of the catwalk, approaching at a rapid pace, gunfire beginning to taper off as her men undoubtedly noticed her.

The man stopped suddenly before her. It was _Nagisa._

Rio felt her heart disappear, replaced by a black hole. She stared, emotions dead, shock ringing through her system. _Nagisa. Nagisa was here. Nagisa. How. Why. _She tried to get her body to move, her lips to form words, but she could do nothing. _Why is Nagisa here?_

"N-Nakamura?" Nagisa's voice was soft, an echo of the confusion and shock rocking through Rio. He was taller than she recalled, though still remarkably short. His hair was also shorter, and he looked strange in that all-black outfit. But those eyes, that face…that was Nagisa, for sure. His expression was soft, kind, just as she remembered it being all those years ago. For one moment, time froze around them, and Rio could pretend she was back in that classroom on the mountain, that today was just another day of classes and that Nagisa was her friend, someone to talk to, to laugh with.

And then that moment was gone. Suddenly, she found herself in control of her body, her mouth no longer numb. "What are you _doing _here?" She hissed incredulously.

He frowned. "I could ask you that."

Rio glanced down below. The men were standing there, guns half-raised, postures confused. They no doubt were wondering why the two weren't fighting, simply standing there. _I can't talk to him,_she realized, though it broke her heart to think that after all these years of having not seen Nagisa she was just going to end up attacking him.

So, she just whispered to him. "I'm sorry."

And she jumped at him, sending a flying kick straight at his chest. He reacted instantly, twisting his body out of the way and grabbing for Rio's leg. She swung her arm around, however, catching him in the head and sending him stumbling back, her leg released. Pressing on the advance, she tackled him while he was dazed, shoving the two of them to the ground. They began to wrestle, punches and struggles devolving into desperate whacks and slaps.

_What am I doing?_ Rio thought dully. She was attacking her closest friend, someone she hadn't seen in years, all because some woman she hated told her to? _But what else am I supposed to do? I'll be dead if I fail Tsutsumi._

Nagisa caught her wrist in his left hand, then her other in his right. "Nakamura. Why are you here? Why are you fighting me? Don't tell me you…_work_for these people?"

She froze. "I…I have no choice. They won't let me escape. I have to keep fighting, or she'll punish me."

A look of deep concern passed over Nagisa's face, and Rio felt her heart stall. "Oh, Nakamura. What did you get yourself into?"

Her heart restarted, pounding heavy and hard, and as she stared into his eyes, a deep blush crept across her cheeks. _Damn it all…what am I, some starry-eyed middle schooler? _She broke their eye contact, fearing her heart swelling up too much. "Shut up. I was desperate. And stupid. I got too deep into it."

Nagisa cocked his head. "But you know what these people are doing is wrong. You could easily seek shelter with Lovro, or with the ministry of defense, or even with the police. There's no reason you have to stay, Rio."

Rio shook her head, frustrated. "It's not that simple. She's…powerful. And dangerous. Even if I sought out refuge with another group, she'd find a way to kill me. I know too much. I have to do what she says, at least for now. I'm sorry." She hesitantly met his eyes again, and felt her heart ache at his sad expression. "I…guess you're with Lovro, then?"

He nodded, and paused. "You're not gonna…stop me, are you? From leaving, I mean."

She bit her lip. _I don't think I could, even though I need to._ "No. But…I'll need the files you stole and pictures you took. If I don't salvage those, I'll be torn to pieces. She won't be happy that I let you escape, but I won't be punished if I recover that much." _I hope._

Nagisa nodded again, before, strangely, a smile appeared on his lips. "You've really gone and grown up on me, haven't you, Nakamura?"

She couldn't help but smile in turn. "I could say the same to you." Her heart twinged, and she hurriedly pulled Nagisa upright, prompting the two to get to their feet. "Now get out of here."

Nagisa pulled out a few papers and a USB from his pocket, given them to her before turning his heel and dashing off. Rio watched him go, before remembering the men below. Heart sinking, she rushed to the railing and peered over, hoping they hadn't been able to see that exchange. Strangely, though, all the men were gone. _Where...?_

Sudden gunfire erupted from across the warehouse. On the opposite end of the catwalk, where Nagisa was running, a dozen or so men had appeared, all firing at him. Rio felt a spike of fear shoot through her, but Nagisa of course handled it expertly, dodging each bullet and leaping off the railing to the ground. Sprinting with impressive speed, he made it out door, elbowing past the one guard there.

_Goodbye, Nagisa,_ Rio thought sadly. It had been nice to see him, even if the circumstances weren't ideal. They were enemies now, weren't they? She only hoped fate wouldn't force them into another direct conflict. If she were ordered to kill him, she didn't think she could do it. _He's still my friend, even after all this time._ Even now, Rio's heart was pounding. She could recall the ache that had struck her chest when he'd smiled at her. He was still handsome, even more so now, and that kindness she remembered was all too present. _He's still the same Nagisa from all those years ago._As she thought more and more about him, her cheeks began to redden.

_Oh hell, _Rio thought. _Not again. Not after so long._

"Miss Nakamura!" Came a voice from behind her. She turned around as the same grunt she'd left behind at the third floor catwalk stepped up to her. "Um…were you successful?"

_I have to be Tsutsumi, _she thought. Putting on her best confident expression and posture, she met his eyes calmly. "Of course. We tussled for a few minutes, and I was able to snatch a few of his stolen items. Unfortunately he got the better of me, and made off with a few files, but the majority was recovered."

"I see," the grunt said, before bowing. "I owe you my thanks, Miss Nakamura. You really helped me and my men out."

"It's my job," Rio said. Reluctantly, she forced herself to walk past the grunt back in the direction she'd left Tsutsumi. What would happen once her boss discovered she'd let the intruder go? Would she be proud of her for recovering what files she did? Or would she be utterly furious? That scene of the devastated office returned to Rio, Tsutsumi mad and crazed. Underneath her professional smile, _that _monstrosity lurked. Would it awaken now that Rio had failed?

_I didn't fail,_ she told herself. _I got the files back. Some of them, at least._

She repeated that to herself all the way to her boss's office. Knocking twice, she found Tsutsumi to be inside from her invitation. Hesitantly, Rio cracked open the door, awaiting yet another scene of destruction.

Tsutsumi was standing in the middle of the room yet again, but the office was pristine and untouched, if missing a few of the items it had held before a hurricane of rage had passed through it. Tsutsumi turned as Rio entered, her smile calm and disarming.

"Miss Nakamura," the dark-haired woman nodded. "You dealt with the intruder, I trust?"

"I…recovered most of the files," Rio answered. "He escaped, though."

A flash of anger passed over Tsutsumi's features, before being replaced by her usual smile. "Well, I suppose that's to be expected. Lovro wouldn't just send anyone against me, after all. Good work, Miss Nakamura. You've done well." Rio nearly breathed out a sigh of relief, until her boss continued. "However! I cannot have my second fail in a fight, even against one of Lovro's top men. So, I will train you. In between your work, you will join me in the gym and I will improve your skills. You already have plenty of experience and skill, but it won't be enough, going forward. I hate to waste time with this, but it seems necessary." Her eyes gleamed, and she smiled at Rio. "Understood?"

Rio swallowed hard. "Understood." Wonderful, now even her free time was being spent with Tsutsumi? _Just how am I gonna escape this rotten place?_

.

Nagisa dashed across the grassy field, men yelling distantly behind him. Overhead, the sun had begun to set, a gradient of yellow, orange and pink splashed across one side of the sky while the rest was a deep, muted navy blue. It was dark, even here in the city, and the mix of trees and buildings helped to obscure him. As he scrambled between the bushes, he knew his speed and agility had proven enough to assure his escape. Even now the guards chasing him sounded further away than they had moments ago. He'd escaped.

_But only with a few files,_ he thought bitterly. Lovro wouldn't be happy, and Nagisa himself felt almost like this whole mission had been for nothing. _But…it ended up being for Nakamura. _That thought comforted him. Yes, he'd lost most of what he'd come here for. But if it was for Nakamura's sake, he could handle that.

_I still can't believe it was actually her._ Even now he half believed it had been a dream, that he'd hallucinated her. But no, she'd definitely been real. Real, and stunningly beautiful. Wearing a professional-looking outfit, her long blonde hair flowing behind her back, her eyes a crystalline blue. She was still the same Rio Nakamura he remembered from that middle school classroom—and yet, she was so much more. Nagisa had nearly had his breath taken away when she'd knocked him over and they'd met eyes. Yes, she'd certainly grown up. _Apparently to the point that she's joined crime._

What had happened to her after all these years? Why was she working with this organization? These questions still buzzed around in Nagisa's mind, annoying gnats that bit at him. A tiny voice whispered that she'd gone bad, that she wanted to destroy this city._ I don't believe that,_ he told himself forcefully. He'd met her, talked with her. She'd been vague, and hadn't explained everything, but it was clear that whatever the reason she was here, she didn't want to be. She was afraid. How could he have refused her those files, after seeing that fear in her dazzling eyes?

He needed to do something. To help her, to save her. It was all too obvious she was in a tight spot. She was trapped in this life of crime, with no one to help her out. He _had_ to save her. Wasn't saving people the whole reason he'd gotten involved with Lovro in the first place?

"Nagisa?" A voice in his ear came. It was an earpiece, a new piece of technology Lovro wanted to try, especially after Nagisa had nearly gotten killed by Daisuke. The old Russian hadn't said anything during this mission, but Nagisa felt comforted that he had guidance if he needed it.

"I'm out," he replied, pressing a finger to the earpiece to activate its mic.

"Wonderful," Lovro replied. "I'm waiting near the point we discussed. There was…a bit of a complication. I won't get into it now. Come back quickly, and make sure you're not followed."

"Got it," Nagisa replied, glancing around. There seemed to be no one around, unless a stealth master on large with Nagisa himself was hiding in the bushes. He scurried from tree to tree, the nearby road just barely visible through the foliage by a streetlight. Lovro would be waiting at the exit location they'd decided on before the mission—or, at least, he should have been. What complication had arisen? The old Russian hadn't seemed especially distressed, so it couldn't be anything terrible—but still, Nagisa had a sinking feeling.

Sneaking through a park, between an alleyway and at last around a roundabout road, Nagisa reached the parking lot. Strangely, Lovro's car was right where it should have been. With a bit of searching, Nagisa found that the man himself wasn't anywhere near the vehicle, though. _So he left the area on foot._ He glanced around, trying to locate a likely route. What could have pulled the old Russian's attention away?

"Nagisa."

He whirled around. Lovro walked calmly into the parking lot from around the corner of a building. Behind him, a pink-haired middle schooler and a bespectacled young woman trailed, looking sheepish and bashful. Nagisa gaped. _Sakura? And Omori?_ What were they doing here?

Lovro gave him a nod and a small smile as he approached. "I see the mission went well. You recovered all the files?"

"Um…" Nagisa began, eyes still locked onto Sakura. She was staring at the ground, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "I had a few hiccups. Hey, Lovro, why the hell are they here exactly?"

Lovro glanced at Sakura and Omori. "Ah, yes. This was the complication I spoke of. I've yet to get an answer out of them as for why, but it's clear they followed us here. How they could have known about this mission or your affiliation with me is uncertain."

Nagisa glared at Sakura. "Why did you do this, Sakura? I told you I'm not going to stop now. I've made up my mind. You shouldn't have followed me here!"

A flash of defiance appeared in her eyes. "I couldn't just sit here and do nothing! Let me guess: you jumped around in some building packed full of people with guns and nearly got yourself killed. Do you realize how scared that makes me? How scared that makes your friends, or would, if you ever told anyone? I couldn't just sit around and wait for you to die, Nagisa. " Tears started to form around her eyes, but she kept them from falling.

Nagisa frowned, taking a step back. Omori looked up, and started to speak as well. "I agree, Nagisa. I…well, I only found out you were doing this a few days ago, but really, think about what this could be doing to those close to you. I'm already worried you'll die, suddenly and unexpectedly."

An aching feeling constructed Nagisa's heart as he listened to them. _No,_ he thought in frustration. _I already made my decision. How many more times must I make it?_

Lovro stepped between the girls and Nagisa before anyone could say anything else. "Everybody calm down. Nagisa has very good reasons for doing what he's doing, and he understands full well your concerns. Keeping you in the dark is clearly no longer an option, so I might as well explain the situation in full to you two. But first, we must get away from this place. We may not be within the realm of safety just yet."

Reluctantly, Nagisa followed Lovro to the car, hopping in the passenger's seat. Sakura and Omori silently piled into the back, and Lovro drove off. The silence in the vehicle was tense and grating, and Nagisa desperately wanted to confront Sakura, demand she stay away from him before she got herself hurt, ask why Omori of all people was suddenly involved in all this. But he forced himself to stay quiet, and at last Lovro parked next to a residential park. The four got out and slowly stepped into the cold streetlight, Lovro and Nagisa remaining standing, Omori and Sakura taking a seat on a bench.

Lovro was the first to break the silence. "Now. How about we speak in a civilized manner, alright? First off, something both I and Nagisa I'm sure would like to know the answer to very much so—how is it that you found us?"

Omori began to blush, and Sakura bit her lip, before sighing. "It was me. I…I've always known there was something strange about your past, Nagisa. You're clearly not ordinary. I discovered how you were part of E Class, trained as an assassin, that you killed your teacher. It was obvious you were working with Lovro, and that whatever you were doing, your life was being put on the line. I couldn't just let you get yourself killed. So I…I followed you on one of your missions."

"I was part of it," Omori interjected. "She told me about you and what you were doing. I should have left it alone…but I was too curious. I had to know if you were really in that much danger. Miss Kiyashiki and I followed you after school every day, hoping to catch you going on one of your missions. It was tricky tracking you without letting you notice us, but I think I pulled it off well enough. We finally got lucky tonight."

Nagisa felt his mouth go dry. This was all too much. Sakura knew about the truth of E Class? About Korosensei? She and Omori had been following him every day after school? Why? Why would they go through all that, just for him?

Lovro nodded. "I see. Clever of you. I would be intrigued to know how exactly young Sakura found out about E Class, but I will leave that for now." He glanced at Nagisa, gesturing for him to go ahead.

Nagisa swallowed hard. "You did all that…for me. Why? Why did you follow me so far?"

A flash of defiance lit up Sakura's eyes. "Because you were gonna get yourself killed! You're an assassin, for crying out loud. If you're going about doing assassin-type things, it's only a matter of time before you die, no matter how skilled you supposedly are. I'm not about to let that happen!"

Omori's expression was more subdued, but she still seemed as fierce as Sakura was. "I agree, Nagisa. We care about you. If you're going someplace where you could very well die, how can we stand by and let it happen?"

"I have to," Nagisa nearly whispered. "Damnit, I _have_ to. You can't sit around and let me die? Well I can't sit around and let this city die!" _I never wanted this._

"I understand your perspective," Lovro said, addressing the girls. "You perceive Nagisa as needlessly putting his life at risk. But I assure you, there is much need." He paused, sighed, and went on. "What I am about to divulge to you two is not something I casually discuss with innocents, but I fear it is necessary to explain in this case. This city is within the grip of a criminal organization, and a very dangerous one at that. I know very little of their plans and motivations, but I do know that they are extremely ambitious, and that only bad things will come of whatever it is that they're up to. I cannot take action until I know everything, however. Nagisa was—and still is, in my opinion—the best of his class, and his skills have not dulled even until today. He was the perfect candidate to infiltrate this organization, and locate files and images that might get me a better clue of the plans of our enemy. I recruited him in a moment of desperation, when even my best men were being picked off and I feared the worst. Nagisa has been a vital ally, and his infiltration missions, while they had their fair share of close calls, have gone as well as I'd hoped. What Nagisa does is necessary, girls, and while I understand your concern for his life, he is more than capable—and this city needs him."

Nagisa watched as Sakura and Omori digested that, their expressions a mix of disbelief and shock. Would that be enough to convince them to leave him alone? Would they finally stay away from him, and keep themselves safe?

"There's…" Omori began slowly. "There's no one better than Nagisa out there? He _has_ to be the one to do this?"

Lovro nodded. "Admittedly there are better assassins out there than he, but they are all either busy in some other job or not on good terms with me. Nagisa lives in this city and cares for it, and he is the best in E Class. He is the best choice, and he has agreed to help."

"But he could still die!" Omori cried. "No matter how skillful he is!"

Lovro sighed. "Yes, it's certainly possible. But it would be no different were he going into war. If this city has need of his skills, then it is his duty to see them put to use. To stop him would be selfish."

Omori quieted at this, staring at her lap in thought. Beside her, Sakura spoke up. "You're really okay with this, Nagisa? I thought you wanted to be a teacher."

He glared at her, knowing his expression was hard and harsh, but unable to soften it for her. "I'm still a teacher. But this is my duty, whether I like it or not. I'm sorry, Sakura, but you can't change my mind. This is my path."

It was like a slap to the face to her, he knew as he watched shock etch itself on her features. Regret and sorrow pierced through him, but he knew it had to be said. She was too persistent, too stubborn, too certain she could change his mind. Hopefully now she would give up. Hopefully now she wouldn't follow him into danger like she had tonight.

As he watched her, however, her eyes started to glimmer, the betrayal and sadness in her expression washing away ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable, but to Nagisa, who'd known her for seven years, he could pick it out. He felt a muted, distant dread appear in his stomach. What did that face mean?

Lovro was speaking, never giving Nagisa a chance to decide. "Well, there you have it. I know how much it must crush you to see your friend put his life at such peril, but it is a necessary risk. Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll see you all home. It is getting late, and I'm sure we'd all like to put this incident past us."

The girls sullenly nodded their heads, and followed Lovro, Nagisa heading up the rear. As he walked, he couldn't help but replay Sakura's expression in his mind, both her shock and the light in her eyes just a moment after. He felt horrible about having said that to her, especially because the reason he was doing this in the first place was to help her—but at the same time, he was unnerved by how quickly that more hopeful face had replaced it. He knew Sakura—she had something in mind, and whatever it was, it could only end poorly.

They piled into the car, and Lovro drove off, making his way based off Omori's directions to her house. Nagisa kept glancing in the rearview mirror, noting Sakura's sad, downcast eyes. _Did I just imagine that hopeful face?_ If so, it was all the more reason for him to feel bad. Would things be the same between them anymore, now that he'd been so uncharacteristically harsh with her? Would she ever forgive him? Already she knew his secrets—surely that if nothing else would drastically change the way she saw him. _Was this all for nothing?_ The thought struck him suddenly. _I might save the city, sure, but have I lost Sakura?_

That had always been the risk, but now, faced with that outcome, Nagisa realized just how much he didn't want to lose her. _But what can I do? Quit? Leave this city to its fate when I know I have the skills to do something about it?_ No, he couldn't. As much as he wanted to choose Sakura, the citizens of the city were too important to disregard.

Lovro dropped Omori off, the teacher acting more than a little frazzled, and then they were off again. Nagisa's house was closest, and then the old Russian would take Sakura home. At least he could be trusted to keep her safe, if nothing else.

As they drove, Nagisa kept trying to find the words, figure out what to say to mend the relationship between him and Sakura. But nothing came to mind, and Sakura didn't even meet his eyes in the mirror, electing to keep her eyes planted firmly on her lap.

And then they were at his house, and it was too late. Nagisa waved dully as Lovro drove off, taking Sakura with him.

.

Sakura raised her head as Lovro drove away, feeling a pang of regret as she saw her tutor's sad expression. What must he think? Did he believe she felt betrayed, pained that he was risking his life for the city? _Well, I_ do_ feel that…_but it wasn't as bad as Nagisa probably thought it was. Sure, Sakura wasn't happy with the idea of him infiltrating criminal hideouts and getting shot at by a bunch of thugs, but a plan was hatching in her mind, one that was quickly overriding any sense of melancholy within her.

With Nagisa out of the car, she allowed herself to smile in earnest. She couldn't help but smile, whenever a plan was forming in her mind. Even if there was no guarantee it would work, she always got a thrill out of figuring it out.

"You look much better now that your teacher is gone," Lovro commented from the driver's seat. "I wonder why?"

Sakura met the old man's eyes in the rearview mirror. He had a scary face, and though he talked politely, Sakura could sense the danger in his eyes. Even if she hadn't already been told, just by meeting Lovro, Sakura knew—he was an assassin, and a particularly deadly one, at that. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond to his question-he'd acted rather calm and even a bit kind in the park, but now that they were alone, would he become mean?

_Better to take the confident approach, _Sakura decided, though she didn't feel especially confident, especially since her plan wasn't even fully formed in her head. "I…have a proposition for you, Mr. Lovro."

"Is that right?" Lovro said, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "And please, just call me Lovro. Now, what sort of proposition could a middle school girl have for me?"

"You mentioned before that you chose Nagisa in a moment of desperation. Your men were being picked off. Clearly you were in desperate need of assassins. From what I can tell, you're fighting a force you don't fully understand. Any advantage you can get you'll take."

"An awfully confident assertion," Lovro observed.

Sakura pressed onwards. "You taught Irina Jelavić. You gave tips to Nagisa when he was in E Class. Clearly you're accustomed to teaching new assassins. I wouldn't be surprised if that was what you did primarily before this criminal organization popped up. You need assassins? You have the perfect opportunity right here."

She waited, her heart pounding, her breath held, until Lovro spat out a raucous laugh. "You want me to teach you how to be an assassin?" Another bout of laughter left his mouth as he came to a stop at a red light.

Sakura felt her face heat up. "I'm the perfect candidate! I already know karate, and I stay in shape. I learn quick. Why not take me on?"

"Because it's not nearly so simple," Lovro answered, his laughter fading. "Training an assassin is no small task. It takes a good deal of effort, from both instructor and student. I would have to spend years teaching you, honing your body, implanting the skills into the very memory of your muscles. Even then you would only be mediocre. This war is happening now, or at least it will be very soon. I've a lot to do and no time to waste teaching a new pupil."

"Nagisa trained in only a year," Sakura pointed out, hurrying to redeem herself. "He's the best of his class. You could train me in as much time."

"Nagisa has a talent for killing," Lovro said. "And he was trained by necessity, every day, all day. Even if you underwent the same regimen as him, it would take too long. The conflict underlying this city will come to its head well before a year is finished."

"I don't need the full year," Sakura interjected hastily. "I don't need to be as good as Nagisa. I don't even need to be as good as the students in E Class. I wouldn't be trained to kill unkillable targets, or to take on opponents on your skill level. I only need to do what Nagisa is doing: infiltrate bases, get information, and do it without being detected. You don't need to train me into the ultimate assassin, only one who can get the job done."

Lovro smirked at this. "You're a clever one, girl. And you argue well. I admit, you are convincing. It is true you could become useful with only minimal training—but in order to squeeze even that much in, you would have to make training your life. Each and every day would be spent practicing. You are in middle school, are you not? How do you suppose to take your classes alongside my training regimen?"

_Shit,_ Sakura thought. She hadn't thought this far ahead. Before she really knew what she was saying, her mouth was again moving. "I don't need to take them! If this only takes a few months, I'll just make up for what I miss during the summer! I'll retake the year if I need!" _What am I saying?_

This seemed to surprise Lovro. "You would really go so far?"

_Would I?_ She swallowed hard, before nodding.

Lovro nodded. "You really do care for him that much, don't you?"

She remembered moments spent with Nagisa in the library, time spent laughing over silly stories and bonding over a test passed. He was her friend, and she loved him. If it was for his sake, would she throw away her schooling? _I…I think I would._ She nodded again to Lovro, meeting the old man's eyes in the mirror.

He smiled. "As it so happens, you needn't go to such drastic measures. I would hate to see such a bright young mind be deprived of proper schooling. Typically when training students as young as yourself I will include schooling in between physical lessons, to sharpen mind as well as body. Should you become my pupil I'm sure you would receive teaching far beyond the sort you already experience. I can pull a few strings and allow your school to take you back, no questions asked, once your training is finished."

Sakura's heart soared. She could hardly believe it. "Th-Thank you so much!"

"It is really no problem," Lovro replied. "This is typical for my protégés. However, I fear with this criminal business taking up my time, I will not be able to oversee your training, nor will any of my associates—we are quite busy currently, you see. I do, however, have an idea for who could train you in my place. You won't receive the same quality of teaching, but I'm sure they will do an adequate job."

Sakura's face fell a bit; she'd been hoping to get experience directly from a clearly quite accomplished assassin like Lovro. Still, to be receiving training at all was phenomenal. "I'm happy to be getting trained in the first place."

Lovro nodded. "Of course, if you're to be abandoning your current school and essentially giving up your present life for my regimen, I will have to clear it with your parents."

She paled. _Her father?_ He'd never let her do something like this. "Wait! Please don't tell my dad about this. He's already out of a job; if he finds out I'm leaving him, he'll freak out!"

The old man narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't exactly feel comfortable lying to your father about this matter, nor do I think a realistic lie could be conjured to explain your absence. However, I do admit that most responsible parents would not condone something like this." He frowned in thought.

"Just tell him the truth," Sakura said quickly. "Tell him I'm going to a new school. Something a…bit more private. Tell him I'll be staying in dorms, and won't be able to see him. He'll eat it up. The idea of his little girl getting top tier schooling would make him sign any papers you shove at him."

"I suppose that would work," Lovro laughed. "I will come up with the deeper details of this lie later. As for your father…I might be able to set him up with a job."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed. She could hardly believe what she was hearing. Professional training, great schooling, a job for her father…this was better than she could have ever hoped for.

Lovro nodded. "I will say, however, miss Kiyashiki—this is not mere charity, nor is it solely to use you in the battle against the criminals Nagisa and I face. I'm making you my investment. Once this war is over, once Nagisa returns to his teaching position and I no longer have business in Japan, I plan on training you further. You will become my pupil, properly, and I will make you a great assassin."

She swallowed. "And…what if I don't want to be an assassin?"

He met her eyes in the mirror. "Do you not?"

She looked down, thinking. Did she? She didn't really have any aspirations or career goals beyond the general civil worker plan most others her age had. She wasn't exactly picky about where she was going to go once she left high school—but assassination? Killing? Did she really want to do that?

Lovro seemed to sense her uncertainty. "Well, not to worry. We will talk more about this later. For now, I will make preparations for your training. Congratulations, Miss Kiyashiki. You are now my pupil. I can only imagine how Nagisa will react."

Her eyes widened. "Don't tell him!"

Lovro frowned.

"Please don't tell him," Sakura said again. "He can't know I'm doing this. He'd stop it immediately."

Amusement appeared on Lovro's features. "You two are very interesting. Neither one wants the other to be hurt, and yet both will gladly sacrifice everything in service of the other. I fear all of this secrecy between the two of you will tear your relationship apart. Still, I will do as you request. I wonder if he will deduce for himself what has happened when he finds out you will not be attending tutoring lessons with him anymore."

_I wonder if he'll think I hate him,_ Sakura thought, a sick feeling pooling in her stomach. She didn't want Nagisa to hate her. Far from it. The whole point of what she was now doing was for Nagisa's sake. Once she was an assassin like him, maybe Lovro would send them on assignments together. Maybe they could work together, as equals. Maybe he'd finally see her as something more than just a kid. Maybe…

It suddenly struck her how crazy her plan was. Become an assassin? Actually infiltrate criminal bases? Actually _kill_ people? Was that what now awaited her? There wasn't even a guarantee that she'd work with Nagisa once her training was over, or that he'd come to accept her. She was throwing away her life as it currently was all for a chance? She wasn't even doing this to help people; Nagisa was far more altruistic than she was. She was just being selfish, hoping that somehow she might reach him through this crazy scheme.

_What about Shibata?_ She was leaving her best friend behind. All for a distant hope on a man so far above her he was barely visible. What was she thinking?

A tumble of thoughts and emotions ran through her as Lovro pulled to a stop outside her house. He caught her eyes in the mirror, before turning around in his seat and facing her directly. "You will be alright?"

She nodded absently, opening the door and getting out. Lovro waved a goodbye as she walked to her door and went inside, the sound of the car's tires screeching distant in her mind. Once inside, she half expected her father to be out hunting for a job, but he was sitting on the couch, the TV on in the corner. Rubbing her arm awkwardly, she strode for the stairs, hoping he hadn't noticed her come in, but he sat upright as her foot hit a creaky floorboard.

"Sakura!" Her father exclaimed, standing upright. "How was cram school? You're doing well so far?"

She nodded, her throat dry. She'd told her father that she'd had cram school whenever she'd gone off with Omori to follow Nagisa, so that must've been where he thought she was. "It was good. Listen, dad, could I—"

"Hold on," he said, seeming excited. At least he wasn't drunk, Sakura conceded, though she felt more and more guilty when she remembered she'd be leaving him soon. _It's bad enough I'm lying to him already…_she thought. Her father hurriedly pulled out a pamphlet from the kitchen, showing it to her eagerly. On it was displayed a construction worker. "I've got an interview for a job at a construction site scheduled for this Friday! Your old man will finally have a new job!" He smiled broadly.

Sakura did her best to return it. "That's…that's great, dad. Congratulations."

His face fell as he studied her expression. "You're…not happy?"

"I've got…stuff on my mind," she said, hoping he wouldn't pry. "Listen, dad, could I go to my room? I've had a long day."

He frowned at her, but let her go. "Of…of course, sweetie."

She pulled away, and made for the stairs. Her father's eyes drilled into her as she disappeared upstairs, but she quickly forgot about him as she shut her door behind her and flipped down on her bed. Her brain was still a mess, and she struggled to make sense of all her thoughts. Nagisa, Lovro, Shibata, her father, Omori, everything swam inside her mind, impossible to focus on any one thing.

Eventually, she sat up, and glanced at her phone. A lone text message was all the notifications she had gotten over the course of the entire day. _Shibata._ Her best friend had texted her while she'd been out with Omori. Sakura squinted at her phone as she read it: _You've been refusing to hang out the last few days. Is everything alright?_

She sighed. What was she going to tell her? That she'd been following her tutor around after school? Shibata would think that was bad enough, but now she'd come up with some crazy scheme to train as an assassin. How was Sakura going to break that news to her? Hell, how was she going to leave her best friend in the first place? Shibata, the one person who'd stuck with her through everything she'd done, the one person who'd supported her no matter what. Sure, the training wouldn't be longer than a few months, but that was still a long time. A long time where she wouldn't have her trusted best friend at her side.

_Maybe I should ask Lovro to call this thing off,_ she thought. Doing this meant throwing away her current life, if only for a few months. Why was she doing this in the first place, anyway? Just to be with Nagisa? She was such a child. He was never going to see her as anything more than a kid, no matter what skillset she had.

"Oh, Nagisa," she found herself murmuring aloud. As she stared up at her ceiling, she recalled a dream she'd recently had of the two of them together. In it, they'd been assassins together, darting across buildings and holding each other in the night. When she'd initially woken up, she'd replayed the dream in her head over and over, imagining a world where that was reality. Now, she saw how childish that dream was. A fantasy, an illusion. She was a middle schooler, he was a grown adult. It would never happen. She was deluding herself.

And suddenly, she removed Nagisa from her imagination. It was just her, leaping around buildings, sneaking in the night, being the most badass assassin out there. She wasn't just a master of karate, but a master of all martial arts, physically capable in every way. _What do I want to do with my future? Nagisa probably wants me to climb the corporate ladder and run a company, like most kids plan on doing when they have no real vision. But Lovro wants me to be an assassin. What would that be like?_ Would it be how she imagined? Would she be a graceful dancer on the rooftops, an agile cat of the night? Or was this still a delusion?

But she'd seen articles. Obscure ones, hard to discover, buried deep in the internet. She'd seen a clip of what was purported to be E Class leaping through the night, just as agile and elegant as she imagined. They'd had her fantasy fulfilled. They'd become the girl in her dream. She could become that too.

Was that what she wanted? The life of an assassin? An illegal life, technically, although people like Lovro treated it as any other profession. A life where she'd have to kill. And yet, a life where she might be able to do something _real_. No sitting in board room meetings, no boring office work for decades until she died. She could live a life of thrills, and a life where she could make a real impact. _Besides, there's no reason I have to kill anybody._ Nagisa wasn't killing anyone. She could be like him, making a difference without murder. That was a far better life than anything she could have hoped for besides this, right?

She still felt uncertain. But this plan seemed far better than any she'd had before. She couldn't conceive her father would approve, but, well, she wasn't going to be a middle schooler forever. Eventually she'd be eighteen, and then she could do with her life what she wanted. Hopefully that would mean becoming a full, proper assassin.

_For now, we'll have to settle for a half-baked one._She sat upright, feeling still a bit unsure, but far more certain than she had when she'd left Lovro's car. She grabbed her phone and quickly called Shibata, putting the device up to her ear.

"Sakura?" The chubby girl answered. "What's up?"

"Hey, Shibata," Sakura greeted. "I…I got your text. Listen, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you lately. I've been doing things, stuff I'd rather not involve you with. I shouldn't have put you aside for that, and I apologize."

Shibata cut her off before she could go on. "Sakura. It's fine. I'm used to you running off and getting into trouble and doing your own thing. Honestly, I'm kind of glad you don't involve me with everything. It just worries me when I can't keep an eye on you; you're way too good at doing things you shouldn't be. You…you have done anything too bad this time, I hope?"

_We'll see,_ Sakura thought. "I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me." She bit her lip, uncertain how she was going to phrase the news. "Um…listen, Shibata, I…I'm going to be going away. Soon. I'll be leaving the school, staying someplace outside of my house. I don't know when I'll be back, but it'll probably take a few months. But I'll be fine; you don't need to worry about me. Once I'm done, everything will be better."

"Sakura?" Shibata said, her voice concerned. "You're leaving? Why? What's going on?"

A pang of guilt rang through Sakura, but it was too late to back down. She'd made her decision, and though she didn't like it, Shibata was tough. She could take care of herself while Sakura was gone. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry. But I'll be back, eventually. I promise."

Shibata paused. "And you're sure nothing's wrong? Nothing at all?"

Sakura smiled. "I think things might finally be going right, actually."

"If you say so," Shibata replied reluctantly. "Just…be careful, okay, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, though Shibata obviously couldn't see it. "I will. Thank you…thank you for putting up with me, Shibata. You're a great friend." A chuckle escaped her lips. "I guess I shouldn't be talking like I'm leaving right away. I mean, I'll still be seeing you in school for a few more days." _Probably._"Sorry. I…I'll see you tomorrow."

Shibata laughed. "See you, Sakura."

She hung up, and Sakura set the phone down beside her on the bed. A smile still lingered on her face. Despite everything that had happened today, despite a fight with Nagisa and her operation with Omori getting upended by an attentive Lovro, she still felt like she'd accomplished something big. And she _had_, really. She was to be trained by one of the greatest assassins in the world, become at least somewhat like Nagisa, an assassin in her own right. _And maybe eventually I'll be a true assassin, once I get out of high school and Lovro recruits me for real. _Sakura was giddy at the thought.

Those thoughts accompanied her as she inevitably fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Chapter 14, finally finished.  
So, first things first. I am so so so so sorry about the wait. Recently I’ve been having troubles sticking to one writing project, and this one seriously fell to the wayside. I think that a severe lack of reviews/attention to this fic in general caused me to lose motivation and I burnt out fast. I worked on it here and there over the last two months but it was hard to get back into it. Recently with guilt/the prompting of a reviewer I decided to finish the chapter. I’m happy it’s finally done and again, I apologize for having taken so long. My motivation is still not great but I do mean to be better about updating regularly; hopefully I’ll get you all a new chapter by the end of next month. I always say this, but I put extra emphasis on it this time: please, please, please leave a review. Hearing the thoughts of my readers is the biggest and best way to get me motivated to write.  
Aside from that, we’re quickly heading towards a shift in the story. I’m super excited to continue this fic and I hope you all are too.  
Until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Okuda checked her phone impatiently, refreshing her messages and her email over and over.  _ What am I doing? _ She’d been checking mindlessly all day, and on and off for most of the week, ever since the lab had practically exploded. The events of that day still replayed in her mind, even now: Yamada bursting through his containment cell, Hawk fighting him desperately, suited men firing from all directions. And her, distracting him long enough for Hawk to kill him. She still could barely believe she’d mustered up the courage to even approach the monster Yamada had become.

Now, several days after that fiasco, the lab was still not fully running again, with the shattered glass container still bolted in place and several of the lab tables half broken. The shards of glass had been cleaned up at this point, but with much of the lab still in a state of general disrepair, none of the scientists could really do much of anything. In fact, Hawk had sent most of them home, only requiring Okuda and Takebayashi to continue to come in. And yet, she’d barely done anything, mostly sitting around aimlessly, waiting for the odd order from Hawk. That had been perfectly fine with her. Anything that gave her a break from the heavy workload constantly on her back, and that forced Hawk to hold off on his plans. In the meantime, she’d been sending Tanaka message after message, email after email, hoping and waiting for a response. And yet, days later, he had yet to even acknowledge her.

_ I don’t understand! _ This was huge news. The lab had fallen to pieces, and Hawk had created a deadly creature capable of moving at extreme speeds and shattering government-grade glass. It was exactly the sort of thing Tanaka would love to hear—and yet the mysterious man hadn’t said a word. Why? Okuda still couldn’t figure it out.

Well, she’d decided to fight on her own, hadn’t she? She didn’t need Tanaka; let him answer when he would. For now, she ought to use this time against Hawk.  _ Except…I don’t know how. _ What was she going to do? She needed to finally figure out what it was he wanted.

Whatever it was, the incident with Yamada probably would yield some clues. Okuda thought back on that. Her conclusions would hinge on whether what had happened was closer to or further from what Hawk had wanted to happen. Yamada, the poor man, had been transformed into a deadly creature, seemingly one without feelings or thoughts, and had been strong and incredibly fast. After he'd been killed, Hawk had almost seemed  _ pleased _ by the results.  _ So close _ , he'd said. That made Okuda nearly one hundred percent certain this was at least somewhat similar to what he’d been hoping for. And it made sense. If Yamada hadn’t been so focused on murdering Hawk, he would have been the ideal super soldier. Capable of feats of strength, and especially feats of speed. 

Okuda shivered as she imagined Yamada under Hawk’s control. He would be unstoppable. He'd  _ already _ nearly been that, except… _ except I defeated him. _ That part still baffled her. Blasting the fire extinguisher had been rather ineffective in practice, being forceful enough to put out a small fire but not nearly to really affect Yamada. But it  _ had _ affected him, just not in the way she’d expected. He'd poked at the foam, almost as if he’d been curious. Had he had feelings? Had he had thoughts? Had Yamada actually cared about something other then killing Hawk? 

_ What motivated him? _ Okuda found herself wondering.  _ Why had he decided to start killing? It was as if the urge to kill had been ingrained into his instincts. And then, beyond that, buried beneath those instincts, was curiosity of all things. Was that Yamada’s conscious somehow influencing him? _ She’d assumed the real Yamada was effectively dead as soon as he'd burst through the glass, but perhaps some part of him had lingered. 

The scientist within her wanted to analyze and test, wanted to create another Yamada and see what would happen, but the rational part of her wanted nothing more than to prevent another incident like that from happening ever again. She shook her head, putting aside the psychological possibilities aside for the moment. On the physical level, Yamada was clearly a weapon Hawk would most likely love to have his hands on, so long as he could control him. It wasn’t a huge jump in logic to say the perfected version of Yamada was likely what Hawk had been aiming for this entire time. In that case, he really  _ was _ close to reaching his and his superiors’ goals. 

She had to do something to stop it, and soon. Luckily Hawk was preoccupied at the moment, focused on the lab's recovery. It would likely still take until at least partway through the next week before they’d be able to experiment again, giving her some time to come up with something. But what? How could she possibly beat him? Tanaka had made it all too clear fighting Hawk would be nearly impossible, which was what had lead Okuda to her plan to bide her time. But now it was obvious a plan like that wouldn’t work; Hawk’s goals would be realised before Okuda could do anything. 

She needed to stop him indirectly. An intellectual fight wouldn’t work, and a physical fight would go even worse—but Okuda didn’t need to confront Hawk directly to stop him. What did his goals hinge on?  _ The concoctions we’ve been developing.  _ If he didn’t have those, and better yet, if he didn’t have the data telling him how to make more, he’d have to start all over.

They only had five or so vials of concoction at the moment; those were stored in a special case off in the back. The data was all stored in digital documents on Hawk’s computer, although surely someone as clever as him would have made copies, as well as stored them someplace online, where he could access them from anywhere. Okuda would have to know every password, along with each location he’d stored the data. Realistically, finding all that would be next to impossible.

In that case, she’d have to find some other way to sabotage him. Could she tweak the existing concoctions, make them so that his goals would be set back even further?  _ But that would only be a stalling tactic. It wouldn’t work forever.  _ Okuda felt her knuckles whiten. It seemed no matter what she did, she was bound to fail. For however much she planned and schemed, there was just no way to stop Hawk.

Sighing, she set her phone in her pocket and looked around. The lab was looking much better, but still resembled the remains of a hurricane-swept building. Hawk's suited grunts milled about, doing whatever menial task he’d given them. A few eyed Okuda loathingly, likely angry she wasn’t doing any work.  _ I suppose there are a few advantages to being small, _ she thought.

Takebayashi was sorting through papers at their new makeshift desk, trying to make sense of the documents that had either been blown out of organization or otherwise destroyed during Yamada’s attack. Okuda sort of wished he would visit her, give her some strength in this time, make her feel like she was a little less alone in this fight…but at the same time she knew he was dealing with a ton of work right now.  _ Maybe I should help him, _ she thought guiltily. As important as it was to be thinking of a way to stop Hawk, there indeed  _ was _ work to be done, and besides, she wasn’t making any progress in her plotting.

However, just as she was standing up to go over and give him a hand, Hawk appeared, striding into the room from the back exit, arms behind his back in a very militaristic posture. He nodded to Takebayashi as he passed, and then locked eyes with Okuda. She froze.  _ He wants something with me. _ That couldn’t mean anything good. Reluctantly, she approached him.

“Miss Manami,” he nodded to her. “Come. Walk with me.”

Okuda frowned, but obeyed, falling into step behind the tall man. Hawk said nothing, simply walking out of the lab, past the lunchroom, and out of the entire building. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, and the temperature was refreshingly nice. Okuda found herself unable to properly appreciate it, however. Anytime she had to be near Hawk, a sense of anxiousness set in. She eyed him warily as they strode down the sidewalk.

“How do you like working at the lab?” Hawk at last asked.

Okuda frowned at him.  _ What is he playing at? _ “It’s…great.” How was she supposed to even answer that question?

Hawk chuckled. “You don’t have to be so guarded, Miss Manami. I want to have a genuine conversation. No lies, no secrets. Let us speak on equal footing. How do you  _ really  _ like working at the lab?”

Okuda bit her lip. “Well it’s… _ fun _ .” She nearly couldn’t believe that she’d chosen that adjective, but it was strangely true. “I like investigating those cells, and improving the formula, figuring out the chemistry and discovering how everything works.” She eyed him, still not totally sure she was safe to speak her mind. “But…I don’t like working for you. You’re demanding, and you’re cruel. You don’t care about anything but doing what your superiors want, and you gladly sacrifice anything and anyone you need to accomplish your goals. Not to mention that it’s plainly clear whatever it is you’re trying to do won’t end well for anyone.” She glared at him, half regretting letting that much slip out, but also satisfied she could finally tell him what she really thought. 

He only looked amused. “I see. Interesting, very interesting. I like you, Miss Manami. I like you a lot. You come off as meek and shy, but when you become passionate you blossom and sprout. You have clear drive, and plenty of determination. I know you must see me as an enemy to defeat, but trust me, from my perspective you are a  _ very _ intriguing specimen. I’m sure you must wonder why I bother keeping you around, considering you are undoubtedly planning to undermine me in some way. Yes, it is because you are a genuine help in the lab and your expertise is valued—but more than that, you have given me entertainment, in the form of contending with you. You do not realize what a joy it is to see how you will act next.”

Okuda stared at him, incredulous.  _ Is he for real? _ She’d never considered that he actually saw her as anything more than a nuisance, much less a source of entertainment.  _ I’m not sure whether to be flattered or insulted. _

“You should know we are very close to reaching my superiors' goals,” he continued, softer now. “You’ve likely come to that conclusion already. Once the serum is perfected, I will have no further need of this lab. We will, of course, still hold ownership over the facility, but for the most part will let you do as you wish. I will leave, and you will never have to see me again.” He met her eyes, expression unreadable. “You are brilliant, Miss Manami. A true scientist, and a genius, and frankly someone I wish to observe further. Should you wish it, I’m sure we could find plenty of projects to occupy your ever-curious mind. Removed, of course, from the main lab.”

She gawked at him. “Are you seriously inviting me to come with you and do more experiments? All so you can  _ observe  _ me? What the hell is wrong with you?” 

He didn’t seem disappointed by her response; indeed his eyes were alight, expression enthused. “Yes. That’s it exactly. That passion, that drive. I love seeing it. I’ve not felt this in a long time. You should come with me, once this is all over.”

She stared at him flatly. “You do know I’m trying to stop you from accomplishing your goals, right? Hell, you already know I hate you! Why on earth would I want to come with you?” As she met his eyes, she felt her hatred burn. That arrogance, that assuredness that he would win, was present, even now. It was like he didn’t even entertain the idea that she might beat him.  _ That doesn’t bode well for me, then. _

Inclining his head, he faced forward again, breaking eye contact. “Of course. It only makes sense that you wouldn’t join me. That would be…irrational. Yes.” He shook his head, but said nothing further.

They continued walking, Okuda feeling even more uncomfortable than usual. She glanced at Hawk, wondering just what was going on inside his mind. He was being strangely open, and Okuda wasn’t sure she liked it. He seemed less the criminal mastermind, and more a psychotic, obsessive ex-soldier.  _ He said he wanted us to have a genuine conversation… _ would that extend both ways? 

Hesitantly, she spoke up. “What… _ are _ you planning, anyway? After you get the perfected serum? What will you do with it?”

Hawk smiled at her. “If only I knew. My superiors have elected not to tell me. But, well, I think we can both guess. What is there to be gained from having a tentacle super soldier?”

Okuda felt chills. “Advantage in war.”

“That, or selling to parties interested in war,” Hawk said. “You would never see the fruits of your labour here, if you elected to part with me. You would never know where the serum you made went to, what it was used for.” He smirked, meeting her gaze. “Perhaps you’d like to join me and find out?”

She flushed. “That’s assuming I don’t stop you before you can complete the serum.”

He raised a smug eyebrow at her. “Oh? And do you think you can?”

_ No, _ she admitted to herself begrudgingly. Hawk seemed to read her mind, continuing to smile smugly at her. No one said a word as they continued to walk, looping the building and nearing the door they’d exited from. All the while, Hawk’s invitation hung in the air, a constant nagging at Okuda’s mind. Join him? Leave behind her lab to stay by the side of a man she hated? She would have refused him immediately—she already  _ had _ —but if Hawk was telling the truth, there was no better way to find out what the serum she’d worked so hard to create would be used for.  _ Of course, he very well might be lying. _ It was far from the worst crime a man like Hawk could commit, although somehow, with his earlier openness, Okuda was inclined to believe he wasn’t about to become a hypocrite. But still…following him? Into the belly of the beast, into whatever criminal organization he worked for? Could she really do that?

_ Why am I even entertaining this possibility? Have I really accepted that I’m going to lose, that I won’t find a way to stop him?  _ But…it was true that her options seemed pretty limited, when she’d tried to brainstorm ideas earlier, plus it was always a good idea to consider every possible outcome, no matter how undesirable. 

“Would…” she began, “would Takebayashi come with me? If I joined you.”

Hawk sighed, shaking his head. “Mister Takebayashi is a good scientist, and a hard worker, but he is not like you. You have drive, and are fit to follow me higher. He is fit for the position he is in right now, leading the facility.”

Her heart dropped. She expected that answer, but it still hurt. She didn’t like the idea of leaving Takebayashi; he’d been her partner and friend throughout this mess. 

They finally reached the main entrance to the building again, having gone in a complete loop. Hawk went ahead of her, leading the way back to the lab proper. Once inside, he split off and began to talk in hushed tones with one of his suited goons. Okuda, mind still buzzing with the echoes of her conversation with the ex-soldier, found Takebayashi still at work sifting through papers.

“How’s the work going?” She asked as she stood at the desk and looked over the several piles he'd made. Did she sound shaken? Could he tell she was confused, anxious, angry?

He didn’t show it, if he did. “About as tedious as ever. Half our documents are gone and it’s making it a royal pain to put together what’s left.” He pinched his brow, before standing upright. “And you? I saw you duck out there, with Hawk. Was he chewing you out for something?”

Okuda glanced at the floor. “Well…sort of.” Dare she admit that he’d offered her a higher position? One where she’d be leaving Takebayashi and the rest of the lab behind? Normally she’d have immediately thrown away the offer, going straight to Takebayashi to complain about how ludicrous and audacious Hawk was being—but for some reason, now she was unsure.

Hawk's deal was tempting, she had to admit. There weren’t going to be many more opportunities to get higher jobs than this one. Plus, she’d be able to learn more about the cells and their effects, and see just what Re-Core was doing with them—as well as keep an eye on Hawk. Being so close to him might mean a better chance at sabotaging his plans.

There were definite drawbacks to accepting the offer, though. For one, as much as she’d be able to watch Hawk, he’d be able to watch her just as close. If it felt like any chance at foiling his plots was impossible right  _ now,  _ what would it feel like when he was practically breathing down her neck? There was also the moral issue of working so directly for Re-Core. Sure she’d be a double agent, but could she stand so directly facilitating their plans? Moreover, what would she do about Takebayashi? He was her friend, and it was just plain unfair to abandon him.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t still tempted to take the offer, though. Even with all those downsides, the truth was she was excited by the prospect of working with such equipment, with such materials. How was she supposed to make a decision?

“What’s that mean?” Takebayashi chuckled. 

“We had a candid conversation,” Okuda answered.  _ Hey, it’s not a lie. _ “He even told me to be honest. So I told him what I think of him.”

“And how'd he take that?”

“Surprisingly well,” Okuda answered, her lingering shock coming out in her voice. “He honestly seemed to view me as…as an opponent in a game. Like fighting these intellectual battles was a means of entertainment for him. I wasn’t sure whether to even be insulted.”

“Sounds like he’s just crazy,” Takebayashi surmised, “which isn’t exactly news. Or he's just being a dick, which, again, no surprise there. Or a mix of the two.”

Okuda fell silent, thinking on that. What  _ was _ up with Hawk? When all of this had started he’d seemed like an obstacle to get over, an enemy to beat. And he still was, really, but early on Okuda had never stopped to consider what things were like from his point of view. Now? Now that she’d gotten a peak inside his thoughts, at what he really made of her and his interactions with her?

Now Okuda had no idea. Hawk seemed even more of an enigma than before. Sure, she’d learned a bit of his past, but she didn’t really know him.  _ Is that the secret? Is that how I beat him? _ Knowing your opponent was said to be the best way to defeat them, after all. If she knew how he would react, she’d already won.  _ He’s not about to let me figure him out, though, _ she reasoned. This was still a game to him, and she was still his enemy, for however much he belittled her. He wouldn’t just answer any personal questions she asked him. How then, was she to figure out what he was thinking, who he was deep down? How was she supposed to get that psychological edge if he wouldn’t say anything?

_ But…he _ did  _ speak frankly with me, earlier. _ Okuda couldn’t be certain with Hawk, but she felt like he wanted to get to know her, strange as that sounded. The offer seemed to be a means of doing exactly that. If Okuda accepted, might Hawk allow himself to open up to her? Would she be able to at last figure out what he was thinking, and use that against him?

It seemed like a long shot, but unless Tanaka contacted her and gave her something better, it seemed her best bet. A part of her still hesitated. Could she really do this?

“What’s wrong?” Takebayashi interrupted her thoughts. “You look…thoughtful.”

Okuda shook her head. “It’s nothing. Do you need help with those papers?”

He glanced at his piles. “Actually, yeah, if you don’t mind.”

She nodded, and began to help him sort. They worked much faster together, but all the while Okuda kept replaying that conversation in her mind. She glanced up as she worked, and there, at the other side of the room, stood Hawk, watching her, smiling.

.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Not at all,” Karma said, shrugging off his suit jacket, a cocky grin on his lips. 

Terasaka glanced around at the office they stood in. “Spar? In an office? This isn’t exactly the ideal location for fighting.”  _ Not to mention that I don’t exactly want to get my ass kicked by you. _

“There’s plenty of space,” Karma said dismissively. “Come on, Terasaka. Don’t you wanna see if you can take me?”

“Somehow I doubt I’ll be able to,” Terasaka muttered.

“Such a spoilsport,” Karma grinned, getting into a fighting stance. “Do I need to order you to?”

_ He’s really set on this, huh? _ Terasaka reluctantly threw off his own jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He didn’t relish the thought of Karma beating him up, but he didn’t want to know what would happen if he refused.  _ Whatever happened to chasing criminals? _

Karma’s grin widened, and he waited until Terasaka was in position, his stance much more defensive than the redhead’s. Then, without warning, he dashed at the bigger man, throwing a vicious punch. Terasaka’s reflexes kicked in and he dodged out of the way, the blow just barely scraping past him. Karma quickly threw his elbow at Terasaka, and the secretary wasn’t able to get an arm up in time to block it. He felt pain blossom in his chest as Karma slammed his elbow into his ribs. While it stung, though, Terasaka was used to shrugging off blows like that, and he countered with a roundhouse kick. Karma leapt in the air immediately, the kick missing, and Terasaka cursed as he backed away.

“Not bad,” Karma said, chest heaving a bit. “You certainly haven’t lost any of your skill from E Class. Might’ve even gotten better.”

“I could say the same about you,” Terasaka replied. Though he wasn’t about to get into a habit of complimenting Karma, he couldn’t deny the redhead’s skill. He was a force to be reckoned with, even after all these years.

Karma smirked at that, before jumping in a flip and swinging his leg down at Terasaka’s head. Terasaka managed to get both arms up this time, and blocked the hit, his knees bending with the force. Karma stumbled back, his failed move throwing him off, and Terasaka took advantage of the opportunity, launching forward and throwing a brutal punch straight at Karma’s chest. 

Even off-balance, Karma was still too good. He ducked down and rolled under the attack, and managed to do a sweeping kick at Terasaka’s legs. Terasaka toppled over, and Karma jumped upright. Without waiting, he stepped on top of Terasaka’s chest and bent over him, placing two fingers to the bigger man’s neck.

“You’re dead,” he grinned. “I win.”

“Congratulations,” Terasaka grumbled, rolling his eyes. “Now get the hell off me.”

Karma obliged, removing his foot and stepping back. Terasaka got up and threw his suit jacket back on, glad to finally be done with that experience.  _ Went about as well as I expected.  _ Karma was still a deadly killing machine, and Terasaka was still a too-slow grunt only good for taking hits.  _ At least I  _ did  _ take the hits, though. _ His chest still smarted, but he knew hits like that one would’ve hurt far worse when he’d been in E Class.  _ I guess I  _ have  _ improved a little, haven’t I? _

Karma rounded his desk, throwing on his jacket as well. Terasaka sighed, taking a seat off to the side at his much smaller desk. “So?”

“So what?” Karma replied.

“So, are we going to do anything about Re-Core? I thought we had a major breakthrough, with that Daisuke guy getting locked up and you working together with Lovro. Aren’t we gonna do something?”

“I am doing something,” Karma replied, leaning back in his seat. “What we need right now are answers. Information. Why is Re-Core doing what it’s doing? How are they going about it? What are their ultimate goals? Even small bits of info will be helpful. The internet is a teeming  _ hub _ of information. If we can find a way to hack into their servers, we can find all the digital answers we desire.”

Terasaka scratched his head. “Alright. Except, neither of us are exactly computer whizzes.”  _ Unless you’ve been becoming an expert on them in your spare time. _ It wouldn’t be much of a surprise, for Karma.

“No,” Karma said, “but we do know someone who is.”

Terasaka frowned. “You mean  _ Ritsu? _ ”

“Exactly. Although…I messaged her several days ago, and no answer. It’s not like her to not reply quickly, especially given that she lives online and everything. So, I had to settle for second best.” Karma pressed a button on a pad on his desk.

A moment later, the blurry glass office doors opened, and Itona Horibe walked through. He wore a lab coat and his signature bandana, and looked at Terasaka blankly as he stopped in the middle of the room, a laptop under his arm.

“Hey there, Itona,” Karma smiled.

“Itona?” Terasaka exclaimed. 

“Hello, Terasaka,” Itona nodded to him. “Hello, Karma Akabane.”

“But he’s tech nerd, not a computer nerd,” Terasaka said. “As in, works on the physical parts of a laptop, not the digital areas. How’s he gonna be able to hack into these guys' servers?”

Karma eyed Terasaka. “Well, with Ritsu M.I.A., I had to settle for this. It isn’t like there’s anyone else we know who can navigate a computer half as well.”

_ Plus, hiring a tech guy wouldn’t go over well, seeing as we’re doing something very illegal,  _ Terasaka realized. He eyed Itona. How much did he know about the situation? Clearly Karma had filled him in at least a little bit, but did he know the extent of what they were doing?

“As it so happens, I was recently asked to take up a task Ritsu might normally perform, and have as such been looking into the inner workings of the digital realm,” Itona explained, voice monotone. “I cannot promise I will be nearly as capable as Ritsu, but I will certainly try.”

Terasaka glanced at Karma. “You’re paying him for this, right?”

“Sure, yes,” Karma answered in a dismissive tone. “We were going to trade favours, when we initially spoke over the phone, but Itona here has yet to inform me of the favour he wishes me to aid him with.”

Itona glanced at his laptop. “To be truthful, I’m not certain whether you’ll even be able to help. But Nagisa has become busy, and I have hit a dead end.” He pulled out the laptop and set it on Karma’s desk, opening it up. “A few weeks ago, Nagisa came to me with an encrypted email, supposedly coming from Ritsu. He asked me to try and get past the encryption, seeing as Ritsu wasn’t answering him and he suspected the email might have something to do with it. I agreed, and got to work.

“However…some time later, my lab was broken into. The trespasser got on my personal laptop,” he gestured to the computer sitting on Karma’s desk, “and deleted the email, along with all copies of it. I’ve yet to figure out who this person is, but from the way Nagisa reacted, it sounded like he had a hunch. I’ve attempted to scour the laptop for lasting remnants of the file as well as for evidence the trespasser might have made a copy and taken it with him, but no luck yet.” Itona glanced down at the floor, rubbing his arm. “It feels like there’s something bigger going on around me, something I’m not aware of. From the sounds of it, both you and Nagisa know. I’m worried about Ritsu. If you can find whoever did this, and find the file, then we might be able to locate Ritsu. This is the favour I ask of you.”

Terasaka sat back, taking that in. Ritsu, gone. And Nagisa had entrusted Itona to find her?  _ And _ someone from Re-Core had deleted the email?  _ Hell…things are getting worse and worse. _

Karma was stroking his chin. “I’ll find her, Itona. I promise. I suppose by this point you deserve an explanation. You are correct: me, Terasaka, Nagisa and Lovro are working together, the same goal in mind: to stop the company Re-Core from carrying out their plans. In reality they are a crime group, and doing some dangerous things, things that threaten the people of this city. They’ve proven elusive and hard to pin down, but we’re working doggedly to take them down. If you help us hack into their servers and find out as much as we can about them, it would be a tremendous help.”

Itona swallowed. “I will do my best.”

Karma nodded. “Alright. I’ll all send you the specifics, along with any necessary files. Hopefully that’ll be enough to get you started. Good luck.”

Itona nodded as well, bowed, and took his laptop back before turning on his heel and leaving the office.

Terasaka eyed Karma. The redhead briefly met his gaze, before turning away. Terasaka sighed. “This is getting big, Karma. Too big. We’re dragging in people that have nothing to do with this.”

“It was bound to get big, from the start,” Karma replied. “Trust me, I never wanted Itona to get involved. But it was going to get to that point eventually. Sooner or later, this fight is going citywide, and ordinary people are going to get caught up in it. At least Itona has the training and know-how to survive.”

Terasaka folded his arms. “Fine. I guess you’re right.” He paused, his mind turning to Kirara. Karma didn’t mean  _ her _ , did he? Though he didn’t like to admit it, Terasaka  _ did _ care about her. She would be better off staying out of this altogether. “So how are we even going to find Ritsu in the first place? Where would we even look?”

“Well, there are security cameras in Itona’s lab,” Karma said with a grin. Fishing in his desk, he pulled out a series of pictures. “When Itona first spoke with me, he showed me this footage. I printed off the relevant frames from what was captured. There’s some particularly interesting stuff here…” He handed them to Terasaka.

The larger man flipped through them. A dark office from various angles was shown. A desk with a laptop sat at the back of the room. In some of the pictures, it was just an empty room. But in others, still images of a tall man were displayed. He turned on the laptop, clearly using the computer. The screen was dim, but it still shone onto his face. Disappointingly, he was wearing a mask and sunglasses, effectively covering his face. Terasaka frowned at a few of the images. Some of them showed Itona entering the room as the man made a blurry getaway.

“That was the person who got onto Itona’s computer,” Karma said, pointing to the unidentified man. “I’ve brought this up with Lovro, who told me that Nagisa thought it was Daisuke.”

Terasaka raised his eyebrows in surprise. “The guy we arrested?”

Karma nodded. “I don’t think that’s right, though. That guy doesn’t strike me as particularly tech savvy, not to mention that there’s no reason he should be connected to whatever happened to Ritsu. This is an isolated incident, not related to Re-Core…at least, I think.”

“So who is it, then?” Terasaka held up one of the pictures.

“Well, that’s what we need to find out,” Karma said. “Not only because of my deal with Itona. If we locate Ritsu, it’ll be a major advantage. She’ll be able to track down all sorts of hard-to-find information. Maybe even get enough dirt on Re-Core to shut them down for good.”

Terasaka nodded. “But still, this isn’t much to go off of. His face is all covered up. We can work off of height and build, but beyond that…”

Karma shook his head, his eyes glinting in that way they did when he knew he had the upper hand. Terasaka shivered.  _ Whatever he’s gonna say next, it’s going to be way too clever for his own good. _ Karma pointed to a photo of the intruder. Specifically, his neck. His shirt was relatively loose, exposing a bit of his shoulders along with some of his collarbone. “He’s got a tattoo. Barely visible, but you can see hints of black peeking out along his neck and shoulders. Looks sort of like a spiderweb pattern.”

_ Yep, way too clever. _ “And how are we going to track down a person with a tattoo like that?”

Karma stroked his chin, studying the picture. “I’ll bring it to Kimura. They’ll have some sort of method to search through their database for this sort of thing. Besides, how many ordinary people have tattoos in Japan? This guy will have a criminal record of some sort.”

“That’s all well and good,” Terasaka said, sighing as he handed the pictures back to Karma, “but it’s not related to our goal. We can’t get distracted with side missions like this. Re-Core should be our focus.”

Karma cackled. “Since when did you care about our goal?”

The larger man flushed. Damn it, what was he doing? What had happened to the side of him that was permanently pessimistic, always looking to get out of this sort of thing? But he had to admit, all of the stuff he was doing with Karma…it was actually starting to make him care. What Re-Core was doing…it was wrong. It had to be stopped. And damnit, he was going to stop it. No matter how much he complained about it.

“As it happens, I haven’t forgotten about our plans,” Karma went on. “Like I said, we need more answers. Figuring out what they’re doing. But we’re not just waiting around. I’ve been exchanging information with Lovro, finding out what he knows about the situation. I have a feeling that I’m on the verge of discovering something good.”

Terasaka waited for him to elaborate, but the redhead remained silent. “Are you going to tell it to me?”

“Nah,” Karma shook his head. “Sorry, big guy. It’s the sort of dangerous information I don’t want anyone, even you, knowing. Could get you killed, and all.”

Teresaka gave him a dry look. “At this point,  _ a lot more than that _ could get me killed.”

“Get you killed quicker, then,” Karma amended. “At any rate, there’s not much more you can do here, for now. Not until I make a breakthrough. It’s late enough; why don’t you go home for the day?” He patted him on the shoulder.

_ How weird, _ Terasaka thought to himself, watching Karma as he put the pictures back in the drawer and stared idly out the window. What had happened, between the two of them? He could remember those long gone days back in E Class, when Karma had endlessly mocked and belittled him. It had never stopped, and even with the several year long gap in between their interactions, Karma had just gone right back to doing what he’d done from the start—relentlessly bullying him. Terasaka had long since gotten used to it, accepting it as just a part of life. But when had his attitude changed? Sure, he still got irritated when Karma insulted him, but…well, it didn’t feel like they were who they used to be. They were partners, though Karma would never consider Terasaka to be on his level. They fought the same enemy together, and they had each other’s backs. Terasaka almost…found himself  _ caring _ about the redhead. 

_ Something’s wrong with me, _ he thought, shaking his head as he packed his things into his briefcase and made for the elevator. Since when had it become normal for him and Karma to work together? 

He sighed as the elevator hit ground floor and he set out for the exit. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, with all of these new details swirling around in his head, but—

“Hey, idiot!”

He frowned. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kirara sitting on a bench, a book in hand. His jaw involuntarily went slack. “Hazama? What are you doing here?”

She stood up, raising an eyebrow at him. “What? I can’t come see you at work?”

“I would prefer you didn’t,” he hissed. Without asking, she walked for the doors, prompting him to reluctantly follow.

“Geez. And I thought we were friends.”

Teresaka let out a groan. “Come on, Hazama. You don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing? You just want to talk with Karma so you can join in on his crazy plans.”

She grinned up at him. Damn, why was it so attractive? “So what if I am?”

He ran an exasperated hand through his hair. “I told you, you shouldn’t get involved! This is dangerous business!”

“And  _ I _ told you that I’m a trained graduate of E Class. I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. Life and death situations are kind of our bread and butter, you know?” She cracked a smile.

“This isn’t funny, Hazama,” Terasaka said through gritted teeth, stepping in front of her as they left the building and hit the sidewalk. She stopped staring up at him. “A _ war _ is coming to this city. People are gonna die. I don’t need you to be one of them.”

She actually looked taken aback by that, for a moment. Then she scowled at him. “Well maybe I can’t stand being on the sidelines! Maybe I know that I’m fully capable of making a difference, of helping out, if only people give me a chance! Maybe it tears me up inside, knowing that you’re risking your life, knowing that you could  _ die _ and I wouldn’t be there to save you!”

Terasaka stared at her, wide-eyed. Had she really just said that?

She seemed shocked by her own words. Her cheeks reddened, and she looked away. “Pretend I didn’t say that.” That blush looked weird on her—yet strangely cute. 

_ What the hell are you thinking? _ Terasaka thought to himself. “I…” He trailed off. What to say to that? “Let’s just…get off the street, before we talk, alright? Go to a diner, or something.”

She grinned up at him, all hints that she’d been embarrassed gone from her face. “Oho, Terasaka. Are you asking me out on a date?”

It was his turn to blush. “What’s wrong with you?” He grumbled.

Kirara chuckled. “Come on, there’s a place near here.” 

Reluctantly, he allowed her to pull him by the wrist down the sidewalk. As they walked, his mind raced. Increasingly, he was becoming more and more aware of this thing between him and Kirara. She seemed to be interested in him, and he found himself becoming more and more attracted to her. In those moments when she wasn’t teasing him, she was surprisingly cute. Her genuine smiles were pretty, and the way she cared about him actually made his heart skip a beat. Was this really going to happen, between them? Terasaka didn’t even know how he felt about Kirara exactly, much less how he felt about getting into a relationship with her.

Or maybe he was reading too far into this.

Kirara towed him into a diner he’d never heard of before, sitting them down by the window. They sat across from each other, and Terasaka found his eyes studying her lips, her nose, her eyes. She  _ was _ pretty.  _ Stop it. You’re being creepy. _

“So?” She said, breaking past his thoughts. “Are you going to let me help you or what?”

“I…” He began.  _ Was _ he? He sighed. “I don’t know. I’ll have to ask Karma.”

Her face lit up. “But you’re going to ask. Which means you’re letting me help.”

He ground his teeth together, scowling out the window.  _ She gets to me way too easily. _ “Fine. Yes, I am. This is probably a terrible idea.”

“Those are the best kind,” she grinned at him teasingly. “So what’s going on? You gave me the summary, but what are the details?”

Terasaka eyed her. “I think I’d better wait til Karma tells you everything. He knows way more about this than I do. I’m really just his muscle.”

Kirara actually laughed at that, slapping the table. “Just like junior high! That’s hilarious!”

Terasaka scowled at her. “I’m starting to regret agreeing to this.”

She waved her hand. “No, no. Insulting you is just my way of showing affectio—” She cut herself off, going red.

They stared at each other, eyes locked, faces red.  _ What the hell, _ Terasaka thought.  _ I don’t understand her. _

His phone suddenly began to ring. They both flinched, and Kirara looked away as Terasaka picked it up, checking the caller ID.  _ Nice timing, Karma. _ “Yeah?”

Karma’s voice was tense and panicked. “Terasaka. I’m near the office. Left to head to my car. They intercepted me in the parking lot. I’m running, but I think they’re surrounding me.”

Terasaka frowned, palms sweating. “K-Karma? What’s happening?”

“Re-Core. Has to be. I found her secret. I know who she is. They’re trying to take me out. I don’t know if they want me dead or are just trying to kidnap me, but they haven’t fired, which is a good sign.”

Terasaka stood up, mind struggling to function. “O-Okay, uh, try to stay ahead of them. I’ll be right there!”

“Won’t matter. Don’t bother. There are too many of them. She wants me, bad. This is not good, Terasaka. It means she’s closer to her goal than we thought. Kidnapping someone as high profile as me will get important eyes pointed her way, trying to look for me. If she doesn’t fear that, then this war is just around the corner.”

“H-Hold on,” Terasaka managed. This was too much. Karma was being kidnapped? The war was right around the corner?

“It’ll be up to you now, Terasaka. Don’t focus on finding me. Focus on stopping her. She goes by Tsutsumi, but her real name is Eri Nakano. Use that information. Find her. Take down Re-Core, before it’s too late.”

Terasaka’s heart was pounding. He could hardly… “Me? Wait, Karma!”

“You’ve done well, Terasaka,” Karma said, voice softer now. “Make me proud.”

He hung up.

Kirara stood up. “Was that Karma? What’s wrong?”

Terasaka felt numb. This was…unbelievable. Karma couldn’t be…gone out of nowhere. This couldn’t be real.  _ You’ve done well, Terasaka. Make me proud. _ The redhead’s words echoed in his mind. A new weight settled on Terasaka’s shoulders. 

“Karma’s been kidnapped,” he said, voice a whisper. Kirara stared, face reflecting his own disbelief. Terasaka continued. “We have to save him on our own. Him, and this entire city.”

.

Okano remembered what it was like, in Class E. It was one of the strangest times of her life. A time when she’d trained to be an assassin, and not only was her target their teacher—their teacher was a giant yellow octopus. Every day, it had seemed like Korosensei had pulled out some new power: super speed, melting, regeneration of limbs, even an unbreakable sphere. An entirely too versatile power set. Under ordinary circumstances, killing him would have been impossible. Had Korosensei been evil, there would have been little the world could have done to end him. 

And now, it seemed, those very same powers were inside Okano. She flexed her hand, though it didn’t feel any different from normal. Yet, inside her, something was different. She could stretch her limbs, and even dash through the air like Korosensei. According to the mysterious Tanaka, there was much more she'd be able to unlock before her training was over.

She sighed, leaning back and resting the back of her head against the wooden wall of the building’s exterior. She was on the mountain where E Class had trained, on the side which was open to the public. Her day job included hosting a climbing course, and though some age demographics meant it was less a climb and more a tour, today Okano had been in charge of a group of fit young adults. It had been a rigorous climb, even for her, and now, at the end of her shift, she was breathing heavily on a bench with a bottle of water, waiting for her body to recover.

Doing nothing meant her brain was returning to recent events. The mysterious Tanaka, who’d been responsible for giving her the powers her teacher had once possessed. Who was he, and what did he want with her? It was aggravating not to know. Yet, Okano couldn’t reject his offer. She needed to master these powers, get to the bottom of them, figure out just what she now was—and Tanaka seemed to be the only means to do that. Not to mention that she wasn’t certain she wanted to know what would happen if she refused to work with him. Though he hadn’t outright threatened her, he gave off such an intimidating aura; the fact that he never seemed to smile wasn’t helping. Though Okano was well-trained, though she had some level of control over her powers, there was just something about Tanaka that made her feel like he could easily overpower her.

Hiroto didn’t even know about Tanaka, which made Okano feel even worse. Was it right for her to be keeping so many secrets from him? But she’d already told him she was handling the matter of her powers solo; what was withholding Tanaka from him compared to that?

“Ah, you are here. Good.”

Okano frowned, glancing up at the new voice. Tanaka stood over her, tall and wearing sunglasses. Okano briefly felt her heart stop, but the sensation faded as she recalled he wasn’t about to harm her. Standing up, she rubbed her arm and did her best to meet his gaze. “Why are you here?”

“I thought it would be simplest to meet with you here, instead of your house, since I’m already planning to train you on this mountain. Come.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and headed off for the treeline.

Sighing, Okano shouldered her pack and followed after him. Part of her recognized how dangerous it was to just go with this near stranger into the forest alone, but he could have killed her earlier in her apartment if he’d wanted. They disappeared under the canopy of trees, the sun trickling through gaps between the leaves. Okano studied Tanaka’s back, noting his broad shoulders and physique. That wasn’t the sort of body the ordinary person got. Either this guy regularly went to the gym, or he had some sort of training regimen.  _ Considering how he's acted so far, I can’t imagine it’s something as innocent as gymnastics. _

They continued to climb, heading up the mountain as they moved away from the center where Okano worked. Eventually the trees began to thin, and they came upon a relatively open area. Tanaka stopped, setting down his bag, and turned to face Okano.

“Alright. Here’s where we’ll train. First, though: how much training have you done yourself?”

Okano frowned at him. “I thought you were ‘always watching me'.”

“Don’t be a smartass,” he said, voice completely dry of humour. “How much?”

She fidgeted, glancing down. “I came up here a few times by myself. I’m getting better at stretching my arms out, though I still have a bit of trouble with it. And…I somehow managed to go really fast in the span of less than a second, on my most recent outing. I don’t know that I’d be able to do it again.”

Tanaka folded his arms, seeming satisfied. “Good. That matches up with what I’ve read about Korosensei. Although it seems you’ve only just dipped your toes into the possible powers. The serum should give you all of his abilities, as well as enhance them.” He bent down as he spoke, digging into his pack and pulling out an already blown-up balloon as tall as a person, with a weighted bottom. It sat on the ground, staying upright, and he gestured to it. “Try punching this from where you’re standing. I want to see what you can do.”

Okano stared at the balloon. It wasn’t too far; hell, it was closer than the target she and Megu had used. She could do this. It was easy. Taking a deep breath, she threw her fist forward. Immediately, that odd sensation filled her arm as it extended over three times as long as it normally was, her fist connecting with the balloon. It toppled over, before its own center of gravity towed it back upright.

Tanaka nodded thoughtfully. “Good. You have Korosensei’s most basic ability down. The extension of limbs was common for him, according to reports. “

Okano eyed him. “If…if this serum is supposed to give me Korosensei’s powers…am I gonna turn into a tentacle monster?”

Tanaka stroked his chin. “The truth of the matter is that I don’t know. No one really does. This serum has never been used as intended before, to my knowledge. However, it was meant to be a…perfection of the being that Korosensei was. I don’t expect your body to change, at least not permanently.”

Okano frowned. “You seem to know an awful lot about that serum.”

Tanaka stared at her through his sunglasses, not replying immediately. “I wouldn’t have gone and tested it if I didn’t know as much about it as I could. I may not look it, Miss Hinata, but I study up before I make a move. Considering you’re under the effects of that serum, you should be grateful.” His expression had become deadly. Clearly she’d gotten close to sensitive territory.

_ It’s only because of your meddling that I’m dealing with this serum in the first place, _ Okano thought, gritting her teeth.

“Now,” Tanaka continued. “let’s try to recreate your moment of speed. One of Korosensei’s more useful abilities. You said you weren’t confident you could make it happen again?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’ll be easy. I haven’t tried again.”

“Well, try now.” He gestured for her to commence before folding his arms.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to recall that time when she’d zoomed above the trees. It had been a surreal moment, as though everything was right. As often happened with her newfound powers, instinct had guided her, and without really realizing it she’d shot through the air. Stretching her limbs was becoming something she could sometimes do on command, but could she do the same here?

She scrunched up her face in concentration, her fists whitening. She didn’t even know what muscles to flex. Holding her breath, she bent down, as though about go break into a sprint. Then, she  _ dashed _ forward.

And it didn’t work. She simply ran forward a few steps before stopping in disappointment. 

Tanaka’s expression was unreadable. “Again.”

Okano shot him a glare, but reluctantly made her way back to her starting position and bent down again. Why? Why didn’t her powers work some of the time? What was it that caused the serum coursing through her to obey her? When it did work, everything felt right, like she and the tentacles within her were in harmony. Was that the secret? Not fighting to force the tentacles to do what she wanted, but instead working with them?  _ Does that mean they have a mind of their own? _ Okano didn’t want to ponder the implications of that. 

But how was she supposed to know what the tentacles wanted? And if what she wanted and what they wanted were in conflict, then how could she really use them however she liked? What good was a power that disagreed with you?

Frustration brewing within her, she shot forward again. Once again, all she did was run a little bit. Yelling, she threw an angry fist at the balloon—but, of course, her arm refused to stretch and make contact with it. 

“This is pointless!” She cried, throwing her hands up. “It doesn’t do what I want it to!”

Tanaka didn’t react to her outburst, continuing to observe her with a calm, thoughtful expression. “We need to find out what allows you to use your powers. Clearly it’s not as simple as flexing a muscle. Tell me what it’s like when you do use your abilities.”

Okano frowned at her own arm, clenching it into a fist and then uncurling her fingers. “But that’s the thing…it  _ is _ like flexing a muscle. When I can get it to work, at least. It’s easy, like everything’s  _ right. _ I feel my worries melt away, like everything’s in harmony. Time seems to stop. I  _ synchronize _ . Or, at least, that’s how it is when I discover my new powers. With my arm stretching…I dunno. It just feels like sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t. Even when I do get it to work, there’s no big moment of harmonization. It all feels so arbitrary.”

Tanaka studied her for a moment. “Harmonization, huh? Like all your worries are melting away…” He trailed off, and turned away from her. Okano stared as he began to pace, his lips moving slightly, as though on the verge of voicing his thoughts.  _ What more is there to think about? _ She thought as she watched him. She’d just told him how arbitrary it was, hadn’t she? Sure, perhaps the harmonization, the synchronization, was important somehow, but that only seemed to happen when she was first unlocking new powers. During her practice sessions with Megu, there hadn’t been anything special about the moments when she could stretch her arms…had there?

_ Harmonization…synchronization… _ was it like Buddhism or something? As Tanaka paced a few feet away, Okano settled into a cross-legged position on the grass. Placing either hand on her knees, she closed her eyes.  _ Don’t think about anything. Ignore your worries. You are on a mountain. The world is at peace.  _ Okano tried to clear her mind. That was what Buddhist monks did, right? No thoughts. Just the rustling of the leaves in the wind. Tanaka’s muffled footsteps. Her own breathing, her own heartbeat. 

_ 1…2…3…4 _ . Okano counted her heartbeats. She slowed her breathing, lengthening each intake of air and each exhale. Everything seemed to evaporate from her mind. Gone were her thoughts about Hiroto, about Megu, about the tournament, about her new powers and about Tanaka. All she focused on was her heartbeat.  _ 1…2…3…4. _ Her breathing.  _ In…out…in…out… _

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Tanaka was still pacing, his expression seeming troubled.  _ 1…2…3…4. _ Okano stood up, still breathing lethargically, still counting her heartbeats. Harmony. Synchrony. Her eyes found the balloon target. She wound back, and threw her fist at it with confident precision. It rocketed away, tumbling into the brush.

Harmony.  _ 1…2…3…4. _ Okano bent down, crouching low before launching up into a jump. Synchrony.  _ In…out…in…out. _ She soared into the air, much higher than she should have been able to manage. She grabbed a branch, pulling herself higher, up above the trees. The city was displayed before her, the trees no longer obstructing the view. It was just like before. Just like with Megu, when she’d been happily jumping through the forest. She hadn’t concerned herself with anything, been worried about anything. She had been confident, in control, without trouble. 

Okano shot forward again. The trees blurred beneath her, the wind whipping past her. She soared, flying over the forest at wicked speeds. She left Tanaka behind, left the mountain behind. She was a rocket, she was streaking across the sky like a jet, she was—was that her apartment? Was that her and Hiroto’s car parked on the street?  _ He’s home already, _ she thought in a sudden panic.  _ He’ll be wondering why I haven’t gotten back yet. _

She suddenly slowed, and without warning tumbled down into the trees. Leaves and branches scraped against her skin as she roughly landed on the ground. Body smarting, Okano stood up, and found she’d arrived at the bottom of the mountain.  _ Such a far distance away, _ she thought in awe.  _ I really was going fast, huh? _ Had that truly been the Mach 20 Korosensei always went when he sped around? Okano hadn’t been going  _ that _ fast, had she? 

Her phone began to ring. Jumping, startled, she picked it up. “Yeah?”

“That was impressive,” Tanaka’s voice came.

_ How does he know my number? _ “Uh…thanks.”

“Think you could recreate that? I’d hate to have you climb all the way back up here.”

She grimaced. She hadn’t meant to leave him behind like that, or travel so far. “I’ll try.”

He hung up, and Okano slid the phone back in her pocket. Sighing, she stepped away from the tree, onto the dirt road that started at the base of the mountain and wound its way up. It had worked. She’d managed to fly just like Korosensei. It had been an amazing feeling, the wind billowing through her hair, her clothes, the trees flying by beneath her. Had Korosensei gotten to experience that feeling every day?

But something still irked Okano. Her strategy of counting heartbeats, focusing on her breathing, had worked—but it didn’t feel like it had been the solution. Even the underlying motivation behind the tactic, that being trying to empty her mind, felt wrong. Yes, it had allowed her to fly like she’d wanted, but somehow, she felt like it hadn’t been the key to unlocking full control over her abilities.

She looked up, and bent down, readying to fly again. Breathe.  _ In…out. _ Count.  _ 1…2. _ No thoughts. She jumped into the air, and, miraculously, she began to fly, the world blurring by her once again.  _ I can’t believe it,  _ Okano thought as a grin stretched onto her lips.  _ It actually worked. _

She brought her gaze up from the trees whizzing by below—and saw the mountain's face approaching  _ very quickly. _ Panicking, she felt the calm leave her mind and the power of flight disappear. In yet another less-than-graceful landing, Okano tumbled to the ground, more new bruises forming all over. Wincing, she stumbled to her feet and glanced around. Was this where Tanaka was waiting? Okano knew this mountain well, and this patch of trees looked like they had to he close by to the spot he’d chosen to train her.

_ This power is dangerous,  _ Okano realized as she waded her way through the brush. At that speed, it was easy to fly into objects before you knew what was happening. How was she supposed to keep track of where she was and where she was going at Mach 20? It seemed useful to be able to fly, but right now she was little more than a rocket, liable to crash whenever she needed to land. 

Intuiting the way from her experience on the mountain, Okano pushed through the bushes and branches back into the clearing where Tanaka stood, waiting with his arms crossed.

“Hey,” she said.

“You figured out how to use that power?” He asked.

“Uh…sort of,” she replied. Could she make that happen again? She wasn’t certain. “It was like…I tried to empty my mind of thoughts and worries, like Buddhist monks do. In that calm, it sort of worked.”

Tanaka stroked his chin. “I see. Very interesting.”

Okano stared at him for a moment, trying to get a read on him. “What about you? You were doing an awful lot of pacing, earlier. What’s on your mind?”

He glared at her through his sunglasses. “Things you shouldn’t know about. But what you said there is interesting. There must he a connection here somewhere. I’ll have to keep thinking about this.” He seemed to be half talking to her, half to himself.

There was a pause as he returned to thinking to himself. Okano eyed him. “So…are we going to continue training?”  _ Hopefully not. Hiroto's home, and I’m not looking forward to explaining to him where I was. _ The quicker she got home, the better.

“No,” he replied. “I have to check on something. This was good, though, and clearly you made w breakthrough of your own. Feel free to continue practicing on your own time—though try to keep it as private as you can manage. There are people I’d rather not find out about what you can do.”

Okano frowned. What did that mean?  _ I suppose it’s true that tentacles aren’t supposed to exist anymore. Maybe he just means the government.  _ She shivered. She didn’t want to know what would happen if the government found out about her.

Nodding, she turned on her heel and gave Tanaka a wave. “I’ll see you later, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I’m back, surprise! 
> 
> Big, big apology. I’m so sorry about the sudden drop off the map. Earlier this year, in January, I began to suffer from depression, which made it hard to write. I’ve been slowly recovering over the course of the last few months, and attempting to write this chapter when I could. Finally, I have it finished. I hope you’re all happy with it, and not too upset about my leaving. Trust me, I wish it had never happened either.
> 
> So the big question: am I going to stay back? That’s hard to say definitively. I know that I really, really want to continue writing this regularly, get you chapters as quick as I can, however I am still suffering from depression. I’ll do my best to continue to write this, however consistent focus on it is not guaranteed. That being said, I’ll do my very best to not let it fall into a state of hiatus out of nowhere like I had before. More chapters should come out, if not as quickly as I used to put them out.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and patience. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> (UPDATE (September 23, 2020): sorry y'all. Didn't get anything new done, as you can tell. I intend to come back to this fic but it probably won't be anytime soon. Apologies <3


End file.
